A Twili's Hero
by Undying AS - Fire
Summary: "Link...stand up please...not just because it's your duty..." "Will you stand...so that I can borrow strength to stand beside you?" Link and Midna discover their hearts for one another waaay before they break the mirror. How will this affect the story? Find out! WARNING: Does NOT follow events of TP, word for word Rated T for Violence/Suggestive Themes/Language. R&R!
1. Im Tired

_**I'm Tired**_

**Author's A/N**

Go easy guys lol. My first time writing, so I am sure that I will be making mistakes here and there. Also I know that I don't follow the time line of TP as I should. Its been forever since I played the game.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...well I did buy the game...i guess that doesn't count huh? T_T**

And as for the Q&A Section goes, the characters in _this _segment are Link and Midna.

**Link:** That's me!

**Midna:** Shut it, dog boy!

**Link:** awwwww your so mean. #pouts#

**AS Fire:** Aww, is poor Link gonna cry? ^_^

**Link:** Shshshsh-shutup!

**AS Fire:** I lol'd

**Midna:** He'll be alright. If he can save everyone like his ancestors did, he will have to be able to take this teasing _

**Link:** Nyea! #Sticks out tongue#

**Midna:** What a big baby.

**As Fire:** Remember, he IS the Chosen Hero.

**Link:** #Casts a turning smile at AS Fire, followed by a thumbs up.#

**Midna:** More like, the Chosen _Baby_.

**Link:** Herp? O.O

**AS Fire:** Nah, more like _your _Chosen Baby, right Midna? Eh? Eh?

**Midna:**#Flushes red with embarrassment# **I KIWL YOU!**

**AS Fire:** O.O Um...im...just gonna go...RUUNNNN!

#Runs for the Safehouse, locks it, and enables the 2-way intercom#

**Link:** Answer the question? o.O You crushin' on me foo?

**Midna:** Ohh ho, wouldn't YOU like to know #Forms shadow ball#

**AS Fire** _Intercom_: Is it safe yet?

**Link:** NO FOO! LET ME IN! #Runs for Safehouse#

**AS Fire** _Intercom_: #Lets Link in# Somebody's crrrruuuushiiiing!

**Midna:** If you don't start this Chappy, im gonna **BLOW UP THAT RETARTED SAFEHOUSE!**

**AS Fire** _Intercom_: OK Milady Don't KIWL ME! T_T

**

* * *

**

**Link's POV**

"I only wanted to save my realm...," Started Midna. "...But after seeing your and Zelda's selfless acts, I know now that I must help you save Hyrule."

At first, I was kinda shocked. The expression that swept across my face made that very apparent. A few seconds later, my expression changed to a small smile, and I nodded to her statement in response, then trailed to gaze at the Master Sword.

"Alright," I mumbled, still trying to piece words together as I was still surprised by Midna's sudden change of heart. "So then, lets do this...Lets head towards the Mirror of Twilight, and stop Zant. Lets protect your...," I caught myself. Then I turned towards my companion. "...I mean _Our_ worlds."

With her infamous smirk, showing her fangs and all, she nodded and pulled out my map from her invisible storage case.

After unwrapping the map, she flies over to me, and lands on my shoulder, holding the map outward so I can see it.

"So," She began, scanning over the map. "...Where should we warp to now, Hero?"

Good question. I honestly was too tired to figure out where we should go. And then it hit me like an angry Bulbin.

"Here." I put my finger on a location in Ordon. I let my eyes trail over to gaze into Midna's eyes. She wasn't looking at me, but based on the startled expression on her face, I could tell two things. One, she recognized the location. Two, she couldn't believe that its where I would like to go at _this_ moment.

"But...but that is your house." She said, still staring at the map for a few seconds, before finally looking at me, still on my shoulder. "Why are we going there?"

"Because I honestly need...to get some sleep." I sighed, and continued with my explanation. "I can't think of the next step, and when im tired, I can't fight OR think straight."

"Do you ever think straight?" Midna added in.

"Obviously I do, since im the CHOSEN HERO! What, what!" I said, striking poses like a superhero.

Midna giggled. "Fine fine, doggy. But YOU...," she said, poking at my forehead, "...will have to be my servant! Tee, hee."

"Oh, joy." I retorted, letting my eyes trail off into space.

So then began the warping procedure that I became soooo accustomed to. Midna, first floated off of my shoulder, then pulled out the Dark Crystal, that was an assortment of the evil magic inside of me, and tapped my forehead with it. Shortly after that, instinctively, I dropped down on all fours, feeling my mind state switch to a wolf. Almost not a hundredths of a second later, my outwardly appearance began to morph, and successfully, I sprouted fur. My eyes retained their crystal blue hue, and my tail jutted out of my body. After the transformation, I picked myself up, as a wolf could. Not a second after that, Midna plopped herself on my back, and I let out a small growl.

She began scratching directly behind my ear. "Aww, did I make my doggy mad? I r soo sowy."

Not that I could even vaguely remembered why I was growling. Just like any dog, scratch them behind the ear, and ALL of their troubles go away.

Her hair formed a hand again, and it pointed out to a spot in front of them. Twili magic shot out from her hair-hand, and a portal spiraled open onto the ground. She signaled me when it was ready, and I jumped into it...well more like tripped. When I got to the edge of the portal, Midna decided to play a trick on me, and pulled my ears, like they were horse reins. _Ow, that hurt_ I was thinking, and I forgot I was still walking forward, and...well the rest isn't hard to figure out.

**Midna's POV**

"Here we are." I landed safety out of my portal I created.

I got a good view of the Village of Ordon, since I landed on Link's balcony. The lantern light from the several village houses illuminated the dark, really making the village shine. The stream, stretching throughout the village, and ending at a man-made gorge, was perfectly hugging the inner village. The surface of the stream radiated under the moonlight, reflecting the moon's bright grey light off the surface, making various areas of the stream sparkle. The lanterns of the village also added to the stream's beauty, making it and the village appear as a gorgeous and heavenly as the starlight sky above it. I could revel in the beauty of the village all night...well that was until...

-THUD- I looked down to see that I couldn't say the same for Link, who wasn't fortunate enough to land on the balcony.

"Hahahahaha! You should watch that first step, dog boy. Wouldn't want the '_Chosen Hero'_, to trip and sprain an ankle!"

I quickly pulled out the Dark Crystal, floated down off the balcony to ground level, and tapped Link on his head, changing him back before he got up. He returned to his human form, still on the ground since his little...'accident'.

"Not fair," he mumbled.

"Aww, im sorry," I said, helping Link to his feet, and dusting him off. "Better?"

"Much"

"Good! Now carry me to my loft, servant!"

"Wait wha-," I floated and attached myself to his chest before he could finish his sentence. In turn, that caused him to wrap me in his arms.

"To the tower, Knave!" I pointed up to Link's home.

I couldn't help myself but to pick on him at least a little while. I caught a glance up into his eyes, and saw he was..._Smiling?_

_Why was he smiling?_ I couldn't figure that out. Here I was teasing him, and making him work beyond whats required since I could have just floated back up onto his balcony. So why was he smiling? I kept thinking about that over and over while he carried me up the ladder, and onto his balcony. All the way, I began to feel...warm. Like I was safe. This feeling was different. Never once before had I needed somebody's grasp to make me feel accepted...but now here I am, staring up into Link's sapphire blue eyes. Never had I seen something so beautiful. A longing to feel...right. I guess that's the best way to put it.

"Wait," I said, as we were on the balcony again. He stared down at me, wondering what was wrong. I pointed towards the village, and Link turned to look. The Peril that was befalling our worlds didn't even seem to exist at that moment. My eyes trailed from the beauty of the village, up into Link's gaze over the village. The moonlight had an effect on his, already heavenly stare. Those sapphire eyes of his began to really shine.

"Link...your village is...beautiful" I said, still staring in awe.

"Yea...," he began, still looking outwards. "...Sometimes, I step out here, and just stare into the village. It seems...to make me at peace. Before all of this began...it was the most beautiful thing to me. I was glad to call Ordon...home. And I will always feel a part of it in my heart, no matter where I go."

_Before all of this began?_ That part kinda stuck out to me. I wonder what he meant by that...before this journey of ours? If that is the case then...

What is the most beautiful thing to him _now?_

* * *

**AS Fire **_Intercom:_ I think I did pretty good, being as its my FIRST TIME WRITING!

**Midna:** Bout time you did something right, sheesh. _

**AS Fire**_Intercom: _Can I come out now?

**Midna: **Yea, whatever.

#Unlocks Safehouse, and AS Fire, and Link step out.#

**Link:** You did awesome, foo!

**AS Fire: **Thanks kid!

**Link:** Which reminds me...Midna.

**AS Fire: **Link, WTF YOU DOING?

**Midna:** Hm?

**Link:** You never did ans-MPHF!

#AS Fire puts his hand over Link's mouth#

**AS Fire:** What he meant to say was, R&R and question the characters or myself People! ^_^

**Midna:** Ohh herp, deh f****** Derp.

* * *

**Update coming soon! Actually im already done with the next two chapters. I just need some Questions for Link and Midna for them to answer in the next A/N and it will be up shortly after i get that sorted out. **


	2. Sweet Dreams

**Sweet Dreams**

**Disclaimer: I still Owneth nothing...however, I will be incorporating NEW characters in my story. These guys, I WILL own. Such as "_Jamari Hadnot"._**

**AS Fire: **Meh, I liked how this was playing out...in my head .

**Midna:** Oh really? Nervous?

**AS Fire: **No, im not nervous!...I..I'm just kinda...jittery.

**Midna: **Snappy comeback. I will just pretend that you have the slightest remembrance in what a damn Bulbin is.

**AS Fire: **I do too!

**Midna: **What's a Bulbin then?

**AS Fire: **An enemy from a game. I WIN!

**Midna: **Your dumb to be creative. =_=

**AS Fire: **Hyrule's postman is just plain dumb.

**Link: **….._Touche_.

**AS Fire: **Lets begin with this. For today's Q&A, 'Mercy at Dawn' thinks I should slow down the pace a bit...In a sense, I did feel like I was rushing.

**Midna: **That's because you WERE rushing.

**AS Fire: **Well hot damn, thanks captain obvious. I didn't want my donuts to get cold!...Oh wait...

**Midna: **Case, rested.

**AS Fire: **_ANYWAYS_, thanks for the truthful comment. I just got too excited and rushed through it in a sense, because I felt an obligation to finish three chapters in one day. I should just take my time and hope to god, I can create a miracle like Midna3542.

**Midna: **She obviously did. Anyone with _my_ name, is guarenteed to be an instant success.

**Link:** Wow, Fire, you really look up to them dont you?

**AS Fire: **Yeap. After all, my writing style has to branch off from SOMEWHERE. Actually, I read a lot of Fanfictions. However, Midna's and Haninator's Fanfictions are what gave me courage to finally put pen to pad.

**Midna: **You mean, "Finger to Keyboard"?

**As Fire: **Your lucky your so strong. Otherwise I'd...I'd...

**Midna: ***Smirks* You would what?

**AS Fire**: Um...I would make LINK HERE, stick his Master Sword up your-

**Midna: **-As soon as you finish that sentence, prepare to die.

**Link: **Oooooooo, she gone get youuuuuuuu...

**AS Fire: **Um...i got a story to type. BYE! *Runs in safehouse, locks it, and begins typing on laptop*

**Link: **See what a lively bunch we are?

* * *

**Midna's POV**

_Why were those words, still ringing in my head?_ As We stood out on the balcony still, that was all I could think about. '..._Before all of this..._' That simple phrase meant so much, and nothing at the same time. In truth...well I kinda grew attached to my golden haired, gem-cut eyed Partner. Well...attached isn't the best word to use but...would he feel the same way? I...no...how could he feel the same way about me? In this form, im just a monster...there is no way, somebody like me could...ugh...my heart aches for the truth behind those words soo bad. Its...its too unbearable...but im kinda scared as for the answer might be.

"midna..."

Ohh...why must the goddesses curse me so? I remember how this journey all began. Even then I did nothing but torment him...taunt him...push this kind man around like he was nothing but a tool. Every step of the way...I...I just made it all a big pain for him...and yet...he hasn't driven me out of his company yet...he is STILL holding me! Is it...is it a possible reason? Does he...does he feel the same way? My heart is saying one thing right now...my heart is saying that I...

**Link's POV**

"MIDNA!"

She jumped in my arms. "I'm sorry Link...I was just thinking about something..."

"About what?"

"You...you don't wanna know."

"Ah, but I do"

"M...ma...maybe later?"

"Heh. Alright Midy. But ima hold you to that...come on, lets go in okay?"

"Yes."

I wonder what she was soo lost in her thoughts about. I thought about this, as I turned around to take her inside my home. Opening the door, a cool gush of wind gently touched Midna and me. It was as if the atmosphere of my home was welcoming me back after a loooooong journey. I could tell the cold wind was not what my partner was used to, because she began to shiver im my arms. So in turn, I began to hold her tighter in order to warm her up. She shockingly stared up at me, and I looked back down into her eyes...it was something in that stare that wasn't present 45 minutes ago...i couldn't put my finger on it tho...

"Alright," I started, breaking the rather awkward silence. "Lemme show my '_princess_' to her quarters, just like a Knave should."

"You better, or ima feed your head to the Bulbins!" She retaliated, laughingly.

" Eep! I rather like living THANK YOU"

We both just began laughing for a little bit. Afterwards, I, with her still in my arms, headed to my room. After another ladder, (Why the hell do I even _have_ a ladder leading to the bedroom?) I headed over to my bed, and set her down upon it.

"Where are you going?" She asked as she saw me head off.

"Just to take this top, and hat off." I replied.

"Ohh...aww whats the matter? Afraid that ima call you fat?"

"Who me? Nooooooooo, I R NOT FAT"

"You fatteh."

"Oh yea?" I quickly removed my hat, and my tunic off, and slid the upper part of my undergarment off to reveal my chest.

"Does THIS look like fat to you?" I said, spinning in a slow circle.

"Well well, my little doggy has a build", she said turning her face away from me.

Why did she turn away?

**Midna's POV**

I couldn't let him see me blushing. So I had turned away from him. He was sooo damned...words couldn't describe what I was just looking at...but either way, I couldn't let him see my current expression.

"You okay Midna?" I heard Link ask me, as he put his gear on his dresser, and sat at the foot of his bed. I was currently at the head of it, on the left side, so we were directly across from each other.

"Yea im fine." I turned to face him, after I stopped blushing. "Mind me asking you something?"

"Not at all Midna. We ARE friends after all! Ask me anything you want."

Friends...i haven't heard anyone call me that in a long time.

"Here is what I was thinking about earlier...Why...why am I still...here with you?"

"What?"

"I...I mean...I have been soo cruel to you...I've done nothing but make your...make your life a living hell...I know if I was in your shoes, I would have been kicked me out. I've done nothing but torment you...hurt you...pick on you...selfishly threw you into harms way COUNTLESS times...why would you even bother keeping a monster like me around?"

My head ducked down as emotions took control over me. _Why would he even keep me around?_ Link moved closer to me, and put his hand on my cheek. I found tears swelling up in the corners of my eyes, and finally, they poured over.

Link then used his free hand, and wiped the tears away, and I looked up to him.

"Because...," He began. "Because...well...I enjoyed every bit of it, Midna." My eyes grew wide with disbelief. "Ever since you rescued me from the dungeons that day, even if it was for selfish desire, it all worked out in the end...that day, all I cared about was rescuing...rescuing as many people as possible...that's what I do for a living...I rescue those in need...including..." I saw him look away from me, sigh, then return the gaze he previously had. It was like he was piercing my very heart with those beautiful eyes of his."...the most important person to me right now."

"Midna..."

My heart begin racing. Literally. "Yes, Link?"

**Link's POV**

"I..."

Say it.

"I..."

I can do this.

"Midna...I-"

She cut me off...

"I love you."

My ears could NOT believe she said that. At that very moment, I saw her eyes fill with affection. Her fire-red eyes, for at least that single solitary second, filled with a desire none like which I have never seen before.

"Midna..."

"I have loved you from the start...and...Link I wanna be with you."

NOW I heard it all. The normal mischievous little partner that was normally present by my side was not even existent anymore. Its like somebody replaced her with an exact copy, except she was loving. Kind. Compassionate. Caring.

I saw her head look down, then to the right. I guess she thought I was gonna reject her. How could I? My hand still on her cheek, I used it to pick her head back up, so her eyes were meeting mine again.

_Say something genius. Hmm...PAYBACK TIME! _"And who said that I didn't love you too?" I said, smirking.

Feeling relieved, she sighed, and then replaced her normal grin with a true smile...last time she gave me that smile, I JUST assembled the last fused shadow for her. And I got knocked unconscious shortly after wards. But this time its different. She was, for the first time, genuinely smiling.

"Whoever told you that I didn't love you, needs to go die somewhere. Because the truth is...well...do you believe in love at first sight?" I let my hands fall off her cheek and on the bed in front of her.

"Yes." She replied. "Because that happened to me...I was just denying my feelings, because I thought you would run me off."

"Now why in the hell would I do that?"

She smiled even wider, as she stood up in my bed, and walked over to me and placed both of her hands on both of my shoulders. She and I were staring deeply into each others' hearts then. She saw what I want, and I saw what she wanted. And we both figured that our wish came true.

"So...are you my little doggy?"

"No."

She gasped. Then she looked away. I just loved teasing her now. But I quickly held her hands on my shoulders, to keep her from moving. She looked back up at me, confused.

"I'm...your _Hero._"

I saw her then change expressions from confused, to loved. She let a small smile escape her mind. She traced me with her eyes, from mine, to my lips, back to my eyes. And I kinda figured what she wanted. But I had to make sure.

"Well?" I began teasing her again. "Don't keep _your_ Chosen Hero waiting."

**Midna's POV**

Don't keep him waiting huh? Alright.

I shook my hands, signaling Link to let go of me, as he was still making me hold on to his shoulders. And then, I, while beginning to float, wrapped my arms around links neck. I shifted to hover in front of link, and then using slight force, I pushed him back on to his bed, still hanging onto his neck. I was basically on top of him, but not ON him right now. But that didn't last long as I laid myself beside him, and he turned to face me. And then...i just...i kissed him...i kissed him like I never kissed anyone before...well...i haven't kissed anyone before...but I made sure I was doing it right. Thank the goddesses that I asked Zelda pointers on how to kiss. With each passing second, the kiss got even deeper than it was before. He immediately returned the gesture, wrapping his arms around me. Goddesses was that wonderful. He was GOOD at this. I loved the warmth that his lips were passing on to mine. Wave after wave of ecstatic pleasure were gently washing over my whole body as I played with his hair while his hand was softly cradling my back. I could feel him wanting to go to the next level with the kiss, so I opened my mouth slightly, just enough to let his tongue lean outward, and embrace mine. My mind was filling with desire, and emotion as this kept its steady course. I never wanted this moment to end. I savored the taste of my Hero's lips, as we kept kissing for the next three minutes, only separating when we needed air. Finally, we parted our lips, and he slid up to the head of the bed, with me in his arms.

"I love you Midna." He said, placing me beside him.

"I love you too, my Hero." I replied, taking his arm, and placing it over me, rolling over at the same time, so my back was facing his...too much detail.

And almost simultaneously, we both went to sleep.

And there was never a more sweeter dream, than the one I went into.

* * *

**AS Fire: ***returns to living room*Do you guys know how FRACKING hard that was?

**Midna:** =_= You did that to the very last detail huh?

**Link:** That was...GOOOOOD like like like like eating Donuts!

**Midna**: So...Link you wanted to know the answer to the question from the last chapter huh?

**Link:** Nah...already knew...I just wanted to here you sa-OW! #Midna Elbowed Link#

**Midna:** YOU COULD HAVE JUST TOLD ME FIRST!

**AS Fire:** You two are hopeless -_- .

**Link:** Better to be hopeless AND in love, than to not be at all ^_^ !

**Midna:** Your right, my...Hero ^_^.

**AS Fire**: OMFG, get a room .

**Link:** Get a room? I don't understand the comment.

*Midna whispers in Links ear, turning Link Red with embarrassment*

**Link:**...AWESOME!

**AS Fire:** Please use this. *Throws Link a 'Do not Disturb' Sign.*

*Door Explodes open, Barbatos rushes at and grabs Link*

**Barbatos:** No...Items...EEEVVVAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

*Uses Mystic Arte, sending Link Flying*

**AS Fire and Midna:** Holy S***!

**Link, flying through the roof:** A.S. FIRE YOU SUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuu...

**AS Fire:**...Um...reviews and questions guys? *Barbatos turns towards AS Fire*...gulp

**Barbatos:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

*Barbatos Rushes towards AS Fire*

**AS Fire**: EEP!

_And AS Fire was never heard from again..._

E/N **Same deal as before. I have the next chapters up and running. I just need the community's (Thats you) Help in forming questions for the Characters of my fanfic to answer. (Note, this does include characters in the ''A/N, E/N'' Sections) Keep those reviews coming my friends! I wont be going anywhere for a looong time, to keep my readers gripped in the story, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	3. Rise and Shine, Hero

****

**Disclaimer: I wonder if I can say, "I own nothing" in Japanese? Meh, probably not _ I Owneth NOTHING**

* * *

AS Fire:

It feels good to be back ^_^

**Midna: **Well it isnt our fault that your being a douchebag .

**AS Fire: **Where did you learn that word from?

**Link: **Probably from that TV show that she keeps watching.

**AS Fire: **You mean you let her watch Family Guy? =_=

**Link: **What? It was either that, or be Kracken food .

**Midna: **"Once I complete my doomsday weather machine, the brocoli will be vanquished! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**AS Fire: **Oo...kay? Moving along, I believe that my little absence upset some people. I want to issue a worldwide apology. We were moving, and I had to reconfigure our internet when we got settled in. And I am sorry. I should have updated my profile to state that info.

**Link: **Sorry.

**Midna:...**

**AS Fire:...**Midna?

**Midna: **No.

**Link: **Midna.

**Midna: **NO!

**AS Fire: **Do you want to go see the school counsler?

**Midna: **BLAST!

**AS Fire: **No more Family Guy for you =_=

**Link: **So what about the Kraken deal? O.O

**AS Fire: **Um...to the safehouse Link?

_*Link Runs for the safehouse, and locks himself in*_

**Midna: **_*Charging up an energy bolt in her hand*_ I beg your parden, Fire?

**AS Fire: **Gulp...Here's chappy before I get fried T_T

* * *

****

**Link's POV**

"_I love you"..._

_She loves me. I still cant get that feeling out of my head. Here I am, in my dreams, and I still think about her. She probably is doing the same thing though. In a sense, I kinda figured that she had feelings for me this whole time. Shortly after Zelda used her physical being to restore Midna to life, she has had a certain change of heart ever since then. Of course she was still sadistic, but...she shew kindness...a kindness that I didn't think even existed until she came along. And THAT was weird. _

_My memory flashed, and next thing, I was in wolf form again, replaying that fateful scene, in Zelda's tower._

"_I have one last request...," Midna breathed to Zelda, dying."Can you tell him...where to find the Mirror of Twilight?"_

_Zelda sighed. Then carefully grabbed Midna's Hand. "Midna... I believe I understand now just who and what you are...Despite your mortal injuries, you act in our stead...These dark times are the result of our deeds, yet it is __you__ who have reaped the penalty."_

_Zelda's hand begins to glow._

"

_Accept this now, Midna. I pass it to you..."_

"_No," Midna began to cry out, "Link! STOP HER!"_

_Zelda began to glow bright, just as her hand did. Slowly, while still holding onto Midna hand, she began to drift into the air. As she was drifting, her physical body began to fade. She became transparent, as her hands became to faded to hold, so her hands slipped from Midna. On more bright light flashed where Zelda was, and then...she vanished. Midna was also shining brightly. She began to float, not of her own doing, above the ground. _

_The light enveloping Midna became to bright, so I had to duck. Once the light subsided, I removed my head from my paws to see...Midna. Alive and well. As if nothing happened to her at all._ _She kinda stood there for a second, staring down at her own hands as if they weren't real. I tell you, I was definitely glad she was real. _

"_We got to go back Link! Back to Faron Woods!" After that, she softly landed on my back. She gave me something that had me suspecting her feelings had changed for me ever since then. I was waiting for Midna to warp us..._

_And then..._ _She hugged me...not just a quick hug either...she really embraced me then. She wrapped both arms around my neck, and buried her face in my fur. Even in my dog form, I felt warmth. She broke the embrace after a couple of seconds, and stared at her and again._

"_Zelda...," She began, still staring at her hand still recovering from shock, "...I have taken all that you have to give...even thought I did not want it..."_

****

**Midna's POV**

The sunlight from Link's window pierced in between my eyes, and that caused me to wake up from the most pleasant sleep I have ever had. I cracked my eyes open slightly, and even then, I was able to see Links eyes doing the same thing. I could wake up to those sapphires ANY and EVERY day. I wonder what my love was dreaming about. Because he was smiling again. That same smile that won me over in the very beginning. I couldn't help but to show a grin back. I loved him...and he loved me. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Slept well, my hero?" I asked him.

"Yea...what about you? You were twitching."

"Oh, don't worry, I slept like it was no tomorrow...in your arms."

"Must have been some dream you had."

"You don't know the half of it."

"Mind telling me?"

"Tee hee! Maybe I will...or maybe its already happening."

I wrapped my arms around Links neck again. Seeing as I fell asleep in his arms, he didn't have to redo the gesture...he was already embracing me. I slid my head over to his, just enough for me to press my lips against his. His tender touch made me melt in his arms. This kiss was unlike anything my heart felt before, just like last night. Except this time, just like we were sharing this moment together, we were sharing our feelings for each other through this simple, yet heavenly kiss.

"I love you Link," I said under my breath as I was gasping for air after our lips parted.

"I love you too, Midna," He replied as he began to sit up. I was still laying down, so I just rolled over onto my back, and watched him stretch himself out. I could look at him forever and still not get bored of him. He finished stretching, and he got up out of bed, my eyes completely fixated on him, until he walked into his bathroom.

"Ha ha, better wash up doggy! I still tasted morning breath!" I heard him start some sort of a shower that he created.

"Oh ha ha twili girl!"

"And? I happen to love being a twili girl."

"And maybe I happen to like morning breath."

"Well I wont have you killing me with it either, dog boy."

"That's why I am washing up. So I can keep my hygiene, breath, and looks clean." He didn't have to _try _to look good. He was always looking like something straight out of a fairy tale. It was like Beauty and the Beast. Except the male wasn't the Beast. Because, for one, I was the Imp. And Two, Link is the most beautiful person I have ever had the experience of laying my eyes upon.

I almost got myself lost im my thoughts about the fact that I was with him, and I heard him stop the shower. He began using a bucket under a mirror in his bathroom to brush his teeth. "OK," I started, "So you got hygiene taken care of, breath HOPEFULLY taken care off, now just get your golden locks, and your sapphire eyes and your flourishing skin back to their peak, and you will be, literally, to _die_ for."

****

**Link's POV**

"Good looks kill." I said finishing up in the bathroom. Now I was just washing my face.

"In that case," Midna Began, "...I'm already dead, and in _your _heaven" "Hm? What for?" "Because my doggy is soo damn beautiful. If only he know just how magnificent he was through my eyes..."

"Aww, and my little sexy devil on that bed in there is stealing all the attention with her good looks!" And what was sad, was that she really WAS stealing the attention...all MY attention anyways, as we were the only people in my home at the moment. I emerged from the bathroom, hair currently wet as I just washed it. I could tell Midna was undressing me with her eyes, as I made my way over to my dresser where I set my things at last night.

But before I could grab anything off of my dresser, I was enveloped in twili magic. It surrounded me from head to toe, so I couldn't see anything in the room. Once the twili magic dispersed, I found that I was wearing my green tunic, however this time, I was not wearing my hat, and my green tunic had the Tri-Force symbol etched on the right chest area. I also noticed that the tunic had silver flame-style linings on it. My undergarment was no longer brown, but a shade of silver. And last thing, was that my boots had gotten an overhaul. They were no longer plain brown. This time, they were silver, and the outside of them had the feel of silk making. They also had green linings on the left and right side of both boots, and the Tri-Force symbol was also etched in the right boot on the right side of it.

"Whoa! I impress myself! Midna...thank you for this."

I turned to face her, and she was simply smiling. I truly felt a loss for words, once my eyes met hers. She was really showing a compassionate side of her, and it was something that I wasn't quite used too yet. But one thing is for sure. I loved her...every bit of her...the good and the bad, with every fiber of my being.

"Your welcome my hero." And with a snap of her fingers, she was also surrounded in twili magic, and within an instant, she was standing up, and she looked reinvigorated. She hovered off of the bed, and she began floating until she was directly in front of me.

"So hero, now that you got your rest, know what we need to do in order to go to the Gerudo Desert now?"

"Yea. Remember that Auru guy, that was in Telma's bar? That was a part of her little resistance group. And now I remember that he DOES often stand atop a tower in Lake Hylia. So, im wondering if he knows a way to get to Gerudo Desert. Maybe it will have something to do with that Giant Cannon at that one guy's crazy Amusement Park at the center of the lake. Who knows?"

"I can see where this is going. If push comes to shove, you are planning to _shoot _yourself, all the way to the Gerudo Desert?" "Yea...as crazy as that sounds, it appears that there isn't to many choices I have at the moment."

"Well...Link just promise me one thing." A slight hint of worry was in her eyes.

"What is it, Midna?" I used my right hand, and cuffed her cheek with it, caressing it, causing her to close her eyes, and let me comfort her. After a couple of seconds, she opened her eyes, and took hold of my hand with her own, and pulled my hand down from her face, but by her side.

"Be careful okay? I already lost my best friend...I don't want to lose my husband too."

That was a shocker in the morning. "_Husband?" _I was surprised, yet beginning to feel shy at the same time. "Wh...when did that idea come up?"

"With the suit." She replied with her usual mischievous grin returning. "You didn't think that the suit was free did you, my little doggie?"

NOW there was the Midna that I was used to seeing everyday. However, the old sadistic Midna was never coming back, and even now, Midna seemed like a whole new...person. I reversed the hold she had on my hand, so now I was holding hers. I pulled her closer to me, and lifted her hand up to my lips, and kissed it. She tasted like nothing...and everything at the same time. It was something I never actually had the chance to experience before. I mean, Ilia wanted to, but I didn't quite feel the same way. What I saw in Midna, that I didn't see in Ilia...was the fact that we were completely different people. And as the old saying goes, 'Opposites attract'. She, still hovering, shivered at the feel of my lips touching her hand, and it made her blush in plain sight. I broke the moment, and I let Midna's hand go. I just began...smiling.

"He he he. Well just make sure that there is lots of food at the reception, hon."

"Ha ha ha! Kidding Link...unless...you...um..."

Was she trying to ask me _for real? _I really wanted to hear her finish her sentence, but something told me to wait until this was all over with before something that big would come up. I silenced her with my lips pressing against hers for a quick kiss. I leaned back out of her face, and just stared into her fire-red eyes. "Lets save our worlds, then ask me that again."

Midna looked even happier then before now. I guess she was thinking that I already offered to marry her...and not that I wouldn't.

"Alright Dog boy," She began, still grinning, "I will hold you to that. Now then, lets go out to your balcony, and I can warp you to the lake."

****

**Midna's POV:**

Why every time I talk to Link, he does or says something that gets my heart racing? As if I already had enough to keep me going on this quest of ours. Now, I have our new found love, AND the fact that he will propose to me, after this is all said and done.

So I floated over his head, and landed on it. As we headed towards his balcony, I played with my hero's hair. It was still kinda soft from the wash that he gave it. It smelled soo good too. No shampoo in my realm could match the way his hair...let alone his whole BODY smells. And it was wonderful.

We were out on the balcony now. "Link...I would never get tired of waking up to you in the morning." He just smiled , and I played with his hair some more. Like last night, we stopped and stared at the village from his balcony. Its splendor only increased, as it was the sunrise illuminating the quiet village. NEVER, have I seen so much color in my whole life. As if Ordon in the dark was beautiful. Looking at Ordon now...lets just say even taking a picture of this moment, wouldn't be enough to capture this moment. If I woke up like this on a daily basis...even thinking about it sort of gave me the warmth that I felt, kissing my hero last night. I tapped my hero on the head, and he gave me a nod. I knew now that he was ready to resume my..._our_ journey.

"Link?"

"Yea, Midy?"

"What are...you gonna do once this is all over?"

"You know? I haven't given much thought about it. This single journey has been the most eventful thing that has ever happened to me...It was like I was doing it all. Saving damsels in distress...escaping from dungeons...fighting the most corrupt villains of the world...and most of all..." he sighed, then continued, "...I met you. My only love...so what I was wondering...was maybe...when it was all said and done...if...if you-OW!"

I pulled his hair to cut him off. "Lets save our worlds, then ask me that again."

"Alright, but I will hold you to that, Midna."

"He he! And I wouldn't have it any other way, Link."

I pulled out the Dark Crystal that had once terrorized my love. Ironically, the same magic that once haunted him was helping him. Anyway, I floated off of him, and turned to face him. He was smiling. I was so joyful for him, that I smiled back. I lent in to kiss him one last time, and then I touched his forehead with the crystal. That in turn, turned my hero into his wolf form. Even though he was a wolf, he was _still _smiling. That really made my heart refill with that warm feeling that happens every minute with him. I gently floated down onto Link's back and focused my hair into a hand again.

And with the simple warping command again, a portal opened up in mid-air, in front of Link's balcony. He backed up a few steps, then ran full-speed forward towards the edge. I was hanging onto my hero for dear life, but I was not scared. I was safe with him, and I knew it. He jumped into the portal and just like that...we were on our way again...

...On our way to Lake Hylia.

It was the path to Gerudo Desert...the path to the Arbiter Grounds...the path to the Twilight Mirror.

And finally...the path to our destiny.

* * *

**AS Fire: **Whew! This is going along rather nicely, dont you think?

**Link: **Yeap!

**Midna:** Where did you come from?

**Link: **I came out right after you were reliving the kiss we shared. I saw the affection in your eyes. Who is the baby? Who ish teh wittle baby?

**Midna: **Link, dont make me use you for target pratice .

**Link: **Aw...poopie X_X

**AS Fire: **Um...right...anyways, I want to show thanks to certain people. First, Mercy At Dawn. Thanks for sticking with us the entire way.

**Midna: **I like that name. "Mercy At Dawn" I could make an attack called that ^_^.

**AS Fire: **inb4youwanttousemetotestit. Anywho, I also want to thank you, Alice. For broadening my view on the way I would write stories, and for all the support you give. Thanks a lot, kiddo ^_^

**Link: **Sounds like a kool person.

**AS Fire: **She is ^_^

**Midna: **LINK! Dont even THINK about it!

**Link: **O.O I wasnt going to ask her out or anything! *Grumbles*

**AS Fire: **I lol'd. And thank YOU, the reader, for taking the time of your day, to reading this story. Till next update, Vamanos!

* * *

**E/N: From here on out, I will have to write the following chapters. so It could take a bit for them to hit. But, I PROMISE, I will not give up on this obvious legendary tale xD. Thanks again, and be sure to participate with the reviews, and the questions my friends!**


	4. Courage Vs Revenge

**Courage Vs. Revenge**

**Disclaimer: You know the deal. There is NOTHING I own, Except "Jamari", and some other ideas, that I may pitch in.**

* * *

**AS Fire: **And heeeeeeeres ME! Hahaha! You asked for it, and here it is! Chapter 4!

**Link: **Hello again Fan-fiction!

**Midna: **Back with the goods I hope, Fire?

**AS Fire: **Yep, and the adventure is gonna get even sweeter!

**Link: **Lets check the mail first.

**AS Fire: **Way to read my mind. OK... "_Sometimes, your heart knows more than your head, but without common sense and thought, where does your heart get you alone?_"

**Link: **Whoa! That's a heavy one.

**Midna: **I can answer that one.

**AS Fire:** =_= Oh really? And will pigs fly?

**Midna: **They will if I feel like throwing you .

**Link: **Ooooooo Burn!

**AS Fire: **SHADAP!

**Midna: **Anyways, To answer that question. Without common sense and thought, you heart will always lead you in the right direction in turn. It was a wise saying, "Think long, think wrong". Your heart doesn't need to think. So if you follow your heart, you will never go wrong. It may be wrong in the eyes of others, but to YOU, you are never faulty. I followed my heart, and look where it lead me. I'm with the love of my life now. And I couldn't be any happier.

**AS Fire: **T_T

**Link: **Midy...do you...really mean that?

**Midna: **I wouldn't say it if it weren't true, you dried Sunkist head .

**Link: **Midy...I love you too.

*****Link and Midna Hugs*

**AS Fire: ***Cough* Gay *Cough*

**Link/Midna: **WHAT DID YOU SAY?

**AS Fire: Huh.**...ahem...here is zeh chappy! That's what I said heh heh...heh.

**Midna: ***Scoffs* Whatever, you cucco .

**AS Fire: **And on that note, here is zeh chappy. Before that evil monkey comes out of my closet again.

*Evil Monkey Emerges from closet, pointing finger, and staring 'Death' into Fire's eyes*

**AS Fire: **MOMMY! T_T

* * *

**Link's POV**

I was finally glad to be back into the action. We landed on a hill, overlooking Lake Hylia. I loved the way the afternoon sun looked, as it was sitting high atop the lake. The water's surface sparkled, as wave after wave were swooshing around, following the direction of the wind. The air was crisp with the flowers growing almost everywhere this season. The imagery was nothing unlike not much I see in my life. Looking deeper into the clear blue, I noticed some fish, Zora, and something I couldn't make out were swimming along the deeper parts of the lake, kinda far off from the left of the gigantic cannon that was at the Amusement Park.

"Its very...free out here."

"Free?" Midna asked me, looking puzzled.

"Yea. When I say that, I mean...well... Someone once told me, that your imagination is the basics of what you make things out to be. I would often imagine relaxing in the grass, of something looking like just like this. In a sense, in my imagination, laying there was very...liberating. So, standing here, I feel...alive. I wish the world...and everything in it were always this beautiful. Like...you, Midy."

"Link...thank you." Midna's eyes gave way, as she floated in front of me, and she softly pressed her lips against mine. I obviously returned the gesture, using my hands to caress her back, and stroke her Fire-Orange hair. After a couple of seconds, our lips parted, and she hovered an inch back, so I could still stare at my beautiful girlfriend. Now that I think about it...

..."Midy? How do I explain that my girlfriend is like... three-fourths my size?"

"Umm...that one's heart places no restraints on who to love?"

"Is that how you feel, really, towards me?"

"Yes...I would be damned if somebody told me that I couldn't be with you, Link."

"What if somebody said that?"

She scoffs. "Then they better be ready to experience my new attack, Mercurial_ Laceration_!"

"That sounds...painful...and gory at the same time"

"Because I care for you the exact opposite of that move Link. That move is painful and horrific. My love for you is pleasureful, and heavenly."

"And that line was exaggerated, and cheesy."

Her expression changed from smiling and affectionate, to aggravated. "How would you like to be in pain and bleeding?"

"Ugh...good point." Her look softened up, and she giggled. She simply poked my forehead, and then faded back into my shadow.

_Now then,_ I thought, _First thing I should do, is go see Auru up on that tower he is always standing on._

With my mind made up, I began making my way over to the tower. About halfway there, the sound of horses' hooves were heard galloping throughout the entire area. Almost instantaneously, I turned around, and just over the higher end of the lake bed, I saw a huge horde of Bulbins. But this time, something was different. This horde...had a leader. I could tell because one of them rode their horse out in front of the pack. This Bulbin wore a Red-edged, black cape. His helmet bore the Tri-Force logo in the right side of the helmet. He held his sword out above his head, as if he just achieved the world's strongest sword.

Midna jumped out of my shadow when she dove into my mind, and read that I planned to confront them, in order to save the valley.

**Midna's POV:**

"Link, your not serious are you?" I couldn't help but worry. After all, that crowd of Bulbins were HUGE.

"I have to Midy...If I don't, this whole valley, and our only way to Gerudo Desert will perish. And with that, so will the rest of the world."

"But, Link if you go against that on your own, you will-"

"-Be alright, Midna. Trust me, okay?" He placed a hand on my cheek, as I felt tears beginning to make their descent from my eyes, onto his hand. I simply closed my eyes, wishing this was all just a bad dream. I hoped we were still in Link's house. But when I opened them, Link's eyes were set on the northern end of the Bridge of Eldin. When I turned my head to face the same end, I noticed that the Bulbins, Led by their mysterious Caped Marauder, were patiently waiting.

The leader of the pack pointed the tip of their sword straight at Link. Link, after I hovered behind him, returned the gesture, unsheathing the Master Sword, and pointing it straight at the leader.

"Link? What does..."

"He just issued a challenge to me. I saw the message through his eyes, and his sword. If I could take them down at that bridge, he will reveal some important information to me, and grant me a new power. If I fail, or would have denied the challenge, then they will jump off, and taint the water with their dark magic."

" You mean, they have Twili magic?"

"No...I'm afraid their magic is worse. Only three people in the world have that symbol," Link said, pointing to the leader of the Bulbins. I took notice of the Tri-Force he had on his helmet. I then began to recall my memories. _The Goddesses of the world endowed three beings with the ancient magic of the Tri-Force with them. The first, belonging to the Hero of Time. The Tri-Force of __Courage. That now belongs to my hero, Link. The next end, the Tri-Force of Wisdom, ended with the Leader of the Seven Sages, Zelda. She is now bonded with my life force, so I basically hold that power within me...so that means the last piece, The Tri-Force of Power belongs to..._

"...Ganondorf. That is his Tri-Force Emblem" Link continued.

"Wait...so what does that mean?" I asked him, still with some worry on my mind.

"Think of these guys as a hit squad. Sent here just to eliminate me." He responded with newly found Vigor in his voice. He sound like this would be his last. And that did NOT sit well with me.

"Link..."

"Midy. Listen. If things go bad, I want you to save yourself okay?"

"What? I'm not about to leave you!"

"Midy!...I'm sorry...please...just don't put yourself in harms way." I just couldn't help myself when he said that. My eyes gave way, and I just began openly crying. I turned around, and threw my arms around Link's neck. He returned the gesture. He held me tight, and I held on to him for dear life. I was trembling at the thought of losing him, while I was in his arms. I think he sensed my feelings, and he placed a reassuring hand on the back of my head, rubbing my hair.

"Okay..." Link began again, letting me go. "I have to go up there now."

"Link...please stay safe, and be careful."

"Heh. I will."

**Link's POV:**

_What in the hell did I just get myself into? Do I WANT to die, and leave Midy?_ I kinda scolded myself at the thought of leaving her side. But I couldn't go back on my thoughts now. After I called for Epona, and she galloped beside me, I hoped on her back. Midna didn't do anything. She just stared up into my eyes, as if she was a lost puppy in search of her owner. I hated myself for doing this. I shut my eyes, and slightly spurred Epona, and she began galloping, all the while tears were flowing from my eyes.

A few minutes later, I was on the southern end of the Bridge of Eldin. I motioned for Epona to stop, and she complied. I got off of her, and The entire Bulbin army that I was facing down got off of their horses. The leader of the Army took a couple of steps forward.

This Bulbin was very different amongst regular Bulbins. Now I could make out some of his key features. He was my same height, and almost my same weight. His sword's edge was jagged. And his slender end mimicked a Saw. I noted this mentally, because if I even let that sword touch me, I will take damage. The average Bulbin build did not even apply to this one. He was slender. Cut. It was as if this one worked out, and went on a steady diet.

He took his sword, and with a wave if it, the entire Bulbin army began their massive charge. As they charged, I looked over to where I left Midna floating at. I saw her shedding tears but still keeping her eyes focused on me. I smiled at her, and she held her hand up to her heart, and clinched it. I then turned back to face the army, unsheathed my sword, and charged them head on.

I made the first move against the horde, when I did a jump-spinning sword slash into the heart of the crowd. One of the Bulbins tried to swing his club downwards, but I rolled around it, and struck a different Bulbin in the chest with a forward lounge. I then grabbed one by the head and tripped it with my legs, so that I face-planted it into the ground. Then, almost instinctively, I jumped into the air, to dodge another one's sword, and performed a graceful back-flip. I felt the sun shining off of the Tunic that Midna gave me, and I landed behind the Bulbin that attempted to behead me, and I successfully returned the favor to the creature.

This fighting continued, the horde shifting positions to match my movments so that I was always in the center. I began to grow tired, but I kept up as much fighting as I could even muster. I felt the sun dissipate, as it became cloudy. As the fighting continued, I managed to leap out of the center of the horde. I landed back to my original starting position, in front of the horde. But I botched the landing, and almost twisted my ankle. That, in turn, caused me to fall down onto one knee. As I looked upwards, another Bulbin was making an advance towards me, prepping his sword for his finishing blow. Before he could connect, in a swift motion, I swung my sword upwards, and the creature fell backwards. I picked myself back up, although it was apparent I was running low on energy, as I struggled to maintain my footing.

Just then, what was left of the horde, suddenly stopped. I was confused for a second, until the leader made its way to the front of the horde. It pulled out its sword as it continued walking, and its army, which was now less then half of its initial size, proceeded to retreat towards their starting side of the bridge. It stopped when it was approximately eight feet in front of me. I guessed it saw my current state, and did not make a move until I fully collected myself.

As I was now sitting fully back up, still kinda out of breath, it finally started raining. Storming, to be exact. The rain made my hair fall straight downwards. I looked over to where Midna was again, and she was still there. Except, I couldn't tell if she was still crying or not, because it was raining, and her hair fell limp over her head, but she swept it our of her face. She looked even more beautiful with her hair down as it was.

I turned back to face the leader. As the lightning cracked the sky, smashing into the ground off of the bridge, we began advancing towards each other. We met in a deadlock, as my sword clashed against its, in a test of power. Neither one of us budged an inch. We broke the lock and began fighting like skilled swordsman. I attempted to cut its chest with several horizontal and vertical slices, it blocked every one of my hits. When I attempted a forward lounge, it dodged my strike.

It then launched an assault of its own, with the first attack being in cue with lightning punching into the dirt over the hills into the Gerudo Desert. I dodged it just in time, and it performed a spinning slash in retaliation. I ducked to avoid it, and it countered by delivering a knee to my face, knocking me to the ground. My shield flew over the edge of the bridge, falling into the water below. It stood over me, and it held its sword up above my chest, with both hands.

I was able to look towards Midna. She had her hand over her mouth, and I could see that she was crying hard, staring in disbelief. I stared back at the Bulbin Leader, and it began raising its sword higher and higher. My entire life flashed before my eyes then._.._

_from when I was a little baby...from when I was eight, learning to wield a sword...from when I was thirteen, killing my first Bulbin...from when I was sixteen, approaching Hyrule castle, only to be transported to the world of twilight...and finally, my most fond memory...Midna looked into my eyes, and said...I love you._

I closed my eyes, as it held it sword above my chest, as high as it could take it. Lightning Crackled the sky above the Bulbin Leader's head...and then...

"LIIINK!"

My eyes lit up with energy, and I forced the Leader off of me with my hands, making it fall forward over my head. Its sword grazed my shoulder. The fact that its sword had a Saw's design, it wounded my shoulder, making my left arm fall limp. But that didn't matter to me at this point, and I got back up off my feet, and jumped backwards, to give myself some room. I picked up the Master Sword, and I held it over my shoulder. I was only using my right hand at this point.

The leader picked itself back up, and it advanced towards me in ruthless aggression. However, this time, my Tri-Force of Courage began to glow, and that caused my eyes to glow as well. Every time it attacked, I blocked it. Every time it lunged, I dodged it. It attempted to grab me, and I circled around to its backside. It used its sword and jumped backwards, driving the sword into my chest, causing it to slash my left side, and leave a scar on my face. That did not matter.

I threw my sword into the air, and I grabbed it with my right hand, as it was lunging backwards, and forced it into the ground. I caught my sword, and used it to knock its own sword out of his hand, and I held my sword up to its neck.

Now it was its turn to counter.

"Now you DIE!"

"Wait. You can ta-"

Just then, its body began glowing ominously around the leader, and I jumped back.

It quickly worked itself up to its feet. Then it held its hand out to its sword, and the blade almost telepathically shot back into its hand. Then it let out a loud roar, and the ominous energy enshrouded it, in a violent current.

I stared in awe, until I felt a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

**Midna's POV:**

"Midna! What are you doing? You are going to ge-"

"Shut up! I can not have you dying on me...please...let me lend you my aid, love."

"But-"

"Shut UP!" I was not going to let him die. He could NOT die. He had too much to live for. The people needed him. I loved him. He was not dying, unless I could be at his side.

" You are not dying today, Link. Let me help you...please..."

"...Alright..." I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he turned his attention back to the violent swirling energy from the Bulbin Leader. It was probably channeling that energy from Ganon's Tri-Force. It began holding up its sword, and the energy enshrouding it encased the blade.

I placed my hand on Link's hand..._What happened to his arm? Oh dear goddesses, he is hurt! _He held his hand up, with my hand on it, and he looked in amazement.

"Baby..." I began, "...I would never leave your side...trust me...through thick and thin, I will be right here for you."

Just then, Link's and my hand began to glow. It was the Tri-Force of Wisdom AND Courage! All of a sudden, We were bathed in a virtuous mix of Light and Twili auras. In a similar fashion, the mixture if energy encased the Master Sword.

Just then, the Bulbin Leader charged. With my hand on Link's hand, We charged.

As our swords clashed one final time, the conflicting energies bathed all of us in a white light. The light engulfed the entire Bridge of Eldin, and then, as if adding on to the energy, the lightning slammed right into the white light. And then, it all dispersed in a destructive force so powerful, that it collapsed the whole bridge, and shook the amusement park not far from the bridge.

And finally, when the dust was clearing, and the sun began to burst the dark clouds...

...A Lone figure emerged from the rubble.

* * *

**AS Fire: **My firs attempt at a cliff hanger. I wonder what kind of reaction this will burst.

*****AliceOtaku Enters the room, followed by Naruto*

**AS Fire: **Oh, Hey guys!

**Alice: **Hey Fire!

*Alice and AS Fire quick hug*

**Naruto:** Don't count me out!

**AS Fire: **No doubt, Naruto! ^_^

**Naruto: **So... Do you know what the word is?

**AS Fire: **What? What is the word?

**Alice: **CRAAAAAP!

**Naruto:** Oh well well well well well well well well the bird bird bird! Bird is the Word! Oh well the bird bird bird, The Bird is the WORD! OH WHA-OWW! * Alice Smacked him *

**Alice:** Lets go Naruto. *Pushes Naruto out the door* Later Fire! Good Luck!

**AS Fire:** Later Alice! Thank you for all your help and good luck! *Alice Leaves* Till next time kiddos!


	5. Courage Vs Revenge pt2

**Courage Vs. Revenge pt2**

**Disclaimer: Still not able to own this Awesome possum series. Sucks _**

* * *

**AS Fire: **Hmm...Its been quiet around here lately...I hope that "Thing" doesn't happen to me again.

*****Goes to the fridge*

**AS Fire: **I am SOO thirsty, and I want a can of completely oversuspicious soda!

*Opens can, something flies out *

**DR: **DOCTOR OCTAGONA * **Smack**! Alice slaps Doc, Sends doc flying through wall *

**AS Fire: **O.O Alice! Hay, Welcome back ^_^ *Hugs*

**Alice: **Its good to be back! * Hugs Fire back *

**AS Fire: **A friend of mine wanted to have his question asked on here... "Did Midy and Link Die?"

**Alice: **Did they die? O.O

**AS Fire: **Alice...I gave you the sneak preview the other day -_-

**Alice: **Owait...that is right isn't it?

**AS Fire:** Umm...to much sugar perhaps?

**Alice: **No no no no no no! What ever made you ask that videlicet question?

AS Fire: Because you just said "videlicet".

**Alice: **Ohh Alright...maybe just a LITTLE sugar.

**AS Fire: **Okay...then why cant I find my cookie Jar? o.O

**Alice: **Because the cookies don't want to be found. Good Game.

**AS Fire:...**_Touche_

**Alice: **But now, to answer your question, Read on, and Find out! ^_^

**AS Fire: **What ever happened to Shikamaru and Temari? O.O Spill Zeh Beanz!

**Alice: I'm** not telling.

**AS Fire: **Pweaze O.O

**Alice: **Puppy dog eyes don't work on me, Fire.

**AS Fire: **What about Mercurial_ Laceration?_

**Alice: **What about Mer-type-this-damn-chappy-before-I-slap-your-ass-eration?

**AS Fire: **T_T Typing.

* * *

**No One's POV:**

When the dust cleared, and the sun broke through the dark sky...

...A lone figure emerged from the rubble

The Bulbin army that retreated off of the bridge began to peer over to witness the figure. And shortly after they caught a glimpse, the figure held its sword up.

The Bulbin army began Cheering, shouting unintelligible language, as the smoke cleared from the figure...

...It was the Bulbin Leader. Albeit badly wounded, It somehow survived.

It held its Saw Sword up in victory, and the Bulbin masses were cheering fanatically over the Leaders victory.

The cheering did not last long however. As the Leader focused on its army, a sharp pain erupted throughout the torso of the creature, causing it to jut forward a step. It looked down and stared in shock as to what was causing it.

...It was the Master Sword!

Half of the length of the blade went through its torso, and it remained there. The Leader did not have the strength to remove it. It tried, but the force keeping it in was greater.

**Bulbin Leader POV:**

"Wha...what? But...How.."

"When the three sides are at war...", A female voice began. I turned around and I gasped at what I saw.

_Its the Female Twili? AND Link?_ _They...Survived? How? How did they survive? Its impossible! BOTH of them! _"...Their powers keep each other at bay." Midna Continued. "Courage, Wisdom, and Power. No one side is stronger than the other."

"But, when two sides join together," Link started, "Their combined powers will always overwhelm the loner. I should have learned that from the very first time I encountered the Tri-Force's power with Midy. She will not see me come to harm, and I would not see her in the same way. We are as one, and that makes us stronger than ever."

"I...I see.." I coughed up blood.

I felt the Master Sword begin to backtrack out of my torso. The pain was extreme. As Link Finished pulling it out, my entire body fell limp, and I fell to the floor. I managed to roll so that I was laying on my backside, and from there, I saw them. Link and Midna. One was standing over my left side, and one was hovering over my right side. Link knelled down to my side, and he began listening intentionally , waiting for me to fulfill my promise. And I complied.

"Young hero...chosen by the goddesses..." I heard him gasp at that statement. "...You...you are facing much more...than...Zant...he gets...his powers from...the wielder of the...Tri-Force of Power...Ganon!"

"So it is as I feared." Link said. "His power grants him immortality. How can we combat that?"

"Using...th...this..." Mustering all the strength I had left, I held up my hand, and opened it, so that my palm was facing the now clear sky. A small orb of Red energy began forming at the base of my hand. After a couple of seconds, the orb completely formed, and floated an inch above my hand. It was a power unlike no other.

"Ta...take it...young hero...This...may be...your...la..." My vision faded to black. I felt the life slipping from my body. My very frame began to grow heavy. "Go...save...thigh...this...realm..."

**Link's POV:**

"It...it is dead." Its hand dropped, but the orb remained where it was. Floating below chest-line, was the power that I was promised from the start of the battle.

The creature's body began dissolving into dust. I stared in shock, challenging the fact that creatures with dark magic were supposed to return to twilight.

"It...it turned to dust? Is that even possible?" I asked Midna. I looked at her, and she looked at me. She could see the confusion in my eyes, and, ironically, I saw it in hers as well.

"Oh Link...I wish I knew the answer to that question. I honestly don't know myself. The magic that this creature used was that of dark magic, but its essence did not return to that from which it came...maybe its entirety was not all dark?"

That made perfect sense. But one thing still perplexed me. If it was not a dark creature, why did it side with Ganondorf, and attack me? I had so many questions, and soo little time. I felt a sharp pain in my head, that caused me to visibly reach out for my forehead. I also lost balance in my legs, and I fell over to my knees, still holding my head.

"Link!" Midna called out to me, while cradling me softly. However that did not stop the pain. It just gradually increased until I completely lost the feeling in my head altogether. Eventually...I collapsed.

**Midna's POV:**

"Oh God, LINK!" I stared in horror as my hero collapsed to the ground, sideways. All I could do is look on, and hope he was faking it . That was not to be the case, as I could see that breathing for him became harder, and harder. Sooner or later, he was gasping for air.

"Link...please hang on!"

I began crying again. I couldn't help myself. My beloved appeared to be dying, right before my eyes. Using whatever means of magic I had left, I holstered Link in the air, being careful as to not alter his position out of fear. I remembered that, originally, Zora were capable of healing. I levitated, while telepathically holding link above my head, over the bride's debris, and above the ancient temple in the Lake. Fortunately, there were two Zora guarding the way. But they were underwater.

By this time, I stopped crying, and began focusing on a way to catch their attention. The only way I could think to reach them was to drop something down there. I was running out of time, so I reached inside of my invisible storage space, and pulled out one of Link's water bombs, lit it, and dropped it in the water. A few seconds later, I heard a loud boom, and the pressure under the water forced the lake to jut upwards, as if trying to grab me. I took all of the water, not letting my concentration faltering, because I literally held the love of my life's life in my hands. Fortunately, the Zora swam up to the surface, and pushed their upper bodies above the water.

"Excuse me but what is the-"

"HELP! Link he...He is about to die! Look!" I said pointing above me.

"Holy...that's the Hero of Hyrule! Set him down there." Following the Zora's hand, I gently placed my hero on a shallow area of the water, turning him, so that his face did not face the water. The Zora guards swam over.

"This is bad...his heart is straining to keep up his fight. He is wounded all over. Is his battle what caused the bridge to collapse?"

"...Yes..." I responded, with shyness.

"Whatever force that was facing him must have been formidable. Lets see what we can do."

At this point, all I could do was hope for the best. One guard placed his hands on Link's Forehead, and the other guard placed his on Link's torso, noticing the cuts and slashes. They began humming a song, in a mixed tune. Moments later, their hands began to glow. And so did Link. His body adapted to the light blue aura encasing him from the Zora Guards' Hands.

"Link...please...I don't want you to go...please...don't die...I love you with all my heart Link...please...please..." Tears began swelling up in the corners of my eyes again. I also noticed the words touched the guards as well, as one shed a tear on the ground next to my hero. With those words, they began focusing their healing even harder.

The aura around Link bean to grow larger, and took up the entire trio. The guards began shaking, and I could tell that they were keeping up their effort to the best of their abilities. I prayed to whatever god or goddess that would listen to me, to not take him. I even prayed that they would take me instead of him. For I hated to see him suffering like this.

Just then..._Thud_. One of the guards falls over. "What?" The other guard remarks, and he then increases his effort. It appears the other guard tired himself out. I began panicking in my mind. This sole Zora was the only thing standing between life and death for Link. But I was grateful that he did not give up. The aura even began to encase me! But by the time it got past my hair, one of the guard's hands fell limp. His arm followed suit.

I gasped. "No.." I whispered to myself. All I could do was stare in shock, as the guard collapsed to the side of Link, and the healing aura faded. I only hoped that it would be enough. My hero's breathing returned to normal, but he hadn't opened his eyes yet.

"Link! Please wake up! You can't be gone! Please, I will do anything to have you back. Please don't die! You cant die Link! Please, wake up Link!" I began shouting after I floated to his side. I was freely crying by this point, and I held Link's cold hand im mine. I leaned my head against his hand, and I closed my eyes..._He stopped breathing! Oh goddesses no! _I could not bring myself to believe what I was seeing. I squeezed his hand in both of mine, and shut my eyes tightly, trying to shut out the rest of the world, but my hero.

And then...his hand...squeezed mine.

**Link's POV:**

"You...will do _anything_? Then kiss me." I retorted, slightly opening my eyes. I inhaled one huge breath of air, and then I began breathing normally again.

"Oh Link...Yes...anything for you." Midna replied, with a relieved smile on her face.

She floated over to my side, helped me sit up, floated into my lap, and kissed me. She held me tightly, as if she found her lost love..._Ohh ha ha, how ironic _ _I was literally LOST to her. She heard me moan when she squeezed me too tight, and she eased up a bit. She still held on to me. And, feeling weak still, I wrapped my arms around her. And for the first time, we shared a passionate kiss, similar to when she first told me that she loved me. Her hair flowed freely over both sides, and the back, of her fused shadow that she was using as a headband. She pulled away for a short time, to stare into my eyes. Never have I seen that look in her eyes before. Like she herself, was in pain.

"I love you...more than you know." She said, gazing deeply into me through my eyes.

"I love you too...more than anything else in this world." I responded back, and she pulled my head to hers, and resumed the kiss. She pressed her lips smoothly against mine, and rubbed my hair with her hand. I fell back softly on the ground, while still holding her, so that she was on me, and we continued kissing. For that moment, it felt like the threat of Ganondorf did not even exist then. And for that moment, I wouldn't have it any other way.

She broke the kiss again, and looked at me worryingly. I wondered what she was thinking about, and then she tried to ask me something that gave me pause.

"Link...I love you...more than ever...more than everything that ever mattered to me in my life...I don't want you to leave my side again, and I don't want to ever leave yours...so...I wanted to ask you...if you-"

I silenced her with a kiss.

"Midy. I will never leave you. Nor do I want you to leave me...we will have no true rest until our worlds are saved. So do me a favor. Lets put that question on hold for now. And once this is all over...well...pop that question on these innocent Hylian ears again okay, love?"

"Okay." She answered, smiling. Her eyes began to look heavy. So with that, I used my free hand to fix her head, so that it would be laying against my chest. And she allowed my hand to guide her.

"Get yourself some rest." I said to her, in a soothing voice, that even I did not know that I had.

"Bu..." She yawned, then continued, "...but what about you? What will you do?"

"Hold on to you...and never let go"

"...Thank you...Link...my love."

And with that, Midna closed her eyes, and I stared up into the clear blue sky. I loved the feeling of the sky. It reminded me of why I liked Lake Hylia in the first place. It reminded me of one thing..._freedom_... and that was exactly what I was feeling right now. I felt a sense of freedom around me, as I held her.

Soon, her breathing became controlled, and softened. That let me know that she was sleeping soundly against my chest. I closed my eyes, and trailed my mind. I recalled everything that happened in my life up to this point. It all led to one thing. My meeting Midna. And Falling for her...and never wanting to leave her side.

Soon...i drifted off into a good sleep...on the sand...with Midna in my arms, still on my chest.

And I wish we could end the journey right here...but after I woke, I knew we would have to continue on

...Because...if we didn't save the world, who would?

* * *

**AS Fire: **Annnnnnd the Gang is ALL HERE! Way to pull through Link!

**Link: **You didn't count me out YET, did you?

**Alice: **That was pretty close of you, Link.

**Link: **Yea, don't remind me _

**Midna:...**

**Alice: **Midna? You okay?

**Midna:**...Link...

**Link:**...Midy...are you...crying?

*Tears fall down Midna's Face*

**Midna: **Promise me...you won't leave me like that again.

**AS Fire: **Whoaoaoaoaoa! Serious Shi-OW!

*Alice smack's AS Fire*

**Alice: **Shut it.

**Link: **I promise, Midy. I will never leave you.

*Midy Smiles*

**AS Fire: **Well alright Link!

**Link: He he**! I'm here to stay, guys ^_^

**Midna: **And I am glad.

**Alice: **Same here.

**AS Fire: **True story, bro. Now then lets watch a bit of TV.

**Everyone: **Okay.

*****Turns on tv*

**Boy1: **Hey, I bet you can't eat this really hot pepper!

**Boy2: **I bet you I can! GIMME THAT! OMONMONMONMONM! ^_^

*Camera focuses on group*

**AS Fire: =_=**

**Alice: =_=**

**Link: =_=**

**Midna: =_=**

* * *

**Special thanks for this chappy goes to Alice. Thanks for encouraging me. I could not have even wrote this chappy if it wasn't for your constant support. On, and off the scenes. Thanks a ton! Also, if your wondering where the Doctor, and the "Really Hott Pepper" Gig came from, its from a youtube series. Its called the "Lazer Collection" I got the gig from the Lazer Collection 2. Watch it if you haven't. Its pwnage in a nutshell. Read, Review, and Send in them Questions Folks! Till Next Time!**


	6. Crossing Sands

**Crossing the Sands of Destiny**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nope...still haven't convinced Nintendo, or the other big boys _**

**AS Fire: **I've been trailing this along nicely huh?

**Alice: **Set aside from that..."Thing"...

**AS Fire: **Owait...

**Midna: **I never seen that thing.

**AS Fire: **You don't want to.

**Link: **Sounds creepy. Anyways, I am fenna go get me a soda, out of the fridge, that's all alone in the other room.

**AS Fire: **O.O Link Wait!

**Alice: **_ Well...nice knowing him.

**Midna: **I'm sure it can't be THAT bad. Now for the question.

**Alice: **Okay..." In our lives, we have good times and bad times. If bad times seem like good times, and good times seem like bad times, where did we go wrong?"

**AS Fire: **Umm...hmm...well, If the good times seem bad, and the bad seems good, then maybe where they went wrong, was forgetting what is good and bad in the first place?

**Midna: **Did you think of that all on your own?

**AS Fire: **And I herd you liek Mudkipz, shorty _

**Midna: **SHORTY? COULD A SHORTY DO THIS? * **shoots random energy bolts, AS Fire and Alice hides behind couch * **WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANNA CALL ME, A HALF-PINT, BEANSPROUT MIDGET? IM STILL GROWN, YOU BACKWATER FANFIC IDIOTS! * Continues Ranting *

**Alice: **See what you did?

**AS Fire: **Where is Roy Mustang when you need him? -_-

**Alice: **I suggest you write, before we both are killed.

**AS Fire: **How? The typewriter is...over there * points on the table in the open *

**Alice: **=_=

**AS Fire: **Play "Still Doll" on your iPhone. That was known to calm Midy down.

**Alice: **Okay. * Plays Still Doll, Midy stops shooting *

**AS Fire: **YESH! Here I go. * Runs out, grabs typewriter, and ducks behind the couch *

**Alice: **You better hurry, my battery life won't last long.

**AS Fire: **Typing at MOCK FIVE! VRRROOOOOMMM!

* * *

**Link POV: **

_Time Skip_

"Goodbye Auru! Thanks for your help!" I shouted. Waving at Auru for helping me get access to the cannon in the middle of the Amusement Park in Lake Hylia.

"Good luck, Hero of Hyrule!" I heard him shout back.

With that, I heard a mechanism inside the cannon trigger, and it made me fall fully inside the barrel. As I felt the engine wrecking through vibrations inside the barrel, it began turning in the direction of the Gerudo Desert.

"So...you ready to save everyone?" Midna asked me, as she floated out of my shadow and on my head, seeing as we would be constantly kissing if she floated in front of me. Hell, it was not enough room in here.

"Ready as I will ever be." I responded sighing. " I just hope that we are not to late, you know?"

"Don't sweat it." Midna reassured me, while playing with my hair. "Just as long as you, the _Grand Hero of Hyrule, _is well, we shall not have fear of thy evil foes!" She began giggling after wards.

"Your right. I R Hero!" We both laughed it up a bit. Then, the Amusement Park's 'Cannon Prep' theme began playing.

"Guess that means is go time! Here, grab hold of me. I wanna fly too." Midna ordered, squeezing in between me and the already narrow space that the cannon could offer. And as commanded, I wrapped her up in my arms. And just the same instance, she flushed with embarrassment.

"My, my, my, doggie. Is that-"

"BLASTOFF!" I cut her off. And right as I said that, we were immediately shout out of the cannon at rapid speed. We were still flying upwards, and Midna gripped my torso so hard, I could have swore I couldn't feel my legs. The wind felt great though. It was as if I was really flying amongst the birds, and whatever else was in the skies.

"Um...Midy...I can't feel my legs. Mind moving up a bit?"

"Hell no! I'm scared I might fall off."

"Let me help you then." And Midna hesitantly agreed. She grabbed my hand, albeit squeezing the life out of it, and I pulled her up. She then wrapped her arms around my neck, and I grabbed hold of her waist, as to keep her steady.

"Link?" She called to me, staring into my eyes again.

"Yea?"

"So...what do you think?"

"About?"

"Flying...I do it all the time...but never with someone else...like you." The love returned in her eyes. I could tell, because she let out a shy smile after finishing her sentence. We began leveling off so we were going straight through the clouds now.

"Hmm...well Midy...this is something that I thought that I never would be doing in my lifetime. Soaring through the skies...Fighting evil Usurpers...saving two worlds...even now it seems a bit...much...what if...what if I mess up?"

"You won't. Trust me. Link, I have faith in you. You will get through this all, in one piece. After all, I made a promise to you."

"And that was?"

"_Lets save our worlds, then ask me that again._ And I intend to keep that promise, Link."

"Midy..." I couldn't even put words together. I was surprised she still remembered that. Emotion took me over, and I leaned in and kissed her. She did not fight the gesture, and added on to it. This felt wonderful. Soaring through the clouds, sun shining bright onto the world below. And I had the love of my life in my arms. And above all else, we were above it all. Literally! It was like a dream, kissing Midna and flying through the sky at the same time. And I didn't want that moment to end.

All to soon, I realized we started to lose altitude. So I broke from Midna's lips.

"Hang on." I said, and she did, burying her head in my neck. I shifted my arms, to cover up her head, and her back.

"Don't hurt yourself." Midy said, voice being muffled by my neck. It felt warm too.

"Don't worry. After all, I have a promise to keep." I felt her shed a tear into my tunic.

"Okay...I trust you." She said, and she wrapped me up tightly.

"Here we go!" I said noticing we were closing in on the ground below. Just then, I noticed something. We had Undershot the Oasis! That meant, that I was fenna hit the ground...Hard. I gulped, and held Midna as tight as I could.

Then..._BOOM!_...I hit the sand hard, sliding through it. Eventually, previously undershot Oasis was nearing. I skidded from the sand, into the water. The water stilled me a bit, but I slid onto the Oasis, middle island shore. I slid a couple more inches, then I finally stopped. I was hurt so much, that my arms just fell from around Midna. I was worried, so I kinda rocked back and forward, trying to get her attention.

"Link...is it over?" She asked me sounding frightened.

"Yea...are you okay?" I asked, as she let me go, and landed on the shore beside me, sitting up.

"Yea...what about you? I told you to be careful!" She retorted, punching me in the arm. As if I wasn't hurt enough.

"OW! I'm sorry sheesh. I was too worried about you, I forgot about myself."

"Link...thank you. But don't hurt yourself it is isn't necessary. Okay?" She asked me, look changing from annoyed, to worried.

"Midy..."

"Promise me." She sat on her knees. "Promise me that you won't throw yourself in harms way if it isn't necessary."

"...I promise you." I tried to sit up, but I fell back down.

"Rest up a bit, Link. You are obviously in pain."

"What about-"

"They can wait."

"Heh. Alright Nurse." I picked on her a bit, and she turned her head. But she was right. I was in pain everywhere. So I closed my eyes, and decided to take me a nap.

**Midna POV:**

_2 hours later_

"Annnnnnd Done!"

My hair hand fell back to normal. The portal above this area is done now, so we don't have to take that cannon again. Although, I would not mind being in the sky with Link again.

It was now mid-noon. The sun's position signaled that to me. It was something about the desert that intrigued me. Browsing the horizon, I saw hidden beauty in the landscape. The way the wind picked up the sand, and swirled it in the air. The way the sun illuminated the sand. It was all to die for. I just couldn't get over how the land of light looked. It was all soo gorgeous. Including the one most important to me.

"Mi...Midy?" I heard Link call out to me. I looked over to him, to see that he was now sitting up, stretching his arms.

"Feeling better, lazy man?" I asked him, joking.

"No...but I will be alright."

"Link, you should-"

"Nope. You don't wanna know what happens out here when night falls."

"What?"

"G-g-g-g-g-GHOST!"

"Eep!"

"Ready to go?"

"Man, YES! HURRY UP!" He didn't tell me about ghost, two hours ago. Either way, I helped him to his feet, and we continued north, stepping through the shallow water, and beginning the track through the desert. I was sitting on his head. I don't know why I always did this. Maybe because I liked the way his hair felt. Or maybe it was because of the plain fact that I loved him.

We continued walking...well HE continued walking through the desert. Only stopping to kill the occasional bandit. Or avoiding the occasional Wild Boar. By the time we reached somewhere, it was late evening. The sun was halfway set over the horizon.

"Look." He said, pointing. It looked like a camp. But through the camp, I saw our destination. It was the Arbiter Grounds. At the top of these grounds, was the twilight mirror that we needed to reach.

"How do you plan on getting through the camp?"

"Sneaking, obviously." And with that. Link made our way into the camp. Sneaking in was not so hard. Getting through, proved to be difficult however. There were sleeping Bulbin Bandits all over the place.

Link had me float through the remainder of the sneak. He successfully crept past one bandit...but then. We saw a bandit patrolling atop a guard tower.

"Midy, hand me my bow." He whispered to me. And I complied, handing it to him from my invisible storage space. And then he pulled out an arrow from his quiver, and primed the shot. He carefully aimed it for the Bandit's head.

"Careful..." I whispered to him.

"Here we go." He whispered back, releasing the arrow. It hit the Bulbin square in the head. A sense of relief washed over me. That was until...it fell off of the guard tower. All I saw was it landing on another Bandit. It began shouting in an unintelligible language.,

I glared at Link.

"Umm...whoops?" He said. Just then, behind us, we both heard the entryway into the camp close.

"Lets go!" He said, no longer whispering, and grabbing me by my hand, and making a run for another corridor. As he ran, I turned my head, and saw we were being chased by several Bulbin Bandits. I charged up, and fired an energy bolt, knocking out one of them, and causing some to trip over it.

Then, Link jutted left. And since he held my hand, I was directly behind him. He stopped for a second, and that caused me to wonder what he had planning.

"Link, we cant stop now." I said. Then, he pointed to the left. I saw the entrance to the Arbiter grounds...but it was locked by _several _gates.

Then, a Bulbin bandit tried to ambush us from above, and My dear hero saw that. He grabbed hold of the bandit, and threw him to the right, inside of a hut. As it slammed into something, the hut caught fire, and a Wild boar ran out of it, smashing through the gates to the Arbiter Grounds.

"Well, that was easier than expected." Link smirked.

"Lets go already, before more show up." I said, and he complied, heading through the debris, and onto the Arbiter ground's steps.

"So...this is it...what he have ventured so far for. Going through all of those trials. Now we are at the end. And this will be the hardest challenge so far. Link...I just wanted to tell you that I really appreciate everything that you done for me. For me, and my heart. Thank you...and I love you." I floated back onto his head, running my fingers through his hair again.

"I love you too Midy." He replied, and with that, the Temple's door slowly swung open.

And we made our way through what would be the entrance to our final trial...

...or so we thought.

* * *

**AS Fire: **Done!

**Midna: **Pretty good.

**Alice: **Wait... where is Link?

* DOCTOR OCTAGONAPUS! BLARRRRAGH! Link is sent smashing through several walls, landing in the living room. *

**Link: **You...called?

**AS Fire: **Told you _.

**Link: **How was I supposed to know?

**Midna: **Because its You _.

**Link: **Oh right, my bad shorty.

**Midna: O.O**

**AS Fire/Alice: **Ohhh shit.

**Midna: **WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL? I WILL BREAK YOUR FEET OFF AND STICK THEM ON YOUR HEAD! *Charges Energy Bolts*

* * *

**Thanks guys, for sticking with me. Soo many thanks, not enough time...well not really. First, lets give a round of applause to Mercy At Dawn, for providing Awesome Questions for my characters to answer. **

**Next, a friend from My byond account. Necroserket. Thanks bro.**

**And Last, but NEVER least, Alice. Thanks a lot for being an awesome friend, and giving me more support, than almost everyone else combined, and letting me put you in the A/N and E/N sections. Thanks a lot Alice. ^_^**

**Till Next time!**


	7. Time is of the Essance

**Time is of the Essence**

**Disclaimer: I herd you liek Mudkipz...but I guess that doesn't make me the owner of anything.**

**AS Fire:** WOOT! Look who is back!

**Midna: **And NOT crazy just yet.

**Link: **What made you say that?

**Alice: **Do you even pay attention to yourself when you're on sugar? O.O

**Link: **Whatever do you mean?

**AS Fire: **OMFG is sugar high on the rage now?

**Link/Alice: **WTF Noob x_x.

**AS Fire: **T_T

**Midna: **While he cries in the corner over there, here is the question..." _In all darkness, there is light. In all light, there is darkness. But has anyone ever thought about what's between?"_

**Alice: **In between light and dark?

**Link: **Wouldn't that be like...grey or red?

**Midna: **Your an Assifist, Link.

**AS Fire: **The hell is an Assifist?

**Midna: **The definition of Assifist, as in the dictionary, is as follows...

-Verb,Adj.

-The use of one's rear end to block attacks; Description of what one's behavior is like; One that acts like they been on sugar high for too long.

**AS Fire: **Anyways, I would answer the question in a more of a moral sense...Purgatory. That is often what is in between.

**Alice: **Well said. Even though...Purgatory isn't morale.

**AS Fire: **Osh Gosh, a Car wash! I was close.

**Alice: **You...wait...what? O.O

**Midna: **That's in the same sense that Hentai is bad.

**Link: **You're saying that Hentai is Bad? KILL YOURSELF!

**Alice: **Link...you watch Hentai? O.O

**Link: **Huh? Um...Fire? Isn't it time to start this chappy?

**AS Fire: **I lol'd. Alright, I will save your ass this once.

**No one's POV:**

The temple's doors slammed shut behind Midna and Link, as they entered. The entry room was entirely dark. That, in turn, caused Link to pull out his Lantern, and lit it. Just then, the temple's atmosphere set in. The air was cool, and dry. There was sand, and Stone like blotches all over the ground. The walls were of an ancient Hylian make, with silhouettes sketched into the golden stones.

Link, with Midna on his head, began walking slowly forward, as to not set off any traps. As they neared the sand portion of the walkway, the sand began giving way as something was making its way out. Link jumped back just in time, to dodge a Moldworm that tried to take a bite out of Link's hand as if it was double cheeseburger.

**Link's POV:**

"Ack!" That damned thing nearly took my hand off. I felt my blood racing as adrenaline began filling my body with energy.

"Link...what the hell." Midna began, sounding annoyed. "Are you TRYING to die?"

"How was I supposed to know?"

"How many times have things came out of the ground on you?"

"...Your point?"

"Never mind."

She was right though. I recalled the last time Deku plants, and goddesses knows what else, burrowing out of the grounds trying to make a midnight snack out of me. She saved me that day...as a matter of fact, I would not even be here today, if it wasn't for Midna.

"...Midy"

"Please don't tell me you forgot how to kill them."

"...Thank you...if it was not for you, I would not even bee here today...You saved me countless times."

She begins playing with my hair again. "Link...it works both ways...before I met you, I didn't even care for this realm. I only cared about saving the Twilight, and damned everything else...you opened my normally cold heart. And you have shown me something that I didn't even know existed...how to love. So thank YOU for being there."

"Heh...what can I say? After all, I am the Chosen Hero."

"And never has their been a greater one than you."

After that moment was done, I signaled for her to hand me my Clawshot out of her invisible storage space. And she complied, placing it in my hand.

I watched...and waited until I saw the sand rippling again. As soon as I saw that happening, I shot the Clawshot in the ripple's very core, pulling out the Moldworm. All it could do, at this point, was splash around, aimlessly. I proceeded to pull out my sword, and slashed it in two, and it dispersed as sand particles into the ground.

"Good going, Link." Midna congratulated me, patting me on my head.

"It was nothing." I responded, and proceeded to walk forward. As I began to step on the sand, my leg began to get swallowed whole. I tried to pull myself out, but the current was too strong for me. It wasn't until Midna floated off my head, was I able to pull myself out, and I fell backwards on the stone portion of the ground.

"Well now I see why there is a lack of traps in this area." I stated, regaining my footing.

"What about if you try rolling across?" Midna suggested.

"Hmm...you know? It just might work. Lets give it a shot!" Midna then floated over to the other end of the room, in front of the door.

I took a couple of steps back, noting the location of all the stones in the room. I made a dash to the first closest stone. As soon as I hit the quicksand portion, I began to roll. As I finished the maneuver, I was safely on the other stone. I repeated this process, until I was on the other side of the room, with Midna.

With Midna wrapping my arm in hers, we proceeded into the next room.

This room was HUGE! It was also poorly lit. But, it was enough for me to be able to extinguish the light from my Lantern, and have Midna return it to her storage space. This room was surely something to behold. The fact that it was poorly lit, gave the room an eerie feeling. As if this room was haunted, we heard the wind howling in the distance.

At the far end of the room, up the stairs, and past a gap, was the Big Door. Yes...the Big Door. In every one of my adventures, there was always a Big Door, signaling that we were about to engage in a boss fight. However, this time, that gap made it impossible to reach the door at this time.

**Midna's POV:**

"How do you suppose that you reach the other side of that? You are too big for me to levitate across that without falling."

"I'm not sure." I could see the confused look upon my hero's normal confident face. That made me confused as well.

I began to look all over the room we were in, in order to try and gain a clue, as to what we were supposed to do. There was a door on the left end of where we were standing. It had a sketching of the Sun above it, and the door was embossed with light. There was also a door on the right end. It had a similar sketching. However, this one was of the moon, and the door was covered in twili magic.

As I noted both doors, Link ushered me behind him, using the arm that I was holding on to.

"Whats wrong?"

"Listen." Link responded, while he placed his hand on his sheathed sword.

He was right...I could make out the faint sound of laughter in the distance. The laughing sent chills down my spine, and it caused me to levitate up to Link's back, looking over his shoulder.

Then, very slowly, the four lights, that were lighting the gap between the stairway and the Big Door, began taking four different forms.

It was Poe! Those ghostly figures were irritating as they were, scaring people during the night. As soon as they separated from the lanterns, a metal guard encased the Big Door's keyhole, making it virtually impossible to continue to the Twilight Mirror.

I had to stop them! I hovered from Link's back and began charging energy shots within each hand. I could feel Link watching on, as I attempted to engage the four Poe in battle. I shot a blast at one of the Poe, and it dodged it. The four Poe began to return the favor, shooting four consecutive blast straight at me, one from each Poe. I gracefully used levitation to dodge each shot, back-flipping over the first, bending backwards so the second went over me, descending over the third, and using my magic to push myself upright and higher over the fourth one. and I used my hair hand to form an inescapable field, trapping one of the Poe inside of it. I charged an energy ray, and was preparing to finish off the Poe that I had caught.

Something told me to move out the way, and I had to drop the field, releasing the Poe, and I descended out of the way. Sure enough, a rather forceful energy shot went straight past my head, and smashing into the wall, scarring it.

The Poe then began to flee. I tried to chase the one that was nearest to me, leading me to the door with the sun above it. The Poe went straight through it. I tried to open the door. As soon as I touched the door, some sort of magic sent electric jolts straight up my hand, causing me to scream out in pain, and fall to the floor, on my back.

"Midna! Hang on!" I heard Link shout, as footsteps began approaching me until Link scooped me up in his arms.

"You okay?" He asked me.

I looked up into his eyes. I could see the worry in his, and I used my hand to cup his cheek. "I'm alright." I said to reassure him. "But, two of them went through this door. And I assume that the other two went through that door down there." I pointed to the Moon Door.

Link began reaching for the sun door.

"Link! Don't!" I stared on, and he did anyway.

And to my surprise, he did NOT get shocked.

"This magic..." He began "...It is responding to my mind. All I did was look at the door long enough, and something told me that I must go this way...but Midna...I don't think that this door will let you pass."

"Wait...it won't let me pass? So what was I supposed to do? Sit here and let you walk blind into Goddesses knows what kind of danger here alone? Link, I can't leave you knowing that your walking into danger!"

"...That isn't all Midy...Come with me for a second." Link got up, with me still in his arms, and he carried me over to the middle of both doors, where we started from.

"Now...look at that doorway." He said, tilting his head to the door with the moon above it. I floated out of his arms, and I looked at the door.

_Young Princess...chosen by the Sages to aid the Hero...you must go this way...this is more than just a dungeon...this is faith._

"WHAT? It not only wants to separate us, but now it also wants us to GO separate ways too? Link, I do not trust this place."

"I know what you mean. But the way it looks now..." He turned his head towards the sun door. "...Midna...we have to split up for a while."

"Link...I can't...I just can't" I descended until I was on my knees, and used my hands to cover my face, and I cried.

He knelt down beside me, and took my hands in his hands, and I looked up at him.

"Ever since...ever since I almost lost you to the Bulbin Leader, I could feel myself doubting my abilities. I failed to help you when you needed it the most. All I could do is watch, as I relayed on others to help save you. Link I'm afraid of losing you again!"

Tears continued down my face.

"I don't want...I can't leave your side...It hurts too much whenever I'm away from you, knowing there is danger nearby. There has to be another way...Link Please..."

Even I could hear the desperation in my voice.

"Midy..." When I saw a tear roll down his cheek, my eyes got big for a second. Then he picked me up, and held me close to him, hugging me. "I don't want to leave you either...I couldn't stand leaving you down there on that hill that day...but I knew it was for a good cause. To save the valley...the world...and YOU. Everything I did in this journey was for your people...my people...and you, Midy."

By now, my arms was wrapped around his neck.

"Midy...I wish there was a different way to do this...but it appears that there is none...if we don't do this, then you might as well kiss both realms goodbye, and say hello to your new king Zant."

He stood up, with me still in his embrace.

"Midy...if just for a little while...don't worry about me. I made a promise to you...I promised that after this was said and done, that I would...I would-"

"And you better keep that promise." I said, cutting him off. I buried my face in his neck, and my next words were sounding muffled. "It seems all the bad is happening to me so fast...but I see why...you helped me see...I have to help you however I can. I do believe in you Link...I do...I just don't want to see you hurt again."

"Midy...you won't...you won't."

He held me closer...as if that was even possible. After a couple of seconds, he loosened up, just enough for me to look him in his eyes. Then, he leaned in and kissed me...and I returned his kiss.

After a couple more seconds, he broke the kiss.

"So...are you ready to go?" He asked me, changing his grasp so now he was holding my right hand with his right hand.

"Wait...let me give you this." I reached into my storage, and pulled out a Necklace. It was of the finest make a Twili could have. Link gasped in awe at it, as I held it out into the air.

"Midy...I don't know what to say."

"Just say thank you."

His eyes got big. Then he gave me a smile so beautiful, that it almost caused me to forget the reason I was even in the temple in the first place.

"Also," I began, "This necklace will let you go into my storage space, whenever we are apart. Just hold it, and think of the item that you want to use. It will appear in a flash one foot in front of your face. And don't worry. The light won't blind you. I promise."

"...Thank you" He said, as I put the necklace around his neck.

"Its more than this to come, once we are done with Zant." I replied as I took his hand again, in both of my hands.

"You will be with me always...right?"

"If always means that I can look at you EVERY waking moment...then yes. I will Midy."

I smiled, as I turned to face the Moon Door, and he turned to face the Sun Door.

We made our separate ways, still holding onto each others' hands. When we finally slipped out of each others' grip, we stopped for a second, and at the same time, we stared back at each other.

"I love you, Link." I said

"And I love you, Midy." He replied, as he ran towards the Sun Door.

I glided over to the Moon Door.

And with that, our true journey began.

A test of our will...and of our time.

**AS Fire: **Awww Midy, It will be okay! ^_^

**Midna: **Okay one...Only Link calls me 'Midy'. Two, PISS OFF! _

**Alice: **Awww, are you nervous? Are you? Huh? Huh?

**Midna: **Alice...please...

**Alice: **Oh...i'm sorry...

*****Link returns from kitchen with Pizza*****

**Link: **What's all the hubub?

**Midna: **T_T

**Link: **O.O Um...Midy? You are crying again.

**Midna: **AM NOT! *Shoots energy ball at Fire*

**AS Fire: **What did I DO? *Runs*

**Midna: **Oh no you dont! *chases Fire*

**Link: **What was her problem?

**Alice: **Meh, the broad was insane in love, yo.

**Link: **Ohh...At least she know what true love is. And not *cough* Alice *Cough*

**Alice: **WHAT DID YOU SAY! I KNOW WHAT LOVE IS! I WRITE SHIKA/TEMA! *chases Link*

**Link: **O.O RUN AWAY! *Runs*

**Im still alive folks! I was just at a local Yugioh Tournament this past weekend, which kind of delayed me for a bit. But trust me, I said I would not abandon you guys, and I keeps my words. **

**First, shouting out Mercy At Dawn, for the regular help he provides. Liking the questions kid. Keep them up, and I will keep them coming!**

**Next lets show love to AliceOtaku. Obvious pick here. She is something else people. If you haven't checked out her story, go do it. DOO EET NOW! lol Thanks a lot Alice, for all of your help.**

**Till next time Folks!**


	8. A Hylian's Trials

**A Hylian's Trials**

**Disclaimer: I R STILL NOT OWNETH DIS EPIC FRANCHISE.**

* * *

**Link: **Man, who ate all of the Cookies?

**AS Fire:** Uh oh...not again.

_In the Kitchen_

**Alice: **Oh FIIIIIIIIIRRRRREEEEE.

**Midna: **Link Link Link Link Link!

_In the Living room_

**AS Fire: **Dude...tell me you didn't show Midna where the cookies where. =_=

**Link: **Umm...see what had happened, was...

**AS Fire: **Well, your gonna have to deal with them this time _

**Link: **WTF? How was I supposed to deal with two Sugar High Chicks? O.O

**AS Fire: **How should I know? Do you know where Alice's iPhone is?

**Link: **Right here. *pulls out Alice's iPhone*

**AS Fire: **All I can tell you, is that Midna Loves "Still Doll". Anyways, lets take a look at the question.

**Alice: ***Runs in and takes question* Gimme that!

**AS Fire: **T_T

**Alice: **XXXO! Anyways, "** ...**_Machine. The supposed answer to everything. But what happens when machine conquers man, instead of the other way around?_"

**AS Fire:** Hmm...good question.

**Midna: ***Rushes, and hugs link* HAY MY LOOOOOVE! DO YOU DO YOU DO YOU LOVE ME? HUH? HUH?

**Link: **Uhh...Yea Midy...but...can you let me go please?...I...can't...breathe...

**AS Fire: **Midna, your choking him! *Runs over*

**Alice: **Oww...what a headache...anyways, to answer your question...well when Machine Conquers man we have a catastrophe. That means that humans couldn't think for themselves...lord know how many idiots will be trying to blow up our toilets _ .

**Midna: **LIIINK! ILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOU!

**AS Fire: **Midna! He is passed out!

**Midna: **ILOVEYOUILO...WHAT?

**Link: **X_X

**Midna: **O.O...T_T

**AS Fire:**...oh no -_-

**Midna: **NOOOOOOOO! LIIIIIIINK! *Shaking him*

**AS Fire: **Man, forget it _ *Returns to where Alice is*

**Alice: **I got such a headache...what was I doing like...5 minutes ago? Sheesh.

**AS Fire: **_Acting like a douchebag _ANYWAYS...

**Alice: **Wait what? O.O

**AS Fire: **Chappy!

* * *

**Link's POV:**

I shut the Sun door behind me.

I hope that Midna would get through her Trial okay. Yes...Trial. We were not only trying to get the Blue Flames from the Poe Souls. We were also strengthening ourselves...so we could not only handle ourselves, we could also protect each other the right way.

Before I began my search, I reached towards my neck, and wrapped my hand around the Necklace that Midna had given me. I really loved the gift. It was as if her very presence was with me, within this necklace...and I would never lose it.

I let go of the necklace, so it dangled, helplessly, around my neck. And I continued along the barely lit pathway, leading to an opening at the end of it.

As soon as I passed the opening... a door appeared from the top of it, and slammed shut.

"What?" I exclaimed out loud, as the door slamming shut startled me.

As I turned my head, the room's lighting was surprisingly brighter than the pathway I took to get here. The Ancient Hylian make was imminent in here. The carvings on the wall depicted the times of old. The ceiling was very high. It was also what appeared to be a pathway on a higher level then where I was.

As I focused my attention on the oddly placed treasure chest that was in the middle of the room, I drew my blade, feeling uneasy.

I walked towards the chest...

...every step, for some reason, made the lighting in the room grow dimmer with each step...

….I neared the chest...and tried to open it until...

…._BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

An earth-shattering force slammed down a few feet in front of the other end of the Chest. The smoke screen that rose up made it impossible to see who...or WHAT for that matter, made the impact.

Just then, I heard what appeared to be..."Is...something unsheathing a sword?...WHOA!"

I looked up, just in time, to see a giant sword making its way, trying to slam down upon me. I rolled out of the way, just in time to avoid the impact. The sound of the giant blade shattering the stone was enough to make me lose my footing, and fall on my ass.

Just then, the smoke screen began to rise from the figure...and that was when I saw it...

It was..."NOTHING? That's Impossible! How could NOTHING make such a huge impact?"

I didn't have time to ponder the question for long. The sword began to somehow pick itself up, and was preparing for a horizontal swing.

As it swung on its own, I ducked, and attempted to grab the Hilt of the Giant Broadsword. However, as I neared it, some unseen force literally punched me in the face with enough force to send me flying into the wall, next to the door I came in.

I thanked the Goddesses that I didn't lose consciousness. I forced myself off the wall, and I fell to my hands, and knees, gasping for air. _Whatever hit me was definitely there. But something is keeping me from seeing it. What is it? _

As I got back up on my feet, I saw a small ball of light a little bit to the left of the sword. It appeared as if something was charging up.

Almost instinctively, I pulled out my shield, and braced for impact.

However, the floating sword appeared to lounge straight for me. I lost sight of the ball of energy by this point. I focused all of my strength on blocking the sword.

_CLANG! _It collided with my Shield, with more than enough force to send a normal man flying through the wall. However, my Tri-Force was glowing, and I guess that made me try harder. I stalemated the giant sword. Then, I used my shield, and all of my remaining strength at that time, to send the sword, Tip first, straight into the ground. The force was intense, as it shattered the stone below us. However, I managed to bury the sword a portion of the way into the ground with my shield.

I pulled myself back up, and stumbled a little more towards the chest again, stopping to try and catch my breath.

Just then...something clicked in my head.

"Oh No! The...The energy Ball!"

As soon as I turned around to the sword...

_Zip!_

I froze. I felt my entire right arm fall limp. I was horrified to stare down at my chest. I did anyway. And I noticed that there was a puncture in my chest, below my heart, going straight through me.

As I began falling backwards to the ground, memories and images flooded my mind again.

"_Here Link! Your own horse! What will you name her?"..."Epona"_

"_Hahaha! Young man, do you even know HOW to farm?"..."Of course! After all, I wanna be a Hero Someday!"_

"_Hey Link...Could you teach me how to use a blade like you do?"..."Maybe when your older, Illa. After all, I will be doing all the protecting around here."_

"_Young Hero...chosen by the Goddesses...you must Stop Zant!"..."Alright... just point me in the right direction."_

"_If you can behave, dog boy, Maybe I will help you!"..."...Shut up you Imp _"_

"_Why would you even bother keeping a monster like me around?"..."Because you are not a monster"_

"_I love you...I love you and I wanna be with you"..."And who said I didn't wanna be with you?"_

"_Promise me Link...promise me that you won't throw yourself in harms way."..."Well...I promise to do that unnecessarily."_

"_Link...when this is all over...if you...if..."..."Lets save our worlds. Then ask me that again."_

_THUD!_

"I can't die here...no...I just can't" I began saying under my breath. I could not bear the thought of Leaving Midna behind. I just couldn't.

Everything went black...and my eyes closed...then a bright light began shining, even though my eyes were closed. And something began talking to me in my head.

_Young hero...chosen by the goddesses...you will save this world...and your loved one's..._

_But...how? Aren't I dying?_

_You keep your promises don't you, young hero?_

_I know...but I..._

_Let that faith Drive you...don't ever stop pushing yourself...it may hurt her for a little while...but its all for the greater good in the end._

_You...your right...who are you?_

_One of the seven sages...and a good friend...Link...don't give up...get up...Keep going..._

_Wh...wait...you are..._

_ARISE!_

My eyes shot open. Quickly I used my left hand, and pushed myself up to my feet. The Tri-Force in my hand, was now glowing brighter than ever. I turned to face the sword I previously buried into the ground, only to find it pulling itself out.

I closed my eyes, and gripped the necklace Midna gave me. "I made you a promise...and I intend to keep it."

I opened my eyes, and I could feel my normal sky blue hue in my eyes glowing. And just then...I could finally see what was making the seemingly phantom sword tick.

"A Giant Poe! That's what made that force on the ground. And it has two of the Blue Flames trapped inside of it." Using my left hand, I grabbed my sword that I dropped when I fell earlier, from the ground beside me.

Now that I knew what was causing the destruction in here, it would be a sinch. It prepared for another horizontal swing with its giant sword.

_Whoosh! _The wind from it was immense, but even still, I managed to duck underneath it, and I saw an opening. I quickly grabbed hold of my Necklace and thought of the Clawshot. And as Midna said, it appeared in front of me. I shot it directly for the Poe's Leg, and activated its pulling mechanism.

That in turn, caused the giant creature to fall backwards onto the ground.

"Now is my chance!" I ran towards it, leaped into the air, and began my finishing strike, I learned form the Golden Wolf.

"URAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I heard the creature let out a demonic scream, and it vanished almost instantly into twilight particles, and vanish.

Just then, What would appear to be a stairway, began emerging from underneath the ground, towards the right side of the room. It lead straight up to the passage way that I saw earlier.

Before I began towards it, the Blue Flames that the Giant Poe had inside of it, shot up the stairs, and underneath the doorway.

"Oh yea, that reminds me..." I remembered about the treasure chest in the middle of the room. I walked over to it, and opened it.

_DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUN! _It was some spinney top looking thing. And if I had any experience with dungeons, and I did, that meant that this item would be used to defeat this area's obvious guardian.

Now that that was out of the way, I began to make my way up the stairs. When the door opened, I saw that it lead straight back to the previous area, where me and Midna separated in the first place.

"Li...Link? LINK!"

I looked towards the Moon Door. Nothing was there. Then I looked above it. It was a passage similar to mine. And at the doorway, was Midna.

I jumped down from my passage, and she floated down from hers. When I hit the ground, I lost my footing and fell.

"Link...your hurt. What happened to you?" Midna asked me, when she reached my side, seeing the wound.

"Don...Don't worry. I will be alright." I reassured her. I knew that with only one arm, that this trip would be hell on earth. But even so, I could not let her down now. I picked myself back up, and she hugged me. But when I hugged her with only my left arm, she gasped.

"One of you arms is...D...DEAD! Link im so sorry!"

"No...don't be. I did what had to be done. Listen...Midna...I love you with everything in me...I made you a promise...and I intend to keep it... not matter what."

"Ohh Link..." She was at a loss for words, seeing what shape I was in, and still seeing the determination in my eyes. She pulled back and then pressed her lips to mine.

_Her Fused shadow...it was Cracked? That means she took a blow to the head...I'm so sorry Midna..._

We were interrupted when I heard something click. I turned to notice the four Blue Flames were glowing on their pedestals again. The Guard, that was preventing access to the Big Door flashed, and it was gone. And the the passage was clear...Except for the big gap.

"How was we supposed to get over there?" Midna asked me, as we made our way atop the stairs, and to the beginning of the gap.

I looked around and noticed that there were protruding edges along the left, and right walls of the gap.

"I got it." I remembered the Spinning thing that I just picked up, and, after Midna landed on my head again, I got a running start, and jumped Towards the left end of the wall.

"Link! What are you-" _Clank!_

The sound of the Spinning thing snapping into the Edges, cut her off. And as I suspected, it shot us across the gap.

When we reached the other end, I jumped off, and fell face first, on the other side.

"Link, be careful." Midna was saying as she was off of my head before I fell.

She helped me up, and proceeded to hand me something from her storage space.

"Midna...how did you get the Boss Key?"

"Details details. Just use it." Midna retorted.

"Yea yea." I said, as she handed me the key. I used it, and the lock on the door popped off, the chains fell, and the door opened.

"Midna..."

"Yes Link...Lets go."

She took my hand, and I held hers.

And we proceeded into the Boss's Lair...

**AS Fire: **Boss Fight coming! EPIC

* * *

**Alice: He he.** By the way, is Link up yet?

**AS Fire: **I think not. Midy should really lay off the sugar _

**Alice: **Why don't you tell her?

**AS Fire: **And DIE? I rather not.

**Midna: **I beg your pardon? What did you two just get done talking about? =_=

**Alice: **Umm...well...HE STARTED IT!

*Midna Glares at AS Fire*

**AS Fire: **Not again u_u

* * *

**Oh Yea! Finally lol. Wait till next Chapter. I'm doing a double standard View point. You see what Link went through. Next Time, we will see what Midna goes through. **

**Shout outs for Mercy At Dawn. Thanks Ki...i mean SUPER KID lol for the questions. **

**Thank you Alice, for just being so damned awesome. Did you guys know that Her story is epic? No? Go kill yourself _**

**And YOU for reading this story. Keep up with me, and I promise to keep it up. Even knowing that school is starting. **

**See ya next time, on A TWILI'S HERO!**


	9. A Twili's Trials

**A Twili's Trial**

**Disclaimer: Nothing I own, but a keyboard, and a brain...don't we all _**

* * *

**AS Fire: **Sorry it took so long guys, and girls. I was just enjoying the School's start, and My birthday of course.

**Midna: **Oh, that's right, it was your birthday huh?

**AS Fire:** Why yes, it was.

**Alice: **So, what did you do?

**AS Fire: **Well, my parents gave me the choice of any restaurant in the city.

**Link: **Lemme guess, you picked I-

**AS Fire: **-HOP Exactly! They are soo freaking pro. They gave my mom, a HUGE steak.

**Alice: **I heard about those.

**AS Fire: **The Steak was bigger than Midna.

**Midna: **I am not this small on a regular basis, you freak.

**AS Fire: **Well you are until I decide to write you tall. Good game.

**Midna: **Bish =_=.

**Link: **Anyways, dude, how does it feel to be twenty?

**AS Fire: **Like im getting old. Honestly, I have soo much ahead in life, I...well I don't know.

**Alice: **Don't worry. We will help you.

**Link: **Right. Anyways lets not forget the question.

**Midna: **Ohh right. "..._Somethings in life are messed up, some things good, yet, do some people even recognize it?"_

**AS Fire: **Well...all that honestly depends on the person its directed too. If it is a regular person, then probably not. If you are an epic person, like me OBVIOUSLY, then of course. Like I don't notice when they raise the prices of all the damn Little Debbie Snack Cakes. Bastards =_=.

**Midna: awwwww**, they went from 25 cents, to 50 cents, and the little baby is mad?

**AS Fire: **Shut it.

**Alice: **Hey Hey hey! I found COOKIES!

**AS Fire: **Alice, for the love of all that's good, don't give-

**Midna: **GIMME THOSE! *Snatch*

**AS Fire: **Please tell me you have your iPhone with you?

**Alice: **Okay...um...I have my iPhone with me?

**AS Fire: **Good. Lets see it.

**Alice: **I don't have it.

**AS Fire: **But you just said you did.

**Alice: **No, you TOLD me to say that I did.

**Midna: **Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey! WHAT DOES THIS DO DO DO DO? HUH? HUH?

**Link: **ZOMGWTF? DUDE Who keeps a Shock Prod in their house?

**AS Fire: **That isn't mine!

**Midna: **Shock Prod? OHHHHHH YEAAAAAAAAAAA! HONNNEEEEYYYY?

**Link: I'm** Gone. *Runs to Safehouse*

**Alice: **Umm...good luck with your chappy dude. Ciao! *Runs to Safehouse and locks it*

*****Midna Turns to AS Fire*

**AS Fire: **Of all the gayest things ever to happen...might as well go out like a man...and give you this chappy.

* * *

**Midna's POV:**

I shut the Moon Door behind me.

I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. My heart jumped, but I paid no attention to it. I turned forward again, and opened my eyes.

This temple room was different than anything I ever seen before. It was like I was not even INSIDE the temple to begin with. I appeared to be back at Lake Hylian, on the bridge.

"Wait...something is not right here. This bridge should be totaled." I thought out loud.

I turned back around, and saw that the Moon Door, was no longer there.

"Well, I might as well continue forward"

So I walked forward from the southern end of the Bridge. I wanted to take it all in stride, so I did not float.

With each passing step, images of that faithful day came crashing back into my mind. Link's seemingly hopeless duel with the Entire Bulbin Army was here. His solo with the Leader, was here. And...and...

"His death was here..."

I stopped walking, and held my head with my hands, and tried to block out those painful memories, closing my eyes to do so.

I shook my head, in an attempt to shake myself free of the past. But it was no good. When I removed my hands, and opened my eyes, something happened.

"What is going on? I cant see." A blinding light completely enveloped the area. I had to shield my eyes, to avoid becoming blind. The light lasted for a couple of seconds, growing brighter with each passing second. And then, it just flashed, and it appeared to dim away.

As I opened my eyes, the area appeared to have changed again. I was no longer on the bridge. The sky was a clear black. The stars illuminated the sky. The seemingly endless plain was as far as my eyes could see. I turned to the left, and I saw the Hyrule Castle. Then I heard the grass shuffling, sounding as if someone, or something was running.

"Who's there?" I asked, and turned to face the direction the sound was coming from.

"L...Link?" It was Link, in his wolf form. He appeared to be carrying something on his back. I waved towards him, but it was as if he did not even notice me.

When he got close enough, and still running towards me, I moved out the way. Not even laying eyes on me, he stopped right in front of me, and stared down. Without thinking, I reached out to him. To my surprise, my hand went straight through him, and I fell, on his other side.

"What...is this?" I began wondering out loud.

"H...Hurry...to...Z...Zelda" I heard someone saying. As I got up, and dusted myself off, I turned back to Link. I was shocked when what was on his back became apparent to me.

"That's...Me? But...Ohh...I see now. He was all I could depend on even then. Man, was I so blind." This was when I was almost killed by the Light Guardian, thanks to Zant.

Then, the memories of Link Standing up to Zant, flooded in my head.

"_Foolish Boy. You know nothing, yet you still help her? And whats worse, you stand against ME?"_

_Link charged Zant straight on, and with a flick of his hand, Zant sent Link flying violently hard, smashing into the ground. Blood trickled down his head, and he was rendered unconscious._

"STOP!" I shouted, Shaking my head with my eyes closed, encased by my hands in disbelief.

When I opened them again, I appeared to be right beside Link.

"L...Link...are you...real?" I asked. I thought it was just another Illusion. To my surprise, he looked down at me.

"What? Of course I am." he appeared out of breath though.

"Link...I'm so sorry..."

"What...what for? You have nothing to...LOOK OUT!"

He pushed me out of the way, and just then...

_Zip!_

All I saw was a Rapid fast light shot, zipping across the room, and over my head.

"Ack!"

_Thud!_

I gasped without turning around. I did not make that sound. So that meant that Link did. I was afraid to look back at first. But then, I braved my fear, and turned around.

"L..LIIIINK!"

He was lying motionless on the ground, on his back. I placed my hand over my mouth, and moved to his side. I instantly started crying when I saw he had a puncture through his Tunic, and I could almost see straight through him.

"Link, wake up...Please Link!"

I began shaking him, and he did not move.

I did not know what else to do, so I knelled beside him, and tried to reach out to his Goddesses for help.

_Young Princess...we see your peril..._

_Then Help him. Please! He does not deserve this. Its all My Fault!_

_Please...show restrain Princess..._

_Its True! I forced him on this quest. I forced him down this path. I forced him into soo much pain. I'm such a bad person!_

_Princess...listen...he is not chosen without reason...we knew this would happen...you picked him for a reason..._

_You mean I Killed him for no reason!_

_Princess...look inside yourself...despair is not an answer...its only a blockade...fill you heart with despair...and he will not be able to strive...he needs you..._

_He needs me? Who would need a monster like me?_

_He does...and you are not a monster...you care for your kingdom...you care for HIS kingdom...you care for him...you care for Zelda..._

_But why does everything I care for, fall into pain?_

_Because...your heart has too much despair...believe in those you care for...leave doubt behind...and witness the stronger resolve in those you care for..._

_I don't understand._

_I am the Last of the Sages...the seventh...and a friend...I know your true intentions Midna...Show no fear...Shout Arise with your true bravery, and you will...see his new-found faith..._

_Wait. Are you-_

_Yes...Midna, trust me...as I trust you...don't give up...don't fall into Lumbar...please...Find your Courage! Release Him from his Pain!_

_*Sage's voice Vanishes*_

_Arise...I see now...You can do it Link...and I will guide you...I believe in you Link!_

_*unknown Voice*_

_Wait...who are..._

_ARISE!_

My Eyes opened, and so did his. But before he could see me, I somehow vanished, and was back in the original Moon Room.

Still weary, I stoop up, and gazed to see the True Room. It was nicely lit, with old markings all over.

But when I looked up...

_Crack!_

"Ah!" Something hit me right across my face, damaging my Fused Shadow I had on my head, and sent me smashing into a wall. I fell onto my hands and knees, and I was able to stand back up.

"So, you got out of my little spell, did you?" A disoriented voice started. "Not many survive that. You should feel proud."

"I did not do it alone. I have help. I have Resolve. And you will perish!" I looked up, and saw the creature this time.

It was a Fused Poe Sorcerer, clinging onto the Roof. I'm guessing, when my heart jumped, was when it caught me in its spell. And Zelda helped me out of it. But what I did not understand quite yet, was why I had to say Arise, to Link.

"To be a Sorcerer..." I began, "...you are not that smart are you? Look around your precious 'ceiling'."

"What?" It looked around frantically on the Ceiling.

The fused shadow on my head, while Damaged, concentrated my power, and was able to let me crumble the entire Ceiling's tile, where the sorcerer was. I moved out of the way, and it all came tumbling down.

I heard the Fused Poe let out a loud growl, as it was trapped underneath the rubble. However, I knew that wasn't the end of it.

"I pray to thee, Mercy At Dawn, As the heavens above judge thy fate..." My hands began glowing, and wind was picking up in the room, "...Divine Wrath!"

Just then, Several Lightning Strikes, clashed from seemingly nowhere, onto the Fused Poe Sorcerer. After the lightning stopped, the wind swept up the debris, and nothing was there, except the Blue Flames that the Poe Stole earlier. It was two, so I assumed Link had already claimed the other two.

They shot straight up, and under the seems of another door above the Moon Door.

The wind, still almost seemingly at my command, picked up an item from where the Poe was slain, and chartered it up to meet my gaze. I knew what it was on sight.

"The Boss Key...so this is what it feels like to claim one. Score one for me!" With a snap of my fingers, the key vanished into my storage space, and I proceeded to go to the door, that the Flames went through.

I opened it, and made my way through. I gazed around the room in amazement, as I saw that I was back in the main room, with the Stairway, the Flame Holders, and the Boss Door.

I heard a door shut on the opposite end of the area. I looked over, and saw that it was not the Sun Door, but a door above it, similar to the one I just went through. The figure above the door, I couldn't make out. But In my heart, I knew exactly who that was.

""Li...Link? LINK!"

I could feel him looking, trying to find the source of the sound. I felt that his eyes eventually met mine.

He jumped down his doorway, losing his footing, and falling. I simply glided down mine, and made my way to him.

"Link...your hurt. What happened to you?" I asked him, when I reached his side, seeing the wound to his chest. It was like the spell the Sorcerer put on me.

"Don...Don't worry. I will be alright." He tried to reassure me. I knew for him, that this little trip would be hell on earth. But even so, he still had a courageous look in his eyes. He got up, and I hugged him. But when he hugged me with only my left arm, I gasped.

"One of you arms is...D...DEAD! Link im so sorry!"

"No...don't be. I did what had to be done. Listen...Midna...I love you with everything in me...I made you a promise...and I intend to keep it... not matter what."

"Ohh Link..." I was at a loss for words, seeing what shape he was in, and still seeing the determination in his eyes. I pulled back and then pressed my lips to his.

I saw him glancing at my Fused Shadow. And a small hint of worry filled his eyes. It was probably because of the hit I took earlier.

We were interrupted when I heard something click. I turned to notice the four Blue Flames were glowing on their pedestals again. The Guard, that was preventing access to the Big Door flashed, and it was gone. And the the passage was clear...Except for the big gap.

"How was we supposed to get over there?" I asked Link, as we made our way atop the stairs, and to the beginning of the gap.

I was looking around, and I could not think of a way across, without trying to carry link across. But I knew I could not make it.

"I got it." I heard the new-found self-confidence in his voice. I trusted him, and I landed on his head. He got a running start, and jumped Towards the left end of the wall.

"Link! What are you-" _Clank!_

The sound of something Link picked up snapping into the Edges, cut me off. And as I trusted, we were shot across the gap.

When we reached the other end, I jumped off of Link's head, and he fell face first on the ground.

"Link, be careful." I told him. As I was off of his head, before he fell, I avoided the hurt.

I helped him up, dusted him off, and proceeded to hand him the Boss Key I acquired earlier.

"Midna...how did you get the Boss Key?"

"Details details. Just use it." I retorted.

"Yea yea." he said, as I handed him the key. He used it, and the lock on the door popped off, the chains fell, and the door opened.

"Midna..."

"Yes Link...Lets go."

I took my hand, and he closed his hand on mine.

And we proceeded into the Boss's Lair...

* * *

_And in the distance, Zelda Stopped Praying..._

* * *

**AS Fire: **A successful Tie Up!

**Link: **LOL Dude, you okay? You looked Fried.

**AS Fire: **YOU TRY BEING SHOCKED OVER AND OVER!

**Alice: **Ohh...right...about that...I know who left the Shock Prod.

**AS Fire: **Who?

**Alice: **Look at this note.

_I leave this Shock Prod for Midna's Sugar Highs for more Antics. Have Fun!_

_Signed, Mercy At Dawn._

**Midna: **THIS THING IS AWEEEEESOME! WHO WANNA TOUCH MY PROD? LINK! ALICE! TOUCH MY PROD!

**Alice: **That was wrong in...so many ways _

**This is easily the longest chapter up to date, from me. I was resting my tired membrane trying to figure out how to wrap this up lol. AND IT WORKED YESH!**

**First off, lets thank Mercy At Dawn. Questions Rocked Dude. And the Shock Prod Idea? PRICLESS!**

**Next, AliceOtaku. Epic Guidance, and she has an awesome story on her own. Shika/Tema Fans, go there now. NOW! I know I am.**

**And Last, but not Least you guys. YOU. As in the epic guy, on the other side of this screen that is reading this at this very moment. I really appreciate the time you take out of your day.**

**Till Next Time!**


	10. Break  Apology

**A/N: Well, i know some of you guys want to vent your grief all over my corpse at the moment, so before you do, let me say somethings first.**

**First of all, I would like to apologize. I know that I have had a very long absence. Sure there were things going on that I could not control, I still fully take the blame, and I will take whatever punishment you guys want to dish out at me. If I somehow disdained your trust, I apologize. I am back in full effect, and I will resume updating up to twice per week, with one following this weekend.**

**If you guys are still with me, I really do appreciate sticking with me, after so long.**

**Second, I need to apologize to someone. Alice, I said that I would always have your back, but I have, as stated earlier, had a very long absence, and as such, was unable to live up to my promise. I am sorry about that.**

**I want to wrap this up, with a question. I will resume writing as normal. But the question is, will you resume reading, just like old times?**


	11. A little to big

**A Little Old for a Boss, right?**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: It feels sooo good to be back. Once again, I'm sorry for the epically long delay. Now then, without further ado, here is the newest chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Yo soy, don't own-o el Twilight Princess. Yo tiene grande donuts, however ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**AS Fire:** Man, oh man, it is about time, that something has come about.

**Link:** ahh...how...how long was I-I-I asleep?

**AS Fire: **Longer than you know, dude. Longer than you know.

**Midna: **Hey hey, look over here! There are a lot of things, left by fans over here.

*Knocks on the door, then it opens*

**AS Fire: **Hmm...oh, Alice! Hay!

**Alice: **Fire...come here for a second.

**AS Fire:** Okay...what is wrong?

*Slap! *

**AS Fire: **OW, ZOMGWTF WAS THAT FOR?

**Alice: **I don't know...just kinda thought you deserved it.

**Midna: **Ohh Fiiiiiiirrrrrreeeeeeee...

**AS Fire: **Ahh **** not again. _

**Alice: **Dude, who leaves Midna an entire bag of sugar, an

enormous cake, a Flame Thrower, and a Fire Rod?

**AS Fire: **Apparently angry fans =_=

**Midna: **What does this button do?

**Link: **No, wait. Don't PU- *Ignites Flame Thrower* O.O...X_X _(Flawless victory!)_

**Midna: **Awwwwesome! Oh yea, Fire, someone someone someone gave me a manual on how to use use use a new attack. You wanna see?

**AS Fire: **Uhh...no?

**Midna: **Too late! ~Soooooul...

**Alice: **Errruhhhh...brb, Safehouse. *Runs*

**AS Fire: **T_T Why does all the bad things happen to me?

**Midna: **Ugh, I hate that this move takes an hour to charge.

**AS Fire: **YESH! Now I can write this chappy before she finishes. Work time!

* * *

**Link's POV:**

_...The massive door shuts behind us_

"Midna?"

"Yes?"

"Is it me? Or does all the so called guardian areas seem big like this?"

"Now that you mention it, all of the boss areas do seem to be freakishly large for no apparent reason. Sometimes the boss is not even all that big. Remember the Monkey King?"

"Yea, that's what I was referring to. It just seems unnatural. I bet this boss is not all that big either."

"Time will tell."

This room was large...very large...larger then any other room I have been in under my years of adventuring. I could see the night sky through the very high ceiling. And the area was very wide, with the area in front of us protruding outwards towards the center of the room, and the remainder of the ground completely dirt and sand. There was some wind in the room, picking up some of the sand, and swirling it around the room, giving it an eerie feeling. At the center of the room, was what appeared to be a giant skeleton.

"I wonder..."

With Midna's hand in tow, I walked on the catwalk very easy, because I was unsure if it was even sturdy enough to walk on.

As I was walking, I was able to get a closer look of the sand. All of it, was quicksand. I was sure now that if I fell into the sand, at this time, I would sink straight to the bottom.

Midna tugged my arm, in order to get me to stop.

"What's wrong Midy?"

"Look."

She pointed towards the skeleton in the center of the room, and I looked.

I could see the massive head of the skeleton. It appeared to be something ancient...something I have never seen before.

Midy, and I were Deku size compared to it.

"Link...do you think that this has something to do with the Mirror's location?"

"It has to...but I am not sure where to start lo-"

_crack!_

"-What was that?"

Midna gets behind me. I then draw my sword, and begin to scan over the entire room, but I cannot find anything amiss. Then I noticed it...

...the Skeleton's eyes were bright red now.

It raises its massive hand, and prepares to destroy half of the catwalk.

"Midna lets go!"

I take Midna's hand, and run as fast as I can to get off the catwalk. But I was unsure if we were going to make it in time.

"Link! Hang on!"

Midna used her magic to push us forward, at an extreme speed. It was just enough to dodge the big hand. It devastated the catwalk, as debris was sent flying all over the place. I turned to cover Midna, and I smashed into the massive door we came through.

* * *

**Midna's POV:**

"Link, are you okay?" I asked, still wrapped up in Link's arms.

"Ye...yeah, im fine." He rises to his feet, and lets me go.

"How do you suppose we beat this one?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes, honestly."

"I don't know."

"...Well that helps."

Link checks the room over, seeing as we are a safe distance from the gigantic skeleton. I begin scanning the skeleton itself, searching for a weak point. I take note of the fact that there is a crack in the monster's spine.

"Midna, I see that we have to use the spinner that I picked up earlier."

"And I see that you will have to use the spinner to ram its spine. It has a crack there."

"Alright, you ready?"

"Link...of course I am."

"Okay, hang on."

I cling to Link's back. He then runs off the remains of the catwalk, and jumps into the air with enough room to bring out the spinner, and snap to the edge, circling the entire room. The wind from this ride was amazing. But I did not have the luxury of time to enjoy this with Link.

We both noticed that, as we went around the room, that the monster ultimately could not keep up, and in no time, the creature's back was facing us. Link used this time, to derail the spinner, and charge full speed, at the skeleton's spine.

Just then, several skeleton men emerged from the ground. However, at this speed, Link could not turn.

"Link, just keep straight. Let me deal with them."

As quick as I could, I charged and shot several of the skeletons that were directly in front of us with my focused twili magic, ignoring the ones that were not in our way.

Once we got close, Link jumped, while still on the spinner, and used his foot to accelerate the speed at which the bladed end was rotating.

_Slash!_

Once on the other side, we re-railed with the edges circling the room again. As soon as we were back to the starting point, Link jumped off of the spinner, and landed back on the remains of the catwalk.

As we turned around, we noticed that the giant skeleton's eyes were dimmed. A couple of seconds later, its entire spine severed where Link slashed it at. The top half of the skeleton's body slammed into the ground with enough force to blow me back. I regained posture quickly so I did not fall. Dirt was violently lashing out against the walls as the giant skeleton was breaking apart, smashing the dirt below, revealing a pedestal in the center of the room, where its spine once stood.

"Link, look."

He noticed it then also. There was a small spot in the center. It looked like you could insert the spinning top there.

Link takes me in his arms again, and he re-docks the spinner, and immediately derails it. As soon as we were near the center pedestal, he jumps, and lands with dead aim, on the center slot. He then repeatedly hits the trigger, making the blade end spin, reacting with the ground slot. As it spins, the pedestal rises higher and higher. We continued raising until something appeared to be locking it in place.

Link lets me go, and I get in front of him.

"What is happening? Why are we stopping?"

"I don't know. Look up there."

I looked to notice that if this pedestal was raised high enough, we could connect it with the opening in the ceiling.

_This is confusing. As soon as we figure something out, another obstacle is in our way. Why can't there be a guide or something explaining how to get through all of this? I wonder if Link has fig..._

_Whoosh!_

Something shoots straight up from the ground between the pedestal, and the walls of the area, leaving a trail of sand along the way.

"I knew I would not be that easy. Link..."

"Yea, I know. Take a look."

Once the moon, light was perfectly in place, we could get a clear view of what it was. It was...

"...The skeleton's head?"

"It appears so."

_Something seemed different this time though. On closer look of the head, it has a crack on its center forehead. Wait a second...what is it doing...is it charging a...oh no!_

"Link, look out!"

He pushes me out of the way in time, but could not move himself quick enough.

_Zap!_

Link is shot with a force that sends him spiraling over the edge, him and the spinner, and sent plummeting down the gap.

"Link!"

_Thud!_

I heard him crash on the ground below, and sand shot up from the area he fell down to confirm his fall.

"Ohh...you're going to pay for that!"

I turned to face the floating Skull.

It charged another shot, and this time I raised a barrier to counter it.

It still had enough force to stagger me a bit, when its shot connected, but bounced off of my barrier. I could see now that this was going to be a pain.

I aimed a beam of my own towards the head, and it just shot straight through it, appearing to not have any effect at all.

"What? This is not good."

It looked upward, as it charged an entirely different beam. This one appeared to be massive.

"I can't counter something this big...what am I going to do now?"

"How about not giving up?"

"Wha-"

Just then, I saw the spinner slam into the head, sending it spiraling downward in a similar fashion that Link did.

I felt someone touch my shoulder, and I turned around.

"I hope I did not keep you waiting."

Link? I thought he was unconscious. I guess he is okay then.

"Link?...im glad you are okay."

"Thank you. Now, let me finish this. You don't need to get hurt for me."

"I...but...okay."

Just then, he runs towards the edge the skeleton fell down, and he jumps down. I am unable to see what happened beyond this point. So I rest Indian-style on the ground, next to the slot on the pedestal, and wait it out.

_An hour later(this is to avoid spoilers on how to defeat this boss, if you have not played the game.)_

I hear something approaching me, circling the pedestal. As soon as I get up and turn around, I notice it was indeed Link.

He derails from the protruding edge on the outer wall, using the spinner, and lands on the pedestal where I was, and hops off.

"Link, what happened?"

"Lets just say that it was not easy. But the point, is that I managed to defeat it, and now we should be able to continue with this pedestal."

_Something is not right here. I am glad that Link is unharmed, but that's just it. He SHOULD be injured from that fall. And now he knows all of this?...keep on guard, Midy..._

He continues towards the pedestal, and inserts the spinner, and accelerates the speed at which the blade end spins again. This time, the pedestal continues and fits in place with the opening in the roof.

"Now what, Link?"

"Hmm...I think if we go up these stairs here..."

"What do you hope to find there?"

"The Twilight Mirror of course. If we go through there, we can finally save your kingdom."

_Not the correct answer, imposter._

_Zap!_

'Link' Staggers for a bit, and then he stares down in horror.

"Mi...Midna...how co...could you?"

"I am not that stupid, imposter. I promised Link that we would save OUR kingdoms, not just mine. Also, link has a total of two injuries."

"Yes, you idiot. Like mine right here."

I turn around to notice the real Link, spreading his tunic apart, to reveal his wound to his chest, and then raising his hair, to show his other injury to his head.

"Link!"

* * *

**Link's POV:**

Midna almost knocks me over, trying to hug me.

"Hey hey hey, its good to see you too, Mi-OW! Why did you hit me?"

"Because, you dummy...shut up. Don't scare me like that."

"I'm sorry I had you worried."

"Now then, how did YOU become to be, you imposter?" Midna asked the doppelganger.

"Heh...I am quite surprised you caught on so fast. This was all a test."

"A test?" I interrupted. "What do you mean, a test?" By this time, Midna let me go, and she was fixed in front of me."

"The guardians of this ground, must test the abilities of their adventurers in order to see if they are worthy enough to proceed onward. Your friend.."

"My LOVE. Just saying."

Midna blushed.

"...ahem, yes. Anyways, she has proven her worth. You have already proven yourself earlier. Take this key. And proceed to the Twilight Mirror."

The Doppelganger hands me a key, and then he vanishes.

"Midna..."

"Yea, I am ready. Lets save our worlds."

I take her hand, and we make our way through the door.

_...The door slams shut behind us..._

Something was being clouded by twilight magic in the center of the room.

"Midna, I think that is it. Can you disperse this magic?"

"Yes."

This time, with her in front, she guides me towards the front of the object.

She speaks a verse of Twilight, and in an instant, the foggy twilight magic was fading away. We stared in complete shock when we could fully see it.

There was the Twilight Mirror...but it was...

...broken...

* * *

**E/N:**

**AS Fire:** She takes a long time to charge one move.

**Link: **ugh...how long was I out for?

**AS Fire: **Quite some time, dude.

**Alice: **Hey, welcome back!

**AS Fire: **Welcome back yourself. You ran. O.O

**Alice: **Obviously. I mean, look at Link.

**Link: **Where is Midna?

**Alice/AS Fire: **Over there *Points to Midna still charging an attack*

**Link: **Midna, what are you...

**Midna: **~Ripperrrrrrrr!

**Link: **WTF *Boooooom!* X_X

_Fatality Dun dun duunnnnnn!_

_

* * *

_

**Thanks once again guys, and girls, for submitting such generous ideas...no more bags of sugar please? Kthx. Any who, im glad to be back in the fray, writing like I should be. **

**Thanks to those who submitted things to use, questions to ask, and Alice for just being so awesome to still be with us.**

**Till a Definite next time, next week!**


	12. Broken

**...Broken...**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Guess what I did? I OWN...Jelly! And NOT ZELDA FML.**

**

* * *

**

**Also, I have a new way of typing now. **

**Regular Italics for actions. **

**Quoted regular italics for the Sages, or any other mystical creature.**

**Smaller italics for thoughts. **

**Quoted small italics for speaking in thought.**

**AS Fire: **I got a question.

**Alice: **Okay.

**AS Fire: **Recently, we have been getting a lot of mail with Midna's name on it. Why?

**Alice: **Do you really wanna know?

**Link: **I do wanna know too.

**Midna: **I'm surprised im being received quite well with the fans. (I 3 U GAIZ)

**Alice: **It's because you do sugar.

**Midna: **Not my fault...sugar is good for Twili people. o.O

**Alice: **Oh? And what is with the box of Explosives and that grocery sack?

**Midna: **Oh these. Someone left me these in the mail today. *Opens Sack* ZOMG!

**AS Fire: **What?

**Midna: **There is...THREE DOZEN COOKIES IN HERE!

**Alice/Link/AS Fire: Ugh**! *Face-palm*

**Midna: **Well actually... I don't feel like eating them at this time.

**AS Fire: **What? O.O Really?

**Link: **Honey, you okay?

**Midna: **I'm fine, why do you ask, love?

**Alice: **Because...normally you...gulf down anything sweet.

**AS Fire: **And I get the brunt end of the pain FML.

**Midna: **I actually do these things to you guys?

**Alice/Link/AS Fire: **YES!

**Midna: **Ohh... I... I am sorry.

**AS Fire: **Oh...it is okay. No harm done.

**Link: **Yea, don't sweat it. You know you cannot control yourself when you are on sugar high.

**Alice: **Its alright. We are still best friends.

**Midna: **Good...because...i tasted one of them when you weren't looking...and...

**AS Fire: Ahh** FFFFFFFF-

**Midna: **DEY BE SWEEEEEET! Fiiiiirrrrreeeee Come here! I wanna see what this does! *Picks up Needler*

**Link: **I'm gone. *Runs to safehouse and locks it*

**Alice: **I know he did not just leave me out here!

**AS Fire: **I would not recommend going in there anyways. Someone has been messing with the floor panels in there lately.

**Alice: **So that box of explosives was...oh no.

**Midna: **I wanna push this this this this button first! *Pushes Detonator*

_KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

**AS Fire: **Damn!

**Alice: **Link! You okay?

**Link: **WTF YOU THINK? *Passes out*

**Midna: **Oh Aaaaaaliiiiice...

**Alice: **Umm...help Fire?

**AS Fire: **I should say no, because you guys locked me out here yesterday. But might as well. *Turns on 'Still Doll' on stereo*

**Midna: **I wanna shoot shoot shoot you with my Ne...*relaxes* *Hums_, then sings*_

_Me de donna yume wo. _

_Mirareru no?_

**Alice: **Wow... I never noticed how good she can sing.

**AS Fire: **Yeah...she is good. But nonetheless, I have a duty to perform. It will be easier while listening to good music like this.

* * *

**Midna's POV:**

"Bro...broken? How is...how is that even possible?"

Link places his hand on my shoulder.

"Relax Midy. I am sure something can be done."

_Broken...how is it broken? Who would break it? Its not fair...we worked so hard...Link worked so hard...I...I can't believe this!_

I turned toward Link, and I lost it.

"HOW?" He jumped, and let go of my shoulder. "What can we do now? You see the only way in right there? Its broken...HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO FIX THIS? Because I certainly can't!"

"Mid...Midna..." He looked down, fixated on the floor.

I softened up a bit, realizing I was shouting at the one who helped me the most, when no one else would.

"Link..." I hovered in front of him, and I hugged his neck. "I'm sorry...Its just not fair...after all I put you through...all that pain, and to return empty handed..."

He returned the gesture, not letting me go.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you...I just got too frustrated, knowing that there is nothing that cannot be done once the mirror is broken."

"Its okay Midy...I understand."

"Link?"

"Yea?"

"Thank you...for everything you have done up to this point. You have done more for me, than anyone else in my entire life. You're my savior, my best friend, and my passion."

He pulls me out of his embrace, to stare me in my eyes.

"Midy...I told you once before...I will do anything your heart desires...nothing is above the call of duty for you."

"You don't know how it makes me feel to hear you say that, Link."

"Reward me, then Milady?"

"You don't have to ask..."

I lean in, and kiss him.

_I swear...i love him more than I am willing to admit...if anything happens to him, I would not know what to do...but the matter of the mirror is still at hand. Why is it broken? And why did we get tested, if the mirror was not even here in the first place?_

After I wrap up my thoughts, we break the kiss.

"Midy. Are you sure, that there is nothing that can be done with the mirror? Something is telling me it can."

I sighed. His determination is the only thing that keeps me going sometimes.

"...If only it were so...but once the mirror is destroyed, there is no other way to enter my home..."

I detect a presence here. We are not alone.

"Link, do you-"

"Feel that? Yes. Be on guard, Midy."

Link assumes a battle-ready stance, and I turn my back to his, and ready my magic.

We scan over the entire area...until...

"_There is...hope...all is not lost..."_

"_Stand firm with your resolve young ones...there is a way..."_

"Midy, look."

He points to the Pillars that were sticking up into the night sky. I look atop them, and that's when I see it.

It was a Guardian. I did not know that the temple had others, to guard the mirror.

There was that one, then another appeared. Then three more after the other one.

I took note that there were seven columns, and only five figures here.

They were in all white, with a small aura illuminating there frail frames. They wore masks, to hid their faces. They appeared to be dressed in monk robes. The kinds you would find on a Tarot Card Reader, but they were also all white.

Link and I drop our battle-ready stances, and Link begins to speak to them first.

"Who are you?"

"_We are the Sages...young hero...chosen by the Goddesses..."_

"Sages? As in like what Zelda is?"

"_Similar...but not like her...she has something we do not...she has more wisdom, then all of us combined..."_

"Is there something the matter?"

"_No...however...we have need to tell you something...the power you are holding...the power you received from the Bulbin Leader...do you know what that was?"_

"No."

"_We see...your power...it will make itself known when it was too...albeit, it is very dangerous...exercise caution, when in the form._

"Another form? And I was just getting used to the wolf form too."

"_No need to worry, young man...ahh yes, the young Twili girl..."_

"Yea? What is it?"

"_You must know...that the mirror is not broken..."_

"Elaborate. It appears as it was broken."

_"Some time ago...(Blah blah blah)"_

_a few minutes later_

"_And so, the 3 mirror fragments...lays hidden across Hyrule..."_

A glimmer of hope shines in my eyes.

"But where? I would not know where to even begin looking."

"_...One is in the Heavens..."_

"_...One is in the snowy mountain peeks..."_

"_...And one is in the Sacred Groove..."_

"_Be careful Hero, and Heroine...of the power that resides with them..."_

And in an instant, they vanish.

**Link's POV:**

_Our path has been laid before us. I remember two of these locations myself. Its the Heavens, that I am unfamiliar with. But we will find the mirror fragments. And we will restore the mirror. We have to._

Midna turns around, and lands on my shoulder.

"Looks like this is not going to be easier than we hoped."

"Maybe so...but if anyone can do it...you can, Link."

"Heh. What can I say?"

"That your just so perfect."

"I am not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"...Not."

_Bonk!_

She hits me on my head.

"I said you are, now shut up."

"Yes mam." I hold my hands up in defeat.

"Anyways, what do you think we need to do now?"

"Rest first. I doubt we can continue as wore out as we are."

"Maybe so."

Midna pulls out my map from her invisible storage space, and holds it at an angle that we both can see it, mainly because she did not want to leave my shoulder at the moment. She tapped my house on the map, thinking I wanted to go back there.

"Not this time." I gave her a coy smile.

"Why? Unless you have somewhere else in mind..." She began looking puzzled.

I took her hand, and guided it to the location that I wanted to go.

"Huh? What is that location?"

"That's Faize Hill."

She looked up at me, even more confused then ever. I could tell that she was wondering how this location even got on her map, since we never been there.

"To answer your question, it was Zelda that put this location here."

"Zelda? How? I did not know that she could even use Twili Magic."

"She surprises me to sometimes. Anyways, we should go there. She said that whenever we traveled there, she would meet us. So think of this, as a long awaited rest, and a reunion."

"Alright! I can't wait to see her again."

"Me either."

"You better not be loving her too on the side Link." She shook my head with her hands.

"Stop, im getting dizzy."

"Well, do you?"

"No no no. But she should be the one to tell you because she wants to talk to you anyways."

She stops shaking my head, and I stumble a bit. She levitates off my shoulder, flies behind my back, and catches me from falling.

"Alright Link. I am ready when you are."

"Lets go."

And just like that, she almost effortlessly transformed me into my wolf form again. I am guessing that she had it in her hand when she went behind my back a little while ago. She rested on my back, and formed her 'hand', using her hair again. She creates a portal, just off the Mirror of Twilight's stand.

With my new-found courage, and her strengthened resolve, I ran, with her holding on to me, and jumped into the portal.

Tomorrow was going to be fun, seeing as it was our official 'Day Off'...

* * *

**E/N:**

**Midna:**

..._Same kitte  
Meteru outamo  
Utae nai_

_Still, you do not answer..._

**AS Fire: **Woot!

**Alice: **That was...beautiful Midna.

**Midna: **I...ow...i have a massive headache...

**AS Fire: **You have just a headache. Imagine what Link over there has.

**Midna: **Link! *Runs over*

**Alice: **Those two...they are something else, huh?

**AS Fire: **Yea...but the best part is, they been here since the start. After a long and bumpy road, they are still here. Those guys are my best friends.

**Alice: **Excuse me?

**AS Fire: **err...uhh...You ALL, are my best friends.

**Alice: **Better.

**Link: **Ahh...man that hurt...who put bombs in the safehouse in the first place anyways?

**AS Fire: **I don't know dude. I don't know what goes on in here when I am in writing.

**Midna: **Maybe a security camera?

**Alice: **They would probably hot-wire that too.

**AS Fire: **Nah. Fans are not that evil...are they? o.O

* * *

**Set, and Match! Thanks for sticking with me. It has been a while huh? I got a question, if you bros and chicks don't mind. If you remember, what was your favorite part of this tale so far?**

**Before I head out, thanks to ShadowLord, for the ITEMS T_T left behind for his AMUSEMENT YOU EVIL MUDKIP (Just kidding bro. Loving the ideas, keep em coming)**

**Second, Alice thanks for everything. I recommend, whenever you guys get enough Zelda, go read hers also. Shika/Tema, or Neji/Ten or her new story she is working on.**

**Fans, ALWAYS THANKED! Without you gaiz, we would not even be here. Thank you.**

**Till next time!**


	13. Fun in the Sun Pt 1

**Fun in the Sun Pt. 1**

**Disclaimer: Its time SAYYY...I don't own you QQ**

**In other news, I may begin another story soon. Might be a one-shot, idk. But I need to keep my creative juices flowing. You agree? I am thinking about having one of you guys making a cameo appearance later on during one of my stories, or this one. Who will that lucky person be? Wait and see...**

**Also, I do realize that Zelda should not be around by this point. However, I stated earlier that I do not particularly follow the game that well. Bear with me please guys?**

**

* * *

**

**AS Fire: **Hey guys! Welcome back.

**Midna: **What he said...idiots =_=

**Link: **Why so harsh today Midy?

**Alice: **Because, I got here first, and there was a giant cake waiting next to Midna's chair.

**AS Fire: **Naturally you moved it right?

**Alice: Yea.**..also there was this strange looking soda on the floor. But I figured it was one of yours, so I put It back inside the fridge.

**AS Fire: **Now lets look through our gifts shall we? Its about time we were rewarded instead of Midna.

**Midna: **HEY! T_T

**Alice: **Awww, look. I got a Very pretty necklace!

**Link: **Nice. I got this tunic! Its AWESOME! I'm fenna go put it on right now! *Runs into the changing area*

**AS Fire: **O.O This is awesome!

**Alice: **What is it?

**AS Fire: **I got an Anti-Nonsense Necklace! This little thing will save me from all Bull S*** Scenarios I find myself in. EPIC S-

**Alice: **Lucky.

**Midna: **You are one to talk. You are always finding your way out of my so called "Sugar Highs".

**Alice: **That is a lovely sentiment, seeing as I do not feel like getting injured in some profound way, by the gifts left for you by our evil friends.

**Midna: **Yea. For example, who is THIS guy?

**Alice: **Who is...Wtf? How long have you been sitting there?

**Jim: **Since befurrs you'za been here, HYUCK!

**AS Fire: **What...the hell...is going on around here?

**Jim: **I'ma just a waiting on a shimple turget to come a by. So I can get-ta shootin' at it with this here bow.

**Alice: **And where did you get Chaos arrows from?

**Jim: **Some fine fellar named Shadowlord.

**AS Fire: **That cannot be any good then.

**Link: **I'm Baaaack!

**Alice: **Umm...Link?

**Link: **What?

**AS Fire: **Dude, what is that thing on its back?

**Link: **Really? *Spins around*

**Jim:** Turrgeet...

**Alice/AS Fire/Link: ***Facepalm*

**Jim: **Now you just a hold still yer little rascal! I's a have ta shoot that turget on yer back! *Readies Bow and Arrow*

**Link: **MAN WHAT THE F- *Runs Outside*

**Jim: **Ohh no you don't boy! Get back here! I needs to shoot that ther turget you yellow belly slime ball!

**Link: **Get the hell away from me!

**AS Fire: **Umm...Shouldn't someone go help him?

**Alice: **Not! Take it in for a moment...realize that this does not have to do with us for a moment.

**AS Fire: **Good point...After this chapter then?

**Midna: **Agreed. Link, my love! Hang in there for about an hour!

**Link: **WHAT? I WANT MY MOMMY!

**Jim: **Oh, you's a gonna be seein her with an arrow up your patootie in a quick second!

* * *

**Link's POV:**

"Midna, we are here now."

She uncovered her eyes. I asked her to close her eyes, whenever we warped out. I held her in my arms, until we made it to Faize Hill.

Ironic that it was called "Faize Hill", considering the area was not a hill at all. It was a lush green area, with well-trimmed grass. Trees protected the area, blocking out the sunlight to a good extent. We would still be able to see the evening Sunset.

There was a Cottage with a lantern hanging on the pole closest to the door. It was a Chestnut brown color. It looked very inviting. The walkway in front of it was with its fair share of flowers. Some were Dandy-lions, and some were from the Twilight Realm. How Zelda managed to get those, was beyond me. There was a creek along the right side of the Cottage, and that led from a mill on the building, down towards a spring. The sight alone was breath-taking. Zelda must have put her all into this.

"Wow! Link, its beautiful. Not anything like you, dog boy." She looked up at me, and I looked down at her.

"Is that right?" I cocked my eyebrow up, and she responded by thumping my forehead.

"I'm kidding. Nothing compares to you. You are one of a kind." She smiled at me, and that alone was enough to give me a relaxed soul.

"Thank you."

"Link?"

"Yes?"

"You know...its been like almost a week since we...you know..."

"Ohh I see...you want to know if we will have an anniversary?"

She flushes red with embarrassment.

"No no...wa..what I meant was...well...I..." She sighed. "...Yes...will we have one?"

"Midy...of course we will. When we get the first mirror piece, it will be just about time."

"I am...i can't wait" She responded, sounding relieved. She stared off in the distance, and I began wondering in my thoughts, about her thoughts.

"Are you ready to go inside?"

"...huh? Oh yes, im sorry. I was just thinking."

"What about?"

She stared at the sky, sighed, and closed her eyes.

"About how lucky I am...to be with you."

"Hey you two! Save some warm and fuzzy time for me, will you?"

Midna and I both looked at the door. It was Zelda. She was wearing a Burgundy dress, with silk gloves, and embossed sliver slippers. Her tiara was gone, allowing her semi-long voluptuous, golden hair to flow freely about her back. Her zircon blue eyes were overfilled with joy, upon being together with us again, after so long.

"Z..Zelda? Hay!" Midna literally leaped out of my hands, and rushed over to hug Zelda.

"He he he. Its nice to see you two Midna." She returned the gesture.

I walk over to them, on the front porch.

"Zelda. Have you been here this whole time?"

Zelda lets go of Midna, and rushes to embrace me, causing Midna to look a little irritated.

"Link. I'm glad your okay. You are not hurt are you? I heard about what happened at the Bridge. You better not be doing anything that reckless again."

I chuckled, and I returned the gesture. I caught a glimpse of Midna, looking more irritated now.

"Liink..."

Zelda lets me go and looks at me with a confused look. I simply grasp my face with the palm of my hand and let out a huge sigh. Zelda caught on to that, and turned towards Midna.

"My apologies...I...was unaware that you two became such a strong item...I am sorry Midna...I think there is something I need to tell you."

"What? What is it?"

"This way you two."

She ushered Midna and me into the Cozy house. It was more detailed inside than it was on the outside. There was a very nice fireplace, surrounded by two seats. One was bigger than the other. They were placed above a Jade colored rug. Above the fireplace was a very invitational sign reading "To those who never lose hope, rest your cares away with me."

I sat on the left end of the bigger seat. Midna sat next to me, leaning on me. Zelda takes the smaller seat.

"So..." Midna began. "...What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

Zelda looked at Midna with so much warmth in her eyes. This made Midna look apologetic, seemingly because she once thought that Zelda and I were...seeing each other.

Zelda looked at me, then back to Midna and she began.

"Midna..I am sorry for not telling you this sooner. I just...I just don't trust many people with this information all the time. It is to protect Link...and I care for him a great deal. And its not what its sounding like."

"Well, what is it?"

"You see...Midna...the truth is...me and Link...we are related."

Midna's eyes grew wide with disbelief. She looked at me, then back to Zelda. Then back to me and back to her again.

"You two...are...are related?"

I nodded my head, as did Zelda.

Midna closed her eyes for a second, and then re-opened them.

"Why did you want to keep this secret?"

"Technically speaking, since Link is my brother, that would make him the legitimate heir to the throne of Hyrule. If he was there, and NOT here...well you get the picture."

"Ohh...I see now. Who all knows of this?"

"Just you."

"Just..me?"

"Yes. Midna, I know that I can trust you. After all, Link does not trust people to invite them into his mind. Does the word, _arise _ring a bell?"

That caught my attention. I was unable to make out who that was. Midna stared at Zelda with another look of disbelief in her.

_So, it seems that Zelda played a part in the Arbiter Grounds then... so is she implying that it was she, that aided both me and Midna there?_

Zelda smiled at us. "He he he! Don't worry so much. I'm with you two, all the way."

I returned the smile. "Thanks, sis."

"No problem."

"Hey, I got an idea!" Midna exclaimed, and jumped up and headed for the door.

"You two, do not follow me until I call for you."

"Okay?" Zelda and I said simultaneously.

She goes outside, and now, I am utterly confused.

"What do you think she is doing?" Zelda asked me.

I shrugged.

**Midna's POV:**

_After about thirty minutes..._

"Okay you guys! Come on!"

Link, with Zelda's hand in his, came outside, and stopped and stared in excitement after they noticed what was changed.

"Is..." Zelda began. "...that a type of slide?"

"Yea. I thought that if I could use the water from the creek, it would soften the landing, and make this waterbed here way more fun."

"Is this...safe?"

"Of course Zelda. That is why Link is going on first."

"Such a shame..._WHAT?_" Link looked at me with fear in his eyes.

"Yes, you. Now come on." I teleport behind him, and force him in the direction of the ladder leading towards the top.

"Up." was all I said.

"Aww man." Reluctantly he climbed it. I could hear Zelda laughing to herself in the background.

"So now what do I do? I am at the top of th-WHOA!" I gave him a push that sent him sliding down the slide on his stomach. He was screaming all the way down the slide.

_Splash!_

It was deep enough for him to swim in, but he resurfaced a few seconds later, and just held on to the land in front of Zelda.

Zelda looked at me, back to Link, then she tried to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

Link was looking like a retarded Goron child, because he did not have the time to take off any of his clothing, including his hat he put back on sometime or another, and that drooped over his head, covering his eyes.

His face was facing Zelda's direction. "...What?"

That did it. She almost keeled over laughing so hard, and had to balance herself, placing her hands on her knees, to avoid falling over.

"I..I am so sorry but that was too funny, Link." Zelda responded, almost out of breath from laughing.

"Well, I would like to see _you _go down that slide." Link took his hat off, and brushed his hair out of his face.

_Now that I think about it, their eyes and hair are the same color. Why didn't I notice that sooner?_

"Is that right?" I asked Link, looking at Zelda.

"Huh?" Zelda's expression changed from amused to slightly terrified, as she looked up at me. "Oh no no no, I am not even properly dressed for such an occasion." She said, shaking her head.

"Link? If you would?" I asked of him, gesturing to Zelda.

"My pleasure." He jumped out of the water, and grabbed Zelda when she was looking at me, picking her up by her waist.

"Link, let me go!"

"Not a chance."

Zelda struggled to get free of Link, but he was just so physically strong, so he walked over towards the ladder, without trouble. I hovered down from the top of the slide, and levitated Link, still holding Zelda, to the top. He walked over to the slide, but did not let Zelda go yet.

"Link, I beg of you, let me...No wait, Don't let me go!" Zelda began, realizing she was only a drop away from the slide itself.

"Gimme one good reason, as to why I should not drop you."

"Uhh...If you don't drop me, I promise not to draw on your face while you are asleep anymore?"

"I guess that wi...wait, that was you?"

"Uhh...oops?"

He dropped her.

Despite being in a dress, and unlike Link, she was actually laughing the entire way down. She collided with the water.

She swam towards the bank, and sat on the edge.

"Ooo, you are soo going to get it, Link."

"Hey, it was not just MY idea. Also, there is...one more here that needs to go down."

Before I realized what he meant, he already grabbed me, and set me down, in front of him sitting down on the edge of the slide.

I began stuttering. "L-l-link wait a sec. You do realize that I am not a good swimmer right?"

"Don't worry, I got you."

"Link, if you let me go, so help me Twilight, I will-WAAAH!"

Before I could finish my sentence, we were already sliding down. It was fun, despite the fact that I could not swim.

_Splash!_

Remaining true to his word, Link came up, with me in his hands, and he put me on the bank, beside Zelda, and then he climbed the bank, and sat in between us. He laid back in the grass, and I laid back into his arm.

"Midna, that WAS fun he he." Zelda smiled at me.

"I am glad you liked it. What about you Link?"

"I think I swallowed enough water to never die from Dehydration."

I thumped his forehead.

"Now that I think about it...I do owe you don't I?"

"Me? What for?"

"For the time that you toyed with me inside your home. I have not forgotten that."

He let me go, and tried to slide more towards Zelda.

"I owe you too Link...I told you that you were going to get it, didn't I?"

"Eep!"

Link Got up, and tried to run, but Zelda tripped him, and pinned him down.

"Midna, what do you suppose the right of Revenge to be this time?"

"Hmm...do you have any extra..._Dresses?_"

Zelda gave me a surprised look, that changed to a Malicious Grin. In turn, we both Grinned at Link, sending a shiver down his spine.

He immediately caught on to what we were implying "What? Oh no no, please not that!"

"I always wondered how you would look in a dress myself." Zelda commented.

"I guess its your lucky day, Love" I added in.

"I won't like this will I?"

"No you won't...but us GIRLS will."

Link Gulped, and tried to overturn Zelda, but I helped her pick up, and restrain Link.

We carried him into the Cottage, and shut and locked the door...

...for the real fun was about to begin...

* * *

**E/N:**

**AS Fire: **Now that this chapter is done, who is going to save Link from Jim?

**Alice: **Not it.

**Midna: **Not it.

**AS Fire: **O.O Stop lying.

**Midna: **Get going.

**Alice: **Best of luck to you.

**AS Fire: **I hate you guys =_=.

**Midna: **We love you too! *Pushes AS Fire outside*

**Link: **DUDE HELP ME!

**Jim: **Now you just a hold still fer a second. Dang-nab-it you frisky critter!

**AS Fire:** Hmm...I got an idea. Midna, get me that can of "Soda" out of the Fridge.

**Midna: **Kay. *Goes inside, gets "soda" and gives it to Fire*

**AS Fire: **Oh, Jiiiiim! Aren't you thirsty from all of this running?

**Jim: **Why I sure am.

**AS Fire: **Here.

**Jim: **Well that there is mighty decent of yer.

**AS Fire:** And...3

**Alice: **2

**Midna: **1

*Woosh!*

**?: **DOCTOR OCTAGONAPUS BLARRRRAAAAAAGH! *Vanishes*

**Jim: **O.O -.- O.O X_X *Passes out*

**Link: **Whew! Thanks dude.

**AS Fire: **No problem.

**Alice: **How did you even know about the Doctor being in that can?

**AS Fire: **Remember? I am wearing my Anti-Nonsense Necklace.

**Link: **I want one of those.

**AS Fire: **Well too bad. Now if you guys excuse me, I have some Death to defy! (Insert Evil con Evil statement here.)

* * *

**Wrapping up another wonderful segment.**

**I thank all who give their support towards this writing. Every single one of you is appreciated. As you guys can tell, I am learning more and more things as I go along. And I am glad you guys are putting up with my various grammar mistakes, just to read this story.**

**Shadow, Alice...Thanks bunches guys. This would not be here if not you two. Well...mostly Alice. :p ilu guys.**

**Next time! Ciao!**


	14. Update notice IM NOT DEAD YET!

A/N: I am sorry things are dragging rather slowly lately. I swear, my life gets more blocks than a brick wall. (CWATIDIDTHAR?) Anywho, thank you to all who are showing your support, and expect a chapter update THIS VERY WEEKEND W00T!


	15. Fun in the Sun Pt 2

**Fun in the Sun pt2.**

**Disclaimer:**** Not a thing! Ohh ohh! Not a Thing I own!~**

**

* * *

**

**AS Fire: **Who in the **** wrote this $*#! on my wall?

**Alice: **Hmm..."Shadowlordl Was Here"...I wonder...

**AS Fire: **About?

**Alice: **Do you not notice anything strange around here lately? Its as if someone is plaguing us with 'Midna' toys.

**AS Fire: **You know what? You are absolutely right.

**Link: **So, what do you propose we do?

**Alice: **Oh! Link, here. This is for you.

**Link: **Huh?...I cannot read this.

**AS Fire: **Really? Lemme see...This attachment here says that you should be able to read it.

**Alice: **Maybe there is something you have to do before you can read it?

**Link: **Naaaaaw, you think so, Sherlock chrome dome?

**Alice: **_I beg your pardon? _*Smack!*

**Link: **Ow! Dammit can't you ladies take a joke?

**AS Fire: **Apparently not dude. *Hands Link the scroll back*

**Link: **Hey hey! Look, I can make out some of it.

**AS Fire: **I don't...believe it.

**Alice: **Oh wow. Like, major lol. You need to be in pain in order to read that.

**Link: **You know what? I don't wanna read it anymore.

**AS Fire: **Awwww. I really wanted to see what it says.

**Alice: **I did too.

**Link: **But don't I have a say in this.

**Alice: **Sorry bro. Three to one.

**Link: **Three?

**Alice: **Yep. Me, Fire and...*points directly past Link*

**Link: ***Turns around...slowly * Please not her on high, not her on high, not her on...HEY MIDNA! You look especially sugar high today. T_T

**Midna: **You...would not believe...ALL THE ! *Holds up a bag* Tee hee hee!

**Alice: **Whats in the bag?

**AS Fire: **My necklace tells me it is...a bag of very harmful items. This is actually...ironic because we need Link in pain right now.

**Alice: **But...he can't fall prey to this because of the Anti-Nonsense necklace you gave him right?

**Midna: **Oh oh oh oh oh! Look at this sweetie! *Holds up Anti-anti-nonsense Necklace*

**Link: **I hate our fans. =_=

**Alice: **Aww stop being such a baby and take it like a Porn-star.

**AS Fire: **Ha ha, Link is fenna get butt-hurt.

**Link: **YOU GUYS SUCK! Fine. Just...Midy, lets go in the other room. I do not want to let them see me cry.

**Midna: **Decarte! *Telepathically pushes Link into another room*

**Alice: **Try not to hurt yourselves! Unless your name is Link!

**Midna: **Whatever are you insinuating? I-i-i would never ever ever ever ever ever eeeeever hurt my shrinky dinky Link! *Teleports away*

**AS Fire: **That should turn out...interesting. Seeing as they are a couple, and are in an entirely different room ;/

**Alice: **You perv! Stop implying things. The reader's minds are too young for your crap.

**AS Fire: **Ahh pffft. Chances are the person reading this right now has watched "movies" on the internet once in their life.

**Alice: **Anyways, write now. Answer this question after your chapter okay?

**AS Fire: **Meh.

* * *

**Midna's POV:**

"You two are WRONG!"

Zelda and me were dying from laughing at Link's outburst. We told him we would get him back.

"Li...Link you look soo pretty in that PINK DRESS! Aah Hahahahaha!"

We were putting Link in different dresses all night. I was using my magic so that for this night only, we did not need sleep.

"I am so sorry Link, but...but..." ,Zelda added in after catching her breath, " ...you look dashing!"

"Yea. Dashingly gay."

Zelda burst out laughing again.

"Yea yea yea. Can you get me out of this dress now Midna?"

"Oh really? What's the magic word?"

"You gotta be kidding me."

"Fine. Stay in that dress...I think you need a Tiara to match anyways."

"Okay okay! Pleeeease get me the freak out of this dress?"

"He hee hee. Fair enough."

At the snap of my fingers, Link was encased in my magic, slightly above the ground. A mere couple of seconds later, the magic cloud was gone, and Link was placed gently back on the ground, wearing a blue, silver trimmed, Tunic that was the same color as his eyes.

"Wow Link. This one really does look dashing on you", Zelda commented to Link.

"All jokes aside love, you really are handsome you know?"

"Look who's talking." Link innocently shot back at me.

I held my finger up. "I have nothing, on you." I pointed at Link, when I said 'you'.

"Moving on," Link began, "how are you liking your...sister/queen-in-law?"

Zelda smirked at that last bit.

"_Like _Her?" I retorted. Zelda gave me a worried look.

"What...you don't like me?"

"No...I _love _you."

Zelda gave me a smile.

"You...awwwww I love you too."

Zelda placed her left arm around me, on my right shoulder. I leaned my head inside her embrace.

"You two look picture-perfect right now.", Link said.

"Oh, speaking of perfect", Zelda responded, "you two, come with me. Hurry."

Zelda took my hand, getting up from the couch, so I came up with her. I took Link's hand, and she took us outside.

She guided us towards a path through the woods surrounding the cottage like a barrier. We ducked, pushed, and snaked our way through the path until we reached a clearing.

It was the most beautiful view I ever seen since the nighttime in Link's home. The sunlight was enveloping the land in the most perfect way possible. The butterflies flapped their hazel wings in synch with each other, and played happily in the grass below the hill. There were Blue Bonnets in various places, and it was all but one Oak Tree, on the hills slope. There were many gorgeous and rare flowers at the base of the tree itself, and the enveloping sunlight really gave way to its beauty.

"Look...so peaceful...lets watch the sunrise together." Zelda turned back to look at us.

I turned back to look at Link. He gave me a smile and a nod. I turned back to Zelda.

"Of course."

Zelda, with me and Link in hand, walked down to the Hill's slope across from the Oak Tree, and sat down. She let go of my hand, and I let go of Link's hand. Link sat down beside her, and I sat down beside Link.

"Your right sis...it is very peaceful out here in the morning." I said.

"I'm glad you think so Midna."

"Please. Call me 'Midy'."

"Of course, Midy."

"Do you have a nickname?"

Zelda's face went red with embarrassment, and she looked down. Link laid back in the grass and laughed.

"Whaaaat? What am I missing here?" I said, pouting.

"It...its about her nickname." Link answered me after catching his own breath.

"Link, you better not..." Zelda growled at Link.

"Aww, come on now. She won't judge you. I promise."

"Huh?" I still did not get it. "Tell meee. Please?" I put on a puppy dog face.

"Midy...promise me you won't judge me?" Zelda's expression was begging for acceptance.

"I promise. I promise on my love for Link, I will not judge you." I replied. I wanted to know now more then ever.

Zelda sighed. "Alright. My nickname is...is...Zero."

"That's simple, yet elegant. There must be a story behind this."

"I gave her that nickname." Link interrupted. "Wanna know why?"

"Is this alright with you sister?"

"Y...yes.", Zelda replied after a few seconds. " After all, if you are to trust me, I can't hide anything from you."

"No...if this hurts you for me to know, then I don't want you to tell me."

"I'm sure Midy. Its fine." Zelda let a small smile escape her face.

"Alright, well..."Link began. I turned to fully face him. "...Back when we was in the library in Hyrule 3 years ago, Zero here, was showing me the difference between the different Light guardians in her various Tomes. Some random servant, that was visibly drunk, who was also her ex-boyfriend comes in and goes, 'You know you cannot live without me!'."

"Oh? What happened next?" I asked, urging Link to continue.

"Well, Zero told me that this man has been bothering her for a while now. You see, they were dating for several years...he was also her, 'first' or however you prefer it. So naturally, I replied 'Its best that you leave...NOW.'."

"So you took up for her?" I asked.

"Yea."

"So where did the name, 'Zero' come from?"

"It was part of the wisecrack he made as he was leaving. When he turned to leave, he said this over his shoulder. 'Whatever bird-chest. I do not need her anyways. After all, who needs to be with a woman who could not grow a single size from 'Zero' from childbirth?'."

At first I did not understand the joke. But after I thought about it, my eyes got big. I turned to Zelda, who at this point had laid back into the grass on her stomach, with her arms hiding her face.

"And...you made her a nickname to remind her of that horrible joke?"

"Not precisely no. You see, I accidentally laughed at that."

"No you didn't. You laughed on purpose!" Zelda said through her arms and the grass.

"Moving on..." Link continued despite her saying that. She sat up for a second. It looked as if she was crying. She threw a rock at Link that hit him on his arm, and reburied her face in her arms on the grass.

After Link rubbed his arm, he continued. "...Zero got so mad at me, she went behind the chair I was sitting in, and literally flung it backwards, so that I fell straight backwards and hit my head on the floor, and she stormed out of the library. I took home the book she showed me because I knew I would need it later, and I returned to the castle. I found her up in her chambers, and I talked her into the nickname, 'Zero', under the pretense that everything would come clear down the line."

"Link, I still don't get it!" Zelda shouted at Link, making me and him jump despite she was talking through her arms still. You could tell she was crying because of the way her voice was sounding. "Every time someone calls me that, it does nothing but remind me of that. That hurts me so much Link."

"Ze..Zelda, I..." I shushed Link.

I crawled over in front of Zelda aka Zero, and I placed both of my hands on her forearms. She gasped, but she did not jump nor cringe from me.

"Hey, Zero. Are you listening?"

"Midy, please..."

"I know it hurts. But, you got to think. If you could, would you go back in time, and prevent this from happening?"

She only nodded.

"Come on, sit up with me." I helped Zelda up so she was sitting on her knees. She stared down at me, with nothing but sorrow in her eyes. She had tear-streaks stretching down her face. I leveled myself to be on face-level with her, and I used my hand to wipe her face.

"You are quite beautiful you know?"

"Th..thank you."

"You know this right?"

"I...I..."

"Of course you do. If you did not, why would you dress up in the most gorgeous dresses known to man?"

She did not respond.

"This is what I am getting at. If you did go back into time, and change up everything, then Link would not know anything about the Light Guardians. He would not know what Twili magic, nor who I was. You would not be standing here, being the strong and beautiful woman that you grown up to be. You have hardships yes. They may hurt you, even slow you down on your road to a positive self-esteem. But you cannot let them stop you."

"But..."

"No if's, and's or buts about it Zero. I see why now he gave you this. Not to remind you of a painful experience. But to tell you to have 'Zero' regret for the painful things in your past. Because, these same things, are what make you who and what you are today. Zero, you are by far, the most fair, courageous, beautiful and talented woman I ever know. Have Zero regret for the past, and focus on what is to come. It got you to be this strong. Let it make you even stronger."

Zelda was moved to tears. She lounged forward, and embraced me with both arms.

"Thank you, so much Midy." Her voice was cringing from crying.

I looked over her shoulder, to see Link wiping his own eye, and giving me a warm smile.

I returned the gesture to Zelda. "No. Thank you, for being the bigger woman for the ones that can't."

She held me tightly. Almost like when I held Link for the first time.

After she let me go, she crawled over by Link, and hugged him the same way.

"Thank you so much, Brother. I gave you a hard time. And you still put up with me, even when I seemed hopeless."

That's what I do, sis. I am always here for you. You can count on me."

"Hey, you glory hog!" I shot at Link.

"Oh, I mean, me and Midy, of course."

"I know this now. Can I always depend on you two?"

"I'm hurt that you even asked that." I replied

"What she said." Link added in.

"It's settled then. We are all in this one together. Although, you two are the ones in the fields."

"But without your advice, little miss Sage, we would be stuck by now." I said, smiling.

"He hee. Its nice knowing I have such wonderful relatives."

"Its nice knowing that I have a wonderful sister and a awesome girlfriend." Link replied, still smiling.

"Its nice knowing that you two are killing me now." I retorted. They laughed.

We all hugged each other at once. More-or-less a group hug.

"I had fun here with you Zelda." I said, after we broke the embrace.

"I did too, Midy." She replied.

"I liked the dresses." Link added in annoyed.

"Stop being such a downer honey. You looked great in those." I said, teasing him.

"No, I looked GAY in those."

We all looked up when we heard the sound of something fading into the world itself.

It appeared to be a portal, similar to the ones I would open up when we needed to go somewhere.

"Oh. I guess its time for you two to continue your journey.", Zelda sighed.

Link and Zelda stood up, and I hovered onto Link's shoulder.

"Are you going to be okay? If there is anything you need for us to do..." I asked her. But she cut me off.

"Midy...", She replied with her eyes closed, then she opened them, smiling with true emotion, "...You have already done so much for me. I have never felt this close with someone else, other than Link. I am glad he chose you, and you chose him."

"Zelda..."

She shook her head. "...We are family now Midy...So, its time we kept things informal. Call me...Zero."

I smiled, and levitated off of Link's shoulder, and towards Zero so I could hug her one more time. She returned the gesture.

"Please. Take good care of yourselves." She said, still hugging me.

"Hey now. That's my line." I added in.

The portal's Energy Beam finally touched the ground directly where Link was standing, and he was sent away, to the first location for the Mirror Shard.

I let Zelda...Zero go, and I got in front of the Energy Beam. Just before I got in, I turned to my Sister, one last time.

I gave her a 'thumbs up' sign. "We will be back, safe and sound Zero. I promise."

She returned the gesture. "I believe you. If anything else, I believe you."

And with that, I landed on the ground, and stepped into the Beam. It felt as if it cradled me with nothing but pure energy. It picked me up gently at first, then it increased in speed as it shot me through the portal.

The fun time was over. It was time we got back to the business at hand.

Finding the Mirror Shards...Stopping Zant...and finally...

...Destroying Ganondorf.

* * *

**E/N:**

**AS Fire: **Well this chapter contained more fluff and sunshine and rainbows than I initially planned.

**Alice: **Maybe, but it was still sweet. This chapter showed your soft side.

**AS Fire: **Dammit I am a BOY! We do not have "Soft Sides"

**Alice: **Tee hee. Sure you don't. Anyways, here. Answer this.

**AS Fire: **Okay okay..."...'_A complainer complains about everything and everyone. But, who complains about the complainers?'..."_

**Alice: **Is this a trick question?

**AS Fire: **Hmm... I guess that would take more complainers, but then they would just get complained on by more complainers and complain some more until someone comes along and complains on them and...my head hurts.

**Alice: **Geez this is the first unanswerable question we had.

**AS Fire: **No its not. I will answer this one day.

*Link burst into the room*

**AS Fire: **Oh hay dude. Had fun?

**Link: **Shut up. Shut up right now, and give me the stupid scroll.

**Alice: **Ugh, MANNERS! *Hands Link the scroll*

**Link: **Lets see...O.O...He he he he he.

**AS Fire: **What is it?

**Link: **Testsudad niormi de comtituda en sel mordio!

*A medium sized, hole opens up behind me*

**Link: **Turns out this is a enchantment for a Pit of Death. And its already equipped with Nonsense enhancer magic. So when I kick you in it, you will fall.

**AS Fire: **But but...you cannot do this. This is madness!

**Link: **Madness? *Looks at Alice*

**Alice: ***Face-palms*

**Link: ***Turns towards Fire* This...is...ZELDAAAAAAAAA! *Kicks*

**AS Fire: **YOU FAGGIIIIIiiiiiiiiiii...

* * *

**Well, sorry for this being one day late. Nephew came over, and I had to babysit. You guys have no idea what its like to watch someone as bad as him, trust me.**

**Thanks to Shadowlordl, ALICE, and Mercy at Dawn. Epic backup friends. Epic backup.**

**Thank you BlackRose for the love.**

**Thank you, whoever is reading this, for reading this because you can. Cwatididthar?**

**Till next time!**


	16. Till Cold, do us Part

**Till cold, do us part.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it again you copyright retards? I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT A LAPTOP!11!11!**

**

* * *

**

**AS Fire: **Yea...anyways...seeing as I started a new crossover before this chapter, some things may spoil in it, from time to time. If that happens, SWY T_T

**Alice: **I like how he thinks he can put one over on us.

**AS Fire: **Shut up, and get im my kitchen! :O

**Alice: **_Excuse me?_

**AS Fire: **I said, your very pretty.

**Alice: **Awww, thank you. *Slaps Fire*

**AS Fire: **Like WTF?

**Alice: **I am not deaf, you bastard. ;/

**Link: **LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

**AS Fire: **Oh! Link, come here for a second. Somebody told me to tell you this.

*Whispers to Link*

**Link: **O.O...*Malicious smile* Tee hee hee hee. That's so evil, I like it.

**Midna: **But, doesn't that clash with your character?

**Link: **Not likely, Midey the Midgey.

**Midna: **Oh, because I was...I beg your pardon?

**Link: **Oh, nothing...Midgey.

**Midna: **Are you making fun of me?

**Link: **Who me? Noooooooooo...Midgey. *Sings 'Midey the Midgey'*

**Midna: **Grrrrrrr...Whats these Alice?

**Alice: **A little something something to kick the guys' ass. Just take two though.

*AS Fire pulls Alice to the side.*

**AS Fire: **What did you give her?

**Alice: **Nothing much...just some Placebos.

**AS Fire: **You. Gave. Her. F******. SUGAR PILLS?

**Alice: **Yeap! ^_^

**AS Fire: **Well...time for me to be hitting that old, dusty trail. *Runs into safehouse. Enables 2-way intercom.*

**Midna: **OK Alice sweetie. I took them. Now what?

**Alice: **Now, wait for it...wait for it...

**Midna:**...O.O...:)

**Link: ***Stops singing.* Whats with the sadistic smile Midna? You're scaring me...again. =_=

**Midna: **Becauuuuuuuuse honey...

*Alice walks away...slowly.*

**Link: **O.O

**Midna:**...IM ON FIIIIIIIIIIYA! BOM BOM BOM! BOM NOM BOM BOM!

*Pulls out leftover Chaos Bow & Arrows*

**Link: **This...sucks...so hard. *Runs*

**Midna: **You are sooooo not getting away. *Gives chase*

**AS Fire: **Uhh...if its okay, I will just write this chapter from the safehouse today.

* * *

**Link's POV**:

_Thud_!

"Ow, my head." I rubbed my head with my left hand, still laying face first on the cold snow. It always seems as if I fall on my head when we warp. Midna made it no better by landing directly on top of me.

"What is this place, Link?"

I got to my knees, and she got off of me. I stood up and took a good look at our surroundings. The entire valley below the mountain we were on was a frigid cold field of snow. The sky was grayed out, and it felt like it would snow here for an eternity. A few clicks ahead of us was one tree...and something...or someone motioning for us.

"Midy, do you see that there, or is this cold getting to me?"

"No sweetie, I s-s-s-s-see it to."

"Are you okay?"

"Its freaking cold, of c-c-c-c-course im not okay! AhChoo!"

"Here. Wear this."

I took off the light blue shirt portion of my Tunic that Midna gave me at the Cottage, and gave it to her.

"Link, are you sure about t-t-t-t-this?"

"Yea. I can take the cold a lot better than you can."

"Tha-AhChoo! Thank you."

She sat on my shoulder, and wrapped herself with the shirt I gave her.

"With me being like this Link, I don't t-t-t-t-t-think I will be casting any magic until we get there."

"Alright."

And with that, I began walking towards the person that was motioning for us. As I got closer, I noticed that it was a male, and he was wearing a dark blue Shinobi shōzoku (Ninja Garb) however, the person began moving away.

"Hey! Wait!" I shouted for the person.

"Come." Was all he said in response. Even though we just met the guy, I found myself trusting him.

I followed the guy around a bend, and when I turned the corner, he was past a very narrow ledge waiting for me.

"Cross." He said, and did not move.

I walked towards the point where the ledge became narrow and stared down. And man, was that a long fall. I started to get dizzy a bit, while I was staring down, until Midna gave my hair a tug.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Because...if if if you fall, I will have to waist all that t-t-t-t-time just thawing you out."

"Oh why thank you love. How very thoughtful." I responded sarcastically. She tugged my hair again.

After that little scene, I took Midna off from my shoulders, and used my arms to secure her against my chest. She buried her head in the warmth of my chest, and closed her eyes.

"I believe in you Link." She said affectionately with her eyes closed. I only patted her head in response.

I faced away from the mountain-wall, and pressed my back against it as far in as possible. And then, I began inching across the narrow ledge, not looking down. But then something happened above our heads that caused the entire mountainside to tremble.

"Link, w-w-what was that?" She looked up at me.

Midna sounded a little terrified. I looked at her, then I looked up and saw a snow boulder making its way towards us.

"Midna, hang on." I sternly told her, and she did. She reburied her face in my chest, and grabbed onto my undershirt.

I began inching towards the other side as fast as I could until I could not take inches due to the distance of the boulder. Then, with all my strength, I jumped from the narrow ledge, barely making it to the other side of the chasm.

"Come." The cloaked figure said, and he turned around, and jumped down the edge of the cliff where he was standing.

Again, I followed him, walking towards the same edge. I looked down, but this time, I could not find the man.

"Hmm...I wonder." I was thinking out loud. Then, with Midna still in my arms, I jumped down the edge, sliding down the slope. The slope itself was a winding pathway on its own, and my course was in synch with whichever way the slope was turning.

As soon as the 'ride' was over, I jumped up, and came to a grinding halt. We were on the ground level of this icy chasm. There was another mountain in the distance, but that was about it. I cocked my head slightly sideways, as I was wondering where did the man in the ninja garb get to.

"Wha-wha-what is it Link?" I looked down at her, and she was looking up at me already. I'm guessing she saw my puzzled look.

"Its nothing. I am just...wondering where did that guy get off to."

"_Link!" _I hear a voice calling out to us in my head. I am pretty sure it was Zero.

"Hold on a sec Midy." I put Midna in my right arm, and I place my left hand on the left side of my head.

"It's Zelda isn't it?" She asked me.

"Yes. I am about to talk with her now." I closed my eyes, and I saw nothing for a couple of seconds. Then, in a flash of dimmed light, a silver silhouette appared in the darkness. This was a mental image of Zelda. She ran up to me and hugged me. I returned the gesture.

"_Zero! Are you okay? What's up?", I asked her, after she let me go._

"_Yea, I am ok. But you are not though."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Link...something...evil is out there...and it is watching you..."_

"_Where?"_

_ "I do not know yet...but please be careful. Also, I can sense the mirror shard, somewhere towards the west of your position."_

"_Okay. Thanks Sis." I gave her a thumbs up. She returned the gesture._

"_Much obliged bro." _

And within the same fashion, the silver silhouette vanished in a dim flash of light.

I opened my eyes, removed my hand from my head, and re-embraced Midna.

"Link, what did she say?" Midna asked me.

I wanted to tell Midna that I was being watched, but then again, I wanted to make things as easy for her as possible, especially since she got like, insta-sick ever since we been here.

"Just that the Mirror shard is somewhere west of here."

"Oh...okay then. Lets go."

"Alright." I placed Midna on my shoulder, and we started off west again.

_23 & 1/2minutes later...(Yes that's right, 23 & 1/2 SUE ME DAMMIT! xD)_

"Link, is it just me or is it getting c-c-c-c-c-c-colder out here?"

"Yea, no kidding. I feel like im starting to get numb."

"Are you? Because I can warm you up."

"Inb4sexualrefrence." She reached up and thumped my forehead.

"Do you see something...in the distance over there?"

"Yea, it looks l-l-l-l-like a gigantic mansion."

"Would this be the place Zero told me of then?"

"Well its w-w-w-worth a trip inside."

With that, we made our way towards the mansion.

Along the way, about halfway there, something just told me to stop. So I did.

_Whoosh!_

"What was..." I turned around.

"What? What is it Li-AhChoo!"

"Bless my love, and I guess it was nothing. Come on, lets go.".

After a couple of minutes, we were on the steps of the mansion.

"Does this place give you an eerie feeling, or is it just me?" I asked Midna.

"N-n-n-no I see what you mean."

Just the front of the mansion was enough to give me a haunting feeling. It was of a medieval make, with two identical gargoyle statues on each side of the steps, totaling four. The front of the mansion was grey with a monochrome double door.

"Lets go see who is home." I said to Midna. She only nodded her head.

I went up to the steps, and walked infront of the door. As soon as I tried to knock on it however, the door slung open, and a yeti popped his big white head out from within the crack.

"Fee Fye Foo Fum! I just had Soup. Yuuum!"

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me." I said, after I let my head droop.

"Come inside, come in please do, because I have a secrete to tell you."

"You mean other than all this rhyming?"

"Yes yes my fair lad. Now please follow me, for there is a tale to be had."

I followed the yeti inside the mansion. The door slammed shut leaving the cold and harsh elements where they belong for the time being.

...However, I could not shake my feelings...

...something was not right about this place...

* * *

**E/N:**

**AS Fire:** Sorry this chapter is so short.

**Alice: **When did you come out of the safehouse?

**AS Fire: **When did you come back?

**Alice:**...your a good man, Fire.

**AS Fire: **Right back at you!

*Link bursts in, panting*

**AS Fire: **Dude, whats up?

**Link: **Okay, Alice why in the bluest of blue hells did you give Midy f****** sugar pills?

**Alice: **You know what? I do not even know.

**AS Fire: **Better question. Where is the little tyke now?

**Link: **Good point. O.O

*Midna Bursts in*

**Midna: **Twilight, PAAAAAAWWWWWWNNNNNNCH! *Sends Link flying through walls.*

**AS Fire: **Ugh, dammit, you just made a hole IN MY WALL!

**Midna: **I BEG YOUR PARDON SER?

**AS Fire: **Nothing at all. T_T

**Cats: **Good evening gentelmen.

**AS Fire: **Who the **** are you?

**Cats: **Who am I, is being none of concern of yours.

**Alice: **What?

**Cats: **All your toilets are belong to us. We begin mass destruction.

**Alice: ***epic Facepalm*

**AS Fire: **LOLGTFO! LOLOLOLOLOLOL *Dies laughing...not really*

* * *

**Sorry this one was shorter than the rest. After all, I am doing two gigs at once here. Give me a break and make me a sammich knaves! Just kidding.**

**Anywho, the usuals go here. Alice, Mercy, and Shadow. Thanks for the behind the scenes help, and the on scene help you guys give me.**

**Read on freaky bro! Till next time!**

**OH, also my beta reader is up. If anyone wants me to do that, do that, do that right there, then let me know.**


	17. Return of AS Fire Apology  Redemption

**The Tale of Redemption (Till cold do us part cut in)**

* * *

….After several months of absolute darkness, there was a crack in the ominous atmosphere. For the first time, in a long while, the sun illuminated the entire area with rays of hope, overtaking the despair.

The light from the sun revealed a house with very important meaning. There was a hole in the wall, and four Chaos arrows in the dirt. There were several un-opened letters, gifts, appreciation notices, and "Flame" letters literally jam-packed in the mailbox.

...Silence...no one was around the entire area for months on end.

It ended when the young author staying here, made another forced, and unexpected personal journey. He had to deal with his father nearly going to jail twice, his stepmother threatening to kick him, and his father, out, and his inevitable departure from everything he come to know. He fought long and hard. This was one battle that would mentally wear anyone out.

...However...

..._Snap!_... In the distance of the house, someone was coming from a dirt pathway. He was wearing what appeared to be a black shirt, with "Team – LoL" on the front of it. He was also wearing Black shorts, with white stripes running down the seams, with White Air Force shoes. He was also wearing a Black 'Nike' backpack which was full of something.

As he approached the house, he stared at the overstuffed, mailbox. All he could do at the moment, was droop his head. He knew he made a promise, and it was fulfilled. But one thing was on his mind.

..."Will they help me out again?", is the one question ringing in his head, like school bells. He knew that he was forced a depart once before, but never for several months. He felt somewhat timid of his own home...

"Look at me..." he began, "...afraid to return...this is exactly the opposite of what I was supposed to be doing right now". And with that, he reached in his pocked, and pulled out a key, with a name-tag on it.

_Avenging Soul – Fire, _was what it read. He walked up towards the front door, and proceeded to push the key inside the doorknob. He twisted it, to hear the door's mechanism unlocking.

"...Promise fulfilled." AS Fire said to himself, as he opened the door, to a very familiar setting. It was the living room, of the author of, "A Twili's Hero".

It was exactly as he remembered it. The two Recliners, and the one Loveseat. The fireplace. The Typewriter, next to stacks of rough drafts, final drafts, and the stories-in-progress. The 'mysterious' can of soda, was directly in front of him.

"...I'll bet..." he thought out loud, as he reached down to pick it up. He gave it a shake...and nothing came out. Empty. He let out a depressing sigh, as he threw the can outside of the open door, and shut the door behind him.

"Well..." he began again, "...first thing's first. I just hope they are still with me." He reached in his other front pocket, and took out his cell phone. He began scrolling through his Contact List, until it stopped on...

..."Alice...". He had a flashback of all of the times they had, with their other friends, the readers, and the story itself. The good, and the bad.

He scrolled past her name, and kept going, until it reached Link. "I hope this is still your number bro", he sighed, pressing the send key. He placed the phone up to his ear...

_"...Written in the stars...a Million miles away...it's a message, to the maaaaaaiiin oh!..._

_ ...seasons come and go...but I will stay the same...and I'm on my waaaaaayyyyyy..."_

Someone picks it up. There is some music in the background. A very familiar voice answers the call...

"Hello?"

"Yo bro."

"Holy. S***. AS Fire?"

"Yea, it's me."

"Aye Yo WTF bro? Why did you leave?"

"...scroll up retard..."

"Oh right. Well, how are you holding up?"

"Well, I'm okay nowadays. I am part of the Yugioh team, 'Team LoL' now. It's very time consuming, and with me helping my mom with her bills, and trying to stay afloat..."

"Bro, don't say anything else. I totally understand...you were helping your parents. No one can blame you for that. All that matters, is that you came back."

AS Fire felt some relief upon hearing this.

"So, do you think you will be writing again?"

AS Fire smiled.

"Of course I will be. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but before next Tuesday, most likely this weekend, the new chapter of 'A Twili's Hero', will be up. And this, I promise."

"Great! Me and Mindy will be over soon...oh and Fire?"

"Yea?"

"...thanks for not giving up under the pressure."

"...Yea...of course. I'm a man of my word, after all." AS Fire hung up the phone, and put it back in his pocket.

…_...Time Skip..._

_Knock knock knock!_

Somebody was at the door, literally knocking Fire out of his nap on the recliner by the Fireplace. He wiped his eyes, took a stretch, and got up, walking towards the door. He looked out of the peephole, but saw no one there.

"But I could have sworn...", Fire thought to himself. He knew for a fact somebody was knocking at his door. But he couldn't see who it was...

And then, it hit him..._because he can't see somebody that short, past the peephole._ And as if on Que, with him turning around to the hole in the wall...

_Smack!_

"OW! What was that for?"

"Nothing at all." Midna replied softly, as she then embraced Fire around his waist. Fire held his arms in the air, signifying to Link, who had just came in through the hole, that he was not touching her.

"Relax bro. It's cool." Link said smiling at Fire. With his doubt put to rest, Fire returned the gesture to Midna.

"Thanks Midy..." Fire and Midna released each other. Midna looked up at Fire, scratching her head.

"Mii~, It's nothing. Link told me the whole thing. I would have stopped caring about everything, even your stories, after all of what happened to you."

"Well...a promise is a promise." Fire said, heading over to the typewriter. He sat in front of it, checking it for any repairs it may have needed.

"Fire." Link called as he made his way towards the loveseat, Midna in tow.

"Yo?"

"Did you ever get in contact with Alice, Mercy at Dawn, or Shadowlord yet?"

Fire looked down.

"Oh...I see. Well don't worry bro." Link assured Fire, while Link, with Midna, was sitting on the loveseat. Midna's head was resting on Link's lap.

"After they see that you are back from your hardships, they will help you."

"I really hope so..." Fire was done checking the typewriter by now, and he proceeded to loading it up with paper.

"You're writing now?"

"Maybe...I don't know if I've lost my touch or not."

"Bro, talk like that, and it's already over." Link said, stroking Midna's hair as she was fast asleep on Link's lap.

"You're right...you're absolutely right." Fire began writing for the first time since January-February of this year.

* * *

**E/N**

**Link: **It feels good to be back in this format again.

**AS Fire: **No kidding. I missed you guys a lot. And **you, **who ever is taking the time out of their day to read this. I really appreciate it.

**Link: **Awwwww, I missed you tooooooooooo!

*Link tries to hug Fire*

**AS Fire: **Aye yo, WTF uGay?

**Link: **Bro, I haz chick, over there.

**Midna: **mmm...ung...wha...what? *Yawns* What did I miss?

**AS Fire: **Nothing much, just Link calling you his wench.

**Midna: **I'm your WHAT? *Gives chase*

**Link: **Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

**AS Fire: **And another satisfied customer.

* * *

**I know I know. I have been gone a while...a long while, at that. If you read this, you know why. And for a time, I almost did not come back. I really felt like I needed to drop all of my commitments.**

**But point is, I'm sorry. Even if I could not control any of what was happening, I still want to apologies for not giving you guys a heads up on anything.**

**Show sympathy please though. Everything that was happening, was none of my control. Flame if if you want, but be easy :p**

**Till this weekend.**


	18. Roll Reversal

**Roll Reversal**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I wish I wish I was a fish. My wish was not long, as this story I do not own.**

* * *

**AS Fire: **Whew! I thought I lost my touch after everything.

**Midna: **Meh. You still got it.

**AS Fire: **OH WOW! A compliment from Midna! Somebody pinch me, I must be drea-OW!

**Midna: **So is it a dream now?

**Link: **Lol, she told you bro.

**AS Fire: **Aye yo, STF-OW!

**Midna: **Stop talking to my man, like that.

**AS Fire: **MAN WTF?

*Knock on the door*

**AS Fire: **I'll get it, you pack of freaks. _

*Opens door.*

**?: **Out of my way._Pushes Fire._

**Midna: **Aye yo, who you be?

**?: **I guess you can call me, Chaos Samus.

**AS Fire: **YO, well Chaos your ass, right out of my-OW! OMFG

**Chaos Samus(CS): **I can see that you will need to be taught a lesson.

**Link: **o.O

**Midna: **Well now, this should be fun.

**AS Fire: **Well...um...so can you like...go pick on somebody else?

**CS: **Nope. Cause I know what you have been through.

**AS Fire: **So why destroy me?

**CS: **Cause, I was asked to torture you, knave!

**AS Fire: **This has ShadowLord all over it.

**CS: **So lieek...you can haz writing now.

**Link: **Hott damn bro. You has yourself a crazy chick.

**CS: ***glares at Link* Excuse me?

**Midna: **Aye yo Chick. Eyes off of Link :O

**CS: **You little...Fire. Write. Now.

**AS Fire: **I will, but not for you, tramp. ;/

**CS:** *Readies Photon*

**AS Fire: **Kay typing. Story gogogogogogogogogogo.

* * *

_Several minutes later..._

**Link's POV:**

The inside of the Yeti's Castle was much larger, than what it was predicted to be from the outside. The place was not cold at all, in the front room, and in the kitchen, besides the front room. However, inside of the remainder of it, the central, upper, and lower areas of the Castle, were downright frigid with cold.

The Yeti had an interesting conversation with Midy, and I. Well...except for all of the rhyming that was going on. He knew we needed to find the Mirror Shard, and he knew how to get to it. Thing is, we had to help him first.

"_If you help me finish my soup, the key to the chamber, I'll give to you."_

That phrase let me know early on what our objective was. Help this...thing finish his soup.

Midy and I, were currently inside of the basement. The Yeti told us that we should find the soup ingredients down here.

"So um...", I began, "...Midy, do you think the Shard is actually in here?" Midna looked up into my eyes, as she was still wrapped in my arms, to protect her from getting cold. She was still wearing the upper light blue shirt portion of my Tunic.

"Honestly, it does not seem like it. But I can sense it in here.", she replied. Her gaze jerked downwards, as she coughed, into my shirt.

"Link, I'm sorry. I could have got you sick just now." Midna added, with her face buried in my chest.

"If I was, you would take care of me right?"

"Hmm...maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't", Midna replied, picking her head up, and snickering a sharp-toothed grin at me.

"So you would let me die?" I replied, faking sorrow in my voice. She fell for it.

"Link...I would never let anything happen to you...not to _my_ hero.", she replied, losing her grin, and leaning up, quickly giving me a peck on my lips.

"You're so gullible." I replied, letting go of a small chuckle. She pouted.

"You...you did that on purpose!" She whined, crossing her arms.

I loosened one of my arms, and used my now free hand to cup her cheek. I pulled Midna in for a much longer kiss, then what she gave me. A minute later, we broke the kiss.

"I...I forgive you Link..." She said dreamily, with nothing but affection in her eyes.

"I figured." I said triumphantly. She thumped my forehead.

"Okay. So now, lets go and find these ingredients." Midna said, turning her focus into the large basement, and bundling herself in the Tunic.

This basement was HUGE. I mean, it was ice on the floor, the walls were made of ice, and I could see crates further in. To get to the main part of the basement, you had to descend down a flight of stairs, and into what looked like a maze. At the end of this huge room, I saw a door. I decided to make my way, with Midna secure in my arms, towards the door. I couldn't draw my sword, so I leaned Midna's head slightly, so that her fiery orange hair was dangling freely. I drew her back in, and she already knew what I was implying.

And as predicted, about halfway rummaging through the maze, three new enemies, what appeared to be some kind of snow rodents the size of Midna, burrowed their way through the ice.

"Midy."

"Got it." her hair began glowing, and it aimed at the beasts. One of the unlucky creatures began charging. Just as it lunged for an attack, Midy's hair shot three shadow drills straight through the snow rodent's body. No piercing of any kind, and no blood loss. The thing just fell where it was, in mid-air.

Another one lunged at us, but Midy was not aiming at it. So I, thinking quickly, covered Midy entirely with my arms. As it's claws scratched my arm, I felt kinda weird after-wards. I shook the rodent's grip, and it slid across the floor. Midna then was able to aim at the creature, and fire shadow drills straight through it, felling the creature instantly.

The third one must have been in a state of fear, cause it did not attack us. When I turned to face it, it backed up from its aggressive stance. I cocked my head sideways, as Midy took aim at the creature. Just as she had it in her sights, the rodent high-tailed it out of here, burrowing back inside of the ground.

"Link, I'm so sorry. I was not fast enough. Are you okay?" Midna asked me with worry, wrapping her hair around the cuts in my arm. I thought all she knew was shadow magic. In that instant, my arm was filled with a warmth, I was not accustomed to in this frigid cold hell.

"I have...been better.", I replied. She kept her hair wrapped around my arm, and we kept moving through the maze.

We killed a couple more of the Snow Rodents...well Midna killed them all. She would fire when she had them in plain sight, and after-wards, she would immediately wrap her hair back around my arm.

The rest of this maze was a breeze. Within a couple more minutes, and after a few dead turns, we were finally at the maze's end. I ascended up the flight of stairs, and proceeded through the door.

Now we were in a much smaller room. The Ceiling was much higher. There was several things of notice in the room. There was a set of armor, twice my size against the wall. There was also the ingredients we were looking for, at the far end of the wall.

"Good. Lets get these back to...the Yeti." I began to feel a bit tired, for some reason.

"Okay...Link, are you sure you're okay?"

"_Link."_

"Hold on Midy. Zero's calling." She nodded, and I closed my eyes. A few seconds later, a light spiral appeared in my subconscious. As the swirling dispersed, Zelda's silhouette appeared in the center of it.

"_Zero, I don't know whats wrong with me."_

"_Bro, I think I know what it is.", she replied, crossing her arms._

"_Is it from when-"_

"_Yes, when the rodent scratched you. It's a self defense mechanism present inside of their bodies. Their claws emit non-fatal amounts of tranquilizer secretion, when facing foes of their size. But since you are larger than the normal predators they have to face, I think...they may have increased the amount used against you._

"_Poison...again...great..." I sighed._

"_Link, I estimate you will fall unconscious under an hour. And when you do...I...I don't know when you will wake up. Link, that dose was more than fatal for a human."_

"_So you mean I may have just been put in a coma?" She nodded._

"_Link...you have to get those ingredients back to the Yeti fast. Their soup has curatives. It may be your only chance."_

She dispersed in the same manner as when she appeared in my subconscious. I opened my eyes, now filled with doubt.

"Link?" Midna called me, and I looked down at her.

**Midna's POV:**

"Is something the matter?", I asked him. It looked as if he just heard some bad news.

"It's fine...it's just..." his grip of me loosened a bit, and he stumbled a step forward.

"Link? Whats wrong?" I asked him, being overcome with my emotions.

"We have..to move...fast...please...". His speech was becoming slightly dragged out. He let me go, and headed over towards the ingredients. I wrapped myself in his Tunic, since he let that go too, and hovered directly behind him. He reached inside of the crate, and pulled out each ingredient, as I took them, opened a small vortex, and placed them inside of the time-space carrying pack.

After we had all of the ingredients, Link turned away from the crate, facing me.

"Link, please...tell me what's wrong!" I begged, hovering about six inches away from his face.

He sighed. "Midy...you may have to-"

_CRASH!_

Something smashes the ground in between us. The force is strong enough to send both of us flying backwards. I hear him crash back first against the wall, as did I on the other side, sending us to the floor. I pick myself back up. And as the mist from the crushed ice gradually evaporates, Link is still on the ground, passed out.

"LINK!" I shout his name, but he does no movement, whatsoever. I immediately try to hover to his direction, but I stop when I realize that the thing that separated us was a ball and chain...the kind that...

"...The kind that..._knights_ use.". Upon the realization, I stared at the Armor suit, and sure enough, it's helm hid an ominous pair of glowing red eyes inside of it.

"Youuuu..." I became straight out aggravated. The knight pulled its Ball and Chain above its head, and began swirling it around with his left hand. The wind from the swings tugged at me, throwing me off balance. I saw that the wind was causing Link to slide around the floor like leaves caught in the breeze.

I looked at the unconscious Link. "Link...it's my turn to save you..." I uttered, as I set Link Tunic inside of the crate where we found the ingredients from. This...thing...was NOT going to live, after what it just did.

I charged Twilight energy in my hands. Lightning begins crackling around my entire body, as I was encased in pure energy.

The knight swung it's Ball and Chain at me, and I held out the palm of my right hand. Before it could reach my hand, Lightning met the full force of the swing, causing a barrier to form around my hand. My hair flung backwards from the sheer force of the wind behind the impact. However, I did not budge an inch.

Realizing the attack did not succeed, it pulled the Ball and Chain to its left side, and prepared its right hand for a devastating punch. This time, I held out both palms of my hand. The Knight's hand drew back as far as possible, and then it lunged, with the intent to kill. Again, lightning formed around both of my hands as a barrier. His devastating right hand collided with my barrier, only to be met with the same result as last time, except this time, the sheer force me back against the wall.

"Dammit, he is strong." I mumbled to myself, as I noticed the Knight dropped the Ball and Chain, and was preparing its left hand for a punch, keeping it's right hand directly on my barrier. Realizing I could not block it's next punch, I went on the offensive.

I used as much force as I could, and combined it with my barrier, in order to push back the Knight, throwing it off balance, before it could swing again. It stumbled back a few steps, creating a much needed opening in its defenses. I moved forward a bit from the wall, and brought my right hand down, and closed it, charging as much energy as I could for one fatal attack.

However, the Knight regained it's balance far too soon, and it tried to throw a punch at me. Quicker, but with far less force. Still charging my attack, I dodged it's attack, hearing it collide with the wall, and flew as fast as I could, right beside Link, who was still out like a light. I turned to face my body towards the knight's general direction, but turned my gaze towards Link.

"I'll protect you..." I whispered to him. He did not move. I fixated my gaze back on the Knight, who was still looking for me, where it punched the wall at.

When my right hand was literally pulsating from the massive amount of energy it had stored in it, I knew it was time to unleash the gathered power.

"Begone..." I began, as I pointed my closed fist at the Knight, who turned around, "...with the thunderclap." I opened my hand, and in an instant, a huge stream of pure energy, in the form of Lightning, jolted from the palm of my hand, and ramming the Knight against the wall. The attack encased it completely inside of the vortex of Twili Lightning.

"This move..." I began, closing my fist, with the Knight paralyzed against the wall, "...is called Kirin...". I opened my fist, energy shooting into a vortex on the ceiling. Within seconds, a vortex opened above the Knight's head, sending Lightning crashing down, once again encasing it.

When my power was depleted from the attack, I dropped my hand. Now, the room was completely cluttered with mist, and scattered cracklings of Lightning from my attack. Using this move tired me out, so I dropped to the floor, gasping for air. As the mist clears, the Knight was...

"...Still standing?" I growled out. As I began charging for another Kirin, the Knight's left gauntlet fell. This let me know that it was living on borrowed time, and I stopped charging my attack. And sure enough, the Knight's armor collapsed, hitting the ground with a thud, rattling the room, and sending dust from destroyed crates, and ice scattering. A shard chipped my face, before I could put a barrier, protecting myself, and Link up.

Once everything settled down, I hovered towards the now inanimate armor, and rummaged through it until I picked up Link's Tunic. I also placed the Ball and Chain inside of our inventory.

I heard a coughing noise come from behind me, and I turned to notice Link was forcing himself to his knees.

"Link!" I shouted, rushing to his side. "Are you okay? We have to get you some help."

"M..Midy?...". He was still unaware of what just transpired.

"Shh...don't waist anymore of your energy than you have to." He nodded, and forced his back against the wall, in a sitting position. His gaze was fixed on me.

"Midy...your hurt...what happened?", he asked me. Realizing I was cut just now, I rubbed my left hand across my face and stared at the blood on my hand.

"Oh..this is nothing." I replied.

He looked around the room, and saw all of the massive destruction that was in the area.

"You fought it alone?"

"Link, I had to. You would have been killed!". I just realized I was shouting at Link, who retrained his gaze on me.

"Midy..."

"Link...I'm sorry.", I said softly in a apologetic tone. I hovered in front of him, and leaned my forehead against his. We were staring in each others eyes. I was lost in his gentle blue eyes. He was staring deep into my fiery red eyes.

"Remember...just as you protect me, I will do the same."

"But-"

"No butts Link. End of story.". He smiled at my conviction. As did I.

And then something happened with Link. He falls over, losing consciousness.

"Wha..LINK?"

"_Midna!"_

I closed my eyes.

"_Zero, something happened to Link! I don't know what to do!"_

"_Midna relax! He is unconscious from when that Snow Rodent scratched him."_

"_It was poison?"_

"_Yes. Tranquilizer, at that. The amount injected in him, could cause him to go into a permanent coma."_

"_Permanent? Zero, How do I help him?" _

"_Hold on a minute." Zelda...her silhouette anyhow...held out her left hand, and with a snap of her fingers, I felt something nearby appear in a flash of magic._

"_There. I just opened a portal leading back to the front end of the castle. Take him, and the ingredients you just picked up to the Yeti. They can heal him, but you have to move."_

"_Thanks...for everything."_

"_No, thank you." Zelda disappeared in a flash of light. _

I opened my eyes, to see the portal directly in front of me. Using the lasts of my strength, I levitated Link gently inside of the portal, and he vanished. Unable to fly due to exhaustion, I picked up Link's Tunic, and walked...for the first time in three to four days, into the portal.

"I hope he isn't gone yet." I whispered to myself, as I vanished into the portal.

* * *

**E/N**

**AS Fire: **Annnnnnd...DONE! The long awaited chapter of the story is FINISHEEED! LIEEK FIYA!

**Midna: **Yea...i remember this part. Link you had me scared.

**Link: **But aye. I came through didn't I?

**Midna: **Yea..._you _sure did. _

**Link: **Awww c'mere. Gimme a hug. *Hugs Midna*

**AS Fire: **Hold still, I wanna take a picture. *Gets Camera ready* And...set to snap in ten.

*AS Fire rushes in between Link and Midna. Link draws his sword, Midna Smirks, and I...do something unimportant*

**CS: **Aye yo Fire! Are these your Doritos?

**AS Fire: **Yea why?

**CS: **Cause I ate them.

**AS Fire: **AYE YO WTF- *Snaps picture*

**Set...game! **

**Thanks to ShadowLord, for not giving up on me, and for giving me...this chaotic chick that needs to take anger management classes. -_-**

**Also, since next week I am going to Arlington for the Yugioh Regionals, I may...MAY not be able to update both stories in time. If I don't, one/both will be updated when I come back, that Sunday.**

**Till next time!**


	19. Vier Ra Nox

**..._Vier ra Nox_...**

**Disclaimer: Uhh, yo no soy...uhh...Owneth this crap. Did I do that right? Huh? HUH?**

* * *

**AS Fire: **Well now...I feel refreshed and ready to resume. Still freaking sick, but who cares?

**Midna: **Uhh...you didn't even tell them where you been, ass-wipe. Its been a damned year!

**AS Fire: **Oh yea. Here's a chronological list of the events that I been through:

_Death of a cousin_

_..."S" Tendencies...pm me if you want to know more_

_Out on my own_

_Loss of internet_

_Loss of internet again_

_Family fighting...a lot of it_

_Loss of internet one more time_

_Finding out of my weakened heart condition_

_Massive Congestion_

_Planning for YCS Dallas. Yes, a big ol' Yugioh Championship._

_Regaining of my Internet_

_Regaining of my imagination_

_2-day-grace periods out of my week_

_Finding of my Fan-fiction Password_

_Freedom from my preparations for YCS Dallas_

_Finding of all my old sources, and chapters for "A Twili's Hero."_

_This._

**Midna: **Wait...since when do you even know what Congestion is?

**AS Fire: **Around the same time you got off the rag.

**Midna: **:O

_#Link Enters the Room, in between Midna and Fire#_

**Link: **Yo Dude! How have you b- OW!

**Midna: **Why didn't you duck?

**Link: **How was I supposed to know you were shooting T-Balls? =_=

**AS Fire: **Tee Hee! You _noob_.

**CS Samus: **Well now...Looks like I can still have some pleasure torturing your pathetic soul.

**AS Fire: **Well a howdy-freaking-doo to you too Samus.

**Midna: **Anyways, Fire. You reaaaaly should get on this. I believe people are waiting.

**AS Fire: **Yea. You're right. Lets do this.

**Link: **Yea...you do all the work while...do you remember how that hole got in the wall?

**AS Fire: **Your Sugar High wife over there. =_=

**Midna: **Placebo powah, b#$%!

**AS Fire: **#_Pinches Temples# Ohhhh_ my goooood...anyways, this chapter should tie up a few ends from previous chapters, as well as solidify some plot ground. Here we go!

* * *

**Midna's POV:**

"How long was this supposed to take?"

"Patience must be your greatest weapon. This shall last mere more seconds.", the rhyming Yeti responded.

Now in the front room of the Ice Castle-palace-temple-house thing, I was waiting...rather _impatiently..._ for the curative soup to take effect on link. I've been waiting for what must have been hours for link to awaken from the Tranquilizer poisoning that was bewitching him.

I closed my eyes in an attempt to converse with Zelda...Zero, in case you have forgotten. And surely enough, she summoned herself within my sub-conscious.

"_What is is Midy?", Zero asked me, arms crossed, wearing a laid-back expression._

_ "I was just wondering something...If we know that Ganondorf is involved in this...why can't we just go directly to him and beat him?"_

_ "I was wondering the same thing...but...", she raised her right hand's index finger, as if pointing to a floating ideal, "...since Zant can access here freely, and is his eyes and ears, he has no need to make himself, nor a way to reach him known...yet."_

_ "That makes sense...I just wonder where is it that he is hiding though..." Zero walks over towards me and places her hand on my shoulder._

"_Don't worry. We will figure this out together right?"_

"_Right."_

I open my eyes, to notice I was standing..._standing..._near where Link was currently laying with my gaze on him. Everything was still the same. Link was recovering on the couch, still dead to the world. The Yeti Lady was nowhere to be seen. The rhyming Yeti was sitting on a couch, overlooking the unlit fireplace.

"Nice for you to come back. You were standing silent for minutes. Why is that?", the Yeti asked, not even looking at me. I looked at him.

"Well...I was just talking with a friend."

"Oh?"

"Wait...not a friend. A sister.". I fixed my previous statement smiling, and this caused the Yeti to scratch his head.

"This conviction of yours appears tried and true. Did she answer the questions that perplexed you?"

"Yes." I said sighing. "...she is the best friend I could ask for...well besides him." I pointed at Link.

"You're stating the wise, but one is half-fact. My inner self tells me he is more than just that."

I blushed a little, and turned to Link's motionless body. _This Yeti...this man is smarter than what he lets on._

"Yes...he is more than just that. I love him."

"And he, you. This is all true."

"Thank you. It just pains me to see him hurt like this though..."

"I can see your frustration. Believe me I do. But you must not let his pain unnerve you."

"Wha..." I turned back towards the Yeti, who was still sitting in his chair, facing the fireplace. "...how can you be sure?"

"Think about it. He pressures himself everyday to protect you no doubt. Do you ever wonder what his nerves of steel is truly about?"

"Umm..."

"Its only natural to wonder why his heart's love, towards you, does it drool. You may even have asked how could it, for one so cruel."

"How do you know all of this?" I asked, slightly raising my voice.

"Nothing in this world goes unknowing from me, is a start. Lets just say the earth is my mind, and the sky is my heart."

"So, you are pretty much all-seeing?", I asked, lowering my tone.

"Yes. And as far as your sleeping friend is concerned, his courage was not something he did not earn."

That rhyme had me visibly puzzled.

"What...do you mean?"

"You recall when you first snickered at him? In his cell? And you thought you were making his new life a living hell?"

Those words caused me to flashback.

* * *

_ In a cold, and eerie cell, rested a greyish wolf. It looked so peaceful. I knew what I came here to do, even if it meant twisting his poor animal mind. So, I flash-stepped (teleportation, which is able to pass through some objects.) through the bars, preventing his escape and I ended up directly in front of him. As I did, he opened his eyes. His eyes were a beautiful shade of blue._

_ "I found you!" I exclaimed, snickering. The animal immediately worked his way to his feet and tried to lunge at me. I sat motionless as I took note of a chain on his leg. He didn't notice it in time, and he was forcefully yanked back on the ground. _

"_Oooh, aren't you scary?" I asked him, showing complete sarcasm._

_Helpless, he stared and growled at me. I grinned, showing my fang._

"_Are you sure you should be doing that? Snarling and glaring at me?"_

_He just snarled at me again._

_ "Well that's too bad..." I began, turning away, "...I was planing on helping you...if you were nice." I finished, looking back at him to gauge his reaction._

_ Truth be told, I would have helped him anyways...this poor man, who was transformed into a beast. But I couldn't let him know that. I had to remain within character. Within my facade._

_Within a few seconds, he stopped snarling at me, and simply lowered his head._

_ "That's much better! You humans are obedient to a fault, aren't you?" he cocked his head, probably wondering how I knew what he was._

"_Oops! But you aren't a human anymore, are you?" he simply whined a little._

_ This form of communication was nerve wrecking. But I felt like something,,,someone was keeping tabs on me, so I snapped my fingers two times. One to break the chain on the animal's leg, and again to allow my thoughts to access his so we could briefly telecommunicate._

_ "You can hear me now right?" I asked him out loud. He jumped back, at what I was guessing the shock of being able to fully understand me. He regained his composure almost instantly._

"_...Yes..." he thought, and I heard it._

_ "Excellent!" I replied, flash-stepping through the bars again, so that I was on the outside. I turned around to face my captive 'friend'._

"_If you behave, dog boy, maybe I will help you!" I gleefully said, still with a hint of sarcasm._

"_...shut up, you imp." he thought, in a matter-of-factually tone."_

"_Tee hee! See if you can't find a way out from there.". I turned away, facing a dark hallway. "If you can't force your way out, see if there isn't a-"_

"_Done."_

_ He cut me off, causing me to jump a little, as I retrained my focus onto him. And sure enough, there the wolf stood, directly in front of me. I was unable to contain a grin._

"_I like you...so I think I will help you get out of here."_

"_Why? Where are we?"_

_ "Full of questions too, are we? I'll answer them. But first, in exchange for my help, you must do EXACTLY as I say. Got it?"_

"_...fine."_

_ "So we are clear?" I asked. Not waiting for an answer, I jumped on his back, much to his surprise. He turned his head to where he could see behind him, but not to where I was. So I leaned over until I was directly in his line-of-sight, our faces about six inches apart._

_ "Now come on. Get moving...", I began, pointing down the dark hallway, "...if you need something, just ask me."_

* * *

After the flashback was over, I was wide-eyed, like a child who just remembered his overdue homework.

"Oh my...why didn't I remember that I even had telecommunication abilities in the first place...oh wait...I do that with Zero...ugh...". I pinched my temples with my hand, sighing in frustration.

"That day, for you, his heart began falling, but his mind was stuck. Everything was spiraling too fast, and he wanted to give up."

"He wanted to...give up?" I asked, full of shock.

"Yes. However...", the Yeti began, "...in order to save you all, he knew his strut could not begin to fall. So in secret, he steeled his resolve, to thwart every obstacle for you, no matter how tall."

"What made him steel his resolve?"

"His love for his sister, and you...that is all."

I gasped, when a realization dawned on me. His strength comes from...my trust in him. Ever since the day I freed him...could he somehow have seen the peril I was in? Could he have seen that I really needed him? Did he see through my exterior?

Just then, something else dawned on me...something that Zelda once told me several days ago.

_Fill your heart with despair...and he will not be able to strive...he needs you..._

"...Just as much as I need him..." I said to myself.

"Right. How right you are." the Yeti said, confirming my theories...answering my questions.

"Thank you...thank you." I directed towards the Yeti. He held his left hand up, as if backing away from my praise.

" No need to thank me." He replied.

"But wait...there is two things that still puzzles me."

"And they are?"

"First. How is it that you are so fluent in rhyming speech?" I asked, turning once again towards the Yeti.

"It was passed down since the start of my nation. All of my forefathers spoke in rhymes, in each generation."

"And did they always make as much sense as you?"

"Ha ha, no mam. Most of their speech was in shambles. I could have even swore, all my dad did was ramble."

"He he I see.". I was now smiling.

"Moving on now, I suppose lass?"

"Yes. There's one more thing I have to ask."

"Ask away. I shall be here for what feels like forever."

"OK, this is unrelated, but why are we rhyming together?", I asked, this not being my second question.

"You know? I pondered the same thing. Our sentences fit one another like your future wedding ring."

"My what?"

"You think I didn't know of your vow? Even if you're above the earth I know. Don't ask how."

I shouldn't be surprised. After all, this guy was basically all-seeing, it seemed. But still, I flailed my arms a little, as if swiping away waves of visible embarrassment from around me.

"OK, seriously now sir. The next thing I want to know."

"I'm all ears.", he replied.

I took a deep breath. "Do you know how we can reach the evil that is Zant? Or maybe Ganondorf?"

"hmm...", he visibly pondered, deep within his thoughts. Maybe he was searching his 'sources' for the information, I couldn't tell. I was hoping he would be able to tell us. Maybe his wisdom would shorten this little quest of ours drastically and maybe we could finally-

"I am truly sorry, that I must report. I cannot locate Zant, or Ganondorf."

I sighed. "Thank you for trying. I really appreciate the effort." I responded.

"_Midy!"_

Zero was calling again. I shut my eyes, in order to see her silhouette however something seemed...wrong.

_ Zelda was breathing heavily, as if she was out of energy, and holding her left arm. She was not wearing her crown, and her violet dress had a tear from the bottom, towards her midriff. She also had her left eye closed._

"_Z-Zero! What happened to y-"_

"_Listen to me. I don't have a lot of time. Something is wrong here."_

"_What's going on?"_

"_Something...evil...cruel is in the vicinity...of the palace."_

"_What is it?"_

"_I don't know but I suspect...", she took a breath, and changed topics, "...some of our scouts reported in earlier, and were badly wounded."_

"_What...else happened?"_

_ "Well...a creature from the wilds...what you would call a 'bulbin' made its way right into the inner chamber of my palace. I don't know how. When it was in sight, my present guards went to put it down, and then an ominous energy erupted from it, instantly killing the guards, leaving me to face it alone. I did what I could, killing it, but not without taking a few hits one to my face, and..."_

_She moved her right hand from her left arm, to reveal she was cut, and bleeding steadily._

"_Oh no..." she covered her left arm with her right hand again._

_ "Wait, there is more. After I killed it, something of a yellowish crystal barrier was projecting itself over the city. As I went upstairs and looked outside, high above the castle, I saw someone...hovering...above. I had no choice but to go into hiding within the castle's depths." _

"_Zelda! Let us come back and..."_

"_No. You have to find those shards first. Let me handle whats going on here."_

"_You're already hurt, look at you! I can't just sit here when you're in danger!" I shouted._

"_You have to keep going!" she shouted back at me._

"_Zelda..."_

"_Listen...everyone already knew what the stakes where when this started. When you and Link first liberated the darkness...no offense...from Hyrule."_

"_Non taken." I replied._

_ "Thank you. Now, if you two don't find the source of all this...Zant...and stop him, then even if you do come back here, it will be for naught. Do you understand?"_

"_..."_

"_Midna!"_

"_...yes...yes, I understand.", I replied sounding a little broken. Her gaze on me softened._

"_Please...understand this is for the best...I will be alright. I love you."_

"_I love you."_

"_Oh, and Midy?"_

"_Y-yes?" I was fearing for her life, and it began to show._

"_Tell Link...when he awakens for me. And rely one more message to him for me."_

"_Anything."_

"_Okay...", she took another breath, "...Vier ra Nox."_

"_What?"_

_ "He will know what it means...trust me...but don't expect him to tell you right away. He will need time to adjust to it."_

_ "Alright. Just please...take care of yourself. Nothing reckless okay?" she closed her right eye for a few seconds, and opened it again._

"_...Nothing unnecessary."_

I grief-strikingly opened my eyes.

"You rejoin us. At long last. Please turn around miss." Before I did, _he _grabbed my arm.

"...I'm back..."

* * *

**AS Fire: **Something heated is going on in this piece yo!

**Midna: **This was one of the scary parts in my life.

**Link: **Scary? You can even _get _afraid?

**Midna: **Well yes! I ain't some kind of brainless zombie without emotions.

**AS Fire: **Heh...are you suuuure you aren't a zombie?

**CS: **Wouldn't you basically be undead if you were a zombie?

**AS Fire: **I asked her a rhetorical question.

**CS: **And I gave you a rhetorical answer.

**AS Fire: **Good lord, I traded Jim for this. x_x

* * *

**E/N: Well now. I do believe there is some action coming up soon. Especially since you will get to see whats happening at Hyrule, through ZELDA'S EYES! I wouldn't want to miss this, if i were you. Stay tuned soon for the beginning of the battle, in the chapter of "You make me Care PT. 1" Later kiddos!**


	20. You Make Me Care PT 1

**You Make Me Care PT. 1**

**Disclaimer: Can somebody even actually _define _disclaimer? Geez**

* * *

**AS Fire: **In this exciting installment of "A Twili's Hero"...

**Midna: **Shut up. You are not a DBZ announcer o_o

**Link: **DBZ is cool!

**Midna: **Mmmm...nah.

**AS Fire/Link/CS Samus: =_=**

**Midna: **What?

**AS Fire: **You did NOT just say that.

**Midna: **And what if I did?

**Link: **Uhh...well...there are a lot of DBZ fans in the world, love.

**Midna: **What of them?

**CS Samus: **Ever heard of 'mobs'?

**AS Fire: **I don't want my house looking like a late night Smore because you decided to go and diss-

#A light Teleports AS Fire to a new room#

**AS Fire: **-DBZ, so apologize to the f- where in the hell am I at now? u_u

**Midna: **Ooooh look! A Monitor. Hey Fire!

**AS Fire: **Any idea where in the hell I am?

#Torches light up the area#

**AS Fire: **Oh great...a damn arena.

**CS Samus: **I bet you had a Photon Laser now, dontcha?

**AS Fire: **Pffffft! Lazahs? Who needs that when you got...Super sayain swaggah?

**Midna: **But, you're human.

**AS Fire: **…..Don't rain on my parade!

#Several shadows, carrying Photon Lasers approach Fire from all sides#

**AS Fire: **What in the...uhh...anyone help?

**Link: **#Eating Chips# Bro, barrel roll.

**AS Fire: **Do I look like Starfox to you?

**Midna: **Dodge?

**AS Fire: **Do I look like Gohan to you?.

**CS Samus: **Die?

**AS Fire: **Do I look like AS Fire to you?...oh wait.

#Shoots Photons, AS Fire runs in circles for his life#

**Midna: **Do you want me to write this one for you? Since you're busy dying and all?

**AS Fire: **Quaaaaaaaaack!

**Midna: **I'll take that as a yes.

* * *

**Zelda's POV:**

"_...Nothing unnecessary."_

I opened my right eye, and gasped for air. Using this technique, damaged as I was, was taking its toll upon my body.

I got a good look at my surroundings. In the deeper reaches of the Castle's Basement, I was within what looks like a storeroom. There were racks of books, bottles for special occasions, a rupee safe, and only a dim light. The tile was a dark shade of brown, to match the walls. It was quite enough to hear a rupee drop.

I was huddled by the book-rack, kneeling, with my back against the wall. I was still trying to regain energy from the battle I just had beforehand. My arm was still damaged, bleeding.

"I...have to...try. I can't give up.", I told myself in a whisper. Knowing full well that Link or Midna wouldn't give in, I knew I couldn't allow myself to take this devastating evil lying down either.

Something vile was in the air. And I had a feeling that this was going to get much worse before it got be-

_Ka-BOOM!_

"Ugh!"

The sheer force from that explosion was enough to knock me down on my back, despite me using the rack for support. The ground began to shake for several seconds, and I could not maintain any kind of balance to get back up on. I managed to turn over, on my knees, curl into a ball, close my eyes, and cover myself with a barrier.

"What is...going on?", I asked out-loud.

The thunderous tremors released its embrace over the castle, and I dropped my barrier. I opened my eyes to notice that the storeroom was a mess. Several bottles was busted, with the contents smearing the floor. Books were everywhere. The light was still there though.

I pushed myself up to my feet, and begin to make my way from the storeroom, stepping over, around, and through the mess. As I was exiting the storeroom, something caught my eye. It was one of the busted bottles. As I reached down to pick up its label, I felt a wave of unease creep over my mind.

"For...the day Link and Midna get...". I stopped reading it, and set it back down.

"This is bad...I have to stop this.". I reinforced my courage, exited the storeroom, and began to walk down the hallway from where I just was. While I was walking, a million things were going through my mind.

_ This attack has Ganondorf written all over it. But how...did he return here, unnoticed? Surely somebody would have felt his evil energy upon his entry to this realm. Hmm...maybe somebody is spying for him? Maybe he had somebody on this side already, and they opened the way here for him...I can't...die here. I can't. I can't let Hyrule fall. I have to remain strong. For my brother...for her..._

There were endless possibilities of how Ganondorf could have slip in, undetected. But the fact remains, that he was here. Link and Midna can't return. I have to fight for everyone's sake. They were depending on me, and I couldn't let the down.

As I emerged into the courtyard, on the far end from the throne room, I instantly began to take in the horrific scene. The sky was darkened, except for the barrier projecting itself over the city, storming as if it was crying to be saved. I was drenched in rain, soaking my hair, face, and my dress.

As I slowly walked towards the royal chamber, taking in every bit of the area, cursing myself for being unable to prevent it, I looked at the various streets, becoming even more unhinged than before.

The city was in a state of deformation. Pummels of smoke were dotting the horizon from the fall of the city. Over half of the people managed to go into hiding...but some...people were trying to help their young ones exit crippled buildings. Some where trying to exit said buildings themselves. And even more were...lying motionless in the streets. It was enough to make anyone just lose all hope and give up.

I stopped walking, and closed my eyes. _This...cannot be happening. This cannot be the end here...is it? What can I do? I told Midna those binding words to tell Link...only a few people know their meaning...what if I can't hold to my promise? What if this is all in..._

"Zelda!". I snapped my eyes open from deep thought, and was looking all around me, trying to find the owner of that voice. "Zelda, behind you!"

Just then, I heard a vicious roar from the blind spot behind me. I spun around, to see another bulbin already lunging at me. Sword drawn back, preparing to lacerate me. Stunned from the sudden actions, I closed my eyes in fear, paralyzed from its startling me, wincing. And then...

_CLING!_

"Was that...". I opened my eyes to see the back of a woman in light armor in deadlock with the creature. Pushing it back, she let out a quick horizontal swing, slicing the Bulbin's torso, killing it instantly. The woman took a few seconds, and then regained her posture. And she turned around...

_ "_Hey. Are you okay milady?", she said, smiling. Instantly I recognized her armor, and her facial features.

_Brown leggings and a blue undershirt from her sliver armor, parted from her forearms, and her thighs...hair in two ponytails that hugs her shoulders...this is...!_

"Ashei!", I exclaimed.

"Milady your hurt. Do you need to leave? You seem mentally incapacitated...", she asked, dropping her smile in exchange for a worried expression.

Thinking of leaving...of everything that was happening...was sounding like the best option.

In the distance, I heard the cry of a little girl, and that caused us both to turn our heads towards my left, gazing down the far street. Her dad was...impaled...by a sharp object...dead, and she was surrounded by four Bulbins. By the time we noticed what was happening, we began running towards her. However, we could not get there fast enough. The Bulbins all raised their blades...and swung vertically...

My eyes turned hollow as I heard the final breath of the little girl, and the sound of blood splattering the pavement. I stopped running, and fell to my knees. Ashei saw me, and she motioned for me to stay put as she engaged the creatures.

I finally released my left arm, noting that it stopped bleeding, and brought both of my hands up to cover my face, sobbing in grief.

After a few moments, I heard footsteps approaching me. Looking up from my hands, I noticed it was Ashei, albeit with a scar on her face.

"A...Ashei...I..."

"Shh.". She shushed me, and knelled in front of me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I...I can't...keep going...", I whimpered, staring at the ground.

"Mi...Zelda..."

"Look around Ashei...everyone is either dead, or dying. The stench of the grim reaper itself litters the city..."

"So?"

"What?". I stared at her, a little life restoring within my eyes.

"Zelda, listen. When you are at war, people die. Especially when the war hits home. Sometimes you wonder if you can save everyone...if you can prevent a single death from occurring right in front of you...its hard knowing that no matter how hard you fight, no matter how hard you try...you can't save them all."

"How do you cope with all of this?" I asked her, as if begging for release from this torment surrounding us. She caught on, and embraced me.

"Because...knowing that you can't save everyone is the strength that drives me to not give up. I know that I can't save everyone, but I save who and what I can, and for those I cant reach...i make sure they do NOT die in vain. If you give up...what does that make their deaths mean?"

"..."

"Nothing...that old man on Telma street? Died for nothing...and seeing as you are out here, your personal guard? Died for nothing if you stop. And now, this little girl...would have died for nothing."

"...Ashei..."

"So grief. Shed your tears. Mourn their loss. Hell even temporarily escape within your consciousness if you have too. But NEVER. GIVE. UP. When you give up...you of all people...whether you realize it or not, that marks the end of Hyrule. You are the sole air to the Throne. You represent the people. Your voice is the people's voice. Your actions are the people's actions. And as long as you don't give up..."

She released me, and now stared within my eyes, with both hands on my shoulders, as if reaching inside me, digging for unseen courage..."...As long as you don't give up...your people wont...I won't give up on you Zelda. Please don't give up."

I closed my eyes, dropped my head, and began taking everything that she said into account. I heard her let out an audible gasp. However, after a couple of seconds...

"...You're right.". I opened my eyes, and stared into hers, seeing that she was shocked by my response.

"Zelda..."

"You're right Ashei. Giving up now would break the will of everything we hold dear. Every ONE we hold dear. Ashei..."

"...Mam?"

"...I can't give up on you. I can't give up on that little girl. I can't give up on that old man on Telma Street. But more importantly than just individuals...I can't give up on everyone. If everyone is depending on my resolve..." I tried to stand, but was still shook from the shock of the girl dying before my eyes, and Ashei saw this. She caught me before I could fall again, and helped me to my feet.

Using her as support, I regained my composure, but she still kept her hands on my shoulders, providing the comforting calm before the storm...the real storm.

"...Then I have to depend on theirs. On yours. So long as you don't give up, neither will I.", I finished, pouring my heart out, smiling when I got to 'on yours'. She returned the gesture.

"So, it's kind of a Vier ra Nox thing right?" (By the way, it pronounced 'Vi-Air rah Nouh')

"How did..."

"I'm a part of the resistance. I have to know this kind of thing.", she replied, answering my unfinished question. I simply nodded in acceptance.

"Well now...", she began, releasing me, "...let's go and take back Hyrule, shall we?"

"Ashei, are you sure about this? I mean there is a chance that we both could die here.". Ashei crossed her arms, looking a little annoyed.

"And your point is..."

I sighed, and then shot her a look that said, 'thank you'. She smiled. I backed away from her with a couple of steps, and held my hands upward. In a flash of light, a faintly glowing bow was granted presence above my hands. As the bow lowered into my reach, I grabbed it, and then, in a second flash of light, a quiver filled with arrows was now on my back.

After plucking the string once, and noting the pleasant looking energy emitting from the string as it was plucked, I readied an arrow within it, and exited my arching stance. I nodded at Ashei, and we began venturing back towards the courtyard

Every now and again, along the way, Bulbins would pour out of the various buildings, and alley-ways in numbers of three to five. These weren't the OP Bulbins like the one I faced in the Throne room. Ashei cut the ones too close towards us down in rapid succession. And for the ones that were too far from her blade, I readied my arrow...arrows, and nailed each one right between the eyes. This constant fighting lasted for several minutes. And we were growing a little tired.

"Ashei, how are you holding up?" I asked her, who was in front of me. Still walking, she turned around, and began back-peddling to keep the pace up, and focus on me.

"I'll be OK. Everything that we are doing now is in good faith. Your faith, Zelda."

I smiled.

But I saw something in the distance. Something that changed my smile into an immediate look of horror. It was a Bulbin perched on a building, on the far end of the courtyard, reading a bow and arrow. Ashei did not see it.

"Ashei! Move!"

"Mam, what are you-Ugh!". I took a running leap towards her to push her out of the way, and the Bulbin made its shot. Time seemed to slow down, as the arrow was only about four yards away from my face. I managed to quickly place a protective magic barrier around my body in time.

_PING!_

The arrow bounced off of my barrier, and struck a nearby wall. I covered my head, as I fell to the ground. My barrier was not strong enough to prevent all of the damage, as I felt a nick on my forehead, with blood trickling down, leaving a tattoo stretching across the left side of my face. As I made my way to one knee, I quickly fired a shot at the Bulbin, striking it's head, and it fell backwards.

I began feeling slightly light-headed, as I placed the bow on my back in a holster, and moved my hair out of my face. I tied it within a ponytail.

"Zelda!", Ashei called out to me, racing and sliding in front of me. I softly smiled at her.

"Zelda, I'm sorry. I wasn't sharp enough to see it beforehand."

I shook my head. "Ashei, nobody is perfect. Besides...", I began, getting back on my feet, stumbling a bit while Ashei sat on her knees still, "...this is simply payback."

"...Thank you...for saving my life.", Ashei responded, now staring towards the ground as I was earlier.

"No, thank you.", I responded, stating my rebuttal, offering her a hand. She looked at it endearingly, and took it, and I helped her to her feet. We reached the Courtyard, with Ashei behind me this time.

"But..."

"No buts, Ashei." We were in front of the doors leading to the royal chamber now. I turned towards her, and confusion was written over her face.

"Yes mam...I just...I didn't do anything, other than my job as any other citizen under your rule.", she blurted out, blushing, and dropping her head. I shook my head.

"Ashei..." I hugged her, causing her to jump and gasp, "...You did much more than the simple 'Call of Duty'. You got me to believe in myself. You etched courage into my heart...into the heart of the people. And mostly..." I let her go, and turned towards the door, placing my hand on the handle.

As I touched the handle, I felt a dark presence was awaiting us on the other side of the door. But I would not let that stop me. Not after what I been through to even get here. I twisted the handle, but before I opened it, I turned my head towards Ashei...

"...You make me care."

* * *

**Link: **Ohh ho ho, Icwatudidthar.

**CS Samus: **You both are weird. Loveable, but weird.

**Midna: **Hold the phone. You can _love?_

**Link: **Fat-kid-eating-a-subway-sammich-say-whaaat?

**CS Samus: **What? Just because I'm f****** Chaos Samus does not mean I can't use nice things.

**Midna: **But you aren't nice.

**CS Samus: **Neither are you.

**Midna: **…..good game.

**CS Samus: **No-Re.

#AS Fire enters room.#

**AS Fire: **HI!

**Link: **Uhh...

**AS Fire: **SUP GAIZ! #Readies Photon Laser#

**CS Samus: **Where did you...What are you doing?

**AS Fire: **WHAT AM I DOING?

**Midna: **What _are _you doing?

**AS Fire: **THWARTIN YA PLANS?

**Link: **Thwarting our plans?

**AS Fire: **AM I?

**Midna/Link/CS Samus:** No?

**AS Fire:**...I'M GONNA FAWKING KI- #Smacked by Alice, sent flying through a wall...again#

**Alice: **Heh. Should have known my slaps to be one-hit-wonders.

* * *

**E/N: Sorry for a short chap. But if you piece this one, and part two together into a huuuge chapter...well...i kinda lost my train of thought. Anyhow, Thank Shadowl...i mean Ancient Dragon Writer and Alice for STILL being there for me after all this time. And thank you, the fans for taking the time out of your day to read.**

**What does Vier ra Nox mean? What happens next? Will Zelda and Ashei live or die? How will this affect Link and Midna? Why am I not following the TP timeline? To avoid spoilers obv. Find out the answers to above questions, in 'You Make Me care PT 2'! See you all next time!**


	21. You Make Me Care PT 2

**You Make Me Care PT. 2**

**Disclaimer: Ugh...i hate doing this damned thing in EVERY chapter.**

* * *

**AS Fire: **...And when I leave, the whole world Drops! Lace Up, Midy!

**Midna: ~**_I hear voices in the airrr...I hear 'em loud and clear...telling me to listeeeen._~

**Link: **Midna...

**Midna: ~**_Whispers in my ear...nothing can compare...I just wanna listeeen.._~

**AS Fire: **Why is that?

**Midna: ~**_Cause i'm invincible, I'm invincible, I'm invincibllllleeee, I ammmm..._~

#Audience claps for Fire and Midna's awesome performance of MGK's "Invincible"#

**Link: **That was incredible!

**Midna/AS Fire: **Thanks.

**Alice: **I loved it. Great singing voice Midna.

**Midna: **Thank you Alice.

**ADW: **Indeed it was.

**AS Fire: **I know right? She has an awesome si...YOU!

**ADW: **I bid you a hearty hello, Fire.

**Link: **You caused me to get a shot in the 'patootie' remember?

**Alice: **And lets not forget the 'shock prod' incident.

**AS Fire: **Or bombing the safehouse. Which I miss by the way.

**ADW: **It gets better.

**AS Fire: **I'll bet. Can it wait until I present this chapter? It's gonna be hella good.

**Alice: **Ooooh! I wanna see!

**ADW: **Whatever. Afterwards, game time.

**AS Fire: **Bish!

#ADW Readies dragon breath#

**AS Fire: OK**, typing.

* * *

**Midna's POV:**

"...And that's the whole story."

I finished telling the now awake Link everything...everything I remembered Zelda asking me to relay, up to the Yeti being an all-seeing white tiger, so to speak. I could tell Link was having a hard time adjusting to this all, because he was staring into space after I finished.

"Link...I'm sorry...During the talk with her, she seemed very weakened...I..."

"...Dammit!", he exclaimed, punching the cushion on the couch he was sitting on, staring down. "How could I not have seen this coming? The home front was vulnerable this entire time!"

"Link..."

"Young lass and lad, for what its worth, I give you this boss's key, finding it after a wide berth.", the Yeti interjected, walking towards me, and handing me the key.

"Thank you. And the boss here has one of the Mirror Shards?"

"You hit the nail, right on the spot. Be warned, its tough. Give it all you got."

"Yes Sir. But...before we go, may we have a private moment please?"

"I understand. A steeled resolve, you must keep. I will be upstairs, if you need me." The yeti exited the living room through the door on the left of the fireplace.

"Link...we have to go."

"Go where?" he retorted, still looking down.

"We have to keep going."

"I can't, Midna."

"Link, you have to."

"And Leave my sister to die?"

"No! No, it's not like it's seeming Link."

"Well, that's basically what you're asking!" He was now staring right into my eyes, with fire in his. I couldn't blame him for wanting to go back to Hyrule. But he couldn't. It would not work.

"Link...she asked me to tell you everything, and I did. What do you think I tried to do when she told me the same thing? Because it definitely wasn't deeper in this cold icebox of a castle!"

"Well I'm sorry that I can't just get up and continue like it's not a problem. She is my SISTER!"

I Jumped at 'sister'. And I felt a small bit of my patience leave me.

"Dammit Link! Think of where we are right now. If you were to begin heading back now, it would take you what...3 days to get back? Don't you think that would be bad? You would be drained, too late, and Goddesses forgive me, in the way!"

"Grrr..."

"Please Link...I'm not saying this to get you to give up on her. I'm saying this to get you to remember the trust she placed in us."

"_Trust? _I remember the trust she placed in us. She trusted us to keep Hyrule safe. To keep HER save. She trusted this to us. She trusted this to me. She trusted this to you. _I _Trusted this to _You!_"

I felt the sting of his last statement pierce through me like butter. I turned my head to hide the hurt. I heard him sigh, and lean back into the seat he was sitting in, crossing his arms.

"Trusted...", I began, failing miserably at attempting to hide the pain I was in, "...that's past tense...Link...do you trust me?"

"..."

"Answer me...please..."

_What am I doing wrong? Goddesses, he is starting to hate me. I'm not...I haven't even done anything. I told him everything that Zelda asked me to...wait...I'm forgetting something...that's it!_

"Midna, I-"

"Vier ra Nox."

"_What?"_

"I forgot about this part." I turned my gaze to face him, who was now leaning forward, facing me. "Before we broke contact, she asked me to tell you 'Vier ra Nox'."

"That's...you...she..."

I gave a puzzled look, as Link got up, and walked towards me, who was hovering. We were now face to face. But I was afraid of what he might have did, so I backed away a little bit.

"And she told you this?"

"Y...yes. Link, I swear it!"

"Answering your previous question Midna?", he began, with a question, and with an apologetic expression in his eyes, "...Yes. I do trust you."

"Link..."

Before I could even say anything, he was embracing me. I was startled for a second. After regaining my composure, I buried my face in his collarbone, and returned the gesture. I began speaking, despite my voice being muffled.

"Link, I would never...NEVER lie to you. Especially over something as important as your sister. My sister."

"Midy, I'm sorry...I'm sorry that I even doubted you for a second."

"Its okay...just from now on, know that I wouldn't purposely hurt you."

"I feel like a complete idiot."

He drew back from the embrace a bit, and kissed me softly. I returned the gesture, positioning his face with my hand, coordinating his cheek, to deepen the kiss. After a couple seconds of bliss, we broke the kiss.

"Link, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to...What does Vier ra Nox mean?"

"So she didn't tell you what it meant?"

"No."

"I see." He broke the embrace, and took my hand. He guided me to the couch that he was once on, and pulled me down beside him.

"This is a long story Midy." Link said. I gave him a soft smile.

"I have time." I replied.

He began.

"It means..."

* * *

**Ashei's POV:**

"Mi...Milady..."

"You can drop the formalities. Call me Zero."

"Alright."

We made it inside of the Throne Room. Something felt...off. Wrong. Evil. Kind of like the vibe I got whenever I shut the door after Zel...Zero and I came in.

"Do you feel that?" I asked her. She turned around.

"Yea. Ashei, someone else is in here."

"Brilliant deduction girls! I'm impressed."

Whoever said that caught us off guard. The door behind us warded itself with the same energy that was over the town itself. We were looking all over, from where we were, trying to find the source of the voice, until...

"Over here."

We turned towards the Throne itself, and sure enough a muscular man was sitting in Zelda's throne. He had dark skin and red hair. He also had sharp canine yellow Eyes, a slightly long nose, and elongated eyebrows connecting with the hair. He looked as if he was at least seven feet and five inches tall. He was wearing thick, but skin-tight blue hide armor, with sliver platting covering his shoulders, knees, wrists, and his chest.

The man sat up, confirming my suspicions about his height, and he wore a malicious grin. I readied my blade, and positioned myself in front of Zero, not planning on making the same mistake of not protecting her again, with determination in my eyes.

"Ashei...", She began with a whisper, "...This is Ganondorf. He holds the Tri-Foce of power. His strength is immense. You don't have to do this."

"I have to, all right." I responded, not taking my eyes off of Ganondorf. "I have to try...I can't have you dying on me."

"I can't have _you _dying on _me._", was her rebuttal.

"Mam..."

"And drop the formality. We are in this together."

I felt a reassuring hand on my right shoulder, and an energy surging through my body. I felt great! My reflexes must have quadrupled in speed and strength. I felt much stronger. I set my sword on the ground next to me, and stared down at my own hands in amazement. I had a faint glow surrounding my entire body.

"What is this...power?"

"It's energy from my Tri-Force of wisdom. I have to maintain focus to supply you this. But you won't have a lot of time though. I'm already feeling light-headed as it is."

"Mam, I mean Zero! If this can kill you, I don't want you doing this. It's suicide!"

"It's not suicide if you win. Besides, this will only render me unconscious. And I have a plan before that happens. Now go."

"...Zero..."

"Yes?"

"I won't let him take you. I swear it, I WILL defend you with my very soul."

I turned around, to see she had a heart-warming smile across her face. I smiled back.

"This is gone on way to long. Why don't you two just kiss and make up already?", Ganon retorted while chuckling.

I don't know why but this caused me to blush deeper. I dropped my face to hide my embarrassment.

"Forget what he says, Ashei.", Zelda said, picking my face up with her hands, and placing a quick peck on my forehead, causing my body to burn intensively. "Win this. That's an order."

"I...Ze...Uhh...", I took a deep breath, "...I will."

I turned towards Ganondorf, picked my sword off the ground, and walked forward. As I was walking forward, Ganon drew his sword from his back, and it was _massive._

"You know I'm going to kill you, Ashei?"

"Doubtful. Why don't you put your rupees where your mouth is and bring it?", I smirked, challenging him, and going into my battle posture of slight crouching.

And with that, he disappeared in a flash of light, catching me off guard.

"Ashei! He is flash-stepping. Focus and you will see him!", Zelda instructed me, and I did as she said.

I closed my eyes, calming myself down. And I felt the Tri-Force of Wisdom's energy resonating within my heart. As I opened my eyes, I saw Ganon preparing for a killing swing, and I guarded it with my sword. The sheer force of his momentum was enough to knock lose the ponytails my hair was in, and it now flew about freely behind my back.

Now he tried a horizontal swing, and I ducked below it. And following his motion from the swing, he kicked me in the face, sending me careening to the ground. I recovered before he could approach me.

He prepared a straight thrust, and I dodged it, and wrapped his sword with my left arm. He tried to pull it lose, and instead, lifted the entire sword, with me still grabbing it. He swung the sword left to right, trying to shake me off it, and I held on for dear life.

Then, as if catching an idea, he stopped swinging, and grinned. As he slowly positioned the sword above him, I caught on to what he was trying to do.

"Die!", he exclaimed, as he slammed the sword on the ground. He was visibly startled when he saw I was not on the other end of the blade.

"Up here!"

He looked up, and was too late to dodge me placing a lariat right on his neck, taking the behemoth of a man down with me, with a thunderous impact, to the ground. I quickly rolled off him, and returned to a battle-ready stance. He picked himself up a few moments later as the dust cleared, and coughed, grabbing his sword off the ground with his left hand.

"Grr...not bad little girl."

"When you fight for others, you have no limits."

"Oh? Well lets try this instead!"

Ganon held his unoccupied hand above his head, and charged an energy sphere, about the size of a large Deku-Nut.

"What is..."

"Ashei! Don't let this attack hit you!", Zelda instructed me again. Without looking at her, I nodded to show I was listening, and re-assumed a battle-ready stance.

"Here!"

He jumped backwards, and launched the sphere at me.

My sword began glowing for some odd reason, and as a result, I did the only thing that I could think of. I swung my blade at the sphere when it was in close range.

_KINK!_

The sphere was now heading in the opposite direction.

"What?", he exclaimed shockingly, as the sphere was now set on a crash course with Ganondorf as its target. He held out both hands, as he slowed the energy to a halt right in front of him.

"You...you are just like _him_."

"Who?"

"That boy who wears the Tunic. No matter. I cannot be bested by you Ashei!"

He began charging the energy sphere to larger proportions, bigger than me and Zelda put together.

"I...can't dodge this.", I said to myself, as I held my sword's hilt with one hand, and the pointy end with the other hand, and braced for impact. At least until...

"I'll take care of this."

Zelda placed herself in front of me. As she did, I noticed the strength of the Tri-Force faded within me, and I dropped my guard. She was visibly weary from channeling the strength of the Tri-Force to me for so long.

"Zelda! You can't be serious?", I asked her, and she began glowing brightly.

"Ashei...I want to thank you for getting us here. You have to go."

"No! I can't leave you!"

"Ashei! That's an order!"

"But-"

"Listen. You're an intelligent, beautiful woman. Courageous, and brave-hearted. You gave me the strength to be here, right now, and now its time I repaid you. Besides, I wouldn't have lasted too much longer anyways."

"It's not fair!" I retorted, with sadness in my eyes. She turned around, and embraced me once again, leaving me breathless.

"I need you to do me a favor. Go. Find the man in the Tunic. He is accompanied by a short, and blackened imp. Don't fear her, she is really nice. Tell them what transpired here. Tell them...I love them, and I tried my best."

I returned Zelda's embrace and sobbed softly in her shoulder. She stroked my hair with her hand.

"Don't...Ashei...you're stronger than this." she let me go, and I wiped my eyes with my hands. I took note of the stream of blood still apparent on her face from when she saved my life. Her eyes were healed by now, but she still had a wound on her arm. I don't know where she got it from.

She snapped her fingers, and pointed behind me. As I turned around, I noticed a whirlpool of energy has opened itself to me.

"This will warp you outside of Hyrule. It will also distill upon you power. So that you can survive. My power."

"But...what happens when it saps your power?"

She smiled.

"No..no no no no no no." I was shaking my head in disbelief, ranting, and Zelda simply chuckled, and turned back to face Ganon.

"And Ashei?"

"No no no no...yes?"

"In this short time...I...kinda grown...fond...of you."

"Ma...mam?"

"We're out of time! Go!"

"This is the END!"

Ganon shot the now massive energy sphere towards us, and Zelda was now glowing brighter than ever, as she held her hands forward.

"Haaaaaaa!"

And a split second before the energy collided with Zelda, a massive, yet thin layer of turquoise blue energy appeared before her, and took the brunt force of Ganon's attack. This intense power struggle was enough to scatter the wind itself, as Zelda's hair was dangling rapidly behind her.

"Nnn...Ashei! Go! I can't keep this up forever!"

"Ze...". I couldn't even say her name. I was utterly paralyzed with emotions, to the point to where I could not even move.

"How do you have this much energy left?", Ganon shot, directing his confusion at Zelda.

"When...when you fight for someone else..."

"This dribble again? HAH!"

The size of Ganon's energy attack increased again. The strain this was placing on Zelda had to be immense, but she did not give in. It forced her to drop one of her arms, due to over-exertion.

"Zelda, no!"

"Ashei!"

She turned her head to face me, and with her only useful arm, she quickly shot a concussive blast of energy at me, pushing me back, and off my feet. Time seemed to come to a standstill as I took in the final scenes.

The barrier in front of Zelda faded...I reached out to her with my right arm, as if reaching for my own heart...she closed her eyes...I shouted her name, and she responded with "I..." before I was within the portal she had created earlier.

And, true to her word, I was dropped on my back, on some random cliff in the Hyrule fields. Instinctively, I hurriedly got on all fours, and tried to crawl back into the portal, but it vanished before I reached it. As the portal vanished, so did the previous drive inside me, and I fell backwards, towards a sitting position on my knees, dropping my head, within folded arms, on the ground.

"Nohohooooo...this..can't..."

I felt something warm on my right hand, and this startled me. I picked my head up momentarily, and I saw it...

"This is...her...Wisdom...". I dropped my head back within folded arms...

...Finally, I broke down in tears.

_Why did she have to do this? She could have came with me...she could have ran...now she...she is...dammit...DAMNIT..._

With all of the will I had left at the moment, I forced my self to a sitting position, fixed my hands to cover my eyes while looking up at the heavens and shouted her name...

...and I didn't get a response...

* * *

**AS Fire: **And...BOOM! HEADSHOT B******!

**Midna: **You watch waaaaay too much Youtube in your free time.

**AS Fire: **What is this, free time, you speak of?

**Link: **Iuno

**Alice: **It's when you aren't doing shit.

**ADW: **Alice, Link, Midna, excuse me please.

**AS Fire: **Man, what is th-

#ADW Releases his charged attack#

**AS Fire: **O.O...X_X

**Alice: **Hahaha! You got the Fiya beat out of you! Eh? Get it? Eh?

**ADW/Link/Midna: **u_u

* * *

**E/N: Welp! There is the exciting conclusion to the "You Make Me Care" Duo chapters! **

**Thank you ADW, Alice, and the regular fans of the fiction that was inspired by YOU! Yes you, reading this right now. You are an inspiration! And I love you...if you are a guy, no homo. Thank Machine Gun Kelly, AKA MGK for making that badass song, "Invincible". If you haven't heard it yet, go do it now, you noob.**

**What do you think? How will Ashei take what just transpired? Moreso, how will LINK take the news, if Ashei reaches him? See what happens in 'Blizzeta'**


	22. Blizzeta

**...Blizzeta...**

**Disclaimer:**** Hurr hurr hurr. Does it look like I have Writer's block to you? ;p**

* * *

**Alice: **Does it seem kinda...different in here to you?

**AS Fire: **Iuno. I never really pay attention.

**Link: **Meh. Where is my chair?

**Midna: **Where you were sitting at a few days ago?

**Link: **Like I was supposed to remember where my ass was a few days ago.

**Alice: **You have...no idea...what that implies do you?

**Link: **That I would lose my ass, if it wasn't attached to my smexy body?

**AS Fire: **No dude...that you forget where you place your rear end. Thats kinda gay :/

**Link: **Who's gay? Found mah chair Sukas! #Sits Down#

#Click!#

**Alice: **Did you guys hear that?

**AS Fire: **Hear wha- #BOOM!#

**Midna: **The Hell was that? Link are you...

**Link: **O.O

**AS Fire: **ROFL Link got burrrrrrrrrned!

**Link:**I SWEAR TO GOD! FIRE, WE ARE TRADING SEATS NEXT CHAPTER! #Passes out#

**Midna: **How long has this bag of candy been here?

**Alice: **_Bag of what? _Fire. Write. Now.

**AS Fire: **What's the magic word?

**Midna: **Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww Yeaaaaaaaaaa!

**AS Fire: **Ohh F###, I'm writing!

* * *

**Link's POV:**

We had enough time to breeze through the remaining enemies within the heart of the Crystal Palace without much trouble, being sure to avoid more tranquilizer poison. And within minutes, we were standing a couple yards before the boss door.

"How are you holding up Link?" Midna, who was on my shoulder, asked me. She had my cap on her head, and was leaning on my hair.

"I...felt better." I replied.

My mind told me to continue forward...but my heart wanted to go back. After all, how would anyone deal with knowing their sister is in danger? But Midna was right. It would have been futile to backtrack. We had to keep going. For her sake.

"For what it's worth...I'm sorry that we cannot go back. If there was any way we could..."

"I know...it's just hard to cope with. I was always there for her. And now, circumstances forcefully take me away from her. And, to avoid more death, there is nothing I can do. I mean...the ends do justify the means...its just not fair."

"I think I know what it is." Midna began, sitting upright, and stroking my hair, "...your torn. Mentally, you know what is the right thing to do. But on the other hand, the right thing isn't exactly the obvious thing to do. You wonder sometimes, whats right for _you, _right? What sits right with your heart?"

"...That's exactly right."

"It's okay to ponder your thoughts on times like these. But trust me when I say this, okay?"

"Of course."

"The easy way is never the correct way to go."

I was mentally shaken by her wisdom, but I needed deeper clarification.

"I don't understand."

She grew tired of stroking my hair, and resumed leaning on it.

"OK...think about this. The easy thing to do right now? Go back. To Hyrule. Go back, and attempt to save her. This may sound harsh...I understand. But whats the rough way? Whats the true hard thing to do? Whats the opposite thing to do?"

"...keep going."

"Right. Link, seeing her in peril with my own eyes is tearing my soul from my body as we talk. But to know we have to keep going, and we can't help her right now? Do you know how hard it is for me? How hard it is for you?"

"..."

"It's hard...because it's the way that will work. My mom told me this...'The easy way out, is _never _the good way out. Period."

"I..."

"Link...we will save her. We will...but we have to make sure we are truly ready to do so. If we failed right in front of her, wouldn't you think you let her down, more-so than now? By doing what she asked us to do, we not only help her in the end, but help all the people. THAT, is the correct way. THAT, is the right way, and this way sits right by me."

"Ahh..."

"So, let me ask you...does it sit right by you?"

I closed my eyes, and entered my thoughts.

_Does it sit right by me? Is this way the way my heart wants to go now? Should I uphold my sister's wish? Should we continue?The answers I seek...are becoming clear now...Thanks to Midna, my love. The answer is..._

"...Yes." I opened my eyes.

"I'm glad you came around, Link."

"It's thanks to you..." I began, reaching for her and stroking her cheek with my left hand, "...it's like I'm an encrypted book. Nobody knows the language it's wrote in, but you. I don't know how you decipher me, but you erase the scribbles of doubt, and rewrite the pages into self-confidence. Thank you, Midna."

"It's not a self titled book you know? We write this one together.", she replied, holding my hand with both of hers.

"I see. So, shall we proceed?"

"Yea. For Zelda?"

"For Zelda."

Midna let my hand go, and I reached into my pocket for the key to the Boss Lair. After I found it, I approached the door, inserted the key, and turned it. As I turned it as far right as I could, I heard a trigger clicking within the lock. It then, fell down, and released the chains binding the door shut. Finally, the door flung itself open, revealing a rather large and spacious room.

"Ready?"

"Yea. Let's get this over with, and claim the shard."

**Ashei's POV:**

"_Go Ashei. Find the Boy who wears a tunic. He is accompanied by an Imp named Midna."_

"_Ashei, we're out of time! Go!"_

"_Ashei!"_

"_Ashei...I...have kinda...grown fond of..you..."_

"_Ashei...I..."_

I managed to make it back to the relocated hide-away the remainder of the resistance pulled back prior to the beginning of the battle, with my head down. They all deemed Hyrule Castle a lost cause...not me. I couldn't.

It was located South of Hyrule Castle, on the edge of Faron Woods. It was a uninhabited building, about the size of a house. Well...it was inhabited by Bulbins before the Resistance got here.

The furnishings were from far western lands. With the walls a shade of tan, and the various ornaments all over, it looked like something straight out of a child's western storybook.

I didn't even have time to take two steps into HQ before...

"Lady Ashei! Thank the goddesses you are still alive!"

I looked up, to see Shad, sitting on the far end of a table, with two chairs each on its left and right sides. And one facing me.

Shad wore a standard scholar's outfit, brown overalls with a blue undershirt and brown shoes, albeit with a rapier within a holster on his back. His red shade of hair reached to shoulder length, and had a single bang hanging near his right eye.

"Shad..."

"Whats wrong?"

I took a seat, and allowed the held back tears to scratch my face.

"Ganon has...taken over Hyrule Castle."

"Dammit. And what of Princess Zelda?"

"...she..."

"Mmm...I see.", was Shad's reply.

And then, as if I needed something to pin blame on, I suddenly looked straight at Shad.

"Shad, why didn't the Resistance stay behind and help? We could have saved Hyrule! We could have saved..._her._"

He was slightly startled by my sudden uprising, but he quickly regained composure, still reading something which was in front of him, on the table.

"Lady Ashei, as you were aware, Hyrule was too dangerous to defend. More-so, why did you remain behind? You could have been killed.", was his counter-claim, which caught me off guard, as he focused on me.

"I...it was...because..."

"Your infatuation with Zelda, no doubt."

I stared back down, stumbling within my own thoughts.

"Was I wrong...t-t-to want to...protect her?", I asked, forcing out my true intentions.

"Ugh...", he sighed, "...Lady Ashei, you are the finest of the Resistance. Losing you would very well mean the abrupt end of our organization. You shouldn't be taking needless risks-"

"_Needless?", _I interrupted with a slight fire within my voice. He jumped, and prepared for the following verbal onslaught.

"Shad, I only began to question my own sexuality two days ago. I only met her yesterday. She was willing to even 'give it a try' after that green tunic-wearing boy came back! Not even twenty-four hours later, Ganondorf invades Hyrule. In the last moments, she was going to say something..."

I trailed off for a second, reliving that experience, causing more tears to flow freely.

"...With half of everything I held dear being put to the blade on a spur of a moment, you dare call my desire to protect her, AND all of Hyrule Needless?"

He sat silently, taking what I said into context.

"Shad, I believed the Resistance would do what you meant for it to do in times of crisis. I believed the Resistance would defend Hyrule to their dying breath, along with her personal guard. I...believe we...I could save them...save her...I...believed..."

I covered my face with my hands, unable to control the flow of tears by this point, sobbing softly.

"Lady Ashei..."

I heard his chair skid across the floor, as he pulled it back, and got up. He walked towards me, and pulled me from my seat, causing me to drop my arms to my sides, and embraced me. I turned my head to the right, sniffling.

"Perhaps...you were not entirely in fault here. For what its worth...I truly apologize."

I softly pulled away from him.

"I...have to go."

"To where, Lady Ashei?"

I walked towards the door, and stopped in front of it, with Shad behind me.

"I...", I began, wiping my eyes, "...it's something I have to do...I may not be back for a while though."

"Lady Ashei...at least let me know why."

"Because...It's her desire."

I opened the door slowly, as if walking into a new world. By this time, it stopped raining,and the morning sun was dotting the horizon. The distant rays from the sun was the first bit of warmth I felt in a while now.

I took a deep breath, exhaled, and turned my head to face Shad, who was still inside, standing with a dumbfounded look.

"I'm sorry...for what I said..I understand the other Resistance members have other agendas..."

I closed the door, and I was on the outside.

"Okay...I have to find you...The boy who _wears a tunic, _which should be green. He is currently venturing with a _Twili Imp..._I promise..."

I looked up to the clear sky.

"...I promise I won't fail you again. I will find him, and bring him home."

**Link's POV:**

"This room is pretty nice, despite it being a boss room."

"It is...its like a house of mirrors."

Midna and I were now within the boss room. The door already shut behind us, and we were, for some reason, in the middle of the room. Midna was still on my shoulder, and I already had my sword in my right hand.

"This seems...like it will be easy for some reason.

"You know what? I caught that same vibe also.", Midna reassured me.

"I can't really expect to take any kind of damage here. Its weird huh?"

"Right. Also, Link, I brought this."

Midna snapped her fingers, and in a flash of light, a ball and chain appeared in front of me. I sheathed my blade, and grabbed the chain. It was kinda heavy, but I quickly adjusted to the weight.

"Wow Midy. This will really help out he-"

_CRASH!_

The impact scattered light blue dust, and threw me off balance causing me to fall backwards. Midna hovered off of me just in time. She took my extended hand, and helped me up to my feet.

In a couple of seconds, the dust cleared to reveal what caused the impact. Just a few mere yards in front of us, appeared what looked like a giant Matryoshka doll made of ice, with glowing red eyes. Within the middle of it, I noticed something...familiar.

"Wait a second...there is a man trapped within this monster, look."

"Hey...Link, that's the guy from before!"

She was right. He was wearing the same dark blue Shinobi shōzoku I seen him in, when he guided us here, and seemingly vanished. He was frozen solid within the monster, with his hands covering his face.

"You! What have you done to him?"

"YOU! LINK! TRY GET SHARD! TRY GET MAN!"

"We can't let you get away with this!"

Midna's magic presented itself around her with a faint glow, and I prepared myself for battle.

"YOU DIE! NO SAVE MAN!"

She began her charge.

"NOT TAKE MIRROR!"

* * *

**AS Fire: **This one was a short one, but I finally conceived an inner plot within the original plot. Yeap. I went there.

**Midna: **Heeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee.

**Alice: **Ohh no. Fire, we have a problem.

**AS Fire: **I noticed.

**Alice: **How was we supposed to take care of this? I don't have my iPhone.

**Midna: **Take it, #pulls out detonator# Like a bawwwwwws!

**Alice/AS Fire: **What the hell is that?

#BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!#

**Alice/AS Fire: **LOOKS LIKE WERE BLASTING OFF ...

#Ching!#

* * *

**E/N: Writers block huh? ;p**

**Thanks to the peoples who supports me. The people, who I love. I would one day, get to know you guys lol. I would love to see what you guys want out of this fiction.**

**Special thanks to Alice for being awesome friend, ADW for being a douche xD, and you for reading this.**

**Next time, its Blizzeta vs Link and Midy. And Ashei is now searching for them. All she knows is the name, Midna, and the other person wears a tunic. What perils, if any, will she face? What happens in the boss battle? Will the resistance support Ashei? What of Ganondorf? Find out next time, in ' ...For the fallen...'!**

**See you next time!**


	23. Update! Important Info!

_**Hey Guys! Quick Update!**_

**My schedule has been kinda thrown off track. Reasoning? My off-the-wall schedule at my job. I mean seriously...They call me in, in the AM, and make me stay until MIDNIGHT! Like WTAF?**

**Anywho, The new chapter for "A Twili's Hero", and maybe a sneak peek of "Way of the Bankai", Either tomorrow, or Thursday Evening!**

**See you guys soon!**

**Undying AS-Fire**


	24. For the Fallen

**For the Fallen**

**Disclaimer:**** Lol look at little ol' me! You love me don't you? DON'T YOU?**

* * *

**AS Fire: **Its me again! Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe!

**Alice: **Dude, what are you soo happy about?

**AS Fire: **I went to the YCS Dallas.

**Link: **And?

**AS Fire: **It was my first one! I had fun yo. To place 248th, out of 1215 people, that's amazing!

**Alice: **It is, indeed.

**Link: **Good ass job bro.

#Midna enters room#

**Midna: **What about you sucking at the YCS now?

**AS Fire: **Pfffffffffffft, please wench!

**Midna: **Haha, what did the others place?

**AS Fire: **I went with five other guys. One placed 258th, one took place 389, one got...ROFL 1215, and the last two didn't place at all.

**Alice: **Why?

**AS Fire: **Cause they were idiots. Nuff said. They went all, "D'awww I suckz major ass, and tharrfour, I needsa quit ahead of times!" Quitters never prosper.

**Link: **So true dude.

**AS Fire: **And whats even worse, the one that was 1215, and one of the ones who didn't top was talking hot stuff, saying that they was better than me...yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeea. I'm now like, "Lol first I took your pride. Next is your b****". CANT TOUCH THIS!

**Alice: He he**! Well good going dude! I had faith you would do well. Just like you will on this chapter.

**AS Fire: **D'aaaaaaaaaaawwwwww :D

**Midna: **Just kiss the broad already, geez.

**AS Fire/Alice: **She/I Has/have a boyfriend.

**Link: **uMad Fire?

**AS Fire: **Wha? Nooooooooooooooooooo.

**Alice: **o.O

**Midna: **Look at this guy. Tryna lie xD

**AS Fire: **TYPING. NOW. FAGGITS.

* * *

**Ashei's POV:**

"_You can't beat me Ashei! You're too weak without Zelda's help."_

"_No, I can!"_

_I lunged at Ganondorf with my blade preparing for a thrusting attack, and he just simply took it. Blood splattered my face, but I was shocked to see Ganondorf visibly unaffected._

"_Ha! That's all you have woman?"_

"_I...impossible..."_

"_Now THIS...is an attack."_

_He grabbed me by the neck, and threw me against a wall, with force enough to leave a dent in the stone. I fell forward, on the ground, in too much pain to move._

_I heard him walking towards me, and I managed to turn on my back, to see him staring down at me._

"_Ashei...it's high time you joined your little 'friend'. It's been fun."_

_Ganondorf held his blade high. My eyes focused on the blade, fully knowing it is the herald of my death._

"_Die!"_

"UGH!"

I immediatley sat up, sweat covering my face. I looked around my camp, and I saw that everything was fine. The fire still radiated the area, I was still in my bedroll, and no monsters were near me. The sky was just now beginning to glow, meaning dawn was approaching the horizon.

I used my hand, and cleared my face from the perspiration, and removing various strands of jet-black hair from my face.

"Oh...it was...a nightmare..."

I picked myself up, from my bedroll, and stretched my arms, and my legs.

"Alright. I guess I should head to Ordon Village. It's nearest of Hyrule."

With a destination in mind, I began cleaning my camp. I used dirt from the ground to put out the fire. Next, I rolled the makeshift bed back into a slender tube, and folded it over once, to make it into a cube. I placed it within my bag, and placed my bag over my shoulders, and onto my back.

"Alright..."

I stared at the sunrise.

"I promise...i won't fail. I can't fail."

I then turned my attention towards the, now floating, Hyrule. It was hovering in the air, due to Ganondorf's yellow barrier over the entire town. The earthquake from it being pulled from the planet disturbed my sleep heavily last night.

"I _will _avenge you. This is...for you...for the citizens...for the fallen..."

I turned in the direction of Ordon Village. It would take me probably, an hour to get there.

"Time for me to head out."

* * *

**Link's POV:**

"Hey Midy! Look at me! Look!"

"Oooh, it's gonna be soo mad at you!"

"GRR! OFF HEAD!"

I was sitting on top of the ice Golem's head, waving at Midna, who was in front of it. Sure it was cold, but I could take it, thanks to the protective energy within the tunic that Midna gave me some time ago.

It began rotating, in an attempt to knock me off.

"Whoaoaoaaa now! Easy horsey!" I held on with one hand, and held my free arm in the air, as if I was breaking a horse.

"I'll bet you fall off within 25 seconds.", Midna said.

"I'll taake you onnn thaaat beeet. Gooo!", I replied, with the rotation forcing me to drag my words.

"OK. One. Two. Three. Four..."

approximately twenty-four and a half seconds later, I was thrown off, and I landed on my feet, beside Midna.

"I win!", Midna exclaimed, basking in her victory.

"OK, OK sure. What is it that you win, princess?". We turned to face each other.

"Ohh, flatterer. I know what I want."

Midna then pushed me away from her, and she also pushed herself backwards. Moments later, an ice shard impacted in front of us, colliding with the ground.

I picked myself up, and dusted myself off.

"Nice one. At least a warning would be nice love."

"Hey! At least you're not a decoration on the wall."

"Point taken."

"DAMN YOU! TAKE ME SERIOUS!", The monster yelled.

"Heh. How can we?" Midna retorted. "You aren't strong at all."

"WRAAAAAAAAA!" The monster launched several ice spikes at Midna, who effortlessly and gracefully dodged them.

"Do you have to provoke it Midy?" I asked, while she was still dodging the attack.

"Why not? It's fun now.", was her answer. I just face-palmed.

"DAAAMN YOUUUUU!"

The monster was growing visibly tired, after missing Midna so many times. It stopped attacking her, and she took a place beside me again.

"Hey! If you ask nicely, we wont have to destroy you. All you have to do, is give our friend back." I said, offering an ultimatum for the monster, smirking.

"NO! DIE HERE, YOU!"

"Ugh...it's always the hard way with you idiots, isn't it?"

Now it was my turn. I motioned for Midna to stay back, and she scoffed, crossing her arms. I armed the Ball and Chain, and rushed towards the monster.

"RAAAA!"

It tried to raise a massive ice boulder, and rained it downwards, but all it did was miss due to my speed. I ran straight under the object's path, and it careened with the ground behind me. I then jumped with all of my leg strength.

"Take this!"

I swung the iron ball at the face of the monster and the attack connected, knocking some ice off, and pushing the monster back against the wall with a boom.

I landed a few yards away from it.

"GRR!"

"You can still give up you know?", I chimed in, still smirking.

"TRY NEW ATTACK!"

I felt the ground shaking, raising my level of alertness. I looked back at midna, who was still crossing her arms, with her eyes closed.

"She is gonna do something, I bet. She has never stood still before.".

I turned to face the monster again, after the vibrations ceased, only to notice it was gone.

"What? Where did it go?" I was looking ground level, all over. Alas, I still couldn't see it. But I noticed something a few seconds later, and looked down.

"What's with all of these shadows...oh wait..."

I looked up, and sure enough, there it was, with four ice pillars this time.

"GOT YOU!" it yelled (this freak has a habit of yelling, if you couldn't tell by now), as the pillars came down. But I realized they weren't aimed at me, or Midna.

"You do realize you aren't hitting anything right?"

"HEH!"

Just then, the columns stopped just before they hit the ground, and I noticed something. They had me boxed in. and seconds later, a magic was projecting itself, connecting the columns together. Now I really was boxed in.

"What is this?" I asked nobody in particular, dropping the Ball and Chain, and re-equipping my sword, with my shield still on my back.

"The columns are going to close in on you, you know? It's a common box attack. Break it by breaking one of the pillars."

Midna answered my blankly thrown question. I turned my head to face her, and she was motionless _still _with her arms crossed, and eyes shut.

"Oh. Wonderful. Thanks." I replied. She scoffed.

I walked towards one of the pillars and struck it with my sword, noting that the ice cracked slightly.

_Repeated attacks. OK._

I kept swinging at it, increasing the visibility of the crack on the pillar. At the same time, I noticed that I was losing ground. The pillars were indeed, closing in.

But before I was cramped without swinging room, I broke the pillar I was attacking, dispersing the barrier magic, and causing the remaining pillars to fall to the canvas.

"Alright now. Time's up-"

"-Yes it is."

Midna rushed pass me.

"Hey!"

"You were taking too long Link!", she shouted over her shoulder, rushing the monster with charged hands.

Midna clasped her hands together, and the result was an orb of twili energy covering her hands. She shot beneath the guard of the giant monster, and up its front side. Until she was in its face, where she stopped.

"You know, this isn't going to end well, do you?"

"Uh...GRR?"

"Yea...no."

She held her closed hands in front of the creature, and then opened them, unleashing a powerful attack on the monster. The force made me cover my face with my arm as a blinding light was growing ever the more present, and all I heard was a blood-curling scream.

After the attack was done, and the mist was beginning to clear, I moved my arm. Midna was now in front of me, face to face, as she was hovering.

"I still want my prize for winning the bet." she said, grinning, showing her fang.

"Oh yea."

I leaned forward, kissing her. She cuffed my cheek with her left hand, deepening the kiss.

A couple seconds later, we broke the kiss.

As the mist was now fully cleared, we both turned to the crater in the ground. I took Midna's hand, and walked over towards the edge of the outside of the crater. The first thing I noticed, was the cloaked figure was face-down, lying by the Mirror Shard.

"You think he is OK?" I asked Midna.

"Yes. I used a heat based attack. Just enough to melt ice. Not enough to harm people", she replied.

"Well, let's get him, and the shard out of here."

"Right."

* * *

**Ashei's POV:**

"I don't remember Ordon Village being a ghost town...something is wrong here."

I was walking through the foggy Ordon Village. No one was around. No villagers, no animals, not even a butterfly. The entire town felt eerie. It didn't help much for the atmosphere with the sun blocked by grey clouds, dampening out light in the area.

I felt the warmth from the Tri-Force of Wisdom's glow on my hand. I don't know why it was glowing.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

I called out, but no one answered.

I decided to check out one of the houses. I ventured past the creek, and turned left, towards the first house I saw, marked 'Mayor of Ordon'. I knocked on it, but with no reply.

"Excuse me! Mayor!"

Still, with no reply. So I twisted the door handle, and noticed the door was unlocked. I opened the door, and walked inside.

The first thing I noticed, was that the area was neat. The furnishings were wooden, with cushions. Carpeting was present in the area I was in. A rocking chair overlooked the fireplace, and a couch was hugging the back wall.

"Hello? Anyone?"

Just then, I heard a gasp. Someone took a breath.

"Who's there?"

I drew my sword, and walked down the hallway, into the first room, where I heard the gasp. The door was marked, 'Ilia'. The room was of decent size. A large mahogany dresser covered the window, only allowing dim light in the room, more than enough to see. There was a queen sized bed, neatly made, with vanilla sheets.

"I know you are here, come out now."

No reply.

I checked under the bed, and saw nothing. I opened the dresser, and saw nothing. And then, I turned my attention towards the closet.

_Obvious hiding place._

I tip-toed towards the closet, with my sword in my left hand. I slowly reached for the handle, and twisted it, not making a sound.

Quickly I opened the door, and drew my sword back.

"WAIT!"

I stopped myself.

What I saw, was a young woman, who was cowering down, with her arms covering her face.

"I'm sorry mam. I was startled." I placed my sword within the holster on my right hip, and offered a helping hand to the woman.

She moved her arms from her face, to reveal her blue round eyes, and her neck-length golden hair.

She took my hand with both of hers, and I helped her up, and out of the closet.

"Who are you mam?"

"My name...is...Ilia."

she wore a sleeveless vanilla covered shirt, and brown knee-shorts. She was not wearing shoes.

"Pleasure. I am Ashei. Although, these aren't the best circumstances to meet people."

"Ashei...wait..._you_..." she gasped, pointing at me, "...are Ashei?"

"You know me?"

"Yes. This will sound very unorthodox though..."

"I've seen a lot of weird things. Lay it on me." I replied, seeing her ease herself with this statement.

"Okay...well...I had a dream last night, of meeting a woman named Ashei, wearing light battle armor."

I cocked my head to the right slightly.

"But see...you were in the middle of being attacked by a Large man. He had his sword above your motionless body."

"Wh...what? That's..." I forced out, wide-eyed.

"Before his sword was brought down, I was asked by a woman in a dress...subconsciously, to tell you something..."

"Z...Ze..."

"...but before I reached you, you vanished. This startled the man, and he then turned to notice me. He asked how was it I got there, and my dumbstruck face was his reply. The voice of the woman then told me to await you in the real world, and then I felt as if she pinched me. "

"I see...what happened next?"

"Well...i awoke in my bed. The first thing I did, was walk in the living room, waving at my dad. I stepped outside to get some fresh air, and then, as if instantly, a weird fog covered the village."

I nodded, showing I was giving undivided attention.

"Then my dad came outside. When he came outside, I began to feel light-headed. He said there was magic in the fog disabling people, because he was feeling the same way. He told me to lock myself within the closet, as the fog was not in the house. I did so, and about two hours later, you came along."

_So, a paralyzing fog...that explains why the Tri-Force was glowing...it was protecting me. And Zelda came to her? How?_

"Thank you Ilia. What was it that you was asked to tell me?"

"Umm...", she began with her eyes closed, searching her memories. She snapped her fingers, smiling, indicating she found the lost instruction. She opened her eyes, and resumed. "...She said, 'The Sacred Grove, covering the Temple of Time. Here is where you will fulfill your promise', whatever that means."

"Fulfill my promise...the tunic-wearing boy must be there."

"Tunic-wearing...you mean Link?"

"You know him?"

"Know him? We are best friends!" She replied, smiling.

"Please, I've been asked by the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda, to find Link. Do you know anything about the Sacred Grove, or the Temple of Time?"

"Hmm...Well, if you are referring to places, I know of the Sacred Grove. Whatever the Temple of Time is, is beyond me. The Sacred Grove lies North of Faron Woods. You can get there by-"

She stopped, her eyes growing wide.

"By? Ilia?"

She pointed behind me, in terror.

I turned around...

* * *

**AS Fire: **Boom Suckas!

**Alice: **You and your cliffhangers.

**AS Fire: **Its how I gets le customers! Don't you know that's how taco bell sells their $2 Meal Deals?

**Midna: **What?

**AS Fire: **They want you to figure out, which part of the meal is free, as they don't tell you on the commercial. And when you go and buy the ticket, all of it is free. So which is free? Find out, after you use your restroom.

**Link: **What...the hell...that made no sense.

**AS Fire: Doesn't** have too, when you have this awesome Sneak Peek Coming up.

* * *

"_Kazuki! It's attacking!"_

"_I got it, Bella!"_

_I cut down the hollow with my blade. As the hollow split in two, and fell in front of me, I stared at my blade, in amazement._

"_So this is what it feels like to have soul pressure...amazing."_

"_Heh...how are you enjoying your new-found power?" Bella asked me. I turned around to face her._

"_This is pretty damn awesome! I would have never dreamed of fighting with Shinigami."_

_She crossed her arms._

"_You're not quite there yet, Kazuki. You still don't know how to release your Banki, and you don't know how to use Noboru either."_

"_What did you just say to me?" I scratched my head, confused._

"_This is gonna be a looong day.", Bella sighed, pinching her temple._

* * *

**E/N**

**DONE! Yeap. Totally worth it. The Story is coming up nicely, and what you see above, is the promised Sneak Peek of a future story "Way of the Bankai", coming out this Fall! Be sure to check on that one. Its gonna be epic, I tell you!**

**Thank Alice, ADW, that one greased up deaf guy, and you, for all of the awesome support.**

**Who...or what was standing behind Ashei? What of the identity of the mysterious hooded figure? How is Zelda contacting Ilia if she is dead? Find out even more answers...or another cliffhanger, in the next chapter, "I heard you like Horses." Later kiddies!**


	25. So I herd juu liek Horses

**So...I herd juu like Horses?**

**Disclaimer: Same old same old ish.**

* * *

**AS Fire: **And on the bright side, My mom is better, for those who know what's going on.

**Midna: **You don't think some people will still need an explanation?

**As Fire: **I would but...I don't wanna relive those memories...

**Alice: **I get you.

**Link: **Some things are better left unsaid after all.

**AS Fire: **Yea, besides, I won't die. That much is a promise I intend to keep at least.

**Midna: **Yea yea, whatever. _

**AS Fire: **After we pick things back up to speed, we'll be rolling.

**Midna: **Obvious statement is obvious bro.

**AS Fire: OK**, I'd like to see you do better.

**Midna: **How about, "We want updatezzz?"

**AS Fire:**...I hate you.

**Midna: **Love you too 3

* * *

**Link POV:**

We were now heading down from the mountains, our new friend, Midna and I. Mainly, because Midna complained that she didn't want to use her warp magic in the cold. Why? Your guess is as good as mine.

Midna was sitting on my shoulder, arms crossed, and leaning against my head. The, still mysterious, man was walking in front of us.

"So...what's your name, if you don't mind me asking?"

"...Hanzo Sarutobi...", he replied, without turning around, keeping his pace.

"What were you doing in Snow-peak anyways, Hanzo?" Midna asked.

"I was sent to the mountains on a mission."

"Ah. Something private, I take it?", Midna asked, continuing with the fifty questionnaire mind-set.

"Indeed. I can't reveal the contents of my mission to anyone...yet."

That statement caused me to second guess his intention, but I kept that to myself as Midna continued.

"I see...how did you get captured by the Ice demon?"

"Blizzeta? I carelessly landed a jump from one of the ceiling structures within the Yeti's home awkwardly, and fell from the scaffolding. When I awoke, the Golem was already upon me. By then, it was too late to counter-attack, so I covered my face to prevent any kind of vital attacks from passing. It was then, when I was frozen solid."

"Oh...soo...where do you hail from?"

"I'm sorry mam, but that's personal."

She scoffed. _Uh-oh..._

"How is th-"

"-We understand Hanzo." I said, cutting Midna off. She was not pleased, and slapped the back of my head.

"I understand you two have many a question for me. But bear with me. My superior will not like it if any vital information got out this early into the campaign."

_Superior? Campaign? Hmm..._

"Alright. We won't question you anymore Hanzo. You have our word."

"My thanks."

Midna leaned into my ear and began whispering.

"What are you thinking Link? I'm not sure if we should...". I placed a finger over her mouth.

"Shhh.",I replied in a hushed voice. Hanzo did not pick up on it. She nodded.

Hanzo turned to face us, showing a scar on the left side of his face.

"Now, I must take my leave of your charge here, Link."

"Ahh. Safe travels to you then, sir."

"As to you."

In an instant, the revealed to be dark-skinned man vanished within a flash of light.

_Several Minutes Later..._

We were now outside the Zora Domain.

After it was apparent he was gone, Midy hovered in front of me.

"Okay, explain mister." I smirked.

"Well...I never told that guy my name for one. Two, He has access to magic that I could have sworn I seen somewhere before. And three...", I pointed at Midna, to which she cocked her head, "...he did not seem to like you one bit."

"How could you tell?"

"It was in his demeanor during your fifty questions game show."

"...flatterer..."

I smiled. "Nonetheless, I'll wager, it isn't the last of that guy we will see. Mark my words."

"If you say soo...Next, up, we'll have to go to the Temple of Time Link."

"The what?"

"He he, I'm one step ahead of you _chosen one._"

"I'll bet...wait...", I said, turning in the direction of Hyrule...

"Where is...the city?!"

Midna turned to see the same sight I was witnessing. It was then she looked upwards.

"Link...up there..."

I looked up and what I saw sent a cold spell to my chest. The entire CITY was in the air...in the mid-air, covered by some magical yellowish barrier.

"It's...just as she said..." Midna softly said.

"Damn you Ganon." I growled. I felt a reassuring hand on my shoulder, and turned to face Midna.

"We have to keep going, Love."

"I know. And I vow I will restore everything to the way all should be."

"I'll help you, birdbrain."

She then pecked my cheek with a kiss, and opened a portal behind us with her usual twili-magic.

"Lets go Link."

"Right."

And with that she hovered into the portal. I walked to the front of it, and turned my head to face the hovering city.

"Zero...sis...I promise we will save this land, and you."

I turned back to the portal, and walked into it, and into the next part of our journey.

* * *

**Ashei's POV:**

On pure instinct, I pushed Ilia down, and ducked. And sure enough, a gush of wind was felt, crossing horizontally over my head, narrowly missing it. I reeled backwards, pushing whatever it was against the wall, and falling to the floor.

"Ilia, GO!"

"Y-y-yes mam." With that, she quickly fled the room, and I followed suit as quickly as possible, reaching the living room.

"Ashei!"

I turned to see Ilia holding the front door open for me. But all too quickly, I felt a powerful force pushing me backwards against the wall...through the wall should suffice, and crashing on the outside ground, face first. I heard Ilia gasp, but where she went after this, I could not fathom.

"Ow...my head...". I visibly grabbed my throbbing head, and forced myself to my feet, stumbling. I then could hear footsteps approaching me from within the debris smoke.

"Who are you?", I demanded, readying my blade in my left hand, and turning around.

"Who I am, is none of your concern, Ashei."

"It is cause you are attacking me!"

As the smoke cleared, I could only see what the man was wearing, due to the fog covering the village.

"I will ask this of you only once woman..." he stopped several feet in front of me, head still down..., "...relinquish that which you recently obtained. And I will spare your life."

"I don't understand what you are asking."

"Your hand."

I looked at the back of my right hand, to see Zero's Tri-Force emanating energy from the base of my hand.

"Ohh I see..." I retrained my focus on the man shrouded in mystery, "...Like hell I will!"

"So this is aught the path you choose then?"

"No...its the path _we _choose."

Just then, I heard Ilia shouting my name from a unseen distance.

"Be careful Ashei!"

I nodded, in hopes that she saw my response through the fog.

"Very well...then you can die following your foolhardy path."

Just then, he seemingly disappeared in a flash of light.

"This technique..." I muttered to myself, and closed my eyes.

I began focusing on the Tri-Force's energy, and re-opened my eyes to see the man quickly maneuvering behind me, and I responded with a roundhouse kick, aiming to where he was going. Sure enough, it connected to his side, and he was sent careening to the canvas.

The man quickly regained posture, flipping to regain footing.

"I see...so you seen this technique before then?"

"You won't beat me that easily, pawn of Ganon!"

The man chuckled, and sarcastically clapping his hands.

"You are far more knowledgeable than you appear to be Ashei. I commend you for that feat alone. You have proven to be more, than just a bleating she-goat."

"Don't mock me sir!"

he leaned forward a bit, challenging my resolve.

"...else, suffer what consequence?"

I lunged forward, and attempted to cut him from head to toe with a vertical swing, only for him to sidestep it, and counter with a concussion blast with his left hand, aiming at my head.

I ducked it in time, and swiped at his legs with my own, and he back-flipped to avoid falling. Then, he began mimicking Ganondorf, charging an energy blast with both of his hands. Fortunately, this blast didn't appear to be on the same scale as his superior's attack.

"Take this!"

he shot the attack at me, and just like the last encounter, my sword began glowing as energy charged within me, and I dropped my stance. As soon as his energy attack was close, I swung my sword in a reverse-vertical fashion, knocking the attack towards the sky. It exploded after a couple more seconds, without a destination in mind, illuminating the area for a brief moment.

I took this time to pry the surrounding area to spot Ilia. And sure enough, I saw her on the balcony of a house that appeared to be nestled like a tree-house.

"Not bad at all...Ashei..."

I turned to face the, seemingly, assassin again. With the area only briefly illuminated a second more before dimming, I was able to make out more of what the man was wearing...seemed odd.

"You should leave if you know what's good for you."

"Heh...", he dropped his battle stance, and I did the same. "Likewise...I was only asked to test you, not kill you. It's why I held back."

_He held back? Damnit, I have to get used to the Tri-Force as quickly as possible._

He walked towards me until he was right in front of me. I felt uneasy having an assassin this close to me, but still he didn't have his guard at hand. Moreso, his head was still dropped to where I couldn't see his face.

"I'll give you a bit of advice for surviving this encounter. The sooner you find Link..."

"How did you know ab-"

"...The better off you will be. Next time you see me, I won't be holding back. I _will_ kill you."

"Damnit, WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Heh heh...impatient are we? All will be revealed in due time. I promise you this. For now, here."

he held his hand out, and within it, was a small glowing stone.

"What is this?"

"This is called a Port-Stone. If you simply hurl it into the air, anyone within your vicinity will be transported to the inner dungeons of your beloved Zelda's Castle."

I grew wide-eyed at this, as he handed me the stone. I looked at the stone in my hand in disbelief.

"But...why...are you...?"

"Lets just say...there's more to it than meets the eye Ashei...for now...", he turned away from me, "...I bid you farewell."

I gasped, and looked at the man, who was walking off.

"Wait!"

He stopped without turning around, and shot another warning my way.

"Remember, after this Ashei, I will kill you the next time we meet. You will do well to remember that."

With that, he vanished in a flash of light. I tried to follow his movements, but I couldn't trace him this time.

"We will see about that mister ninja...next time, I'll be ready for you..."

I stared at the stone in my hand, pondering in my own thoughts.

"A way...to return to you...you can't be dead, I'm sure of it...I'll save you..."

I prepared to hurl the stone in the air, and was stopped by Ilia's hand blocking my own.

"Ashei, you can't go back yet."

"Ilia, please stand aside. I have to do this."

"You can't do this alone. Find Link, and Midna first. Don't you think they want to help her too?"

"Uh..."

"After all, he _is _the chosen one."

"You...", I hung my head, remembering what Zelda asked me to do. "...I was about to make the biggest mistake of my life..."

I retrained my focus on Ilia, and she nodded.

"Now Ashei, if what you told me is correct, you have to go to the Hidden Village in the Sky."

"But I thought you said the Temple of Time via Sacred Groove."

"Indeed. But by now, they will already be there, and you will never catch up to them. At least this way, you all will meet instead there, rather than you following in the dust."

"Thats...thats right. How do I get to the Hidden Village?"

She smiled.

"By way of Cannon."

"..."

* * *

**Link's POV:**

We were within the beautiful Sacred Groove, already staring at the Temple of Time...except something was blocking our entry. I looked around to see stones of various sized

"Ohh great, another puzzle before we can even get IN the Temple. Why is it always like this?"

" I don't know babes, but, not it."

"What?"

I turned around to see Midna, sitting against a tree trunk with her arms crossed, and her eyes closed..my did she look beautiful. But still...

"...son of a...she's making me do the brainwork..."

* * *

**E/N:**

**AS Fire: **Gee gee dawgs. Gee gee.

**Link: **Y u no do brainwork Midy?!

**Midna: **Because my brain dosen't like that kind of work, sunkist head ;)

**Alice: **What work do you like Midy?

**Midna: ***Grinz*

**Link: ***Winks*

**Alice: ***Headdesks*

**AS Fire:** What?...I don't get it...I DON'T WANNA BE LEFT OUT T_T

* * *

**In all seriousness guys, It's glad to be back. I swear I make more returns than a professional wrestler. Nonetheless, thank you for reading this. Ill keep on living, despite all the hardships I endure in life. And ill keep updating with each free chance I get in my rough life. **

**Now then, who was the assailant who attacked Ashei? And what does Illa mean 'By way of Cannon'? What will Link and Midna find inside of the Temple of Time? Find out in the next installment, "Crossroads"!**

**Later you Midna/Link Fanz!1#$!#$!%$ !**


	26. Crossroads

**Crossroads**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** Dat Disclaimer though -Trollface-**

* * *

**AS Fire: **Awwwwww Yeaaaaaaa!

**Alice: **BTW, Happy Birthday bro!

**Link: **Happy birthday my bro!

**Misty: **Hi everyone! And happy Birthday Fire!

**Midna: **Mhm, happy b-day. =.=

**AS Fire: **Gee, thanks Midy =.=

**Midna: **Anytime~

**AS Fire: **D'awwwww look at my cast growing! I love it!

**Link: **You're the one that's growing.

**AS Fire: **Yup. 22 years young now.

**Midna: **I thought it was "years old"

**Alice: **I believe he uses young, because he doesn't wanna be old.

**Misty: **Mhm! Mhm!

**Midna: **Ugh, gimme a break.

**AS Fire: How's** about I give you the next chapter?

**Midna: **Ohhhh my god, I need some sugar.

* * *

_Time Skip( Cause I didn't wanna do the puzzle. Spoiler free game-play and all! Annnd i got lazy =_=)_

**Link's POV:**

_What's inside of this treasure chest I wonder?_

I undid the latch on the treasure chest, and for some reason, a humorous tune began playing within my mind. I opened the treasure chest and grabbed the contents inside.

Just as the scriptures earlier within the temple suggested...

"Alright! We got the Dominion Rod, Midy!"

"Way to go!"

I held the Sky-Blue, scepter shaped, rod above my head in victory, and Midna, who was behind me was giving me a round of applause.

"So Link, with this, we will be able to move the statues that were sealing the guardian's door right?"

"Yes. Here."

I tossed the Rod to Midna and she placed it within the pendant's inventory*.

"Alright. Let's go to the door. Maybe now, we can get those Golems to pull the chains."

"Yea. This part shouldn't be hard at all, right love?"

"You're right. Let's do this."

A few minutes later, we were walking down, what seemed to be a longer pathway than usual within the Temple. This walk also gave us time to take into consideration everything that we came across during our journey.

Now that I think of it...

_We have came a long way...to know the adventure is almost over...we finish this up, and the final shard will be within the Hidden Village within the Sky..._

_Looking back on it all...it was worth it...i barley ventured outside Ordon Village before this journey began... and now..._

"Link?"

_I...met Midna...got to travel all over the Kingdom...learned a lot of new things on our journey...which reminds me...The Bulbin Leader...that magic..._

"Link!"

I visibly jumped. We stopped walking about mid-way through the passage.

"Wha...Oh! I'm sorry Midy. I was lost in thought."

I turned to face Midna, and she just sighed.

"You know my love, sometimes I worry about your sanity."

"And that's why you love me."

She crossed her arms.

"Is not."

I smirked.

"Oh? Then you explain why then."

She stared down, visibly nervous at the statement.

"Uh well...i-i-its because of who you are, Link."

"I see." I smiled, and she looked up at me, into my eyes with a softness I haven't seen in some time.

"I mean it...you...are the only person alive I feel this strongly for...anyone else in your shoes would have bailed by now...not you, no not you..."

I chuckled a little, and pointed at myself with my thumb.

"Me? Bail? You must have forgotten who we're talking about here."

She scoffed, and turned her head.

"Ohh, don't forget to leave your modesty at the door, why don't you?"

Using my hands, I unfolded her arms, causing her to look at me. I trapped her hands within my own.

"In all seriousness...I love you, and don't forget that."

She grinned, with a blush.

"I love you too obviously."

Just then, the area we were in went dark.

* * *

**Midna's POV:**

"What the hell is going on?"

Out of instinct, after Link let my hands go, I focused my energy on projecting a protective barrier over us, with my out-stretched hands. It wasn't as much of a strain as battling the Animated Knight in Snow-Peak was.

"Link, be ready."

I already heard him drawing his sword, and readying his shield.

"Right."

With the faint glow from my violet barrier, all we could see at this point, was all of two feet in the barrier's radius, which was not very far.

"Dammit, I wish we could see what is going on here."

"Whatever it is, ill protect you Midy."

I turned to face him, still holding my barrier up.

"Wrong. I, will protect YOU Link."

"You're the woman."

"So?"

"That means that I-"

_Shing!_

The instant flash of light caused my barrier to drop, and for me to fall to the ground. I heard Link's shield and sword fall to the ground, and I'm assuming he covered his eyes as well.

"Owww, what is this?!", I exclaim. I couldn't do much, other than lowering my head at the moment. The flash gave me a headache, so I was unable to focus.

As the light faded, and the passage was returned to its original lighting, I remained on the ground, leaning down covering my eyes. My head was still hurting.

"Hey! Midy, you OK?", he asked, positioning himself by my side, from the sounds of it.

"Yea, just...give me a minute OK? I feel slightly disoriented. Owwww...", was my response, without looking up.

I felt a gentle warmth massaging my worries away. Link's hand was making slow circles on my back, and it was working too.

"Alright...I'll wait here until you regain your-"

"Grrrr!"

"What?!"

I heard Link quickly jump to his feet, and grab his sword from the ground, leaving his shield wherever it fell.

"Midy, stay here, I'll wait until you are able to...oh...so that's what it was."

"Link, what is it?"

"Trouble. Just stay put okay?"

A few quiet moments later, I heard Link rushing towards the direction of the guardian's door. A couple steps, and then all I could hear, was the sound of swords clashing together.

I attempted to regain my footing, only to fall to one knee. I slowly opened my eyes, and at first, my vision was hazy. I blinked several times, and my eyesight was normal again.

"Yes, now to see what's going on behi-"

_WOOSH!_

What seemed like an undead warrior bathed in light, wearing no armor, except a worn chest-piece, and a sword in its right hand was sent through the air, past me and crashing to the canvas in defeat.

I quickly turned around to see Link battling what looked like an army of those things. He parried a horizontal attack from one, and landed a riposte through its neck, causing it to fall where it stood. Another one tried to attack him from behind, and he back-flipped, jumping over it. While he was in the air, he shot me a wink, to which I smiled.

I watched in awe as he landed behind the monster, and slashed diagonally at its back, nearly cutting it in half. Two more tried to rush him, and the clashed at the same time with Link's own sword. He pushed them both back, and threw his sword, hilt first somehow, into the chest of the one that was furthest away, and landed a roundhouse kick to the one that was closer.

It flew backwards, colliding with the other monster, who was pierced by Link's sword and they both fell to the ground. Link rushed over and quickly reclaimed his sword from the two fallen monsters, and as he did, five more attempted to rush him when his guard was momentarily down.

"Ugh...this isn't good.", I heard him mumble to himself.

It was at that moment, when I felt an unusual surge of energy, and without hesitation, and still on one knee, I forced a concussion blast over links head, knocking all five of the monsters away from him, and into their allies. I heard Link audibly gasp, and turn to face me.

"They won't...harm you..."

I stood up, and charged my body with as much energy as I could muster in that short grace period. My entire body was amplified by my own magic, increasing my frail melee potential.

"Midy, what are you..."

"Link, duck."

He did as I asked, and I quickly flew over Link's head, punching the monster that positioned itself over him, sending it, once again, colliding with its allies. I landed several feet behind Link, and grabbed the sword that the monster dropped with my right hand.

"Rest a bit Link...it's my turn to protect you now."

"Be careful okay?"

I turned to momentarily face him, who was already looking at me. I grinned, showing my fang.

"No promises. They may need a new Temple."

* * *

**Link's POV:**

I watched as Midna held her newly acquired sword in front of her, and began whispering some form of incantation. She swiped the blade with her left hand, and the blade instantly repaired itself, shrinking in size. It also was engraved with violet runes, signifying that it was Midna's new sword.

When she was done enchanting her blade, she swung it in a taunting fashion, first diagonally, then vertically. Then, she threw it in the air, and without looking, held her palm up. She grabbed it's hilt, but the blade was now pointing in the opposite direction. Kind of like how you would hold a Dagger. She began levitating off the ground, and then held her sword front of her.

"Come on!", she exclaimed at the monsters, with vigor and confidence.

"Midna...", I began, but cut myself off. She didn't hear me.

One monster tried to rush her, and swung horizontally at her small frame. She dropped to the ground, and landed an uppercut to the monster, using her blade. Instead of the monster flying backwards with her force, she went straight through the monster, and its remnants fell where it stood.

Three more tried to rush her. She blocked one attack, ducked the other one, and flew slightly above the third attack. The monsters stood there dumb-founded, as she readied and shot an energy blast, exploding when it reached the monsters, sending debris everywhere. I covered my eyes with this quick flash of light.

As the light quickly faded, I unsheathed my eyes, to see only a crater remained where the monsters once stood.

Midna returned to "ground" level, and was audibly gasping for air, signifying she was growing tired.

"Midy...since when did you learn..."

"How to fight with a sword? You.", Was her reply without turning around.

"But I didn't show you anything."

"True...I learned by watching you fight...Link, I made a vow that I would learn how to fight with a sword, ever since the day you fought on the Bridge."

"..."

"I vowed to be stronger. Not just for myself. But for you. And for Zero. And besides..she taught me a little too."

"When? How?"

"He he! How do you think I knew how to enchant this sword?"

"...Marvelous."

"Why thank you!"

She turned around to face me, with a smile. At the same time she was turning, a monster was attempting to land a sneak attack on her. When she turned to face me, I was already darting towards her, to her puzzled look. On instinct, she moved out of the way, and I landed a thrusting attack on her assailant, and pushed him, again, into his remaining 5 allies, sending them all to the canvas.

I turned to face her, who was looking at the monsters in shock, and then back towards me with a smile.

"Th...thank you."

"Of course."

"I think we should finish this, Link."

"Yea. You ready?"

"Mhm. I'll try to keep up with you."

At the same time, we charged the monsters with the intention of doing more than winning. It was as if we were building atop the bond we already shared as lovers. A bond that would never break.

I feel sorry for these monsters...

* * *

**Ashei's POV:**

"Use this, Ashei."

Ilia handed me, what looked like an Ocarina.

"And this will help me get to the Sky Village by a Cannon?"

"Ohh, you will get there by 'Cannon', sure enough. Watch what I do."

She then pulled out a second Ocarina.

"When we get to the field I'm about to take you to, play this tune."

She placed the Ocarina's mouthpiece firmly on her lips. As she began playing the tune, it was as if a weight lifted itself from my heart, as I began having a flashback...

"This is..."

_It was a regular routine of night patrol to check for any signs of rebellion within Zelda's ranks that she didn't know about. I checked everywhere on these patrols. This time, I was assigned to check various rooftops, and on the top of Telma's Bar, stood Zelda, princess of Hyrule, staring upwards at the moon._

"_Excuse me Mam, you shouldn't really be out here this late."_

_My, did she look beautiful with her hair down and curly in that fashion. She was wearing a sapphire dress, which sparkled in the moonlight._

"_No? You don't think everyone has to escape from their life every now and again?"_

"_Heh. Thats definitely true."_

_She turned to face me with a smile. Did I mention she looked beautiful?_

"_And besides, it's the only time I get to play my Ocarina without any prying eyes."_

"_What's an Ocarina?"_

"_My my! Lady Ashei of the Underground Resistance doesn't know of the Ocarina? Tsk tsk tsk."_

_She held it in front of her. That was when I took notice of the silver instrument within her hands._

"_Mi-milady!"_

_She returned her hands down, in her front, still grasping the 'Ocarina'._

"_Hahaha! You really gotta learn to drop the formalities. Its just us here."_

"_Y...yes mam." . I hung my head in embarrassment, blushing all the same. She walked over to me, and placed her hand on my shoulder._

"_Alright, how about I teach you a song I learned from a girl in Ordon?"_

"_Bu...but..."_

"_That's an order, Mrs. Ashei.", she responded in mock tone._

_Somehow, this eased my embarrassment, and I looked up at her, still blushing. She was still wearing a smile._

"_...Alright."_

"_Good!"_

_She closed her eyes, and began playing note after note, as the sound and rhythm was etched into a blank slate within my memory._

_When she was done playing, she then walked to where she was in front of me. I noticed she was only a few centimeters taller than I was._

_She then held the Ocarina in front of me, asking me to take it._

"_I just want to see if you were paying attention."_

"_...I'll try...but I never even played this thing, let alone any musical instrument before."_

_I took it from her hands, and she cocked her head._

"_Don't worry, I'll help you."_

_With the Ocarina within my hands, she placed her hands over mine, positioning where my fingers should be._

"_Like this, okay?"_

"_Yes mam."_

"_He he. You and your formality. Now then...", she walked behind me, and wrapped her arms around me, placing her hands on mine again._

"_M...mam..."_

"_Relax Ashei...My you're tense."_

"_I..."_

"_Now then, lets place it up to your mouth."_

_With her assistance, I placed the Ocarina exactly how it should be placed. Not to rough to damage the instrument, and not to far away to where no air goes within it._

"_That's good Ashei! Now, picture a gentle wind's breeze cradling the oceans that surround us. How it massages the surface, causing the calm waves. Your mouth must take the place of the wind, and the ocean is this Ocarina. With your gentle breeze, the waves of sound will be calm."_

_I nodded to show I was listening. Then, I began playing just as she instructed me to. With her hands guiding me to show what notes I was supposed to be playing. This feeling was one of the best feelings I ever experienced. No one was watching us. She convinced me to escape my duties for all but a fleeing moment._

_As we were done, she let me go, and I turned to face her, who was but a mere foot away._

_Her smile was gone this time. She was instead, looking deep within my eyes, as if searching for answers. I was lost within her gaze as well._

"_Ze...Zelda...is something the matter?"_

"_Wh...what? Oh, I'm sorry...I just...I don't know..."_

_I was puzzled by this and she saw it. A few moments passed, and she closed her eyes._

"_Mam...are you sure there is no-"_

_She embraced me, and I gasped, effectively cutting me off. My arms were trapped to my own waist, as she held me._

"_Ashei...Thank you."_

"_But...but I didn't...but..."_

"_Your eyes, and body language tell me a different story Ashei."_

_I blushed. HARD._

_She let me go, and gave me a genuine smile, while I was still looking dumb-struck, completely unaware of what just happened._

_She then lowered her head, and mumbled something._

"_I'm sorry? I didn't...hear you mam."_

_She looked up at me, with a blush of her own._

"_I'll...I'll try...for you..."_

I snapped back to reality.

"ASHEI!"

I jumped.

"Gah! Oh, I'm sorry. I just...I remember this song."

"Oh? From where did you hear it?"

"Umm..." I turned my head away from Ilia.

"I understand...come on. Lets go to the field where Cannon will appear."

"Okay."

She took my hand, and guided me to a huge clearing, free of the fog that enshrouded the remainder of the village.

"This pass is blessed against dark magic."

"Is it because of the cannon?"

"Because of 'Cannon', yes. Now then, go ahead and play the tune. And all will be revealed to you.

As she instructed me to, I played the tune on the Ocarina she gave to me. (BTW, this tune will be Epona's Song from LoZ:MM)

I waited a few moments, and nothing happened. I turned to face Ilia, who was smiling.

"Ilia, are you sure this method will-"

"Look behind you and find out!"

I turned back around to see...

"But wait, I thought you said by way of...oh..."

"By way of Cannon, not _A_ cannon, crazy."

* * *

**E/N**

**Link: **You remembered those events like they happened to you or something.

**AS Fire: **Bro, I just write what I feel.

**Midna: **At least it isn't of what you think, otherwise, it would be a blank essay.

**Alice/Misty: **Ohhhohoho Buuuuuuuuuurn!

**AS Fire: **Oh, HA HA HAAAA!

**Link: **Anyways bro, that birthday though.

**AS Fire: **Wondrous. This chapter is a way of saying Happy Birthday to myself, and to the reader. This ride is over halfway done! Lets keep this train going!

* * *

**We don't have much to cover now. All that is left, is -spoilers- to cover the Sky Temple, and then, on to the FINAL BATTLE which will cover about...3-4 ish chapters. The Sky temple will cover 2-3 chapters. And to wrap up the Temple of Time, one chapter. See how close the ending is? Thank each and every one of you for the support over the years.**

**And now then...time for the outro.**

**How will the Temple of Time's guardian fare against Link and Midna's new fighting prowess? What of Ashei and this 'Cannon'? Will Hanzo make another appearance? Find answers to these questions, or not, in the next chapter, "Twin Fang Release"!**

**BUH BYE!**


	27. Twin Fang Release!

**Twin Fang Release**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** I'm pretty sure they know I don't own this crap by now -Trollface-**

* * *

**Link/AS Fire: Ready?**

**Midna/Alice: Yeap!**

**Misty: Wait! What's going on guys?**

**AS Fire: This clash is about to cause catastrophic damage to the area.**

**Link: Two opposing forces...only one will remain.**

**Midna: You better not hold back either Link.**

**Alice: Same for you Fire.**

**Misty: Uhh...I'll just...stay over here...out of the way...**

**AS Fire/Link/Midna/Alice: NOW!**

**Link: In!**

**Midna: In!**

**Alice: In!**

**AS Fire: Out!...Gaaaaaaaaaaawd!**

**Misty: =_= You guys were playing Odd man out?**

**AS Fire: I lost, so I gotta go on a food run. What's your orders?**

**Link: Chicken.**

**Alice: Shrimp Teriacky.**

**Midna: Uh...just three Rice balls.**

**AS Fire: Well now, that isn't soo ba-**

**Misty: I WANT SUGAR COOKIES, AND SOFT SERVE CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM, AND BANANA PUDDING AND AND AND-**

**AS Fire: Ohhh myyyy gooooooooooooooooooood!**

**Midna: I'll write this chapter bro...you'd best get started with that order.**

**AS Fire: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-**

* * *

**Link's POV:**

Midna and I were walking...well I walked, down the now monster-less passage to return to the guardian's door.

I was still feeling ecstatic after fighting alongside Midna with swords for the first time. Because of the turn of events, I wore a smile on my face as I now stared at the door, blocked by chains being held by stone statues.

Midna then leaped out of my shadow, having not been there for quite some time. She hovered in the air behind me. I turned to face her, and she stared at me with a calmed expression on her face.

"You gotta admit, that fight was pretty fun!"

She let go of a small smile.

"He he. I'm still nowhere as good as you are though Link."

"You possess more than one fighting style Midy. Thats perfect."

"Thank you Link."

"Right. Now then..."

Midna then accessed our inventory, and materialized the Dominion Rod that we obtained earlier. I grabbed it from the spot it was hovering from, and turned around to focus on the Stone Statues.

"Alright...let's hope this works!"

I held the rod in the air above my head, not taking my eyes off the statues. Moments later, the Dominion Rod began emanating a warm light.

As the light from the rod dimmed, I awaited for something...anything to happen.

"Did it work?", I heard Midna ask from behind me. I turned around to face her once again.

"I don't really know...maybe the Rod is broken..."

_Rattle Rattle Rattle!_

"...or not."

Midna hovered to where she was looking past me, and I turned around. The source of the noise was plain as day, as the stone giants that were blocking the door were now walking in opposite directions from each other. They were still holding onto the chains they held, and when they got far enough, the chain broke, and the lock fell to the ground with a thud.

As soon as the lock fell, the Golems stopped.

"Well now...are you ready to go Midna?", I asked her, turning my head to face her. She did the same.

"Mhm...I'm with you forever, Link."

"I wouldn't have you any other way."

She smiled. "Right. Same thing goes for me."

"Alright. Let's go."

With that, she landed on my shoulder, and I opened the Door.

* * *

**Ashei's POV:**

"Wow...so this is what it's like above the Sky...".

I was still in a state of bewilderment, as I was riding Cannon, going through the clouds themselves, until there was a vast sea of clear.

All of this time, I was thinking of Cannon to be...well...a cannon. Boy, was I wrong. Turns out, it was...

"Heh...a bird of all things..."

Cannon was indeed, a large bird. From what I could guess, it was at least eight feet tall. It was no wider than a Goron though. It had silver feathers, but its wings were of a dull grey color. Its eyes were the same color as Zelda's eyes.

It had a faint glow emanating from it. There was something...powerful residing with in it. I could tell.

I had to have been flying for no more than four minutes. However, where I was, it seemed as time itself stood still.

This sensation I was feeling put a smile on my face, as my hair, still down, swayed gently within the breeze.

"So here I am...high above the world itself...feels like I shouldn't have a care in the world up here."

I closed my eyes, and began talking as if _she _was here with me.

"OK...so I will run into Link and his imp friend...that's the plan Zelda...or Zero...whichever you prefer."

I opened my eyes, and stared upwards, into the blue sky. My smile turned into an expression of determination.

"It feels like you're watching over me...and if you are, I swear...I'll do what needs to be done."

I felt my eyes beginning to water.

"I'll win a life free of despair for all of us...and if I was to fall before the end..."

I closed my eyes to stop the imminent stream of tears from coming down.

"If I was to die...and I couldn't see you safe..."

I opened my eyes, and the smile returned to my face.

"...then I'll at least make sure Link wins this for us...for all of Hyrule...That was the promise, right?"

I closed my eyes again, relaxing and steeling myself at the same time.

Just for a fleeting second after I did, I felt something...a hand grabbing my shoulder. I gasped, and my eyes shot open.

"Who's there?!", I shouted, and Cannon halted, hovering where it stopped, as if on cue with me. I turned my head around to see what grabbed me, and it was...

"N...nothing? But I know I...".

_Was I hallucinating this? I...guess I was right?_

"Hmph...", I puffed, looking in front again, "...Let's go, Cannon."

And with that, Cannon resumed the speed at which we were traveling.

_I know you're watching me now...Right?_

I smiled.

* * *

**Link's POV:**

We were in what appeared to be a giant throne room of sorts. The room was unlike any other portion of the Temple. This room was completely grey, as if untouched by the power that seemed to be present everywhere else within this place.

On the far side of the room, sat a throne, fit for a king...or queen, whichever you prefer. It sat elevated by a portion of the floor, surrounded by several elevated square areas, forming steps around the chair.

"Wow, this room is big.", I stated with amazement in my voice.

"I know, right?", was Midna's reply, not really being a question.

"So, finally, you came..."

We both looked around to find where the voice came from, but we saw no one.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Hmph. Very well."

Just then, a flash of light appeared where the throne was. After the flash, a whirlpool of elemental magic circulated where one would sit. Swirling with vibrant energy, the magic forced me to cover my eyes.

A mere few moments later, and I could feel the energy subsiding. As it died out, I moved my hand, to see a young man sitting at the throne

"I...", he stood up, "...am Nelrine Arkaine.".

I noted immediately, this guy's voice sounds relaxed, yet confident at the same time.

This man had an eerie feeling about him still...he stood a little taller than me. He looked extremely calm as well. His eyes were ocean blue, only slightly darker than Zero's eyes. His golden hair was cut to shoulder-length. This man wore a skin-tight, black leotard with a belt that extended around his right shoulder, and there was a chain attached to a silver loop where his belt was at his chest, and reached below his right shoulder blade, and attached to seemingly another loop. He wore a coat that was black, with red trimmings. The coattail was tore around the edges.

"You... I assume you're the guardian of this temple?", I asked to which he placed his hands in his outer coat pockets.

"You assume correctly, Link, Hylian of Ordon Village.".

Hearing this, Midna gasped. And I will admit, I was kinda pushed back by his knowledge as well.

"H-how do you know who I am?"

"Because...", he closed his eyes, "...I have been around longer than you can ever begin to fathom, chosen one."

"What are you planning to do?", Midna asked him.

"Question is, what are _you _planning to do, Princess Midna, heir to perpetual Twilight?"

Midna was drawn back by his knowledge as I was. I turned to face her, and she was, still on my shoulder, now wearing a nervous expression...I never seen her look this way.

"H-how did...what are you saying?!"

"I see a lot within these halls, young Midna, princess trapped within an Imp's body. I know you need the final shard of the Twilight Mirror, in order to return to whence you came, and confront the usurper Zant."

"...yes.", was Midna's only reply, as she calmed herself on my shoulder.

"I can do more than see events though, Chosen Hero, and his chosen betrothed. I can also peer within your very hearts."

"Our...hearts?", Midna and I questioned at the same time, looking at each other.

"Yes...I'll show you...Link, step forward with Midna off of your shoulder."

I closed my eyes, for a second, and then turned to face Arkaine.

"Link, are you sure you should do this? What if he-"

"-I don't think he will try anything Midna...", I reassured her, and she hopped off my shoulder, and landed on the ground.

"Alright, Arkaine.".

I walked, and noticed he was also walking towards me. We met a couple paces from the steps leading to his throne.

We met face to face. And then, he closed his eyes.

"...I see...you are troubled, Hero...deeply troubled."

"What do you mean?"

"No need to feign innocence with me, Link...", he began as he opened his eyes, wearing the same calm cool expression, "...to this moment, you wonder if you are even strong enough when the hour of judgment arrives at your doorstep. You wonder if, on the other side stands either a proud Hylian, or a scared child. You wonder if you are afraid of what is to come, due to the incapacitation of your close sister, and the Princess of your land. You wonder if you lack the real strength needed, and if its simply luck, or perhaps the Tri-Force guiding your adventures to this point. Am I getting it right?"

Those words made me feel hollow as a decayed, tree trunk. I stared down at my own hands, taking each word he said to my heart.

"Am I...is...this...simple luck?"

Still staring at my hands, I fell to the ground on my knees. I heard Midna calling my name, but it sounded soo distant...

"You...your strength is definitely noticeable Link, but you wonder will you be able to protect everyone, especially that girl over there, or will everyone...will Midna meet the same fate as Zelda, beaten by Ganondorf, or Zant?"

Sharp words to pierce my very soul, and as if on cue, streams of tears began pouring from my eyes.

"_Will she...she can't meet the same fate...dammit...DAMMIT!"_

I felt soo frustrated, that I leaned over, and punched the ground with all my might.

* * *

**Midna's POV:**

He was punching the ground where he just only recently stood proud.

"Hey! Link, get up!"

No answer. I felt a tear drop from my face.

"Link...you gotta get up..."

Still no reply...he just sat there motionless, in a state of despair.

"You...you bastard!", I shot with a broken voice at Arkaine, who simply shrugged.

"I have done the Hero no harm, I assure you Princess. However, he will need to find his own answers now. _You, _however have a deeper pain than he does."

"Of course I do! His pain is mine!"

"There's that, and much more young one.".

He closed his eyes, and in that instant, I felt as if something was staring at my very soul.

"...I see...however, I don't honestly have to tell you, do I?"

"Grrr..._Back. Off..._", I growled at him, and he did not lose his composure. It seemed nothing throws this guy off his game.

"Oh my. I do have to tell you then?", he retorted, opening his eyes.

"I'm warning you Arkaine! Don't. You. Dare!"

He then side-stepped, so he was no longer in front of link, and walked to where he was right on front of, and looking down at me with pity in his eyes.

"You...your story is much deeper than his I see that now...Midna, you harbor a lot of guilt...you feel like its your very fault you are all in the predicaments you are in now...you feel its your fault that Hyrule now floats aloft. You feel its your fault that Zant has taken over what is rightfully yours. You believe that your very life, if given, shall atone for what's happening here. You feel powerless without Link, Zelda, and some...new companion of hers apparently..."

That did it. I snapped.

"Grrr, STOP IT DAMN YOU!"

I desperately tried to attack him, using my blade I now held. He simply side-stepped me, and took a few steps back.

"Damn you Arkaine...I'll kill you!"

"I'm not done yet, Princess Midna."

I began hovering straight towards him with more speed than normal.

"I won't draw my sword, just so you know princess."

"I'll still kill you regardless!"

I swung vertically, and he again stepped to the side. I followed his movement, and tried to diagonally swing, and he leaned in the opposite direction to avoid any damage.

Several minutes of me attacking him must have passed in failure. After soo many tries, I collapsed in a similar position to Link's, staring at the ground.

"Hmph...you really are something, you know that Midna?"

I couldn't fathom a response. All I could do, was struggle to regain my breath.

I then heard him walking towards me, and he knelled on front of me.

"Now...as I was saying..."

"Stop it..please...I'm begging you...don't..."

"Midna...this pains me just as much as you, for I am only doing what the true Goddess instructed me to."

He placed one of his hands on my left shoulder.

"This exact outburst just now, is your common answer to any problem that comes your way...when you feel like you cant beat anything up, you rely heavily on Link and Zelda, solely to move the heavy guilt from your own shoulders...pray tell, you also feel responsible for the same thing the Hero does. You feel utterly responsible for Zelda's death, and you feel powerless to Link because of it. The reason you even learned to wield a blade, is to cut your frustrations and worries away...sadly, that did not work, did it?"

I could not control the flow of tears coming from my eyes by this point.

"To make matters worse for wear, you began masquerading around Link for quite some time, as an all-knowing entity when the guilt was at its greatest. You first met Link, blinded by your own pride. He has tore down that wall since, but you still thought he couldn't do any of this without your aid...when the truth is..."

"I...can't do anything...without him...", I whispered in between sobs. He sighed, and placed his other hand on my right shoulder.

"...Your true feelings are out now Midna."

"Am I...really...this weak?"

I felt his hands leave me, and he stood up.

"As a kid...I thought that I was the strongest one of my race just because of my bloodline...I thought that just because I could see into Link's world whenever I wanted to, that I had knowledge beyond my means...I felt as if everyone around me _owed me their respect..._"

I sat on my knees, and stared within Arkaine's eyes, and he nodded to show he was listening.

"In truth...it is as you said...this pain is rooted deeper than the events you told."

"I know...but I didn't reveal any of it, because you should...and not to me, but to the...to your chosen one."

I looked over to link, who was _still _on his knees and knuckles.

"Hey...champ?"

No response...and that was fine...I needed him to listen.

"When I was a little girl...during all of the events that I just mentioned were still going on...I saw you every now and again...I saw you striving in Ordon, with Ilia and Epona, and the rest of your friends...did you know I actually despised you back then?"

"Wh...what?", he finally replied, still looking down. I walked over to him, and knelled in front of him.

I chuckled. "Yea...but it wasn't just you I hated...I hated ALL of you. Ilia, the mayor of Ordon...it went further than that...every time Zelda tried to open communications with our land, and I saw it, I would snicker at her and mock her like I was her better...even then, all she showed was compassion and true vigor."

He nodded to show he was being attentive. I turned towards Arkaine, and he had actually changed expressions. He was now showing a small grin.

I turned back to Link, and leaned my head against his. "...this continued for several years, until we both became teenagers. One day, when I was awaiting the announcement that would have me placed upon the throne, the kingdom was attacked by rebels...their leader, was that traitor Zant. He was using power that I assume your Ganondorf character gave him. He and his army of Twilight beasts slaughtered my mother's army. Before he could penetrate the castle's barrier, my mother ordered me to leave...initially, I refused saying that if she would let me fight, he would quickly fall..."

Link now picked his head up, causing me to move backwards a little. He was now looking straight into my eyes, as I were into his.

"...naturally, she said 'mothers know best', and forced me to activate the Twilight Mirror. As I did, Zant broke into the castle, and was spreading his curse by way of fog, throughout the entire castle. I was the last one to become affected, and you can see the results of that everyday."

I stood up, and twirled around, with a soft smile on my face. Link was still staring at me, in awe.

"Anyway, he eventually broke into the chamber, and asked for the heir to the throne, me. My mother refused, saying she would risk her life to protect me. I objected, and she overruled me, saying that 'I will continue being a little child with scrapped knees, and pigtails.' She then trapped me within a barrier of her magic, and my, she is strong because I could not break her magic. She then told me, when I came to, I would not be within the realm of Twilight anymore, that I would be in your world."

"But there were complications.", Arkaine chimed im. I nodded.

"I felt as if the mirror itself was tainted before my mother then used a concussion shot against me, sending me through the mirror. True to her word, I awoke amongst some shore. But when I did, I felt something was amiss. I looked in the distance, to see that a huge portion of the curse that Zant released followed me here. That was when Twilight took over your land."

"I see...".

My frown returned.

"I'm sorry Link...I am truly sorry...if I never would have came here...I don't even know if my mom is alive...even after I got here I still put on a 'holier than thou' attitude, simply because I still hated the realm of light. I felt better than everyone, even though it was truly my fault that this mess started...this never would have...this never..."

"It's alright Midna...no one here is blaming you.", Arkaine said with compassion in his voice.

"Link...I see the truth now...Maybe I am powerless on my own...maybe I can't do anything without your help...but Link...that's why I need you...my world is still suffering...your world is still suffering...all I want now, besides you, is to end our worlds suffering...and if I have to rely on your strength until I can find my own to aid you, then so be it. Ill continue being weak, until I am strong like you. So you need to know something Link.".

"Midna..."

"Link, stand up...not because I ask you to...not because it's your duty...but because you are strong. You are stronger than anyone I have ever met in my life...well, besides Zelda ha ha! But you have to stand strong. Its in your blood, and that unbreakable spirit, is what makes you the chosen one. So please...".

I cupped his face with my hands.

"Hmph. I won't look.", I heard Arkaine chime in again., I turned around and shot him a look that meant 'shut up'. He got the message, and turned his back to us.

"...Stand up Link...stand up and give me the strength to stand beside you until I can stand on my own...please..."

Then, I leaned in and kissed him deeply. At first, he was took back by my actions, and then he closed his eyes. I felt his tongue begging for entry, and I opened my mouth to allow him to savor the moment. I removed his cap, and stroked his golden hair which was ever soo smooth.

Then, while I kissed him, I felt his body shift positions. He was beginning to stand up, and when he was not supported by his arms, he embraced me, deepening the kiss. As he stood defiant against his own despair, we broke the kiss, but he still had me in his arms. I wore a heavy blush from what just transpired.

"You...will help me...wont you?"

"...Of course Midna."

Then, I heard Arkaine giving me applause. I turned my head to see him, with his regular coy expression, clapping his hands.

"Looks like you earned your wisdom fang, Princess."

"My what?"

"Heh, just a jib. More so, you pulled yourself, and the Hero out of depression. Midna...how can someone like you be weak? I think you have more strength than you realize."

I smiled, and replied with a thank you.

"You both are ready now...your resolves have been steeled to push through any contingency...you have won this battle, Link and Midna."

"What battle?", Link asked.

"I fought you alright, just not physically. Now, it's time I sent you two on your way.".

With a snap of his fingers, a portal appeared behind us, swirling with elemental energy.

"What is this?", I asked.

"This portal will guide you and Link to the next area, and the last Mirror Shard, The hidden City in the Sky. Here, you will need your resolve, as more things will happen to you two."

"Like what?"

"Only 'Time' will tell, miss. Now you best be on your way."

He turned away from us.

"Arkaine...thank you."

He waved at us with his right hand, and vanished in the same fashion he came.

"Are you ready, Link?"

"Of course, Midna."

And with that, he carried me bridal-style, into the portal...

...was this a foreshadow of things to come perhaps?

* * *

**Dat E/N Though:**

**Misty: **Hey Fire! Read this question I just dug up!

**AS Fire: **Piss off, you sugar high wench -troll face- Ill read it.

_Link, Midna. On your wedding day who are you two going to name as Best Man, Best Woman, and possibly who are you two going to name as the Godfather of your future children? _

**Midna: **-blushing- uhh...well I'd name Alice here my best woman.

**Alice: **Awww, thanks doll.

**Link: **Same for mah boi Fire here.

**AS Fire: **Ballin!

**Misty: **And what would you name your, chilllllldreeeen provided you want kids Link and Midna?

**Midna: **-even more blushing- uhh...this is stupid, why am I being put on the spot here? -leaves-

**Link: **So I can name kids? Hmmmmmmmmm how about Scrumptididdilyumptious?

**AS Fire: **Man, is that even a word?

**Alice: **I think that means gay.

**Misty: **HAH!

**Link: **Nu uh! Anyways, what about you bro?

**AS Fire: **Wench, i'm 22. I'm too young to have kids.

**Alice: **I would name my baby girl Jasmine Celeste Melendez. Calling her Jazz for short.

**Misty: **Wow, what a beautiful name.

**AS Fire: **Maaaaaaang that shit's weak.

**Alice: **EXCUSE ME?!

**AS Fire: **Welp, time for this chapter to be hitting that ol' dusty traaillll~

* * *

** Wow...what an emotional chapter I just conspired. I even cried writing this chapter at least twice. Probably because I am listening to "Midna's Lament" from the Twilight princess OST. Listen to that, and read this chapter again. You guys gotta let me know what you think about those apples!**

**Next time, We learn of the Heroes actions when they reach the Sky Temple. Everyone is heading there now. Ashei is on her way there, Link and Midna are on their way there. How will these people meet up, IF they meet up? Or will something go...amiss? Wouldn't that beat all? Find out if they finally join up, in "Midna's Desperate Hour". See ya next time kiddies! Be sure to R&R!**


	28. Midna's Desperate Hour Pt 1

**Midna's Desperate Hour PT.1**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nada thing I own here.**

* * *

**AS Fire: **I'm beginning to find way to place more emotion on this story

**Midna: **That should have been here at the beginning.

**Alice: **You gotta admit though, he has come a long way.

**Link: **Agreed.

**Misty: **I wish I was around for the start of this adventure.

**Arkaine: **Same thing.

**AS Fire/Link/Midna/Alice: **Arkaine?

**Arkaine: **At your service.

**Misty: **:O...Soo...CUUUUUUTE!

**Arkaine: **Excuse me? Mam, you're eying me in a creepy fashion.

**Alice: **Looks like you found a friend, Arkaine.

**Link/AS Fire: **Arkaine and Misty, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N -shot by Arkaine's power- OW!

**Arkaine: **Shut up.

**Midna: **Arkaine, how did you gain such power?

**Arkaine: **I'm not from around here. Where I origin, is a story for another time.

**Midna: **Oh, I see...well...still, thank you.

**Arkaine: **Of course...I was also asked to hand you these. -Hands Midna a bag-

**Midna: **Hm? Whats this...Oh my...YESSS!

**AS Fire: **What's in there...oh no...NOT COOKIES!

**Alice: **Who in their right mind, gives her anything sweet?!

**Arkaine: **It shouldn't be that hard to figure out.

**Alice/AS Fire:**...A-D-W.

**Midna: **Hey hey hey Fiiirrrrreeee! Commere for a second Pha Leeeeeeeese?

**AS Fire: **Gott...dammit...Arkaine...

**Midna: **Don't make me chase you home skillet biscuit! Cause you know you know you know I will!

**Alice: **Ta ta, fire! -pushes Fire to Midna- I'll write this one for you.

**AS Fire:**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFF-

* * *

**Ashei's POV:**

"So...this is the place then...", I stated to myself, as Cannon and I approached an area unlike anything I have ever seen before.

We were flying over an area within the sky, that was the size of Ordon Village, in a circle. It consisted of, from what I could see, a shop of sorts, a rather large Temple, an Inn, and a spring with a statue of the Goddesses in the middle of it.

"Cannon. Would you set me down near the shop there?"

"Caaaaw!"

I take that as Cannon's approval, because it turned in the direction of the shop, and began its descent.

As we were nearing the shop, Cannon's pace grinded to a halt, when I was right in front of the shop. I jumped off of Cannon's back, and turned to face it...him I suppose. It landed on the ground next to me, and lowered its head to the same level I was.

"Thank you...", I began, placing my left hand on his head, "...for bringing me here. You made this possible, my friend."

"Coo..."

"He he! Who knows, maybe we will see each other again, yeah?", I stated, not exactly being a question. And even so, he gave me a nod. I smiled, and rubbed his head to show my appreciation.

"I'll see you later, okay?"

"Coo!"

I moved my hand, and Cannon took to the sky, leaving me watching him as he left the Sky City.

"Why, hello there!"

I turned around, to see a middle aged woman with a smile. She had hazel hair that was tied in ponytails similar to the way I wore mine. Her eye color was the same as her hair, and she had a beauty mark below her right eye. She did not wear any makeup, except for her lavender pink lipstick.

She was wearing a Celeste blue Surcoat, which was parted from her neck, to above her midriff. She wore a skin-tight white undershirt to cover herself. She wore knee-highs, and brown slippers.

I bowed to her.

"My my!...", she began, placing her hand over her mouth, "...no need to be so formal, miss."

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Ashei."

"I see. My name is Ooccoo."

"Ooccoo, where is everyone?"

"I honestly wouldn't know. I haven't seen any of the others ever since they descended to the lands below."

"To the land below? Wait. What does that mean?"

"Long ago, this place was known as Skyloft. This place, during that time, was quite the city. My ancestors owned this shop then. My my, how time flies doesn't it?"

"Skyloft...I heard of this when my friends and I was researching the history of Hyrule. It is said that the Goddess Hylia descended from Skyloft, and founded Hyrule."

"My my, how accurate you are Ashei! This place, is indeed...or was, the very same birthplace of her reincarnated human form. What is her name...my, how I forget things sometime!"

"Wow, a reincarnated Goddess...But wait, if this is Skyloft, where is the rest of it?"

"My my child, you're full of questions aren't you? Well, you have to remember, this place is over two-hundred years old. And adding to the fact that monsters of an unknown origin now roam the Temple too. Of course, Skyloft would only decay without the power of Hylia, and the Tri-Force to protect it."

"The Tri-Force? You mean this?"

I held my right hand in front of me, with its back facing her. The Tri-Force of wisdom put off its usual glow. She stared wide-eyed, gasping at my hand. As I tried to return my hand to my side, she grabbed it.

"This is...Ashei, how did...when did...Are you another descendant of Hylia? Exactly who are you?"

"Wha? I-n-no mam, I'm not in any way related to a Goddess. I am just a regular duty bound woman, I swear."

"My my, don't be so naive Ashei. Your hand here, clearly indicates something more is at steak here. But I wont pry you any further."

She then let my hand go. Her earlier smile then returned to her face.

"So...what exactly have you come here for?"

"In truth? I was intending to catch up with someone here. I know he should be heading here soon, or is already here."

"What is his name?"

" A boy from Ordon, a small province within Hyrule, named Link."

"Ahh well I hope your search go...", she then looked as if something I said caught her attention, "...exactly what name did you just say?"

"Uhh...Link?"

"You mean, _the _Link?"

"Why? Is there something special about him?"

"Oh, nothing much, except his bloodline, and his unbreakable spirit, and the fact that he holds the Tri-Force of Courage...then again, that is a big deal huh? Ha ha!"

"Wait, tell me more about him please? I promised Zelda I would find him, so I must know more."

Then she really look wide-eyed at me, as if she just seen a ghost.

"That name...where did...Oh! It all makes sense now."

"What? Please, tell me what you know!"

"That woman...you remember me telling you of Hylia being reincarnated? I remember her reincarnated name."

"What's her name?"

"I don't have to say it."

"Why?"

"Because...you already know her reincarnation it seems."

"Hmm...wait...", then my eyes grew big, "...you mean _Zelda, _is _HYLIA?!_"

She nodded.

"Ashei, that which you now hold is proof that Hylia's human form walks among you."

"This is...a lot to take in. I see now, why I have to find Link at all costs now."

"It should be simple. Wisdom has a way of locating Power, and Courage. If it flashes, Power is nearby. And if it vibrates, Courage is nearby."

"I see...thank you for the informa-"

_Whirrr!_

"What the hell?"

I held up my right hand, and looked at it. I noticed my hand was vibrating softly. I suppose Ooccoo saw as well.

"Is this..."

"Yes, Ashei. Your boyfriend is here, and you better go find him!"

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Tee hee, as you say. Go now, inside of the Temple. It's rather large, as you saw, so you could be searching for one another for hours. The more your hand glows with the vibration, the closer he is to you. Now go."

"Thank you Ooccoo. It's time to fulfill my role."

I bowed to Ooccoo, who returned the gesture. Then, I walked to the temple.

"Alright Link, let's see if you are as I heard..."

_Just my Imagination?_

* * *

**Link's POV:**

I opened my eyes, wearily and noticed I was laying on cold concrete. I picked myself from the ground, and stood up, dusting myself off.

"This must be it...Midna!"

I looked around me, and saw Midna a few feet away from me, lying face first on the ground. I ran to her, and gently picked her up from the ground.

"Midna, are you alright?", I asked her. And as I did, I felt her stirring within my grasp. She then coughed, and slowly opened her eyes.

"L...Link? What happened to us?", was her soft reply.

"I think...the magic used to teleport us here was not of this world. And as a result, our bodies were not used to the force, and it rendered us unconscious during the teleportation."

"That makes sense...so are we here?"

"From what I can tell, yea. We made it.".

"Well alright, let's get going Link.".

"Right.".

I let go of her, and she positioned herself on my shoulder.

We exited the room we were in, and found ourselves within a hallway, with a few Deku Babas within.

"You can handle these guys, right Hero?"

"Of course."

I walked within the range of one, and it lunged its big head at me. I unsheathed my sword, and blocked the incoming headbutt. It then reeled due to the stun from colliding with steel. That made it easy for me to walk within my sword's range, and attack its head. One hit was enough for the plant monster to decay and wither away.

I repeated this process with the other three that were in the hallway. Soon enough, Midna and I were the only ones left standing in the area.

"Geez, you'd think they would at least put up a fight.", I sighed. Midna thumped my head, playfully, seeing as my cap was left in the Temple of Time.

"I wouldn't complain if I were you. Lets hope this continues to be this easy.".

"I'll pray to that.", I replied with a chuckle.

This style of adventuring continued for a while. Every hallway, or room we entered, contained either Deku Babas, or Dynalfos. Dynalfos proved slight stronger than the obviously still plant monster, and able to dodge. But even with simple two to three hit combos, they failed to damage me all the same.

It wasn't until we entered a larger room, about a half an hour, when I felt a change in the atmosphere.

The room was only a little smaller than Zelda's throne room. It consisted of emptiness, and windows that stretched from the high ceiling to the floor on the left wall. They served to shine light within the room, I guessed.

"Midy...do you feel that?"

"Yea...be careful... wait, Link, something or someone else is here."

I drew my sword, and it was now idle by my left side, in my hand.

"Show yourself!"

Just then, I heard someone's hands clapping. We looked all around, but there was nothing visible here.

"Very good, Midna and Link. Very good indeed. I was sure I was well hidden enough."

"Wait..I remember that voice..."

Just then, a flash of light appeared in front of us. As the light vanished, Hanzo now stood there, still clapping his hands.

"Oh, its you...", I returned my sword to its holster, "...what are you doing here?"

By now, he stopped clapping.

"I am preparing to complete my mission. What of you?"

"Midna and I are here to find the final shard of the Twilight Mirror."

"Ah, so it is here then, I take it?"

"Yes. At least, that is what we heard."

"Ahh, I see...", he began, closing his eyes momentarily as if thinking to himself, "...I think I know the location of which it may be. Reaching there, however, could prove to be difficult."

"How so?"

"Because a monster known as the Aeralfos resides further up."

"Thank you for the information Hanzo."

"You seemed to be well informed from Nelrine anyway."

_I never told him who instructed me to come here..._

I turned around, showing my back to him.

"Hey Hanzo?"

"What?"

"Exactly what is your mission anyways?"

"Young Hero, you know I am not allowed to discuss the contents of my objective."

"Even if it involves me?"

The room then fell into silence...Hanzo broke the silence.

"What gave you this impression?"

"Nelrine only speaks to those who hold the Tri-Force, seeing as it is impossible to reach the chamber without it. That only means one thing..."

"...Just as I thought. But why?", Midna asked, as I turned with her on my shoulder, to face her.

"...so you knew ahead of time, huh Princess?"

"Of course I did. I felt your presence after you used your magic to leave. Power like that doesn't simply leave my mind.", she stated, tapping her helmet.

"You are quite perceptive, if you can tell it was I, by simply memorizing my magic."

"It's more than that. Link told me he remembered your magic from somewhere, but he couldn't put his finger on it at the time. I've been thinking about it ever since, and I figured it out."

He cocked his head a little to the right. "Oh?"

" I know exactly what magic this is...further more, I think I know what your objective is now...", She kept going, getting off my shoulder, hovering in front of me, "...the only reason you would be going through all of this trouble, and your mission is..."

"YOU!"

Midna and I both turned around, looking for the source of the voice. From what I saw, it was...

* * *

**Ashei's POV:**

"You got some nerve, showing up here of all places assassin!"

"Wha...who are you?", I heard the man in the Tunic, who I presumed to be Link, ask me.

"I'll explain later, but now, you have to listen Link. He attacked me when I was in Ordon, which is enshrouded in a dark fog, which I know is his doing! Link, that man is under orders from Ganondorf!"

"He wha-"

_SHINK!_

"UNGH!"

Just then, the Imp he was with, was sent flying past his shoulder, and careening into a wall, and falling backwards to the ground.

"Midna!"

"So, that's her name?", I said to myself, as I went to Link's side.

"Hanzo why are you doing this?!", Link asked in a fit of rage, drawing his blade. I did the same.

"Heh heh heh...you don't get it do you? My objective...is to eliminate Wisdom, and the sole Aer to the Twilight throne. That would be her.", he finished, pointing to Midna, who was picking herself up from the ground.

"Like hell, if I let you harm anyone here, Hanzo!", I exclaimed, charging him.

I heard Link tell me to wait, but I ignored him.

I noticed he quickly drew a blade of his own. I attacked with a diagonal swing, when I was close enough to him. I met his blade within a deadlock.

"Ashei...I hope you're ready to die...I have to kill you this time."

Just then, he pushed me backwards, and kicked me in my stomach, sending me through the air a couple of feet, and falling to my knees.

Stumbling, I picked myself back up. He charged for me, and I prepared to go on the defensive. He swung his blade vertically, and I blocked it with my own. And again horizontally, and I blocked it. This similar pattern continued for several more of his swings. When he realized he wasn't gonna hit me, he backed away, and rested his blade on his shoulder.

"You've gotten a little better at blocking, at least.", he sarcastically complimented.

"You still mock me...you won't leave this room alive, Hanzo.", I replied with conviction.

"Well, I am just marveled at how easy this will become when I use my full force.". His stance then changed, and I realized how much power he had just now. It was more than enough to overwhelm my normal strength.

"NOW YOU DIE!", he shouted as he dashed towards me with more speed than before.

I barely had time to block his diagonal thrust, and even then, it sent me stumbling backwards. He quickly darted behind me, and hit the back of my head with the blunt end of his blade. This sent me forwards, and falling to the ground.

I tried to pick myself up, only to be kicked in the stomach by Hanzo, and this sent me tumbling a few feet. I held my stomach, coughing.

He walked over me, and I still stared into his eyes defiantly.

"This is where I fulfill one half of my mission...", he began as he raised his blade, "...ASHEIIII!"

I closed my eyes, and braced myself for death, until...

"UAH!"

I opened my eyes, and was able to see Hanzo flying over me, and against the opposite wall, face first, and falling backwards on the ground.

I sat up, and looked to where Link was. He was standing near Midna, who was still in a stance, showing me that it was her who just saved me. She was still panting though.

"Are you...okay...over there?"

"I...", I started, and then a sharp pain caused me to lean over and hold my head. I noticed it was wet. "...Damn...I'll be...okay, yeah?"

"You don't look it.".

"...heh..."

Midna and Link then both walked to where I was, and Link helped me to my feet. Midna walked in front of us, visible tired still.

"Ashei...", Midna began, as Link held me. She used her...hair?...to reach behind my head, and rubbed it. "...Your head...it's covered in blood."

"I see...", I began with a faint smile, "...no wonder I feel so light-headed..."

"Curse you Midna, Princess of Twilight!", Hanzo spat as he did a handstand, and flipped back on his feet.

Midna then let my head go, and turned to face Hanzo.

"Now it's my turn to protect you.", Midna stated to me without turning her head. She then held her right hand up, and in a dark flash of magic, a blade etched in violet runes appeared with the hilt in he palm of her hand. She then flipped her sword, so the sharp end was not facing her opponent.

"Link, stay with Ashei. Do not let him near her.", she instructed him and he nodded.

"But...what..about you?", I asked her.

She then turned her head, and winked at me. "Don't worry about me.", was her reply and then she focused on Hanzo again. At the same time, they quickly dashed for each other.

Hanzo tried to swing at her first, and she jumped above him. He then jumped to meet her, and they began attacking each other in mid air. They both kept swinging at each other, only to be met with the others blade.

One final attack from them at the same time, and they then jumped back from each other. Midna landed in front of us again, and Hanzo on the other side.

* * *

**Midna's POV:**

"Heh...you're not to bad of a fighter, for a woman of royalty.", Hanzo said with a smirk.

I grinned, showing my fang. "You aren't soo bad yourself."

I then began charging my energy, so that I was glowing with dark energy. I also accessed my and link's inventory, and pulled out the three shadow mask pieces telekinetically.

"It's time I showed you how strong I can be when the life of another is on the line."

I then fixed the three pieces to my face, causing the energy I was charging myself with to surge, causing a gust of wind to stretch out from me.

"What manner of power is this?", Hanzo asked me, taken back.

His answer was me jetting myself in front of him.

"Your end.".

He then tried to attack me with his sword. I retaliated, using my free hand to quickly knock him back with an air blast. He slid on the ground, still standing, but dropping his guard. I took the moment, and drew my hand back.

"Kirin!", I shouted, as I quickly charged energy for the attack I used back in the Arbiter Grounds. He had just enough time to regain his composure, when I thrust my palm forward, and a vortex of dark lightning shot forward from my hand, completely encasing him within.

As my attack subsided, I drew my hand back to my side. Hanzo was now lying slumped against the wall.

As I returned the pieces of the shadow mask into our inventory, I quickly fell on my hands and knees, due to the strain of using such a powerful attack so fast.

"Way to go Midna!", I heard Link calling to me.

I was preparing to respond until...

"Hey, wait! Midna, look in front of you!", I heard Ashei yell. I then heard both of them being knocked back by some unknown force.

I grew wide-eyed, and picked my head up. Hanzo was now standing directly in front of me, holding his side.

"You...that was rather impressive Princess..."

"How...did you remain...conscious from that..attack?"

"I almost didn't. How I am standing isn't of your concern. What is to be brought to your attention...", he began, holding his free palm outward towards my face, "...I know what kills you over time, Midna."

I stared at his palm in terror as his hand began glowing with a light, similar to the one Lanayru almost killed me with.

"Wait..."

"A last wish?"

"At least...tell me why...you're doing this..."

"Because my superior...my _god _asked me to."

Just then, the light from his hand shined brightly.

"Now...die."

As the light from his hand shot at me, covering me completely, all I could do was cry out in massive pain. I could feel my dark energy being drained from my very body.

"MIDNA!", I heard Link call to me. All of a sudden, Hanzo jumped backwards, to avoid being struck down by Link's blade, who was now standing in front of me. It was just then I fell to the ground. I felt someone pick me up, and turn me around in an upright position.

"A...sh...ei?"

"I'm sorry Midna...I'm soo sorry...", she whispered to me, closing her eyes in guilt.

"Do...not worry a...bout me...", I responded feeling extremely tired. I picked up my left hand, only to see it was no longer dark.

_So it was as I feared...Zelda isn't around to help this time...am I to die?_

"Ha ha ha! I think I spent enough time here. If I stayed any longer, I could meet the same fate as her.", I heard Hanzo say to Link, and I then heard him vanish in his usual way.

* * *

**Link's POV:**

"Midna...", I began, but was at a loss for words, as I neared Ashei, who was holding her.

She tiredly turned her head to face me.

"Don't...fret hero...it's still your job...to to save everyone isn't it?"

"But..."

"Hush, Link...we should be going..."

"Midna, you need to rest...", Ashei cut in. I was inclined to agree with her. Midna turned her attention to Ashei.

"Rest where?...do you not realize what's...at steak here?"

"I...have a message for the both of you...", she sighed, "...I love you...and I tried my best."

"I see...", Midna began, "...that wold ex...plain why you have...the Tri-Force of...Wisdom on your right...hand."

"How did-"

"It's energy is...what is sustaining me...it has once before."

"So...", I cut in, "...as long as Ashei is within your range, you will be alright?"

"Alive... for a while longer.", Midna replied to me.

"Midna..." I took her hands in my own, "...I will save you...I swear."

"I know...hero...I know."

* * *

**Dat E/N Though:**

**Link: **These emotions!

**Alice: **What can I say? I try, for a dear friend of mine.

**AS Fire:-scorched** alive-I'm gonna get you for this, Alice.

**Misty/Arkaine: **My my.

**Midna: **Tee hee! Tee hee!

**Alice: **But you love me though.

**AS Fire: **That's not the point! One of these days the shoe will be on the other foot!

**Misty: **Somebody's saltyyyyy.

**AS Fire: **Shut up.

**Arkaine: **I suggest you hid the remnants of Misty's sugary sweets before...

**Midna: **Too late! -eats the cake- SWEEEEEEET!

**Arkaine: **Well...later. -vanishes-

**AS Fire: **-runs to the front door- Guess what you guys?

**Alice: **Fire, don't you dare...

**AS Fire: **Ta taaaa~! -shuts and locks front door from the outside-

**Link: **Midna wait, Noooooooooooo!

**Misty: **I wasn't even-OW! WAIT!

**Alice: **Midna Cont-OW!

**Midna: **Living in the sunlight, loving in the moonlight, having a wonderful tiiiiiiiiiime~!

**AS Fire: **Going to McDonald's now. BUH BYE!

* * *

**Wow...another tear inducing chapter. Not sure if should read with a box of tissue next to me or not, and I am the one writing it!**

**Thanks for your awesome support soo far. Let's keep teaming up you guys, and continue on our...that's right, OUR adventure. You are what inspires me to continue delivering.**

**Next time, Link and Ashei join forces in Midna's darkest (no pun intended) hours. Will they find a way to save her, while obtaining the final shard, or will she meet an untimely demise? Find out...or probably be left with a hanger, in "Midna's Desperate Hour Pt. 2"!**

**LATERS!**


	29. Midna's Desperate Hour Pt 2

**Midna's Desperate Hour PT 2**

**Disclaimer:** I'm working on PWNing Zelda...but not owning it. :3

* * *

**AS Fire: **Sup, freaky bros?

**Midna: **Ugh, did he just watch some more SMBZ?

**Alice/Link/Misty/Arkaine: **Yep.

**Midna: **You do realize the show is over right?

**AS Fire: **Nope. It's on hiatus. NOT. OVER.

**Midna: **Someone's in denial.

**AS Fire: **Shut up!

_Knock knock knock!_

**Alice: **Fire's busy being salty, Ill get the door. -opens door-...Hey. Who are you?

**?: **Is this where _the_ Fire works from?

**Alice: **Yea. Come on. You must read his fan-fiction work. Hey Fire!

**AS Fire: **What? =_=...Dafuq are you?

**?: **I...I'm Topaz...

**AS Fire: **Oh. Sorry about the rudeness. These idiots are being stupid.

**Alice/Misty/Arkaine/Link/Midna: **HEY!

**Topaz: **He he! I see. I'm really excited to be hanging with you guys.

**Alice: **The pleasure is ours! Right guys?

**Arkaine: **Of course. My name is Nelrine Arkaine. -takes Topaz's hand and kisses it-

**Topaz: **Uh...it's a pleasure...to meet you sir. -pulls hand free-

**Arkaine: **The pleasure is mine, to meet such a beautiful woman.

**Misty: **OOOOH YOU B*$%#! -slaps Arkaine through the wall-

**Topaz: **Uhh...

**AS Fire: **Don't mind that. They are in love.

**Midna/Link: **What's that supposed to mean?

**AS Fire: **Friends and Lovers are like bread and butter. Hilarious with the same, but perfect with others.

**Alice: **Which Reddit channel did you steal that from? :/

**AS Fire: **Don't assume too much wench. Geez, womenz these days.

**Alice: **Excuse me?

**AS Fire: **Nothing, lemme just get on with today's chapter.

**Topaz: **Oh, can I tell you something before you begin writing Fire?

**AS Fire: **Can it wait until I'm done? I'm nearly at two pages for this stupid Intro.

**Topaz: **But...okay.

**Alice: **Don't fret Topaz. I'll hear it. -topaz whispers into her ear- O.O...-malicious grin-

**NOTE: This chapter will be Dialogue HEAVY. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ashei's POV:**

Nearly thirty minutes of traveling to reach the top of this Temple has bore little fruit so far. Link remained at point because I was currently unable to help him, and Midna at the same time. Besides, he wouldn't let me.

We were walking up what seemed like a thousand stairs, and Link kept any monster away from Midna and I, so it felt like a simple stroll for me, except with this weird headache that seemed to grow with each quarter of an hour.

I looked down at the Imp who I was tasked with cradling until...whenever she wants me to let her go. She turned her head from watching Link, to face me. It was the first time I took note of her two-toned irises.

"How are you doing, Midna. Do you need me to stop for a minute?"

"I should...be asking you that. You took a serious blow...just to try and save me..."

It was true. My head was still in pain from that blow to it, and the headache. But still, I smiled softly.

"Don't worry about me, yeah? I'll do whatever I have to do."

"I see...then can I ask...a favor of you?"

"Whatever you need, Midna."

"If push comes to shove...will you kill me?"

"WHAT?!"

I looked up towards Link to see if he heard what she just asked me to do. He glanced over his shoulder, but showed no signs of hearing anything that we were just saying.

"You two okay back there? Do I need to slow the pace?"

"Uhh...no, i-its fine. We'll be right behind you."

"Ohh...kay?", he turned to face the front, and I sighed.

"Why on earth would you ask me to do that?"

"There is...a chance that you would die before I actually die..."

My eyes grew twice as wide, taking in the information she is telling me all at once...it seemed unbearable, but I still needed more.

"I...don't understand."

"Hanzo's attack did more to me...than what I thought it did..."

All I could do, was stare at her with a horror-stricken look on my face. She smiled.

"I should explain...do you remember when..."

As she was explaining, I recalled the events.

"_At least...tell me why you're doing this?"_

"_Because my superior...my GOD asked me too."_

"_Now, DIE!"_

_just then, Midna was engulfed in a light unlike none I have ever seen before. It felt as if I was feeling the pain she was, as I was unable to move. _

_Link was the one who shot past me, barely missing Hanzo's neck with his blade. He taunted Link, joking that he would end up Like Midna if he stayed around for long, and vanished._

_I walked...more like stumbled over to Midna's side, and scooped her in my arms. She turned her gaze into my eyes with her own, clinging to her drained well of energy. As I held her, I felt an ominous power grabbing hold of her...I don't know why I was feeling it also..._

"_A...sh...ei?"_

I winced, feeling the guilt of being unable to do anything. "I remember that part."

"You would recall...me saying that I would be alive...as long as I am near you...right?"

"Yes, I remember."

Midna's gaze grew stern.

"Well...that's because...I..."

My body tensed, as she was hesitating to tell me the remainder of her reason.

"...I am being forced...to drain your life when I am near you..."

"You _what_?!"

"I truly am sorry...If I had my way...I honestly would be dead..."

"I...truly am at a loss of words, Midna."

"When Hanzo attacked me, he wasn't looking...to kill me...he was really after you."

"But why are you in this state then? Why are you draining my life?"

She looked away from me. "...Do you remember the feeling you had...when I was attacked?"

"Yes."

"When he attacked me, it was as if...I felt your body in pain also...that let me know that he...used the light as a front...in order to place a Soul Siphon within my body."

"A...Soul Siphon?"

"Yes...this is a powerful curse that only my tribe...can inflict upon people...even the method is considered forbidden...My mother decided to cast it out...due to its inhumane nature."

"What exactly is this curse?"

"It is designed to make...the unintentional target appear as if...they are about to die...it is then, when the caster...places the Siphon in the...body of the unintentional target...and the real target feels pain for an unexplained reason...and if the real target touches the fake one...they are trapped within the curse. If either target strays from the other for too long...they both die."

"So...when I grabbed you..."

"Right...you signed your own death warrant...you have a headache right?"

"I...yes I do."

"Then it's already begun...to affect you."

"Wait, how do we stop it? I'm no fan of dying, but I don't want you to die either."

She pointed ahead of us, at Link who was now fighting off Deku Serpents.

"He will have to...kill a Twilight beast...then the Siphon will change targets...to the decaying spirit and...absorb it's essence...restoring mine."

"So...he has to kill the monster that resides here then?"

"Yes...there is another way for you...to be free of the curse.", she stated, looking into my eyes again.

"And that is?"

"...kill me...killing me will...break the Siphon's hold over you...freeing you in the process."

"Wha...that's...this is..."

"It's a lot to take in...I know...but that's what you have...to work with."

It was definitely a lot to take in, and I became lost within my own thoughts.

_Either Link kills the Temple's monster...or I have to kill Midna...either way I will be safe, but...that doesn't make it right...I can't die...but she can't die either...but if Link fails, one of us has to die...why is this soo complicated..._

"Listen, Ashei...", she said causing me to pull myself from my thoughts with a gasp. I looked down at her, to see streaks of tears coming from her eyes. "Don't tell Link of this...and..."

"Midna..."

"I don't want to take your life...so instead...I ask you, if Link fails...kill me..."

"But I..."

"Ashei...think logically here...you HAVE to live...I don't...Link HAS to live...I don't..."

_Think logically huh? I'll show her logic._

I smiled, coming to terms with what I have to do.

"...Nah, I don't think you will be dying anytime soon."

I can tell Midna was taken back by my answer.

"Ashei..."

"No."

"But you have too...in order to-"

"Not happening."

"Why?"

"I was asked to bring the both of you back, by someone very important to me. And I refuse to go back on a promise."

"But if you don't kill me...you yourself will die...don't you...understand what's at steak here?"

"I do...that doesn't mean I still gotta agree with any of it, yeah?"

"What...are you saying?"

"I'm only speaking _logically _here. If you die, don't you think Link will die also? Not physically, but mentally? It's quite obvious that you two love each other, right?"

Midna only looked away from me. That meant 'yes' by my book.

"So, if you die, he dies. And if he dies, I fail. And if I fail...her sacrifice would be for nothing, right?"

"...I..."

"So, as far as I see it, if I have to die to ensure my promise is made, then by all means, the goddesses can take my life right now, if that means that you two will be able to return to Hyrule and save her, and the citizens in trouble there."

"But...if you die, the Tri-Force will..."

"Tch! It's two to one! If I die, at least Ganondorf will not be able to obtain the piece I hold. That would at least keep the grounds level for Link to hand his ass to him."

"I see..."

"So don't waste your breath, Midna. Telling me to kill you is like telling Link to kill Zelda. It's not gonna happen, not in a million centuries. Do you understand?"

She then returned her gaze to meet mine. Her profile switched from losing all hope, to facing what's to come. And her smile sent me the message, that she liked what she was seeing within her mind.

"...Yes...I understand."

I shifted her, so that I would only be using my right arm to hold her.

"Good!"

I Drew my sword with my left hand, and, without looking, I swung vertically. Just then, some flying monster fell on the steps in front of us, but behind Link.

"Nothing is gonna hurt you, Midna. That includes me. I promise.", I stated with determination filling my heart. I sheathed my sword.

"Ashei...you remind me soo much of her...except you're a much...how do I say it..."

"Flamboyant? Promiscuous? Extravagant?"

"...how about unruly?"

She let out a chuckle, as weak as she was. I did the same, but immediately my head was crying out in pain. I grabbed my head, beginning to lose my balance.

"Ashei!", I heard Midna call to me, as I began to feel disoriented, still holding onto Midna with as much strength as I could muster.

Before I fell over backwards, I felt a pair of hands grab me, and pull me back to my feet, and snapping me back to reality. When I could focus again, I saw that Link was still holding onto my shoulders.

"You alright? What happened?", he asked me.

"Shit...I...guess I should have ducked that blow.", I replied with a smile.

"Don't overexert yourself. Here, I'll hold Midna for a while."

"Uhh, i-its fine! Trust me! Eh he he.", I retorted kinda nervous.

"I...guess so?...Well...we are near the top. Be careful alright?"

I nodded. He then took Midna's hand in his.

"Are you okay, Midy?"

"Yea...I'll be...alright Link. Trust...me."

"Okay...let's go. We are near the top Ashei.", he informed me, turning around and continuing the journey.

"Okay.", I replied, following him, keeping enough distance so Midna and I could talk more.

"Ashei...are you sure about this?"

I looked down at her, who was within both of my arms now.

"Mhm."

"But did you not just...see what could have..."

"Midna, with all due respect, shut up."

"What?"

"Shut up. Stop doubting that things will be alright. I learned several times over, the second doubt creeps into your mind, it takes over any willpower you have, and causes you to lose your drive sooner or later. Therefore, I will not begin doubting myself. I don't want you to doubt me either."

"Oh...okay."

"I know what...tell me something. Why is Link so special to Zelda? She made it a great deal that I find you two."

"Link...is Zelda's brother."

"That's a shock. They seem polar opposites."

"They are...Link is the fierce one...Zelda is the more calculative one...but its true."

"So wait...won't that make him some sort of royalty?"

"Yes. But he rather...not let anyone know...so don't tell him you know..."

"Oh, my lips are sealed...at least that gives me a few more reasons to see him safe."

She then grinned.

"Why do you...need him safe anyways?"

"Because I promised Zelda that I would."

"And is this...just because of that...or is there more to it?"

I blushed. "I...uh...well...you see..."

"Come on Ashei...you can tell me..."

"Well...I...love...her."

"We all do."

She wasn't getting it.

"No no, not that way. I love her."

"And we all...love her."

"No Midna, I really love her."

"I keep telling you...that we all love her."

"Grrr, I LOVE ZELDA! I WANT TO BE WITH HER!", I shouted and quickly covered my mouth with my left hand.

"...Got you...", Midna retorted, grinning. She knew what she was doing, even in her state.

I looked ahead to see if Link heard me. Then...

"Oh really now? What's that all about?", he asked, without turning around.

_Crap..._

I was blushing harder now.

"I...uh what I meant was..."

"Might as well come clean Ashei. No use hiding it now."

"Alright alright fine...I love her a lot. Even though it's only been what, three or four days? I won't deny what I feel for her."

Link threw his hands up in defeat, and continued the walk up these god awful stairs.

"That wasn't...so hard, was it...Ashei?"

"Well played Midna. Well played."

"Call me...Midy."

"Oooh, that's another reason for us to live through this. I'll get you for this Midy."

"He he...I look forward to it...Ash."

"Well...yea, I love her. We met several times though. I loved her before she even returned the feelings though."

"Oh, so...wait...you two are..."

I nodded.

Her grin got wider, if that was even possible.

"Now the juicy...gossip is out."

"You know, it's like you aren't even dying."

"I'm not...you are remember?"

"Ha ha! Oh yea, I forgot!", I replied sheepishly.

"I don't understand something. Hey, I can talk regularly now!", Midna said, with a little more energy in her voice.

"Well that's great, and what is it?"

"How is it, that you are soo carefree even though you could die?"

"Meh...it's because I know we will beat this. Together. Thats all."

"Is it really as simple as that?"

I looked as if I was shocked by her question, adding humor to the dark mood around us.

"What? How could you say such a thing? My feelings...hurt...stomped on."

"Oh, whatever Ashei.", she replied with a giggle.

"But in all truth, yes. I have complete faith this Soul Siphon will break before I die, and we will take revenge on Hanzo."

"Ash..."

"Midy, will you lend me your faith? I feel a hundred percent sure, but I want that extra ten percent just to be sure."

"Of course. I believe in Link, just as much as I believe in you.", she said, reaching up to cup my cheek. I gave her a reassuring smile.

"We're here!", Link said from in front of us.

I finished the portion of stairs that Link already walked up. He was staring at a huge door that was engraved in ancient Hylian designs and language.

"What is this?", I asked, getting beside Link. He turned to face me, and I focused my attention on him.

"This is where the monster known as Aeralfos is, according to Hanzo."

"Ugh, that guy. I can't take anything he says without a grain of salt."

This earned a small laugh from Midna. Link smirked, showing he has a sense of humor too.

"Too true Ashei. But even still, be on your guard. Ready?"

"Of course."

He began walking towards the door.

"Oh, and Link?"

"Yea?", he said, turning his head to face me.

"...it's Ash to you."

"Well alright, Ash. Let's do this."

"I believe in you Link."

He smiled, and opened the door.

"Ash...be careful okay? Please?", I heard the Imp in my arms ask. I looked down to face her.

"I promise. This freak won't lay a hand...or a claw...or whatever it uses, on you, yeah?"

"I meant you, Ash. Don't do anything reckless."

I returned my focus on the door that Link already went within.

_I'm sorry Midy, but I may have to be all kinds of reckless..._

I opened the door and walked in...

It was just then my heartbeat grew faster, and my head started hurting again...

* * *

**E/N Cause you love it:**

**AS Fire: **A first time! YUS!

**Midna: **What?

**Alice: **I think he feels accomplished, because this will be his first 'PT 3' he is going to write.

**Misty: **Well, as long as my Arkaine is happy, I am.

**Arkaine: **Why does this woman insist I am hers?

**Link/AS Fire: **You are.

**Midna/Alice: **You just don't know you are.

**Arkaine: **You're all hopeless.

-power rages from Topaz-

**AS Fire: **Ugh, I should have known...

**Alice: **Come on, Midy and Misty!

**Midna: **Troll'd Trololololol! -leaves with Misty and Alice-

**Topaz: **This is my branch of sin! At the end of each chapter, I get like this, Bleeeeh!

**AS Fire/Link/Arkaine: **Your what?

**Topaz: **You're all the same! You all talk like men, but will squeal like Virgins!

**AS Fire: **Aye chick! You need to -grabbed by Topaz, and held in the air by her hair- AYE NOT COOL!

**Topaz: **Ill weave a web of **** to rival **** all over you ***Holes!

**AS Fire: **FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFF

* * *

**Alright, this one is DONE! Thanks to Topaz, ADW, and you behind the screen, for giving me motivation.**

**Next time, the heroes face down Aeralfos! Will Link succeed in destroying the monster in time? Will Ashei save Midna, or die trying? Find out in the action packed, "Midna's Desperate Hour PT3!"**

**See you next time, MidLink Lover!**


	30. Midna's Desperate Hour PT 3

**Midna's Desperate Hour PT 3**

**Disclaimer: **I own about a fourth of this company divided by Zero...hurr hurr hurr

* * *

**AS Fire: **And nobody decided to tell me about Topaz because...

**Alice: **She tried to tell you bro. Just sayin.

**Link/Arkaine: **True.

**Midna: **You were busy being full of crap to listen to her.

**Topaz: **Oww...my head...what...what happened?

**Alice: **Welcome back sweetie!

**Misty: **You went nuts on Fire.

**Topaz: **Oh, I must have had one of those personality switches again.

**AS Fire: **Can I get just ONE NORMAL PERSON around here?!

**Alice: **Uhh?!

**AS Fire: **You don't count sexy.

**Alice: **Ohh shut the hell up.

**AS Fire: **Trollarch for the win!

**Misty: **You mean Trey-arch?

**AS Fire: **No, Trollarch.

**Midna: **The gaming company is Trey-arch bro.

**AS Fire: **I know. But I am referring to Trollarch.

**Link: **Dafuq is Trollarch?

**AS Fire: **Gawd, I am stuck with a bunch of illiterate jack-asses.

**Alice: **But you love us though.

**AS Fire: **I hate all of you =_=.

**Misty/Midna/Link/Alice: **We love you too bro!

**AS Fire Face-palms**

**Arkaine: **This is sickening to watch. Can't I just blow you all up and be done with it?

**Topaz: **But I...

**Arkaine: **Everyone except for you, of course madam.

**Topaz: **Ohh, thanks I guess?

**Misty: I'm** watching you, lady!

**Topaz: **But I'm not doing anything!

**AS Fire: **Hey bros! Lets go on a food run!

**Link/Arkaine: **Cool.

**Alice/Midna/Misty: **The usual for me.

**Topaz: **I would like...um...just...a sandwich I guess...

**AS Fire: **Quit being so shy woman. You were fine at the E/N of the last chapter.

**Topaz: **He he...I guess you're right.

**AS Fire: **Alice, you got this while we're gone?

**Alice: **Yea. Ill write this.

**AS Fire: **Fawking, w00t! Come on, boys! Lets get our swag on, at the Mall! And maybe pick up chicks!

**AS Fire, Arkaine, and Link leaves.**

**Alice: **Alright, I'll do my best for you guys.

**Midna: **I'm sure you got this under control.

**Misty: **Right. As long as hot ass over there controls herself.

**Topaz: **I'm sorry...I guess you don't like me...

**Misty: **Tch.

**Alice: **Misty! Topaz, honey, she does. She is just showing tough love. Midna used to do me like this.

**Midna: **Oh for the love of, write already!

**Alice: **See what I mean? Alright woman, im writing.

* * *

**Link's POV:**

The monster known as Aeralfos landed no more than four feet away from me. When it was this close, I could make out a few details on it. It was a dark brown, with horribly sharp teeth. Exactly like folklore dragons you read about, this guy was similar to them. The only exception, was the fact that it had a strange and small glowing rhombus directly on its forehead.

"Ashei, you should stay back there. I'll deal with this", I said without turning around.

"Alright...just be careful, Link. Please.", I heard her reply. She was sounded out of breath, like she was tired.

"I should say that to you. Don't overdo it Ash."

"I won't. I'll at least guide you from back here when you need it. Now hand him his ass, Link."

"With pleasure.", I replied, turning my head to show her my grin. She and Midna both smiled in response.

_Midna and Ash certainly seem to be getting along rather well...I'm glad Midy found such a good friend in her. She seems like she is a great person._

I turned to reface the dragon, and my mind began derailing its train of thought for an odd reason. As Aeralfos was facing me down, roaring right within my face, I had to wonder one thing.

"Wait...why is the final 'anything' always a dragon?"

"I wonder the same thing.", I heard Midna reply.

"Alright, dragon. I have to bring you down for that last shard."

And as if accepting my challenge, the dragon then jumped backwards by flapping its wings, and landing some distance away from us, inside of this enormous room.

"Ash, whatever you do, don't leave Midna's side.", I stated, drawing my sword and shield.

"I don't plan on it.", I heard her reply from behind me.

Just then, Aeralfos jumped up, and took flight, circling over my head.

"Link!", Ashei began shouting from behind, "...it's going to dive down. When it does, try to attack the diamond thingy on its forehead!"

"Alright!"

As if responding to her, the dragon then took a nosedive heading straight for me. However, it was going entirely too fast.

"Crap!", I exclaimed, as I was forced to roll out of the way, letting it sweep the ground where I stood mere moments ago, and it went aloft again.

"This is going to take forever at this rate...", I mumbled to myself.

This process repeated itself about three to four more times, before I began to grow a little frustrated.

"Wait...I wonder if...".

As the dragon took another dive at me, I rolled to avoid being eaten, but I noticed how wide it could open it's mouth. And that gave me an idea.

* * *

**Ashei's POV:**

"This is getting him nowhere.", I said aloud to no one in particular. I felt Midna nod in my arms, as if agreeing with me.

"Come on Link...you can do this...", Midna begged.

Then, when the dragon was circling above Link, Link stopped for a second, as if catching an idea. He then sheathed his sword, leaving only his shield in his right hand.

"What is he-", I began.

"-took him long enough.", Midna finished, cutting me off.

Aeralfos took another dive at Link. Instead of him rolling out of the way, he took a few steps to the left of where the dragon was diving this time, still in its trajectory.

"Hey! Link, get out of the way!", I shouted, but he did not budge.

As the dragon swiped the ground, instead of taking off immediately afterward, it landed where Link was.

As I did not see Link when the dust settled, I was preparing to run in after him. Midna tugged my hair, getting my attention.

"Take a look before you do anything rash.", she said, pointing at Aeralfos. I looked atop its head, and sure enough, Link was clinging to its head.

"How did he..."

"I'll bet he used it's shield to act as a sort of hook in it's mouth, stopping Link from being swallowed, and preventing the dragon from closing it all the way. Pure metal of that quality has to hurt when you try to chew it. He then took this opportunity with Aeralfos being stunned, to climb up there from his shield."

"Wow, he really is something huh?"

"That's why I love him."

"I love him too...n-not in that way, of course.", I quickly inserted, trying not to give any false ideas.

"I understand. Just like how Zelda loves him.", Midna replied softly, sounding assured.

"It feels like I know him from somewhere before...Oh, and I love you the same way.", I stated, looking down at her. She looked up to face me.

"I feel the same way. It's definitely nice to know you Ash.", she replied, smiling. I smiled also.

_CRASH!_

That thunderous impact was enough to cause me to fall backwards, still holding Midna.

"Dammit...my head...", I cried out, as I picked myself up to a sitting position. As the dust cleared again, I was able to see that it was Link that made the impact, who was now sitting in front of us, rubbing his head.

"Are you OK?"

"Hm?", he began, turning his head around, "...Oh. Yea, I took more blows to the head than this. I'm peachy. What about you Ash?"

As soon as he said that, the pain in my head almost tripled, causing me to feel somewhat disoriented, and slightly blurring my vision. I visibly reached out for my head with both hands, falling over backwards again, after I set Midna down, who was able to stand on her own by this point in the Siphon.

"Hey! Ashei! What's wrong with you?!"

"Link, I'll take care of her. Focus on Aeralfos.", I could hear Midna reply to him for me. Then I felt her placing her hand over mine on my forehead.

"It should be me feeling this pain now. Not you..." I heard her comment.

"It hurts! It huuuuurts!", was all I could say at this point, with my heart pounding within my chest from the pain I was in, with streams of tears seeping from beneath my hands.

"Ash...", I heard her begin, but she sighed. "...I'm sorry...".

My head began easing a little from the curse's soul draining, and I was able to move her and my hands from my head, and slightly open my eyes. I noticed she retained her original color now, which meant I would be feeling similar to she was earlier when she was drained.

"Ngh! Mi...Midy...", I began, feeling drained and in pain, "...don't be sorry...I promise you...I won't die."

"Ashei...you don't deserve any of this. If you would just let me-"

"Midna!", I shouted at her, cutting her off, "...if I have to tell you one...more time to shut up...I swear to the goddesses...I'm going to kick your ass..."

"But-"

"We'll pull...through this...all of us...together, yeah?", I replied with as much of a smile I could muster.

"...you're soo strong Ashei.", was what her comment was.

"I have to be.", I managed to chuckle, pulling myself to a kneeling position. I felt Midna pull my left arm over her small frame, so I could lean on her for support, as she helped me up to a standing position.

I looked over to where Link and Aeralfos were, and things were not going so smoothly anymore. Link was shielding himself from the dragon's fire attacks, while being pushed backwards by the force at the same time. He was doing good with the wherewithal to avoid taking any damage, but it wouldn't last much longer if he was against the wall that was closing in on them.

"If he continues at this rate...the dragon will have him...cornered against the wall."

"You're right."

"Can we go...a little closer...Midy?"

"Ash, are you sure about this?"

"Yeah...".

With that, Midna helped me walk a little closer to the fight, while still maintaining a safe distance.

"Okay this is...good enough.", I said, and she stopped.

I looked up to where Aeralfos's head was. I could see that the diamond thing took considerable damage, and about one more strong hit would break it, killing the dragon once and for all. But with Link being forced back as he was, he would not be in a position to do it. Which left only one option.

"Midna...you have to throw me...up there..."

"Ashei, are you nuts?! Didn't you hear what I said earlier? If you leave my proximity, you would die much sooner than normal."

"I know...I remember...but do you see what's...happening here?"

"I see that, but there's got to be another way to avoid you wasting your life like this!"

"It's not wasting my life...if it has a purpose...you should know this right?"

She gasped, as if taken back in memories by this statement.

"All you guys have done...you both could have died...at any minute. Knowing this, you two...keep going...I want to aid you..."

"Ashei, with every inch of my being, if you die here, I will never forgive you!"

"How much...time would I have away from you before I die?"

"With your current state...I would say no more than twenty seconds after you feel like something is tugging at your heart."

"I'll get it...done before then..."

"Ashei...don't leave us alright? That's all I ask of you."

I smirked, regardless of the pain I was in.

"Come on now...you two would be lost...without my awesome...".

I heard her mumble something, and then smile.

"Alright Ash. When and where am I throwing you?"

"Where, is atop...the dragon's head...and when, is...when I say 'now'."

"Okay.".

Midna then let me go, and my hands immediately grasped my knees to avoid me falling over. Midna then hovered so she was in front of me, and encased me within her magic, with her hair glowing. I'm surprised how much she has recovered from my life force within this time period.

"Alright, I'm ready when you are Ash."

I looked to where Link and the dragon were fighting. I was wanting to wait until Link was backed against the wall, but he was standing his ground where he stood to avoid the wall. He then looked past the dragon, and at us. As if asking on what I was planning to do, he nodded his head. Midna nodded in response, as if confirming the idea.

The dragon reeled its head, and lunged at Link. Link ducked, and at the same time, chugged a bomb in the air where Link was. Aeralfos's head went in between them, and just as his face was a mere inch from Link's bomb, it exploded in its face, causing it to stumble backwards, stunned and motionless.

"There!", Link shouted at us, and I nodded.

"Alright...lets go...Midna...Now!"

"Here we...", she reeled her head, "...GOOO!", she finished, slinging her head forward, and propelling me like a rocket, at an angle into the air.

I drew my sword, as I began my descent, and I landed a few feet from the weak spot on the dragon's head.

As I made contact with it, it seemed to regain its composure, and took off into the air, with me on it.

"There's no going..back now...", I said to myself, as I began crawling towards the diamond, or rhombus, or whatever. When I got close enough to it, I tried to aim at it with my sword in my right hand, but then the dragon began slinging its head, trying to throw me off.

I was forced to sheathe my sword and grab its head to avoid falling to my death.

"This is tougher...than I would ha-NGH!".

I was cut off when I felt a pain in my chest, as if something was trying to pull on my heart.

"_When it feels like something is pulling at your heart, you only have about twenty seconds left..."_

"I see..."

_One...two...three...four..._

I held my right hand up, and begged for help from the Tri-Force.

_Five...six...seven...eight_

My right hand began glowing, and the entire dragon was trapped within a golden glow, stilling it in mid-air.

_Nine...ten...eleven...twelve..._

I drew my sword, and aimed at the dragon's mark, and brought my blade down, hearing a shatter, and the dragon roar out in pure pain.

_Thirteen...fourteen...fifteen...sixteen..._

I lost all of my strength, and fell off the dragon. As it spiraled down to the ground, I did also, dropping my sword.

_seventeen..._

I closed my eyes...

_Eighteen..._

...and thought of one question to answer...

_Nineteen..._

"Did...I do...okay?"

_Twenty..._

…

* * *

**Midna's POV:**

"ASH!"

"I got her Midna!", Link shouted, as he was now running to where she was falling.

Link dove and managed to catch her before she hit the ground with his own body, and broke the fall at his expense of hitting the ground with a rough impact. The dragon crash landed on the ground causing debris and dust to scatter everywhere.

I dashed, through the air, to where Link and Ashei hit the ground.

"Link-"

"Don't worry about me Midy, I'm fine. What's up with Ashei? She isn't moving, or breathing."

I covered my mouth with my hands, as Link sat up and set Ashei on the ground beside him. I landed in front of Link first, checking him over to see if he took any severe damage. When I made sure he was OK, I went over to Ashei.

"Link...would you get the Shard please? I..."

"You don't have to explain. I'll get it." Link replied, and walked off.

I placed my hand on her head, which was as cold as ice.

"You can't be gone Ash...you can't be..."

I dropped my hand to check her pulse, which was not moving at all. I felt tears swelling within my eyes.

"After all of what you talked, you're just gonna curl up and die?! You damned idiot!"

The tears were flowing freely now. I dropped my head near her breastplate, on her shirt and cried.

"What happened to you getting me back? Or seeing Zelda again? You said you never back out on promises!", I sobbed out, being muffled by her under armor.

"Ash, you're too tough to die to something like this...Ash!"

I got no response.

I kept crying for a few minutes, until I heard Link walk over, and place his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Midy, look."

I picked my head up to look at Link, who was pointing. I followed to where he was pointing at, which was Ashei's hand. I went to her right side, and picked her hand up, to realize the Tri-Force was glowing.

"What could this mean?"

I looked towards the dragon, to notice it vanished in a dark aura of vapor. Just then, I felt warmth where my hands were, and I gasped.

"...It means for you to shut up.".

I looked to Ashei's face, which was turning slowly to face me, with a smile.

"And for the record, I mean what I say.", she said, still coughing from lack of air.

"Oh...my...Ash..."

"A simple 'how's the weather in heaven' would suffice, you know.", she replied, sitting up. I nearly knocked her over when I hugged her.

"You ass! Why would you scare me like that?"

"Geez Midy...", she began, returning the embrace, "...I wouldn't think I would be missed this much".

She let me go, and I held her for a few more seconds before I let her go, and flew back to Link's shoulder, kissing his cheek.

"By the way, she told me...", Ashei began, picking herself to a standing position, holding her right arm, "...to tell you guys 'I love you both'."

"Who did?", Link asked her.

"The one and only Princess of Hyrule, of course!", she replied, with a chirp.

"My my, Ash, you're definitely full of surprises, aren't you?", I asked her.

"And I have one more in store, yeah?" she replied, pulling out some sort of stone from her pocket. And handing it to Link.

"What is this?", he asked.

"This is a Port-Crystal...", she began, "...if you chug this into the air, we will be taken to the lowest area of the, now aloft, Hyrule Castle. I am assuming the Dungeons."

"So in short, this crystal can take us to the final battle?"

"Mhm."

"And how did you get this anyways?"

"From someone...", she turned her head, "...who I owe a major ass-kicking to."

"Alright! Shall we rest outside this place before we head there? Hyrule will still be there, and we are in no shape to take it back as we are."

"As much of that as I want to argue Link, you are right.", Ashei retorted with irritation in her voice.

"And what about the Mirror Fragments, Midy?". I heard Link ask me.

"Already taken care of. I used my magic to send them back to the arbiter grounds. When we leave here, and reach Hyrule, I will be leaving you two to return there, and confront Zant."

"Do what now?", Ashei interrupted me, "By yourself?"

"Yea. You did your part of crazy already Ash. It's my turn now."

"Alright, alright. I won't argue.", she replied, throwing her hands up in defeat. I chuckled.

"Come on, lets leave this place.", Link said.

"Let's." Ashei and I said at the same time.

* * *

**Everybody's favorite E/N:**

**Alice: **Enough to satisfy my taste!

**Midna: **Good. Good.

**Misty: **Wth is wrong with you Topaz?

**Topaz: **Eh...you dumb ****...

**Misty: **What?

**Alice/Midna: **Uhh...

**Topaz: **What, are you going to p*** on me next? Or are you going to smear Arkaine's name in **** across your forehead?

**Misty:**...

**Topaz: **THIS IS BULL****! -attempts to grab Misty with her hair, but stops when Alice steps in between-

**Topaz: **Get the hell out of my way, Alice!

**Alice: **Topaz, don't do it!

**Topaz: **You stupid *****!, I'm warning you since I like you honey, MOVE!

**Alice: **Topaz, come on! Restrain yourself!

**Topaz: **Urrrrg! - pushes Alice out of the way, then grabs Misty with her hair-

**Misty: **OW!

**Topaz: **I'm about to enjoy linching this stupid f***. Where's all of that hot s*** you have to say now, huh you little c*** nag, w**** of a woman?!

**Midna: **Ugh...this is a headache, Fine, I'll stop her. -Midna shoots a concussive shot at Topaz, sending her against the wall, knocking her unconscious-

**AS Fire: **We're back with the Go- Dafuq happened now? You know what? I don't wanna know. This E/N has Topaz all over it.

**Misty: **GAH! Get her away from me! -runs behind Arkaine-

**AS Fire: **I'm ending this before this tramp wakes up.

* * *

**More tears shed? Good. Sitting on the edge of your seat? Good. Making me sammiches? No? GTFO!**

**Lol nah, but seriously, Thank Topaz for being such a good sport in all of this, Misty for being an equal sport, and ADW for giving me Arkaine to use, and the remainder of the Staff that's been with me since day Uno! Thank you for taking the time out of your busy day to read this.**

**Next time, we get into what every story has, that final rest before the big fight! How does the hero's minds fare for this? Stay tuned and find out in, "Peace within the Mind"!**

**Later, dudes, dudetts, and everything in between!**


	31. Peace within the Mind

**Peace Within the Mind**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Today is a good day...If only I could own this franchise T_T

* * *

**Link: **Bro, sometimes do you feel like you are just babysitting here?

**AS Fire: **DUDE, YES!

**Alice/Midna: **It ain't us.

**Arkaine: **I'm too mystical to need a babysitter.

**Misty/Topaz: **T_T

**AS Fire: **Oh come on now, you two know I love and hate you both.

**Misty: **I like all of you...almost. I just L.O.V.E Arkaine though!

**Arkaine: **Ugggghhh...-facepalm-

**Topaz: **Uh...

**AS Fire: **Don't worry about it doll. If we can take you like this, we can take you like a complete jackass too.

**Topaz: **I must cause you all a lot of trouble.

**AS Fire/Alice: **Nah.

**Arkaine/Link: **Not really.

**Misty: **Kinda.

**Topaz: **Misty, I have no control over that form!

**Misty:** Ugh...I guess you're right. I'm sorry.

**Topaz: **M...Misty?

**Misty: **I really can't hold you accountable for the things your other self does I guess. We'll fix this, together right?

**Topaz: **Yes.

**Misty: **Well alright then! Just stay away from Arkaine.

**Topaz: **He he he, alright.

**Arkaine: **Ohhh mah gerrrrd.

**AS Fire: **D'awwwww they kissed and made uuuuuuup!

**Misty: **Shut up =_=

**Topaz: **I...think I'm really fond of you all.

**AS Fire: **Same here Sparkle.

**Topaz: **Sparkle?

**AS Fire: **That's what shiny things do right? And isn't that your name? Something Shiny?

**Topaz: **Aww, Thank you Fire.

**Alice: **Something tells me...something here isn't gonna end well.

**Midna: **I get that same feeling.

**Shadow Peach: **Sup B******?! - breaks door down-

**AS Fire: **Dafuq man? You're not even IN this story!

**Shadow Peach: **But I'm in this A/N! And someone is about to die!

**Midna: **I'll take her. Fire, you write. -dashes towards Shadow Peach(SP)-

**Alice: **Be careful Midy.

**Misty/Topaz: **Get her!

**Arkaine: **This ought to be interesting.

**AS Fire: **CATFIGHT! -slapped by Alice- OW! Why did you hi- OWWW! -slapped by Topaz- WTF?

**Topaz: **It just felt...natural.

**Alice: **I know right?

**AS Fire: **I'm writing now. You Broads are mean! T_T

* * *

**Link's POV:**

Midna got the greatest idea on the walk out of the Temple. She decided we should go back to the Cabin that Zelda got ready for us before we went for the remaining Mirror Shards. I didn't see why not, it would only be for one day. Also, it was the only area secluded from monsters, and it had two rooms in it also.

Ashei thought it would be a good idea to gather supplies before we left. So when we exited the Temple, we went to the only shop in this Sky City, named Skyloft, according to Ashei. I stood and waited outside against the store's wall, while Midna and Ashei went inside...And that was ten minutes ago.

"Good goddesses, women take a long time to shop.", I said to myself, staring up at the clear blue sky. It felt like it was around the late afternoon hours.

For some reason, this place we were, it felt as if I have been here before. I couldn't shake the feeling.

"_This place...Have I been here before? I mean, I know I couldn't have...I don't regularly travel to the sky after all. But still..."_

I then turned to face the statue of the goddess within a fountain spring.

"_Should I even recall this place? This strong feeling of nostalgia is overwhelming...exactly what is this place?"_

I then heard the door to the shop open, and Ashei, with Midna on her shoulder waved goodbye to the shop owner, who was named Ooccoo as Ashei told me.

"Sorry for making you wait Link", Ashei said as she walked to be in front of me. Midna then jumped from her shoulder to mine, and I turned to kiss her. She simply blushed when we parted. I retrained my focus on Ash, and she simply cocked her head with a smile.

I picked myself up from the wall, and shook my head to remove the need to apologize from Ashei's mind.

"Are we set to leave?", I asked her. She sarcastically saluted me, standing at attention in a 'yes man' fashion. I couldn't help but laugh, and Midna joined in also.

"Alright. Midy, shall you do the honors?", I asked the Imp on my shoulder.

"Of course handsome.", she replied, and snapped her fingers.

"What was that supposed to do?", Ashei asked Midna, looking confused as ever. Midna grinned, and pointed for her to turn around.

"I didn't even hear anyth-GAH! What is that?!", Ashei exclaimed, jumping backwards because she has never seen Midna's portals before. Midna could barely contain her laughter.

"It's a portal to the Cabin which we will be resting at. Go on in. It wont bite you.", Midna chuckled.

"Well how was I supposed to know? I'm not used to this.", Ashei rebutted, inching towards Midna's portal.

Midna tapped my head, and when I looked to face her, she pointed towards Ashei and grinned devilishly. I audibly sighed as Midna left my shoulder, and crept behind Ashei.

As soon as Ashei was close enough to the portal, Midna jumped up, and pushed her in using a harmless amount of her concussive force.

"If I recall correctly, that portal was directly in front of the water. At the rate she went in...come on Link! I gotta see this.", Midna giggled out like a giddy schoolgirl, and hovered into the portal.

"Something tells me...this won't end well for me", I said to myself, and walked into the portal.

* * *

**Ashei's POV:**

I surfaced from the water I somehow found myself in, and that didn't do well with my hair, which was now scattered across my head. I swept my hair from my face, and fixed it behind my ears.

"Argh, she got my clothes wet!", I pouted to myself.

It was then that I heard Midna's laughter. I turned to see her kneeling, cradling herself and bawling her eyes out laughing.

"Ohh, you wanna play do you?", I asked her with revenge in mind. She didn't hear me over her own laughing. Link stepped out of the way.

I then leaned my head and hair back, and dipped my hair in the water again to soak it completely again. When I was certain Link was out of the way, I swung my head forward, causing my hair to whip in an arch, flinging water straight towards her. By the time she looked up, she was slapped in her face with a puddle of water that was bigger than she was. I whipped my hair back again, and was able to see that Midna was knocked on her back by the force.

"Serves you right, Midy.", I replied with as much swagger as I could muster. She sat up, with a dumbfounded look on her face. Both Link and I laughed at this.

"Oooo, it's on now Ash!", Midna said, standing herself up.

I held my hand towards her. She stared at it confused.

"Midy...just...", then I taunted her with my hand, closing it, and opening it repeatedly, "...bring it!"

She then grinned and hovered a couple of feet from where she was standing. "Oh, I'll bring it alright. I'll mail it to you via postcard, and stamp your shame all over it!"

"Uhh...I guess this is the part where I go inside now...", Link said, easing his way to the Cabin's door.

"Ohh no you don't Link...", Midna began, "...you are going to help me win this!"

"Aww man!", Link whined in protest, but he then changed his tune when Midna glared at him. I used this time to get to the opposite edge of the pool I was in, and climbed out, still facing them.

"Sorry about this Ashei.", Link said to me before he took his shirt and chainmail off. He was certainly built for fighting, I could see that now. I looked at Midna, and she stared at his bare chest, blushing, in a complete daydream.

"Fantasize about Link later Midna, I'm about to kick both of your asses now!", I declared, pointing at both of them. Midna pulled herself from her daydream, and Link ran around the edge, trying to chase me. I tried to run from him, but he was more athletic than I was, and caught me in no time. He wrapped his arms around my entire stomach and arms, leaving me completely defenseless.

"Hey! Lemme go Link!", I shouted, trying desperately to kick myself free, in a futile effort.

"Not a chance. Surrender Ash, it's for your own good.", he warned me, shifting himself so that only one of his arms were holding both of my arms prisoner, setting me on the ground.

"Never!", I retorted with a chuckle in my voice.

"Are you sure about that Ash?", I heard Midna ask, and I turned my head to see she was directly in front of me, hovering from the ground.

"You know I never give up Midy.", was my answer.

"I know. And that's one of the reasons we love you.", she replied, with a smile. She then lowered herself to where she was at level with my stomach.

"I wonder, if the almighty holder of the Tri-Force of Wisdom is a bit...", she then formed a hand with her hair, "...ticklish?"

"Oh no no no, please not that Midy, I'll do anything!", I begged her. She looked up to face me, and I returned her gaze.

"Oh? Anything at all?"

"Yes, don't do this pleeeeeeease?"

"Hmm...Alright I got it.", she said, calling her hair off. "...Tell us all the juicy details that you love about Zelda, or Zero as we call her."

"Is that it?"

"And after you do this, tell us the most embarrassing thing you have ever been through."

I thought about what she asked me, and I immediately caught on. She was going to try and blackmail me with this later.

"I see what you're trying to do now, you sly trickster.", I said, complimenting her brilliance.

"Or you could always go through the ultimatum...", she began, raising her hair again, "...it's your choice."

I looked at my surroundings.

"_OK...A pool to my left, a muscular Link holding me hostage behind me, a boulder that looked to weigh a ton to my right, and a cynical Midna in front of me...I got an idea."_

"I choose...", I lowered myself to be staring Midna in the face, "...neither. Buh bye!" I then quickly jumped on the boulder, while Link was still holding my arms, so I was slanting on the boulder. I then, using all my weight, jumped from the boulder. The force caused me to drag Link through the air, and into the pool. At least I was a faster swimmer than he was, because by the time I pulled myself out on the opposite side, Link was just now surfacing. I smirked, crossing my arms.

"I see you're good at evading, Ash."

"I see you're good at losing, Link.", I replied. He scoffed.

"I'll get you Ashei, at least once before this day is over, mark my words.", Midna declared towards me.

"I know you will Midy...when I'm asleep.", I retorted. She gave me that 'we will see about that' look.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving. I call time outs to this, while I go eat!", Link said, swimming to, and pulling himself up at the edge nearest to the Cabin.

"Yea, I could go for something to eat too," I added in, following suit. Midna nodded, and used her magic to dry us all off. Link picked up his Shirt and Chainmail, and put the both back on. I let my hair remain behind my head freely as it was, and we all went inside the Cabin.

_...Hours later, that evening..._

* * *

**Midna's POV:**

"Ash, how did you get to be good at fighting?", I asked her after we ate, and were now sitting within the living room around the fireplace. She sat in the recliner to the left of the center carpet, with her sword in her lap. Link and I sat on the loveseat, directly facing the fireplace. I was leaning against him, and he had his arm around me.

"Well...", she began, "...I received this training from my dad in secret. Back when we moved to the mountains, outside of Hyrule. I was only a child then. We couldn't return to Hyrule until much later because my father was having some trouble with his superior in the Hyrule Knights."

"So your father was a Knight? What was your mother like?", Link asked her.

"Honestly, I never knew my mother...", she replied, scratching her head, "...so your guess is as good as mine!"

"I'm sorry for bringing that up Ash."

"Don't worry about it. Instead, tell me of your mother Midna.", Ashei replied.

"Well now, lets see here...", I began, closing my eyes to recall as much as I could, "...she was definitely quite the thorn when she needed to be sharp, or rose like when she needed to be soft. She lead the Twili kingdom to several prosperous years quite some time after the Golden Goddesses banished my kind to the darkness, because of the magic we hold. Everyone in the kingdom loved her...that was except for Zant."

"It seems you two have quite a history.", Ashei commented.

"Yea...you see when it came time to announce the new Leader of the Twili race, my mother had two rightful Heirs. There was me, and..._him_."

"So wait...that means...", Ashei began.

"ZANT is your brother?!", Link cut in. I nodded.

"Anyway, the people unanimously chose me in a landslide. And because of that, my mother picked me to lead when I was old enough. That never bode well with Zant. He waited some time, the day I was to be placed on the throne, before attacking the Palace. You know that story already, and that's what I'm doing here."

"So Midy, you have to realize that going through with this...", Ashei softly told me, and I nodded to answer her unasked question.

"Yes. I am aware that I will have to kill my own brother. I've come to terms with that quite some time ago. To me, its two lives for the lives of many. Either my brother and Ganondorf, or let them take away everything I have grown to care about. That being my home, your home, Zelda, my love Link, you Ashei, everything. As I can see it, the answer is quite clear."

"Midy...you've gotten strong." I heard Link compliment me.

"It's because of your unbreakable will and spirit, Link.", I replied, looking upwards to meet his down-gaze. "Seeing all the trials and risks you put yourself through has reinvigorated my heart to always strive to do whats right. To that end, I will end this injustice in the Twili realm, if you two defeat Ganondorf and Hanzo here."

"Of course Midna. Ashei and I will handle things here.", Link replied with confidence in his voice.

"You're damned right we will, yeah?", Ashei chimed in with the same amount of confidence Link had.

"You guys...", I began with my eyes closed, then I opened them, looking at Ashei, "...I could not ask for a better boyfriend Link, or a truer friend Ash."

"I feel the same way, Midy.", Ashei replied.

"So Ash, what are your plans after this?", I asked her. She leaned back into the chair.

"Well...after we win of course, I...really don't know.", was her reply, looking into the distance to the right. Something was on her mind.

"We should be thinking about all of that later. Right now, we should be getting some sleep.", Link cut in. he was right, time did fly by while we were talking. I looked outside through a window, and it was in the dead of night already.

"Alright. So where are the rooms?" Ashei asked us.

"Down this hall here." Link replied, standing up, with me in his arms. He walked down the hall, with Ashei behind us. I'm assuming she left her sword in the living room.

"Both rooms are exactly the same. Whichever room you Like Ash."

"The left one.", Ashei decided, softly pushing Link out of the way. After she went inside, she poked her head out of the doorway, "...Goodnight Link and Midna. Lets kick ass tomorrow!"

We both nodded to her, and she retreated to her room for the night.

"Lets do the same, my hero.", I said, yawning. He nodded and carried me into our room.

Not to much later, and we were within the bed, exchanging 'I love you's and kisses, and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Link's POV:**

I heard the sound of the front door of the Cabin shutting, and that bolted me out of my sleep. It must have been around two in the morning.

I looked over to Midna, who was sound asleep directly across from me in the same bed. As I sat up, and got out of bed, I heard the sleepy Imp yawn.

"Wh..ere are you going?", she asked me, sounding as if she was still sleep. I decided to test that theory. I turned around to see she was turned to face me, but her eyes were still closed, and her head was still buried in her pillow.

"I'm going to slay ponies and drink their bathwater."

"Oh...okay, don't be all day love.", she replied, and drifted back to sleep.

With that, I put my shirt back on, left the chainmail off, and went outside quietly.

"I know that was not my imagination. Maybe at the clearing.", I told myself after seeing no one outside around the pool, or its slide.

I made my way through a familiar clearing that Zelda showed Midna and I the first time we came here. As I was completely on the other side, all I could see was Ashei, bathed in moonlight, staring into the distant starry sky.

I decided to hide in the nearby bush, as to not disturb her, but to make sure she was okay.

"I wont fail you, I swear I will aid Link in taking back Hyrule...I refuse to believe you dead.", she said to herself.

She was venting to herself, relieving stress that was built inside of her from her struggles at Hyrule and Ordon. It seemed she would be alright, so I turned to leave, until...

"Wait, don't go Link.", she said, not turning around. How she knew I was even here was amazing.

I emerged from the bushes, and walked so that I was behind her on her left side.

"How did you know I was here?"

She then held her right hand up, and I noticed that her Tri-Force was glowing.

"It gives off this glow and like a whirrrrr sound whenever you are close to me. Fading when you are distancing yourself from me."

"Ah, I see.", was my rebuttal. She scooted over, inviting me to sit next to her, and I did.

"Why are you up Link? Shouldn't you be asleep? The world is depending on you."

"I could say the same thing to you, Ash."

"I...was thinking of what I wanted when this is over."

"I noticed that was on your mind. Earlier when Midy asked you, you looked drawn back as if you were shocked this whole ordeal has to end."

"Am I that easy to read?", she asked, turning to face me. I noticed she was shedding tears.

"Hey, what's the matter?", I sincerely asked Ashei.

"Link, how do you stay soo strong during times like these? Knowing that one small slip up can end everything you come to know?"

"That's easy. Its the very question you just asked me."

"I don't understand."

The way Ashei was looking at me, reminded me of a lost child without any form of guidance whatsoever. I could tell she has been this way for some time. It had to be tough always fending for yourself, knowing that everyone is relying on you. In a way, I feel that anyone could relate to the way Ashei was feeling at this moment.

From what I could see from looking into her eyes, she was wondering if the world was worth the effort. She was wondering if her selfless acts would garner any kind of satisfaction. She wanted to know why soo many things depended on myself, and her. She wanted to know why people place burdens on the people who will shoulder them, like herself. She wondered if the good deeds she has done go noticed versus any mishap she could have unintentionally. (**NOTE: I know I can relate to her. What about you?**)

"Ash...you wonder if people will go to appreciate all of the effort you put into carrying the burdens of others right?"

"...that's exactly right...how do you do it?", she asked me in a voice that was almost a whisper.

"I do it, knowing the smiles of those waiting at the end is well worth the effort, don't you think? Wouldn't you rather see the citizens of Hyrule and Twilight thanking you for your heroic acts? Trust me, deeds like what you and I are doing right now...they will not go unheard of. They won't go on as if they don't realize how hard you tried for them."

"Why...is our lives soo hard, Link? Why you? Why me?", she asked, openly crying now. I pulled her into an embrace, and she returned the gesture, crying in my shoulder. I gently rubbed her back.

"Our lives are hard...so that we can ease the lives of others. Someone has to make sure we even have lives to return to. Those people are me, you, and Midna. We make sure that everyone has the chance to live. And if some lives are lost during the effort, it was out of our control. Nothing is harder than knowing no matter how hard you try, no matter how hard you fight...you STILL can't save everyone."

She nodded to show she was listening, but her crying continued. And so did I.

"It's up to us to make sure that people like Ganondorf and Midy's brother don't take away everyone's chance at life. We are the only ones who can. We can't expect everyone to fight, when we are the only ones with the power to end it. The Goddesses chose us for a reason. They knew we would be able to end this, as long as our hearts are strong, and our will is made of steel."

"L..Link...", she gasped, leaning back to look at my face. Her eyes were red from crying, but she was only tearing now.

"At least...that's what I want to believe in. Even if it's not true Ash, knowing you have a shot at life if you win versus having your current life took if you lose...you do the math here. I'm pretty sure my sister would love to see you again Ash."

"Your sister? Who..."

"Don't play like you don't know Ash. I know Midna told you Zelda is my sister.", I replied, letting her go, and standing up. She stood up beside me, looking at the sky again.

"I'm...sorry Link..I pried her for the information...I should have known better..."

"It's alright, I'm not here to scold you on how to treat my sister. I definitely approve of someone like you being in my life, Ash.", I told her, facing her.

She turned to face me, with a different look in her eyes, almost a look of longing. We stood that way for several more seconds until she broke the silence. "...I see how Midna fell for you now...you're definitely easy to love, Link.", she said, with a smile I never would have even expected for her to show.

"Uhh..."

"N-n-n that I'm falling for you, bonehead, I was just saying, was all. Really!..._WHAT_?!"

I laughed at her confused, yet irritated look.

"Alright, I know when to leave a matter alone. You obviously weren't falling for me anyways."

"Yea...t-t-that's right, oh hey Link! Look, a shooting star!", she exclaimed, pointing at the sky. I looked just in time to see the star streak across the sky.

"Quick make a wish, Link!"

"Alright...", I replied, closing my eyes, and thinking of the thing I wanted the most right now.

A couple seconds later, I opened my eyes. I turned to see Ashei just finished making her wish.

"What did you wish for, Link?"

"Noooosy much?"

"Oh oh ohhhh, well excuse me SIR!" Ashei retorted, mockingly.

"In truth, I wished...well...to ease the burdens you have on your life, Ashei. I wished that the cosmic forces could sway things in your favor, in order to give you the life you truly want. I feel you deserve that more than I do."

"Oh...You...". She damn near ran me over, embracing me. I returned the gesture.

* * *

**Ashei's POV:**

"Link, I wished for you and me to be able to Kick Hanzo's and Ganon's asses right out of Hyrule tomorrow. I want all of us to be able to live our lives the way they were meant to be. Me, you, Midna, Zelda, Ilia, Ooccoo, Shad and the Resistance, Telma, Midna's mother and her Twili people, everyone Link."

"We'll get it done, together Ashei."

"Right."

"Well, I'm going to bed now. I gotta think about how I just drank a Pony's bathwater."

I looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Nothing. Take as much time as you like, but try and get some sleep, okay?"

"I won't be much longer, Link. I promise."

"Later...and I'll help you with your burdens Ash. What you can't bare, I'll be glad to shoulder."

With that, Link walked off to return to the Cabin. I watched him walk away.

I then smiled, and returned my gaze to the stars.

"I'm glad you're here with me on this Link...I've never met anyone like the two of you."

* * *

**Everyone's favorite E/N Time!:**

**AS Fire: **So how is Midna faring vs that Shadow Peach chick?

**Alice: **Not good. Look.

**AS Fire/Link: **Come on Midy

**Midna: **Ugh...Damn you, Peach! I WILL stop you here!

**SP: **Yea, good luck with that. DIE! -shoots several shadow hands at Midy, to be blocked by Topaz-

**SP: **Dafuq are you?

**Topaz: **B*****, you better back the f*** up from her.

**Midna: **Topaz...

**Topaz: **Shut up Midna, grown women are talking. Get out of here now, you w****

**SP: **Make me!

-Topaz and SP battle. Hours later, Topaz kills SP-

**Topaz: **And stay down, you c***.

**Midna: **Topaz, thank you.

**Topaz: **Yea yea, she squealed like a f****** virgin.

**Midna: **Now, I gotta knock you out. Thanks again! -knocks out Topaz with a concussive shot-

**AS Fire/Link/Arkaine: **Dafuq just happened?

**Alice: **Did...Topaz's crazy form just SAVE somebody?

**Misty: **Maybe she can control herself to some extent after all.

**AS Fire: **Yo, this chick is a BEAST dawg, like real talk homie! Straight up!

**Alice: **What does that even mean?

**AS Fire: **I don't know, Listen to my new jingle!

"_Hey there, we're at the end! You know you want to read again! Refresh the page cause now you're at the...EEEEEEENNNNNNND!~_

**Alice: **Stop watching Blues Clues, you weaboo.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I have an announcement to make! I'm thinking of doing a 1 buck 50 cents special. What happened, was I was at 100 reviews, and 50 favorites for this story. I felt soo compelled, I wanted to do a special featuring fans inside of a unique chapter of the story. R&R and leave your thought about that, if you think this would be a good idea or not.**

**It's time to raise the final curtain..."The Final Fight PT1", is right around the corner. Stay glued to your seats, cause stuff is about to go down!**

**Later kiddies!**


	32. The Final Fight PT 1

**The Final Fight PT1**

**Disclaimer:**

This game would have been BEAST if I owned it.

* * *

**AS Fire: **Ayyyyyyyyyyyye Sexy Ladyyy!

**Link: **O..O O O..OPPA GANGAMN STYLE!

**Alice: **Hey Misty, I didn't know you could dance!

**Misty: **Gangamn Style is easy!

**Arkaine/Midna: **Ugh...

**Topaz: **They look like they're having so much fun.

**Midna: **It's retarded, that's what it is.

**Arkaine: **Why do they keep jumping in place, like they're riding horses?

**Midna: **The Korean Rapper known as Psy, has made a viral hit on YouTube, called "Gangamn Style".

**Arkaine: **Ohh okay. I get it now. Tell me something. What makes something a meme?

**Midna: **Hell if I know. I see some cookies that has my name on it, BRB. -leaves-

**Topaz: **Should we tell...someone that...

**Arkaine: **Nah. Let them figure it out on their own later.

_**BOOM!**_

**AS Fire: **Who dafuq busted in my house?!

**Alice: **Hey wait...isn't that...

**CS Samus: Surprise**! -shoots both AS Fire, and Alice against a wall-

**Link: **Fire!

**Midna: **Alice!

**Alice: **Topaz...Misty...run...-passes out-

**AS Fire: **-barely crawls to his feet- What are you doing back here?!

**CS Samus: **Obvious answer is obvious. -readies photons-

**AS Fire/Link: **...A.D.W...gottdamn =_=

**CS Samus: **Looks like your numbers grew since I last been here...does not matter, you will ALL die!

**Midna: **Ugh, I can't get a proper sugar high with someone blowing shi...YOU!

**CS Samus: **Why, hello there Midy...long time no see friend!

**Midna: **I'm not your friend! -charges CS Samus-

**Misty: **Fire! Alice is unconscious, what do we do?!

**AS Fire: **Take her, and go! Link, you and Arkaine go as well. I don't want you getting mixed up in this.

**Link: **But...

**AS Fire: **Midna can handle her bro. Besides, she won't be alone soon.

**Link: **True...-grabs Alice- you can do it honey. -leaves with Misty and Arkaine-

**Midna: **Fire, hurry if you're going to write! I can't keep this up!

**AS Fire: **Right!

* * *

**Link's POV:**

We were now within a familiar cell in the Hyrule Castle's dungeon. It was definitely as dark an ominous as it was the first time I was here.

The port-crystal Ashei used brought us here, past the golden barrier over the castle, and left a portal that could be used to exit, however it wouldn't last long. Midna would have to use it to leave this place and return to the Twili realm.

Midna was in front of me, hovering, and Ashei was leaning against the wall with her eyes closed and her arms folded.

For this fight, I felt I had to switch back to my iconic green tunic, instead of the sky blue one Midna gifted me. It just felt natural.

Ashei changed her clothes for this fight. She wore her hair fully down, parted behind her left ear to leave a strand dangling, curly, in front of her face. She kept it in place with a silver band she wore in her hair.

She also wore a black, sleeveless overcoat that had a "m" shape in the front coattail end, with grey trims along the borders. She wore a skin-tight white undershirt underneath it. And on her feet, she was sporting black 'half-knee-high' boots.

She ditched her shield, and changed her sword to a thinner and longer one, that she kept in a sheath on her back, strapped to her via silver belt. The sword was called an 'Uchigatana'.

She also only wore one black, open-finger glove on her left hand. It had metal studs where her knuckles on her hands would be.

If I could point out one thing, for a battle, Ashei looked absolutely _stunning_.

"Midna, will you be alright?", I asked her.

She nodded. "Of course. This hieratic isn't going to rule the people...MY people...any longer."

"Midna...", I took her hands, and wrapped them around my neck, so that she would be hovering with her face directly in my own, and her forehead was leaning directly against mine.

"I love you...stay alive.", I told her with sincerity within my voice.

She pecked my lips with her own before gifting me with an 'I love you too'.

She parted with me, and placed a silver pendant in my hand.

"What is this for?", I asked her. She smirked.

"You can't go in there empty handed. This gives you full control over your inventory. You can also store anything Ash wishes to not hold either."

"Midy...", I heard Ashei began, now looking at Midna. Midna spun around to face her.

"...You can't die, alright? Promise me you will return.", Ashei said. Midna nodded.

"Ash, I could ask you something similar. But do me a favor, okay?"

"Alright.", Ashei replied, now standing straight up. Midna glided across the room, to be in front of her, so I didn't really hear what she said. Ashei nodded, then Midna threw her arms around her neck, and embraced her. Ashei returned the gesture, although she shed a couple of tears.

When Ashei and Midna broke their hug, Ashei walked to stand beside me, wiping her eyes. I faced Midna, and Ashei was looking in the opposite direction.

Then, Midna turned around, and gave me a smile. She then closed her eyes, and within a dark flash, vanished from my sight.

"Link...we are going to win this. We have no choice.", Ashei said to me, full of determination.

"Of course we are. Don't you remember what you wished for?", I replied, reminding her of the time we spent together last night.

I turned my head to face her, and she looked down, with a smile on her face.

"Mhm. I remember...", she began, then gazing upon my eyes, "...Link I..."

"Save it, Ash. We have a castle to save."

"Heh...alright then. Let's get to it, yeah?" she replied. I lead the way out of the cell we were in, considering the door was no longer even attached to the cell, with Ashei close behind me.

A few minutes later, and down a corridor, we found ourselves in a room that had a stairwell on the far side of it.

"It should be this way, Ash." I pointed out.

"Alright. I wonder where all the guards are anyways?", she asked from behind me.

"Ganondorf probably didn't expect anyone to be able to reach this place."

"I still think they are lying in ambush or something."

I took note of what she said, and we continued on our way. We didn't make it to about halfway through this room when...

"HOLD! Intruders, just like he said. But what is _she _doing alive?!"

Just then, about twenty armed soldiers dropped from the ceiling beams, and to where they surrounded us.

I quickly drew my sword and shield, and I heard Ashei unsheathe her Uchigatana. She then turned around to place her back against my own, to prevent us from being unguarded from any angle.

"See? I told you Link.", Ashei said.

"GET THEM!"

The Soldiers then began charging us, but couldn't all come at once, out of fear of hitting each other. I sprinted towards the group I could see.

I caught blades with one of them, and another tried to attack me from behind. I ducked, and the soldier's blade caught the neck of the one I just blocked. I then kicked the one behind me away from me. Another soldier tried to do a plunging attack, and his blade met my shield. When he bounced backwards, I punched him in the face with my shield, to send him colliding against the wall.

Another two soldiers tried to attack me. I parried one of them, and dodged the other one's attack. I used the opportunity to side-swipe both of them, catching one with my blade to the chest, and the other with my shield to their face. Another charged me with his blade held high above his head. I blocked the incoming attack with my shield, and punched him in the gut.

While the guy was bent over, I saw another soldier coming from behind him. I decided to use the injured soldier's back as a stepping stone. I rolled over him, and as my foot was coming down, it caught the incoming soldier's shoulder, sending him careening to the ground. I brought my blade down in his chest, and immediately pulled it from him, and decided to thrust the blade backwards. This action caught the soldier behind me as he was recuperating from my previous attack, in his back.

As I readied myself for the remaining three soldiers in my way, they decided the best thing to do for themselves was run.

"Heh.". I then sheathed my sword, and re-buckled my shield.

"Ash!", I remembered, and turned around..."...Oh..."

She was just now cutting down a fourth soldier diagonally from his left shoulder to his right hip. A fifth one tried to attack her with a downward vertical swing. Ashei brought her gloved hand, closed, to meet the blade.

"Ash, what are you-"

"-Don't worry Link. Watch.", she quickly replied, cutting me off.

I heard the sound of metal crashing against each other, as her hand blocked the blade. And in a swift motion, she grabbed the blade with the same hand, and threw it aside, as a form of parrying an attack. She then chose to thrust her sword straight into the heart of the poor misguided soldier, nailing her riposte.

Another soldier was coming at her with a spear, and she was ready. When he got close enough to her, he tried to thrust the weapon at her. She ducked it, but raised her left arm. The spear missed her, and went in between her back, and her arm. She then brought her arm down, and spun around, disarming the spear from the soldier. She then decked the guy with her gloved hand, sending his head against the wall.

Two soldiers grew wise, and attacked her at the same time. She only smirked, as their blades met her sheath, as she spun around, to block both attacks.

"But how...did..."

"What did you think I spent my time doing after you left last night, Link?", she replied, winking at me.

She then did a spinning jump, kicking both men in their faces, knocking them out simultaneously.

Two more approached her cautiously. She placed her blade on her shoulder, and held out her gloved hand, unclenched and straight, towards the men.

I only shook my head, as I already knew what she was about to say next.

"Bring it!", she taunted, beckoning the soldiers into making a mistake, just as she did to Midna yesterday.

One of the soldiers took the bait, trying to sweep her legs from underneath her. She back flipped to avoid the attack, and sprinted towards him, thrusting the blade through his chest. He remained on the ground limp, as the last soldier stared at her in fear.

"Grr...you will not get out of here alive!", the soldier said to her, obviously making a blank threat.

"Hehehe...it seems like we have a bad ass over here Link."

She then sheathed her sword, and sprinted towards the man. He tried to swing horizontally at her neck, and she simply ducked underneath it. She then used her uncovered hand, and punched the man in the gut, bringing him to his knees. As the man fell, she grabbed his shoulder, and forced him to look at her.

"Where is Ganondorf and Hanzo?" she asked him, with her face directly in front of his.

"Do you think I will tell you that?"

"Look around. Do you want to wind up like these guys? Do you seriously think your life is worth hiding a meaningless location of two men, who I can probably get this information from another man who will be unfortunate enough to wind up like you are now?"

"Grr...fine! Ganondorf is currently sitting at his throne, but the way is blocked by some magic barrier. Hanzo was last seen patrolling the courtyard."

"Good!"

She then helped the soldier up, and dusted him off. I laughed a little on the inside, cause the soldier was bigger than Ashei was.

"Now, hide yourself. If I run into you again after this point, I will kill you. Understand?", she intimidatingly said, folding her arms. It worked.

The man quickly retreated in the direction that we just came from, going deeper into the dungeons.

I heard Ashei sigh, and then she turned around to face me.

"You're really good at fighting, Ash. Maybe after this, we can have a little one on one."

"Pfft, I am no match for you Link, but if you want to, I'll still kick your ass.", she replied with a chuckle.

"I'll hold you to that Ash. Come on, we have to keep going."

"Right."

With that, I turned around, and continued, over the bodies, and into the stairwell. Ashei followed suit, behind me.

* * *

**Midna's POV**

I hugged the wall, to avoid being seen by the twili beast, that was patrolling a corridor I was in, within the castle. When it walked into another room, I quickly shot past where it just was, coming to a small room with no one inside.

I took a moments rest, sitting in the chair that was closest to the window.

"It feels like nostalgia...but...something is not the same...it feels darker...more evil...wicked here.", I said to myself.

I then heard the footsteps of someone, or something approaching where I was, so I quickly got up, and made a dash for the opposite direction, through another corridor.

I then made it to a larger room, with several twili beast patrolling various areas.

I noticed patterns in the way they were walking, and I waited for the right moment to began moving.

As soon as the one nearest to me turned left, I moved from one wall to the one closest to me, without any of the others seeing me. I then crawled underneath a long table that was close by me, bringing me out to the other end of the room.

I hid behind the greenery as another beast was making his rounds right past me. When he was out of range from me, I came out of hiding, and dashed towards the door. When I got to it, I quietly opened it, moved inside, and shut it again.

"Ugh...why am I having to sneak around in my OWN palace? Zant is gonna pay for this.", I whispered to myself.

There were no signs of anyone else in the corridor I was heading to, so I took this part of my journey easy.

I hovered through this hall, until I came across a door. I stopped, curiosity gaining the better of me, and turned to face it.

"I don't recall this door being here before...", I said aloud to myself.

Something in my heart was telling me to open the door, unsure of what was on the other side. As I reached for the knob, I felt the pain of grief strike my heart. Almost instantly, I began tearing, not even knowing why.

"What...is going on...to me?", I asked myself, as I slowly turned the knob.

When I opened the door, all I saw, was several candles spread in a circle across the middle of the room. Within the circle, lay a pretty charred corpse.

I hovered above the corpse, to see it was lying within a hexagram, drawn upon the floor, with its arms crossed.

"What is this...why would Zant do something so fowl to his own people?" I asked myself, as I moved closer to the corpse.

As soon as I was near the burned body's face, a huge wave of nostalgia washed over me, as I noticed the body was smiling.

"I don't...understand..."

Against my will, my hand slowly reached for the body's face. As my hand neared it's face, my entire body grew tense.

I touched the corpse's face...

"This...!"

"_Hush, Midna...you will always be my little girl, with scrapped knees and pigtails..."_

"_Moooom, I'm not a little girl!"_

"_He he he...I know...you are soon to be much more than that. Promise!"_

I never cried so hard, as I was right now.

"I...you...he...when...no...this can't be real...this...cant!"

I dropped my forehead to touch hers, upon the horrible realization that this corpse...was my own moms.

"That BASTARD...his own mom...I swear I will kill him...I swear..."

Pretty soon, I was crying aloud. I hugged her head, as my eyes spread their ocean directly above her.

"Why...why..."

I then screamed as loud as I could, feeling unexplained power surging through me at the same time. I felt my hair dangle outward, as I rose to a sitting position, covering my face with my hands.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

To hell with sneaking by this point. When I left the room with my burned mom in it, I was blocked by four oncoming twili beasts.

One of which tried to rush me. With the newfound power of rage, all I did was gaze at it, and it was pushed backwards into its comrades with such force, that the impact caused them all to vanish.

Nothing was going to stop me from reaching, and killing Zant for this outrageous crime. Not only did he offer a living person to whatever for whatever, it was _our. Own. Mom._ Who in their right mind does that to one who gives their life to make sure you have a life?

Within minutes, I was within the castle's courtyard, blocked by at least three dozen twili monsters of various forms.

"None of you are going to stop me. Not a single one.", I stated matter-of-factually to them. They understand no fear, and the all rushed at the same time.

With a scream, a wave of power excreted from my body, and outwards in all directions. Such force pushed all of the monsters back, in various directions. Some landed against a wall before vanishing. Some hit buildings before vanishing. Some were sent skywards and landing back on the ground hard before vanishing.

All of the creatures were now gone from my sight.

"ZANT! Here I come! It's time to answer for your hideous actions!", I yelled, as I made my way up the stairs leading towards the throne room.

* * *

**Ashei's POV:**

"Hey Link, how do you think Midna's doing?", I asked him as we walked.

"I'm pretty sure she is doing alright.", he replied without turning around.

A couple of minutes later, we were exiting the stairwell, leading out to one of the wide and long rooftops of the castle.

"I've never been here before. Is this the right way, Link?"

"Mhm. If we go over this rooftop, and through another stairwell, we will be brought out on a far end of the courtyard."

When we exited the stairwell we were in, I looked outwards, towards the fields.

"Wow...we are soo high up Link..."

"I know...we will have to be careful that we don't get to close to the edge. We have room, but still."

The wind's breeze felt good against my face, as it let my hair flow freely with the soothing air.

A couple of minutes of walking forward, Link turned around to face me, halting unexpectedly. I stopped only a few inches from colliding with him.

He was looking straight into my eyes with worry, wearing a calm expression though.

"What is it, Link?"

"I forgot to tell you...the same thing I told Midna.", he replied, and then embracing me. I gasped, standing there stunned for a while, and then returning the gesture.

"You better stay alive, Ash."

"I will...I won't leave you to fight this alone...I promise.", was my reply.

"Aww, how cute. Link is becoming quite the ladies man, don't you agree Ashei?", I heard someone from behind me call out.

I let Link go, and spun around.

"Hanzo! You've got some nerve..."

"Interrupted something, did I?", he replied not really in a question, bowing.

"Link, go on ahead. I'll catch up."

"Ashei, we should take him together!"

"No! Both of us being here is wasting time. You of all people should know this."

"But-"

"-Or do you think I can't handle it?"

"Ash..."

"Look Link...I know you're worried for my life...I am worried for yours too...but if we waste time, and allow Ganondorf time for a counter-assault, we all may be paying for it later, yeah?"

"...Yeah...just...", then I felt his hand grab my left shoulder. I let my un-gloved hand grab his. "...you better win, alright?"

"Alright. Now get going."

I let his hand go, and I heard him about-face, and continue towards the other stairwell.

"Ashei, you have a lot of courage, sending your boyfriend away."

"He's not my boyfriend!", I exclaimed, drawing my blade.

"Heh, who art thy trying to fool? No matter.", he replied drawing his Bladed Tonfas.

"I'm much different then the last time we fought, Hanzo.", I stated.

"I'm well aware of your skill and strength increase. Question is, will it be enough to best me?"

"I guess we will find out huh?"

A couple of seconds of dead-noise passed.

"You know I am going to kill you...Ashei..."

"Well lets hold off on the gravestone...Hanzo..."

I began thinking to myself.

_Link...I won't die here. I won't lose. I'll be by your side again soon, I swear it. So you better not let anything happen to you!_

"Lets go!" I exclaimed, as I rushed Hanzo.

"En Garde!" he replied, as he charged for me.

Both of our blades were armed with the intent to kill one another.

* * *

**Dat E/N:**

**CS Samus: **Midy, you've gotten a lot stronger since the last chapter.

**Midna: **Topaz is to thank for that.

**CS Samus: **You mean that quiet, shallow, scary excuse of a woman?

**Topaz: **B****, Who are you calling shallow? -power grows-

**Midna: **See?

**CS Samus: **Still not enough. -transforms to Zero Suit CS Samus- Show me what you two can do!

**Midna: **Topaz!

**Topaz: **Yea yea. Let's waste this w**** of a woman! She's probably already used to being filled anyways.

-Topaz & Midna battle CS Samus-

**AS Fire: **Maaaaan, both of them working together? They got this -Topaz & Midna Lose-...or not.

**Topaz: **Damn it...I can't believe...we lost...-passes out-

**Midna: **-cough- How did you get so good?

**ZSCS Samus: **Don't worry about it wench.

**Arkaine: **They both lost, did they?

**AS Fire: **You mean, you're going to fight now?

**Arkaine: **No. I'm going to end this.

**ZSCS Samus: **And how do you possible think that you are going to end -blasted with elemental energy- O.O...-passes out-

**AS Fire: **What...the heck...was that?

**Arkaine: **Skillz mah boi...Skillz.

**Midna: **More like we softened her up.

**AS Fire: **More like ending this before Topaz or Samus gets up.

* * *

**Thanks to the usual people for being so usual. ADW, Topaz, the regular reviewers of my story, and you for reading it.**

**Next time, Midna reaches Zant, Ashei battles Hanzo to the death, and Link is nearing Ganondorf! Action. Action everywhere in, "The Final Fight PT. 2"**

**Till Next time!**


	33. The Final Fight PT 2

**The Final Fight PT. 2**

**Disclaimer:**

This ish here gets soo old. Nonetheless, I don't own any bit of this franchise.

* * *

**AS Fire: **Welp, we're not to far from the ending now.

**Midna:** Pleeeease tell me this isn't going to be like Mass Effect 3's ending.

**AS Fire: **That's subjective. I actually liked what they tried to do the first time.

**Link: **Ditto.

**Alice: **Well...I kinda see where Midna's coming from.

**Misty/Topaz: **Not voting.

**Arkaine: **Seems even though "HAPPY ENDING!" is getting played, they still want one for their OP Shep, most likely FemShep.

**AS Fire: **I did FemShep. Her voice actor, Jennifer Hale, is legitimately the best female voice actor, besides Michelle Ruff, in the history of forever.

**Alice: **I like both of them too. But Edward Elric's voice actor, ZOMG!

**Misty: **-Cue Fan-girl Squeal-

**AS Fire: **Who, Vic?

**Alice: **Yesssss! Soooo...alluring...ohhh 3

**Link/Midna: **-Double Facepalm-

**AS Fire: **Sometimes...I don't get you. Anyways, lets talk about the old days. What was your favorite part of this story so far?

**Link/Midna: **The first night together.

**AS Fire: **Obviously.

**Alice: **I thought when Shad pointed out Ashei's love for Zelda was the "D'awwwwww" moment.

**Arkaine: **My appearance. Nuff said.

**Topaz: **The entire chapter when Midna and Ashei were talking.

**Misty: **I would have to go with Ashei's journey to reach everyone.

**AS Fire: **So, obviously the most popular right now is Ash. Go figure.

**Alice: **What's not to like about her? She's resourceful, dashing, has a vivid personality, and is good with a sword.

**AS Fire: **True enough. She reminds me of you in a way.

**Alice: **Aww. Thank you Fire.

**AS Fire: **As far as resourcefulness goes.

**Alice: **You ass.

**AS Fire: **3

**Midna: **Let's get into part two already. Yall can flirt later.

**Alice/AS Fire: **What? =_=

* * *

**Link's POV:**

"You're too slow."

I side-stepped a blade that was set for a collision course with my chest, and it wailed helplessly towards the ground where I once stood. I then decked the soldier right in his face, and sent him flying against the wall.

"Alright. Now, lets get to the courtyard.", I said to myself, as I exited the corridor, heading towards some double-doors.

As I opened the door, and stepped outside, I looked towards the sky.

The sky was now a dark grey, and It felt as if the heavens were beginning to shed tears that would stretch across the entire area.

I held my hand above my head to block the rain as I looked up.

"Midna...Ash...you two better be alright."

I was now passing several familiar places, letting me know I was in the courtyard finally.

A couple minutes later, and I was now staring up a set of stairs, leading to large double doors, blocked off by a dark red barrier.

"So this is where he is then...I feel it.", I said to myself, as I made my way towards the stairs.

Before I could actually get to them, seemingly out of nowhere, Twill-Beasts appeared from dark raptures not to high from the ground. There were three of them in total, screeching as they made their entrance.

I drew my blade, and armed my shield.

"This is gonna be a good one.", I reminded myself, mentally noting that Midna wouldn't be helping me this time, as she normally would be.

The monster closest to me made a lunge, and I ducked underneath it, and plunged my sword within its chest rapidly. It continued falling in the same direction it lunged in, and crashed with the concrete.

One of the two remaining ones jumped back. The other one took slower steps towards me. I prepared myself for whatever action it was preparing itself to do.

When it was about three feet away from me, it amassed a loud screech, forcing me to cover my ears. It felt as if someone took a piece of chalk, and dragged it across a blackboard within my brain.

Just then, as my guard was dropped, the monster took its claw and slashed where I was, catching me on the left side of my face, and on my chest, forcing me to stumble backwards, and down to one knee.

"Ugh...damn it. Where did it learn that one?", I muttered to myself, as I picked myself up from the ground.

I noticed that the attack drew a stream of blood from my cheek, and a reddened mark where it touched my chest.

"Alright, lets try that again.", I taunted, causing the monster nearest to me to charge.

As it got close and attempted a horizontal swing, I ducked it, and swept at its feet with my leg, knocking it off balance, and to the ground.

As I positioned myself above it, I tossed my shield aside, and reached within my pocked with my free hand, to grab the pendant that Midna gave me earlier. I thought about the Clawshot, as I prepared my sword with my right hand to deliver the final blow to the grounded monster.

As soon as the Clawshot appeared, I thrust my blade down, piercing the monster in its head. As I connected, I quickly grabbed the Clawshot, and shot it where I last remembered the remaining beast jumping to.

Sure enough, the metal found its mark, as it was retracting, dragging back the monster that fled the scene just a few moments ago.

As soon as it was dragged within range, I delivered a series of attacks to its face, finishing it with a reverse vertical swing, sending it flying backwards a few feet before hitting the ground.

When it fell, all three beasts became dark particles in a black flash of negative energy, and dispersed within an opening above each of them. The raptures closed, and that was the end of the Twill-Beasts.

"Alright...", I began, as I sheathed my sword and Clawshot, "...its time I finished this fight."

I walked to where I tossed my shield, and fastened it to its original position along my back.

I walked up the stairway to face the barrier of, I'm assuming, pure evil energy.

"How do I break this?", I wondered aloud to myself as I pondered on how the magic was functioning.

The barrier was definitely of the magic Ganondorf uses, that much I was familiar with. What I could not fathom, was how to bypass it if I didn't know the counter-spell.

Just then, a dark glow emanated from the center of my chest. I clasped my hand over the spot, and then I felt it being pushed from my chest. I closed my fist during this motion as I felt something being placed within my hand.

When I opened my hand, I saw what it was that was glowing in such a manner.

"This is..."

_"Using...th...this..." _

_It outstretched its hands and concentrated its energy. A few moments later, a small orb of Red energy began forming at the center of its hands. _

_After the energy formed and took the shape of a small sphere, its hands dropped, leaving the energy sphere floating in its place._

_"Ta...take it...young hero...This...may be...your...la..." _

_It began coughing, signaling me its life would soon fade from its very body. _

_"Go...save...thigh...this...realm..."_

I opened my eyes after experiencing the flashback.

"So That is what he meant. I have to use this to open the way to face him...but what about his immortality...maybe this will help with that too, if the Leader was right...", I mused.

I closed my hand again, and placed my fist against the barrier. I felt the magic weakening, but it was still stable.

I drew my fist back. "Here we...". I lunged my fist towards the barrier. "...GO!"

_SMASH!_

The barrier dispersed, starting from the hole I just made and outstretching from there.

I opened my hand to look at the sphere, and I noticed the magic within it faded. It was now a dark red, dull color.

"What? If this faded, how can I...", I began, but then decided against doubt. "...There must be another way."

With my mind made up, I positioned myself in front of the large doors.

"I'm here for you...Ganon!"

I opened the doors leading to the Evil behind this entire scheme.

* * *

**Ashei's POV:**

He swung horizontally and I ducked it. I swept at his feet with my legs, and he jumped in the nick of time.

He then tried to follow up with a downward plunge with both Tonfas while I was crouched, and I jumped backwards to avoid damage.

As I stood up again, he charged me, catching my blade with his. With a diagonal swing, his metal met mine as my Uchigatana intercepted his weapons. He tried swinging with the other Tonfa in fast succession. Unlike last time when he would out-speed me, his weapon met the same result as the last one.

I pushed back against his second swing, and then I swung vertically, only to be side-stepped. He tried to follow up with a high kick, but I blocked it with my free arm. The force from it however was enough to send me stumbling backwards.

"So you can fight...I applaud your strength, She-goat. You can do more than simply baah, it seems."

"You're still as irrational as ever, Hanzo.", I replied, assuming a rest stance, leaning my blade on my shoulder. He did the same thing, dropping his guard.

The rain was removing the curls I fixed my hair into, and I moved the hair from my face, and fixed it behind my ears.

"Tell me. Why do you fight, Ashei? Why not just accept Ganondorf's rule, and avoid any more needless bloodshed?"

"You think this will avoid more death? Even if we die here, do you think people of neighboring lands will allow such evil to go unchecked?" I replied. He simply chuckled.

"That is why we will aim for the entire world after this. That way, united as we will be, there will be no need for weapons, offensive magic, disorder, chaos of any kind. Seems like a fair trade for free will."

"But our free will is what makes us human! It makes us who we are, so that we can live our lives!"

"And what does that cause?"

"What?"

"Think about it. You have people like you and Link, who will always 'fight the good fight'. Then you have those who will only take up the mantle where Ganondorf would fall if you succeed. This process will only repeat itself."

"But dominance with terror, power, and subjugation is not the answer!"

"Else where, there is no true end to this."

"There is a way out of meaningless bloodshed, and I will find it WITH my free will, Hanzo!"

"How can you be so sure of yourself?", he retorted.

I looked down for a second to ponder my thoughts. The answer becoming bright as day, I smiled, and retrained my focus on Hanzo.

"That's simple. I am not alone in this. The more, the merrier."

"What?"

"As long as we are working together, Link Midna and I, we will find an end to all of this! Starting with Ganondorf's little uprising."

"Is it really as simple as that, Ashei?"

"In truth...I don't know. But I know this, I can't promise you a miracle Hanzo...but I can promise you a movement."

I took a step forward to emphasize what I was about to say next.

"I will never give up. WE will never give up!"

He seemed to be taken back by my words, as he did not have a response. He then dropped his head.

"...It seems we are at an impasse on opinions. There is only one way...", he said, going into a battle-stance, "...to see who is in the right here."

"Yea...that's one thing I will agree with you on.", I replied, arming my Uchigatana.

Time seemed to have stood still during this moment. Nothing was heard. Tension was thick within the air as the rain intensified, accompanied with the booming of thunder.

After the moments of realization set in, I realized what was at steak here. Winning would support the movement I vowed to make towards finding true peace. Losing would cause tyranny to reign supreme. It was clear I had to win.

He quickly lunged towards me with a speed similar to his attack on me at the Sky Temple. This time I was ready.

When he tried to thrust the Tonfa in his left hand at my head, I leaned to the right slightly to avoid making contact. I then clenched my free hand, and threw a punch aimed at his jawline. He brought up his right Tonfa to block the blow, clashing metal again.

He then attempted a roundhouse with his right leg, jumping. I bent myself backwards to avoid it, landing reverse on all fours. He took this opportunity to sweep my legs from their position, causing me to fully hit the ground of the rooftop.

He stood over me to prevent me from moving, and raised both of his weapons before plunging them downwards. I armed my blade's full length with both hands, and raised it to meet his Tonfas, blocking his attack and sending sparks scattering.

This clash turned into a show of strength within seconds. He tried to push his weapons downward, as I pushed against him.

"This is the end, Ashei!"

"Not yet!"

I tilted my weapon, causing his and his weight to follow where I leaned it, falling to the side of me. I used the hilt of my Uchigatana to push him off me.

As I sprang to my feet, he prepared a counter attack, kicking me swiftly in my gut. I stumbled backwards, but I didn't lose my footing. As he got up, I swung my weapon horizontally, only for him to duck it, and swing one of his Tonfas in a similar fashion. I jumped back, barely avoiding contact.

He followed his motion, swinging his Tonfas while remaining in the crouched position. I had to perform back-flip after back-flip to dodge him. After he was done swinging, I stopped flipping.

"Enough of these games, Ashei."

He then changed his stance, and I felt an energy surge rushing from him. I could even tell his reflexes changed, due to his new posture and power increase.

He vanished within a flash of dull light. Thanks to Zelda's wisdom, I was able to slightly track him this time, ducking his attack. He hit my forehead with the blade of his Tonfa, however it grazed off, missing full contact. I used my elbow and delivered a blow to his stomach, pushing him back.

He quickly recovered, and vanished again. This time, I was unable to see him. I felt a wind breeze straight past me, letting me know he was behind me. Before I could turn fully around, I felt something hit the back of my head hard, forcing me to fall forward to the ground, clenching my head.

I was then forced on my back by Hanzo. As I gazed at him, I could tell he was preparing to kill me. This time, Link would be unable to help me. I would have to depend on myself.

"No one can save you this time, Your hour has arrived...". He raised his Tonfas, "...DIIIIIIE!"

I closed my eyes, preparing to meet my end, losing myself within thought as time appeared to come to a standstill.

"_I'm sorry Link...I promised you I would stay with you, and I failed...I'm sorry Midna...You asked me to...I can't believe I am going to die like this..."_

"_Hey now, are you doubting yourself? Come on, the Ashei I know doesn't give up this easily!"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Does it matter? Get it out of your head that you lost, and the fire you have will burn brightly."_

"_But I..."_

"_Ash, come on. Believe in yourself...it's the only way..."_

My eyes shot open with new-found vigor.

"Not like this!", I muttered to myself, feeling myself swell with courage and determination.

I felt a surge of power from the Tri-Force of wisdom, giving off a bright light, causing him to drop his stance and cover his eyes. I used this time to raise myself, and plunge my blade within his stomach.

He was stunned for a while, but then forced himself off my blade, cradling the wound with one of his hands. I then stood up, feeling the power of the Tri-Force throughout my entire body.

"No Hanzo, _your _hour has arrived."

"Grrrr..."

He vanished within a flash, but this time, something was different. Technically, he disappeared, but I was somehow still able to see him. It was more of a shade of him, rather than his physical form.

He tried to lunge forward, and I easily side-stepped him, delivering a blow to the nape of his neck with my hand with a chop. Within a flash of light, he was now seen stumbling forward.

"How...", he began, turning around, "...did you become so strong within a short time?"

"This? It's mostly his influence and her wisdom."

"What are you...no matter.", he replied.

He relaxed himself, putting out even more energy than before. He was giving off sheer pressure, making me feel as if I became slightly heavier. The wind itself was running from his physical form, not being enough for me to lose my footing though.

"Lets see if you can handle this move.", he said, as he raised the Tonfa in his right hand to the sky.

I watched in thought, as the weapon he praised begun to glow with an ominous red hue. The glow engulfed the entire weapon in mere seconds.

He brought the weapon to his right side, keeping his arm extended.

"For you...", he began as he slowly brought the weapon in an arch in front of him, seemingly ripping a hole within the air itself. Within, all I could see was dark energy scattering about a vortex of nothingness.

He then bent his left arm, bringing his hand inwards, and then thrusting it within the rapture.

"Stellar Shower!"

Next thing I knew, several small shards of dark energy were spiraling within the sub-space, and changing course to exit, charging straight for me. I knew I wouldn't be able to dodge, so I sheathed my Uchigatana, and brought my arms up to protect my face. As soon as the energy darted from the rapture, I jumped, bringing my knees up to protect my chest.

The shards were sharp, grazing my skin through my clothes. It felt like being grazed by a bullet, but thanks to the Tri-Force, only one was able to pierce me, through my chest, but missing anything vital and fazing out before going through me.

The force from the shards speed pushed me backwards, and flat on my back after flying a few feet in the air.

Through my arms, I saw the rift closing, and I felt his energy subside, ending the barrage of shards. I dropped my guard, noting the cuts along my arms and legs. Several minor ones, and there was a long scar on my right leg, below my knee on the front. And not to mention the small wound in my chest.

I remained like this for a spell, catching my breath and trying to regain my strength. I then heard Hanzo clapping his hands.

"Well well, you survived! I am very impressed with your quick thinking. But was it worth it?"

I rolled over, and tried to force myself up, only to fall to a kneeling position.

I rotated to face him, and as I looked up at him, I coughed, spitting out specks of blood.

"You...wont...win!", I said with as much confidence as I could muster.

"How can you possibly win now? You can barely stand!"

_I can do this...I have to!_

I then managed to push myself from the ground with my hands, balancing myself to a standing position.

_I have to! I can't allow him to get away with this!_

I unsheathed my blade with my right hand.

_I WILL beat you!_

I focused as much as I could on the Tri-Force of Wisdom's energy.

"What are you trying to do? Delay the inevitable? Take this with you.", he said as he imitated his earlier actions, putting out energy, encasing his Tonfa with energy. This time, his pressure was twice as strong as before.

"Stellar Shower!"

Just like last time, he opened a rift, and the energy within was circling to charge towards me.

_Please...Help me..._

I closed my eyes.

_I beg of you...grant me the strength I need._

Within my conscience, I saw a glimmer of light. It felt...nice.

_Allow me to overcome evil...let me fulfill my promise!_

The light flashed vibrantly within my mind, and I opened my eyes. As soon as I did, his attack suddenly stopped inches from my body.

"What?!", he exclaimed.

I stared at my free hand, to notice my body was giving off a golden hue.

"I meant it, when I said your hour has arrived.", I reminded him, as I now walked towards him. As I walked, his energy shards fazed out within my presence.

"What...what _are _you? Answer me!", he asked me, showing signs of frustration.

"My name...", I began, stopping when I was directly in front of him, "...is Ashei. As a defender of all that's good and true...", I continued, raising my blade, "...I'll rid myself of your evil here and now. Goodbye...Hanzo."

I brought my blade down, going straight down the middle. My blade made its mark from his head, to his midsection. I then returned my blade to its sheath.

"Very well...I'll concede...to your...order...", he uttered with his last breath, as he fell backwards with life fleeing from his limbs.

I stared down at Hanzo, not because I won. But because I felt he was simply misguided. I believed that if I could have convinced him, he would have made a great asset to Link, Midna and I. He showed an undying resolve to what he thought to be the true means to an end of chaos.

A few moments later, and I noticed I stopped giving a golden aura off my body, meaning Wisdom's energy subsided within me.

Just then, the pain I shut out just moments ago caught back up with me, causing me to stumble a bit and catch my knees with my hands to prevent me from falling over.

I stayed like this for several minutes until I felt at least somewhat rested.

"Alright...here I come Link. You better be alive still.", I said to myself as I began running in the direction Link went.

* * *

**Midna's POV:**

"Zant! What the hell were you thinking?!", I shouted at my brother, who was sitting at the throne.

"You mention of the experiment? She was simply a traitor, and I needed to fully restore the power of my God."

"You...used her...to power Ganon? What the hell is wrong with you?", I asked. He stood from his seat.

"Nothing. You don't see it, but he is what our true salvation is!", he said, arms outstretched to the ceiling as if reaching for something.

"Salvation?! Because of him, you cursed us. You cursed ME!"

"Think of it, as liberation. In your form, you cannot hope to defy him!", he retorted, pointing at me.

"That's two reasons to kill you...to avenge mom...and to break this pathetic curse of yours."

"Sister...foolish Twilight Princess...The curse on you cannot be broken, as I didn't conjure it...it was placed on you by my God!"

"Ganondorf did this?! So beating you has no effect? Damn, we got this backwards!", I said, muttering the last part to myself.

"The power you held as a ruler will never return to you at this rate. As long as my God lives, he will resurrect me without cease!"

"I'll see to it that you stay dead after the first time!", I replied in anger, clenching my fist.

"His goal...is to merge Light and Shadow...the realm of light and our realm..."

I got myself ready to fight my own brother as he finished his rant.

"...to create DARKNESS!"

* * *

**The best E/N time!:**

**Fire: **Time to get heated around here!

**Midna: **And to think this is why Ash is the favorite around here.

**Alice: **Personality is key. She's not your typical damsel in distress.

**Link: **Midna, you will always be my favorite.

**Midna: **I better be. 3

**Arkaine: **This Ashei reminds me of me.

**Misty: **Dreeeeeamy~

**Topaz: **This B****.

**Misty: **What? I can't help it if he is cute!

**Topaz: **Ugh. -pinches her temple-

**AS Fire: **You know what? This is the first E/N where Topaz isn't going psychopathic on us.

**Topaz: **I can gladly waste all of you f**** if you want me to.

**AS Fire: **Nah, I'm good.

**Topaz: **Thought so.

**Alice: **So you do have a degree of control then?

**Topaz: **Some now. But I still feel the need to kick someone's ass.

**Midna: **Wanna spar?

**Topaz: **Ohh f*** yea! Lets go! -fights Midna-

**AS Fire: **INSIDE MY HOUSE?! COME ON!

**Midna/Topaz: **Shut up! -continues fighting-

**AS Fire: **Why me? T_T

**Alice: Aww** poor baby. -pats Fire's back- Let's end this before you start crying.

* * *

**Aww yeah! Look out! More battles coming up!**

**Next time, Midna takes on Zant! Will she be able to win, and if so, kill her own brother? Will Link be able to hold his own until Ashei reaches his side? Will she even REACH him?**

**Answers found in the next installment "The Final fight PT. 3"!**

**Later! :3**


	34. What up? From my heart to you

**What's up guys?**

**Holy hell, it's been quite some time right? **

**I'll bet life has thrown us all several balls of lemon right? (Writer pun, hue hue hue) Well, after a brief explanation, it'll be time to return to making lemonade.**

**Well, as you all may know if you know me on a personal level, I have already been having both financial and emotional problems. Normally, one would be able to cope with it all. But when it gets to the point to where they began forcing you to re-arrange your priorities, its getting bad. That's basically what's been happening. **

**For about 3-4ish months, SEVERAL things have been happening. For example, did you guys know I will be a future father? But wait, it gets better. We aren't even together. Yea. Eat away at that one.**

**More things ill just list because I honestly lost track of time. Well, my mom was rushed twice to the hospital. She was found one day while I was at work, curled into a fetal position in her living room, crying out in pain loud enough for the neighbor to hear.**

**My best friend was dealing with a woman who literally sucked his bank account dry. As a result, he and his mom have been having...complications as of late. And guess who gets to play middle man? Yea, freak me, right?**

**Whats been handling my life most was, and still is, my money situation. First, you should all know that I live with a brother, and a roommate of my choice, considering I landed the apartment on a drop of a dime. Before that, there's something most of you don't know. I was homeless before that. Now fast-forward a bit. It feels like someone that I know my brother knows, is slowly but surely stealing all of our things. I'm personally surprised I still got this laptop to write still. **

**Aside from purchasing things that were stolen, hours from jobs are being cut, rates have been seeing a steady increase, and here's the hitter. Recently, as in 5 days ago, my own little step-brother actually STOLE a huge portion of our rent money. $250 to be exact.**

**These aren't exactly the best conditions to tear down a writer's block to boot. But despite it all, I stated before that I will not die, and I tend to try and keep that sole promise. This is everything, un-sugarcoated, and un-scripted. Everything I just said to you is very real, and very personal. But I feel you all need to know the truth. And I need for you all to know that I sincerely appreciate the reviews over time that I received, despite being unable to update for an extended period of time. My phone always alerts me of Fanfiction happenings. Before my unplanned departure due to disconnection of internet services and other things, this story had a total of 95 reviews. Now, the story has gained an additional 50 reviews since then. For a previously inactive story, that's heartwarming.**

**To be honest, it was because of you that I was even able to crack through the mental block. I would check my phone's alerts, and always think "I can't yet. I'm too mentally exhausted to return yet.". But the streams of reviews, and even personal PM's eventually got to me.**

**That's all I have to say guys and girls. An extreme heart-to-heart. From me, to you. Even if one person reads this fully, then it was worth every moment a fingerstroke touched a key on my laptop. **

**Without further adieu, I do have good news. At the same time of me writing this, I'm gathering resources to continue writing exactly where I left off. Expect a new chapter in the series Thursday night, or Friday noon!**

**Till then, and thank you for believing. And God bless you.**


	35. The Final Fight PT 3

**The Final Fight PT. 3**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****I really can't say I own anything. Because I own nothing but myself. But if its the self that's owned, what purpose does the soul serve?**

* * *

**Fire: **What is f*$ #$#! UP WORLD?

**Midna: **Oh, is it time now? After how long?

**Fire: **Shut up for like one second please kaythx.

**Midna:**...Done. Anyway-

**Fire: **Slut.

**Midna: **Whore.

**Fire: **Skank.

**Midna: **Trick.

**Fire: **Dike

**Midna: **Degenerate whore-bag.

**Fire: **…...You win this time.

**Midna: **Always do.

**Link: **I personally missed this room. With all its old battle scars and things and stuff and all that jazz.

**Topaz: **I personally miss it here to.

**ADW: **Right? Lemme tell you how much chaos I missed.

**Link/Fire: **Ain't nobody got time for that.

**Alice: **What's up guys? Long time no see...or write...or whatever happens around here.

**Fire: **I'm sorry about all of the mess Alice.

**Alice: **I'm sure everybody understands life changes people like the seasons. What's important, is that you, unlike millions of other writers, will not forget about us.

**Midna/Link/ADW/Topaz: **Agreed.

**Fire: **How can I? You guys, and all of my readers are an integral part of how I became the me that I am today.

**Topaz: **And you're the better for it right?

**Fire: **You're damn skippy I'm better for it.

**Midna: **So...when's the next cake coming?

**Fire: **My f***ing goodness. Can't we go at least one A/N without you sweet-fiending?

**Midna: **Uhm...no.

**Alice: **She's her regular firecracker self.

**Fire: **And I think...OICWATUDIDTHAR.

**Alice: **I'm soo smart. Hey hey, can I write this one?

**Fire: **I don't see why not. This will give me time to plan for the Sequel anyways.

* * *

**Link's POV:**

"Ganon...it's been a long time coming."

"Truly, it has boy. But unfortunately, your demise begins as swiftly as your delusions of victory take hold of you.", Ganondorf retorted, as he stood from the throne, belonging to my sister.

"Now...", he began again, descending from the steps, "...the real question is, how did you even penetrate my force-field around my kingdom, let alone the one surrounding my castle."

"Okay, first off, neither one of them belong to you. Second, Ashei brought us here."

"That foolishly androgynous scapegoat of a warrior? Seems she isn't completely useless after all."

"Lay off of her!", I warned, and drew my sword. He simply let out a chuckle, drawing his large blade from its sheath from his broad back, and now stood no less than twelve feet in front of me.

"Do you seriously hope to win against me now, even where Ashei and Zelda both failed? You can quit now and walk away, you don't need to die for nothing."

"Oh, just like my sister died for NOTHING?! She risked her LIFE to save this very kingdom that you think is apparently nothing! The very throne of NOTHING that you are sitting on is what my sister strives with and used to protect the everyday man, and you killed her!"

"Simple, deluded boy.", Ganon replied, pointing up with his free hand. I gazed in the direction his hand was pointing to see the worst form of worship I have ever witnessed.

"ZERO!", I exclaimed, seeing her pinned to a hexagram enshrouded with dark magic, similar to the way pictures show the Goddesses on a cross.

She wore her trademark violet dress, although there were tears along the edges. She was wearing silver heels, which were dull from their original luster.

Her skin was a lot paler than what her original skin tone was. Her hair was tied within a ponytail, and the tail was drooped over the left side of her face. I noticed there was a red streak stretching from her forehead, down the visible center of her face, which I assumed was a wound during the fight she had to endure.

I also took note of the sword that was within a sheath, tied to her waist, on the right side of her body.

"What the hell have you done to her?!"

"Absolutely nothing, but liberation. After we fought, and I emerged victorious, I originally had her imprisoned within her room above us. But she continuously gave my guards, and even Hanzo hell."

"Good job sis.", I interrupted. He scoffed before continuing.

"Anyway, when I went up eventually, due to her almost killing Hanzo, she then attempted to attack me, powerless as she was without her Tri-Force. I may be fighting with you, but I am not without standards. I will not attack an unarmed woman, with fatal intent. So instead of killing her on the spot, I imprisoned her mind within a comatose state, rendering her body to be an empty vessel. She is very much alive, but purgatorial for a lack of a better term."

"Gee, thanks for your mercy kill. She is still in danger because of you."

"You still don't understand. Why would I dare killing the woman who will become my bride under the new world?"

"Do you honestly think she would even give a thought of marrying you?! You're sick!"

"She honestly won't have a choice in the matter. After we're done here, and you lie dead, I will then seek the Tri-Force of Wisdom's true holder, Ashei, and rid her of its power, with whatever means necessary. This will restore Zelda's mind and power, but not her soul without the will to carry on. I will then simply implant my signature on her soul, and bingo. She will do whatever I say, however I say it."

Free will, or death was her choices. No. Way.

"So, you're going to turn my sister into a freaking SLAVE? How is that better than death?"

"Because she will feel no pain at my side. Not what I can say for you though. For you, this will be as painful as possible...", he began while pointing at me, "...you have been a thorn in my side for far too long, and I must remove you before you fester."

"...Could you have used a better analogy man? I mean. I know we're both under a lot of pressure, but come on."

"You got my point, child!", he retorted, as he armed his large sword in his right hand.

"Ganon, I hope you're ready for the afterlife.", I stated, as I readied myself for the final fight of this battle. It was all riding on this, and I would not let everyone down now.

We came a long way to get here. Ash, my sister, Midna and myself. Now is the time I would make all our efforts worth it.

"Let's go, Ganon!"

* * *

**Midna's POV:**

We both shot a devastating beam of twili energy towards each other, causing the two to collide in a power struggle.

"Give up sister. There is no way you will overpower me. Not only am I older than you, I'm also more experienced."

"I don't give a Twili's ass Zant.", I retorted, focusing on the struggle of dominance over our power.

The deadlock showed no signs of either me, or him faltering in the assault.

"Try this, _princess_!", he mocked, increasing the power he was channeling into his attack.

His power began pushing against my energy, inching its way towards me, causing me to slide backwards a little, before forcing extra power into my own attack and reestablishing the deadlock.

"Enough of this Zant, fight me like the man you were supposed to be!", I yelled before I used my hair to channel a warding spell directly where our attacks met, forcing both to die down until they fizzled away.

This gave me time to hold my right hand up and mutter a quick incantation, causing my custom blade I acquired some time ago to appear in the palm of my hand. I quickly grasped it, and charged my brother.

I swung horizontally, and he leaned backwards to avoid the attack, and I tried to follow up with an upward vertical swing after a spin, for it to be dodged by a back flip from Zant.

He then extended his arms in the air, and muttered a spell of his own, causing not one, but two blades to appear in his hands.

"Now, its my turn sister.", he replied, charging me, dual wielding two dark blades, coursing with Twili energy.

He swung with the one in his left hand diagonally, and I cart-wheeled to avoid the blade. He followed with a quick concussion blast, and I blocked it with my blade. He then charged with a thrust attack with both blades, aiming for my chest. I flew upwards to avoid the attack, and he followed suit. He swung with both blades vertically downwards, and I blocked with my own blade.

He then threw the blade in his left hand at me, in an attempt to impale me, and I swayed to the right to avoid it, hearing the blade get stuck in the wall.

After this, continuous attack from either side, met the opposing blade of their opponent for ten extra minutes. The sounds of metal clashing were echoing throughout the entire throne room. Sparks from the blades were scattering like fireflies around the room, dancing as they bounced at least once on the floor before dissipating.

Something about this fight was looming over me. Reality began setting in, as we canceled the clashing of swords for a fleeting moment, landing on the ground a couple feet apart from one another.

I still did not know the truth.

"Zant...I don't understand. Some part of you must have reason left."

"My reasoning is for a better tomorrow. All the more reason why you are not fit for the throne of the twilight people."

"You killed our mother, and assisted in the slaughter in Hyrule. The armies of you and Ganon killed innocent women and children. How is any of this 'fit for a king'?", I asked.

"Let me explain to you. For any opposing enemies that would cause a threat to our land, be it the lesser beings of Hyrule, or any continent there, the remnants of the Sky, no matter. They will know one thing. Dealing death is a commonplace to this throne as breathing. They won't think for a sheer second to oppose our rule, leading to an end to all war."

"There wasn't a war to begin with! You two caused all of this!"

"Did we? Or is it the greed of man that caused this?"

"What?"

"Dear sister, surely you realize why we are even doomed to wander the shadow of the world, the Twilight Realm right? During the Interloper War, our ancestors, the Dark Interlopers combined with the power of the un-splintered fused shadows attempted to establish dominance over the Sacred Realm. They were close to obtaining the entirety of the Tri-Force, until the Goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore ordered the light spirits to intervene. They banished the Dark Interlopers to the Realm of Twilight."

"So we tried to steal forbidden power when we already had our own?"

"Yes. Like I said, we would have unrivaled strength if they succeeded. Anyway, the Interlopers, over time gave birth to their descendants, the Twili people, doomed to forever wander the perpetual Twilight as mere shadows. Those Fused Shadows you carry are only but a fraction of their full power. The Goddesses also ordered our full power sealed away, meaning we were unable to break free of our eternal prison forever."

"Then why am I able to crossover in the land of the light?"

"Because of the kindness of Hylia. More specifically, Princess Zelda. She was the one to re-open the connection to our world, in an attempt to restore unity to the entirety of existence. The gesture was kind, considering it was against the judgment of the Goddess Din."

"Zero..."

"As a result, mother, who was a young child during the Interloper war, began negotiating with Hylia and prepared to make an attempt to restore perfect harmony, with you as the arbiter."

"Me?"

"Yes. Her original plan, was to place you on the throne, along with her final decree. For you to establish peace with Hylia. To end any future repeat of the War with a peace treaty. This would unify Hyrule with Twilight."

"I fail to see the complications."

"As the only Interloper left, mother would have taken any secret she kept with her to her deathbed. One of which, was the restoration of the full power of the Tri-Force of Power's holder, and my god, Ganondorf. Second, was the power of the Interlopers. When I imprisoned her, she was the one who asked to be scorched, believing that you, and that boy could finally rid the world of Ganon. Coincidentally, her death wielded more benefits than this."

"You can't be serious.", I retorted. He began counting with each point he was trying to get across next.

"One, being the restoration of Ganon's full power. Two, being the Interloper blood required to revive the ancient magic of the Fused Shadows you hold. Three, being to break the corrupt council's hold over her true wishes. I stated that Ganon wished to create Darkness. Darkness isn't the way you think it means here. Darkness meaning...the truth"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Those who came before Hylia, the Goddesses, would have eventually ordered the eradication of the Twilight, in retaliation for what the Interlopers, minus mom, did during the war. The council was convinced that this was the right course of action, and advised mother to go through with this, betraying her very people on a false promise to spare your life from the Goddesses. And whats worse, they would have made Hylia do it. The same woman who you're now friends with. After that, They would have made her break the Twilight Mirror in their world's Arbiter Grounds, to ensure no one ever even knew we existed. Hylia never knew of this plot though. We have mother's...untimely death to thank for that."

"Thats a lie...that's a LIE!", I screamed. He continued, ignoring my outburst.

"She asked for me not to reveal this to you. She asked to be branded a traitor who died defying Ganon's rule, restoring his power in the process. In truth, although it did serve to boost his power, the ultimate reason for her death...was to avoid the genocide of our people by Hylia's misguided, and naive hand. My death, your death, Mom's eventually, everyone. All we come to know...justice, loyalty...merely trivial ideals blinding the truth. There may have been accidental Collateral damage, and there may have been unwanted deaths along the way, but I refuse to allow the Goddesses to kill everyone."

"How in the hell is killing everyone in Hyrule making anything different?!"

"In this way of life, you learn one cold truth. Kill, or be killed. Should we have waited, we would not be having this conversation. You were oblivious to this, and young until now, so Hylia may have spared you out of pity. Maybe. But no one else, I assure you. Should we act now, we will be free from our imminent demise, by placing Ganon on the Throne of Hyrule. True unity. After that point, no one else here has to die."

"But what GOOD does that cause for Hyrule?"

"Does it matter? We are Twili, not Hyrulian. What happens to them after that point isn't our concern. Ganon promised to spare the realm of Twilight, should he obtain the three pieces of the Tri-Force."

I paused for a moment to take in everything that he just said to me. I got to admit, it was definitely a heavier situation than I came to realize.

"So it means death for one race regardless..."

"Exactly. If mother was alive, not another Twili would be. If Ganon cannot claim Hyrule, the Goddesses will eventually still misguide Hylia to war with us, ending our way of life."

"If you would have simply told Zelda of this-"

"Do you think she would have believed a random Twili? She didn't even know me, or you during mother's rule. And you forget, I couldn't just simply walk up to mom and go, 'hey that's a no-no'. She was always surrounded by that vile Council. Mom thought with her death, the problems would be erased. No...so long as either the Goddesses, or Hylia exist, our lives are still in jeopardy."

"I cannot...I CANNOT KILL ZELDA! She is Link's sister...MY sister!"

"And THAT is what makes you unfit to rule. You cannot separate your own personal feelings from what's important."

"Maybe I am unfit to rule. But I guarantee violence only begets more violence. Do you think Ganon will seriously leave the Twili alone?! I can stake my life on the fact that he will want to kill us off anyway. We hold ancient magic somewhere here, remember? Ganon craves power, and he will do anything to achieve all forms of power, including what YOU know about Mom now."

"So how will you prevent the genocide of the Twilight? How would you go about averting another war?! HOW would you do what my God supposedly wouldn't do?"

"I...don't know...I really don't...but we will find a way...", I replied, going into battle stance, "...with, or without you."

"I see...I thought I would be able to convince you. I don't see why I wasted my breath.", he retorted, dropping into stance.

The need for words were no more. The stakes were silently laid on the table. Life or death. Truth, or Innocence. Peace, or Genocide. Ganon, or Zero. His God, or my sister. To me, this choice was something I would talk to her about. But for now, Ill be damned if I go back on my promise. I will not hand over Hyrule to Ganondorf if I can prevent it.

He charged with a forward thrust, only for me to duck under it. I then shot at his stomach with a forceful concussion shot, pushing him back and careening into a wall. I then attempted a similar thrust, only for him to sidestep, and punch me in the face, sending me several feet back, and to the ground.

He then hovered above me, and focused an energy blast in his left hand. When he fired it, I held my blade tip in one hand, and the pummel in the other and halted the advance of the attack. As I stood up, still holding the energy at bay, I began focusing my Twili control on the energy, causing it to lose velocity. When I had full control over it, I sent it, with my blade, towards the original owner.

He swatted the energy away, causing a small explosion somewhere in the room nearby. I darted towards him, attempting a diagonal swing, and he dodged it. He tried to counter with a spinning kick, but I used my hair to catch his leg.

I then spun in a circle with increasing force, as I spun Zant around with my hair like a rag-doll. When I felt enough force, I let my hold of Zant falter, and he was sent with a thunderous impact to the ground.

I returned to the ground, gasping for air due to exhaustion.

He forced himself from the crater in the ground that he just made, to a standing position in front of me.

He began chanting in a tongue I never heard of before, and his killing intent increased with each verse.

"What magic...is this?" I asked to no one in particular.

"...Mothers...", he replied to my directionless question.

When his chant finished, an eruption of power flooded the room from his position. He was giving off a massive amount of energy, enough to force me to cover my eyes with my hand.

When the wind calmed, I moved my hand and stared in awe at the aura surrounding my brother.

"Time to end you.", he stated, and disappeared in a flash.

"Wha? Where did you g-UGH!"

I was cut off from a horizontal slash from his sword, nicking the left side of my face, but with enough wind force to smash me against the wall.

When I was about to recover from the wall, he already had his hand around my throat, more-so to hold me in place, rather than to choke me to death.

He set his blade down, and began charging a spiraling ball of energy in his right hand. I tried to free myself from his hold on my neck, but with futile efforts.

"I am sorry I have to kill you, but I cannot allow your clouded feelings get in the way of salvation.", he said in a soft tone.

Things were looking bad. Here I am. About to die, with no way of reaching Zero and telling her of the ploy by the Goddesses. Unless...

With as much strength as I could muster, I searched my thoughts inside of Link's inventory, until what I thought was there surfaced in my mind. I strained my energy as much as possible so the item could appear in my clenched left hand, so he could not see it.

"Any last wishes Midna? This may be the best course of action, but I am still your older brother.", he asked.

"Just...one...look down.", I replied, and he did just that. Then, I opened my left hand, for an item to hit the ground, and unleash a blinding light.

"UGH! What in tarnations was that?! My eyes!", he shrieked dropping his hold over me, and his attack to cover his eyes, stumbling backwards.

"Now's my chance.", I told myself, as I equipped the Fused Shadows. After, I charged the fiercest Kirin I could muster with the ancient magic.

"Ugh, this is ridiculous. Blinded by such an amateur trick!", he fumed, still trying to regain the sight in his eyes.

"How's this for an _amateur_?", I replied, preparing the Karin. It was then, he finally regained control over his eyesight.

"What...power is that?!"

"This is...Kirin.", I answered, unleashing the lightning vortex directly at him. He was unable to dodge, so he formed a defensive barrier around himself.

As the vortex clashed with his barrier, I felt a powerful force from the defense dissipating the force of the attack from his end.

"What?!", I exclaimed as he was effectively blocking Kirin.

"You're going to have to push harder if you hope to overcome the power of an Interloper.", he informed me from his end.

"_Damn, damn, damn! If I lose this here, ill have no power left, and he will kill me. He'll go after Hylia, I mean Zero, assuming she is still alive. If not, he'll go after Ashei cause she holds Zero's wisdom now."_

I then saw what appeared a beam of energy begin forcing my Kirin from his position, and returning the energy to a standstill between us, similar to the earlier one.

"_Is there no way to protect them? To save the two worlds? I wish she was here to help me now..."_

"_Relax baby girl. My, have you grown."_

Wait, who's thoughts were these? This wasn't Zero's.

"_Who are you?"_

"_Zant is right on one account. He needs the blood of an Interloper in order to awaken the full power of the Fused Shadows. But what he doesn't know, is that the very same blood is strongest in your veins."_

"_How do you know this about me?"_

"_Focus Midna. On the Fused Shadow. On the desire that's burning inside your heart. For what you want to protect."_

"_Wait! Who are you?!"_

"_Who do you think? The last living Interloper, within the Fused Shadow! Now go get 'em!"_

"_Y...yes mam."_

Just then, as I re-opened my eyes, a huge surge of power began flooding my very body, and this made the power struggle I held feel trivial.

"What?! How are you pushing the power of an Interloper back?", he asked me. I smiled.

"The power of the last Interloper is not meant to be used for the acts of a misguided vigilante, brother.", I replied, channeling more energy into Kirin, now pushing Zant back.

"I...see. So you do have what it takes...like I thought.", he replied, followed with a scream in pain as Kirin finally overtook him.

When I was sure he took enough damage, I ceased fire.

Just as I believed, I was able to see him lying motionless on the ground. I walked over to him, and turned him over. He was still alive, but barely. I knelled beside him, and placed his head in my lap. Using the last reserves of his strength, he opened his eyes to look at me, not in anger, but in satisfaction.

"Brother...I cannot blame you for your actions. You, in your mind, believed you were doing what was right, and even risked your very life for it.", I stated with pity in my voice.

"You...", he began, "...maybe there is a way...for you to end this...needless bloodshed..."

"Brother...", I began, but he silenced me by placing his finger over my mouth.

"I now pass...the throne...to...you...".

Then he let out his final breath, before passing into the afterlife, arms falling limply to the ground.

"I love you.", I whispered, placing a kiss on my brother's forehead before setting him back down.

I then stood up, and returned the Fused Shadows to the shared inventory.

"I have to go back to Link and Ash."

* * *

**Link's POV:**

As our blades meet one another, we understood what we wanted to say to each other in these very moments.

On his end, an end to war by Tyranny. On my end, an end to war by peace.

As our fight continued, I couldn't help but feel...whole during these dire moments. As if I was born to do this.

I was chosen to end Ganondorf's terror. And I was going to do just that.

* * *

**E/N Time:**

**Fire:** Bang.

**Midna: **Done, you woman?

**Fire: **Yeap! And closing to this finale.

**Link: **In about, how many years? 324214214231?

**Fire: **Piss off.

**Link: **Oh, three chapters? Okay.

**Alice: **Good good. Can't wait to see the Finale.

**Topaz: **What this whore said. If it isn't good, im going to kill all of you c****, just letting you know.

**Fire: **Uuuuuugh... -pinches temples- ...One peaceful day, is all I ask for.

**Topaz: **HA HA HAAA! In your dreams, b****!

**Link: **You think she would be on sugar like Midna.

**Topaz: **Nope! I'm a natural psychotic whore. Kicking ass and taking names. And im out of names. Who's ass is next?

**Midna: **Not it.

**Alice: **Not it.

**ADW: **Not it.

**Link: **Not it.

**Fire: **Wait, what now?...Ohh, you have got to be sh***** me...

**Topaz: **Come play with your momma, Fire! - Grabs Fire -

**Fire: **Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-

* * *

**Ha ha, all's well that ends well right? Well this didn't end, so it will end well when it ends well to end well...Dafuq did I just...never mind.**

**Next Installment, its time for the moment everyone has been waiting for. Hanzo and Zant are now dead. All that's left, is for the Heroes to defeat Ganondorf, if they can. See you all, in "The Final Fight PT. 4!"**

**Kudos!**


	36. Have a Seat, Over There

**What's up guys? The next chapter is being written as we speak...or as you read or whatever. Its long. I'll say that much.**

**But I'd figure I'll put this update in as a heads up.**

**Lets adress a few points in the story that i've noticed in the past couple years.**

**First off, I think I've noticed a natural progression in my writing ability. I still have much to learn about things like proper use of words, using various writing techniques like proper foreshadowing, imagination etc. Ill continue to work on these to make the Sequel that much more entertaining for you guys. **

**Second, several times people have said I should make the A/N, E/N thing its own comedy spin-off. How do you feel about that? Good idea? Bad idea? Heck, I don't know.**

**Third, i use weekly updates as a way to stop myself from catching that infamous writer's block. But it did happen from time to time, in combination with my own life issues. We all have these that makes us wanna curl into a ball, watch Winne the Pooh and eat Cheerio's until we get better...probably not the Cheerio's part though.**

**Fourth, if you as a reader have any ideas on how to make me a better author, don't be shy. Use the review section and leave your thoughts on the structure, execution, and overall impact of the chapter. On that same issue, don't nitpick either. I may make Typo's, but I'll bet you do to, Mr./Mrs. 5.0 GPA.**

**And Finally, I'll tell you all here and now. I'm pretty sure the next chapter will provoke mixed feelings from you. I can't say why yet. But, just be at the edge of your seats. And Expect a finale like no other from me. I'll have a note of this again, in the actual chapter, before it begins. It's a drastic turn from the structure of your everyday Twilight Princess storylines that follow the game like an orphan child follows their adoptees.**

**Thank you for your time, and see you probably in the next few hours with the Biggest series of fights this story has seen!**


	37. Final Fight PT 4!

**The Final Fight PT.4 – Means to an End**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**Do you guys think anyone pays attention to these things anymore? Like really, we all could get sued...yeeaaaaa...okay.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Fire: **Two more chapters left to go. And then this story will go up in history, as my first one.

**Alice: **Yea. I'm glad you came so far.

**Fire: **Thanks. It's because of you guys that I have even made it this far. So much time has passed.

**Link: **I remember when we all first met. Back then, It was just us three. Midy, Fire and myself. Then, Alice, you made a cameo at first with Naruto.

**Midna: **All I thought then, was 'who is this classy tramp stealing my thunder', but now I love you.

**Alice: **Gee, thanks Midy.

**Fire: **Haaaaaa! But then, the cast grew even more. With Misty, ADW, Topaz, Arkaine, C. Samus, that one crazy Redneck guy, Shadow Peach, and even Dr. Octagonapus himself. Good times.

**Topaz: **Yea, I miss Misty.

**Arkaine: **Well miss, I shall shoulder your grief.

**Topaz: **You're not getting my number.

**Fire: **Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurn!

**Alice: **The great Elemental mastermind got told!

**Midna: **Ha ha ha, you slut.

**Link: **You should try to be yourself more. Amirite?

**Fire: **You got it bro.

**Arkaine: **Why am I even bothering with mortals?

**Fire: **Anyway, I'll never forget the years of happiness, frustration, sleepless nights, joyful days and great friends this story brought me.

**Alice: **I'll never forget how this story brought me to meeting you Fire. You're a really great person. Don't let anyone else ever tell you otherwise.

**Fire: **Thanks Alice. It means a lot to me that you stuck around since your cameo.

**Alice: **Anytime. Hell, I'll even help with the sequel if you need me.

**Fire: **Sweet. You're too awesome.

**Link: **She's not trying to give you the wrong impression~~~~~!

**Fire/Alice: **Shut the hell up.

**Link: **:l

**Midna: **Haaaaaa!

**Arkaine: **That reminds me, whatever happened to-

**Misty: **HI GUYYYYYS!

**Arkaine: **-and here is where my head hurts.

**Alice/Topaz: **Hi Misty.

**Midna: **Sup.

**Fire: **Well, you guys play catch-up with no rubber buns, and I'll get right into this chapter.

**Link: **Bro, nobody is gonna get that reference.

**Fire: **Good.

* * *

**NOTE: There will be a MAJOR plot change in this chapter. This is caused in order to continue to the sequel. You have been warned.**

**Link's POV:**

"Come on, Ganon! Is that all you got?"

"Oh, hero, I'm only warming up."

"Big talk. Let's see it then.", I taunted.

"With pleasure.", he replied, and charged me.

Our swords met with a cling. Each blade was representing their respective holders ideals with each swing. They handled the debate our words weren't able to solve. With each attempt to land an attack, I felt an overwhelming sense of dread as the battle continued. It was a queer feeling I could not shake from my conscience.

He swung his sword horizontally at me, and I leaned backwards to dodge it. He then swept at my legs with his inhumanly large leg, and I back-flipped with the wherewithal to avoid taking any damage.

As I re-assessed the situation, I decided I would have to hold out until I created an opening. With this in mind, I charged straight for him with my blade.

As I stepped in range and attempted a jab with the tip of my blade, he leaned to the right to avoid my sword. I quickly pulled back, and tried a diagonal swing from atop. He swayed to avoid me again. At the same time, he was drawing his sword back to gain a greater velocity behind his swing. Noticing this, I held my sword up for a guard for the incoming attack.

He swung his sword with extreme force that my blade felt the brunt of. I was pushed back a distance from the aftershock of such a powerful attack. I landed on my feet, skidding a bit before coming to a halt several feet away from Ganondorf.

Despite our very lives on the line, I couldn't help but feel a bit excited for this fight. I wasn't about to back down, and I could see the similar passion burning within his eyes like a concentrated flame fueled with pure gas of will. There was no extinguishing my vigor, nor his.

"Alright, Ganon...", I began, "...lets go again."

"Okay...", he replied while changing his stance to a slight crouch, "...but this time will be a bit different."

"So, you're bringing out all the stops this time?"

"You deserve no less, Hero."

"...flattery will get you nowhere but a fight, Ganondorf."

"Good."

I readied myself into stance.

We stood in the dead silence for seconds more. It was as if he was showing me respect by taking the time to savor this moment. For he knew that if he beat me, his reign would go unchallenged until the Goddesses chose someone else. He knew that one blade was all it took to see his dreams a reality. He knew that victory would change history itself. And he believed that it was pointless if his ideals would go unrivaled.

Within the fog of tension the room was clouded with, a silent vow was made. Our gazes upon each others' very being solidified one another as a manifestation of our own trial to mark the legend of the victor.

I had to make sure this would end with me walking.

I jumped forward towards my much larger enemy and prepared to rain down above him with my blade. I fell within range, and I swung my sword with both hands downward, only to be met with his blade being used as a shield with both his hands. He deflected me, using his sheer power, slinging me aside, and into a wall, although I caught myself, first landing with my feet against the wall, then jumping down before gravity took over.

I had to remember his size advantage. If I didn't, it would cost me so much more than just my life.

"Alright, Ganon. Let's go again!", I said with brimming confidence. He let out a dark chuckle as he assumed a casual stance, as if we weren't even fighting.

"You realize, Link, that I have been simply toying with you?", he asked.

"Your mind games aren't going to work on me.", I answered.

"Deluded boy. Do you think that you, walking the same path as competent others before you, could best me where they failed? Why do you think I even allowed you to live for so long?"

"Allowed? You couldn't kill me right now! Besides, you already said you were going all out. So what's the point in back-peddling when you're already exerting yourself?"

"Okay, then call my bluff. Come at me, Link.", he said while he was re-entering his battle stance. I did the same, and almost immediately charged him.

He swung his sword diagonal, and I halted quick enough to avoid the hit. I did feel the pure intensity of his swing from the wind it channeled. Ferocious...would be an understatement.

When his sword hit the ground, I took this opening, and jumped towards him, preparing to thrust my blade.

It was at this moment, that I felt it. It was as if I could feel time stopping at that very instant. Because before I realized what was going on, Ganon was no longer in front of me.

I landed, feeling dumbfounded, where he once stood in confusion. How was he able to just vanish like that? It was as if...

"HERE!"

I turned in the direction of the voice, but not before my face was caught with a hard punch from a heavy hand. The intensity was great enough to spiral me through the air, and crashing into the wall, sending debris and smoke everywhere.

"Flash step, Link.", I heard him call from the center of the throne room, as I fell limply from the crater in the wall my body made, face first.

_Damn it. What just happened? Did he double in strength? This isn't good._

I slowly picked myself up from the ground and stumbled back to my feet. My blurred vision cleared, and I saw Ganondorf standing with his blade tossed upon his shoulder with his right hand with a smirk on his face.

"Are you still trying to fight as you are now? You know, you can quit and walk away with your life. I will not pursue you."

"No...I won't give in. I can't!", I replied, charging again.

"Dealing death is a commonplace to me as breathing Link; do you possibly believe you have an advantage here?", he asked with a demonic and mocking tone, preparing himself for my move.

I swung my free left hand towards his stomach, and he blocked it with his free left hand. I swung upwards with my sword, and he leaned backwards, avoiding me entirely. I then leaped in the air, and aimed a kick at his chest. He sidestepped me, but leaving enough range in order to actually catch me while falling.

His forceful hand snaked around my neck forcing me to a stop. I tried freeing myself, but it was to no avail.

"Just face it hero. Your time has come.", he said as he was drawing his sword back with the intent to kill.

All I could do was close my eyes...

_Bing!_

"UGH!"

Suddenly, his forceful hand dropped me, and I landed on all fours, coughing.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned towards it's direction...

* * *

**Ashei's POV:**

"Hey. Glad I could make it.", I said with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks...but...", he began, "...you're hurt."

"And so are you. Rest up for a while Link. Besides, it looks like you haven't learned to channel your Courage yet."

"What?"

"Link, your Tri-Force. Show it your real courage, and it will give you the will to see it through. Until then, let me step in. I don't want to see you hurt."

"But...". I cut him off with a stern gaze.

"Link, I swear to the goddesses-"

"So nice of you to join in, Ashei!", Ganon said, interrupting me. I quickly stepped in front of the still grounded Link.

"Your fight is with me now, Pig. I'll finally see all this pain and suffering to an end."

"Ashei...your suffering hasn't begun yet. And by the way...", he began while building energy in his left hand, "...thanks for letting me kill two birds with one stone."

His hand released the energy quickly, and I guarded. I heard a shriek of pain from Link, and I turned to see he was knocked back, tumbling, near the entrance, knocking him unconscious.

"Link!", I shouted in fear as I made my way towards him. Before I could reach, a transparent yellow barrier erected itself in front of me. I tried pulling my blade and cutting it down, but it just wouldn't move.

Failing, I turned to face Ganon again.

"Grr...I'll kill you.", I growled.

"Will you? I'm afraid you'll have to go through..._her_...first.", he replied.

"Who is 'her'?"

He raised his arm, gathering energy.

"Watch."

Just then, something enshrouded in ominous energy landed in between Ganon and myself. He walked to the Throne, and sat down, placing his sword beside him, with the intention of watching.

I placed my hand over my chest, feeling painful nostalgia.

"What is this...feeling..."

Just then, the energy dispersed from the person to reveal...her.

I grew wide-eyed. Nothing prepared me for what I was seeing right now.

"But...you were supposed to be..."

"Dead? It would seem that way.", she replied.

I began walking toward her.

"What are you doing here? Come on, we have to get you-".

She drew the sword she carried with her right hand, causing me to stop in my tracks.

"Wait...Zelda, I don't understand, why do you draw your sword against me?"

"Ashei, my mind is here, but my body or my will is not my own. I'm afraid this will end with one of our deaths."

"You mean...no... I can't kill you. I can't!", I replied with a shaky voice. She pointed her sword at me, shaking her head. Her gaze was vigorous. Her eyes were hollow, yet could pierce my very soul. Her stance was commanding, upright, and not faltering.

Her very posture was unnerving.

"Ashei...you have to kill me. If you die here, Ganon's power will outweigh my brothers, letting him kill Link. Then, this continent, and perhaps the entire world will be in ruin."

"But..."

"Ashei, I'm not the Zelda you knew anymore!"

Her outburst, startled me, causing me to jump slightly. She wept a tear before continuing, lowering her blade, and walking towards me. I lowered my head.

"Ashei look at me...". I did as asked of me, lowering my hand to my side.

"...If you don't stop me, ill continue going, most likely killing Link and Midna under his command. He is counting on the fact that you won't be able to kill me because of the love we once shared."

"Once...Zelda I _still _love you. How can you expect me to drive my blade through you?!", I asked, weeping.

She stopped in front of me.

"I love you too...its why I'm asking you to be the one to kill me. Please...don't let me become a monster. Free me from this cruel, unending prison."

She then pulled her sword back.

"...Ash...I'm begging you...please..."

…

…

"...I'll try...", I whispered, as she thrust her sword towards me.

I barely leaned backwards in time to dodge, with her blade cutting through several strands of my hair. I finished the back flip, kicking her in her chin, sending her backwards.

As I landed, she remained in the air, now hovering several feet above ground, rubbing her chin with her free left hand.

"Ashei. Don't let this break your will.", she said, gathering energy in her left hand.

I drew my blade.

"...You are my will." I replied, before dropping in my battle stance, still feeling unsure of myself.

She fired several arrow-like energy beams towards me, only for me to dance around to avoid getting struck.

She then charged at me, and swung her blade downward. I blocked it with my own, forcing us into a stand-off.

I took this moment to look at her eyes up close. She did the same. It would be the last time I would be able to get this close to her.

"I'm sorry Ash...I'm so sorry.", she whispered.

She then used her free hand and placed it on my chest, pushing an extremely fast concussive shot through me, sending me flying backwards, against the field Ganon erected.

As I bounced off the wall with a grunt, she darted towards me, preventing me from falling by placing her left forearm on my chest, pushing me back on the wall with force enough for me to cough blood.

"Ash, come on, you have got to fight me back. Don't look at it as you're killing me. You're freeing me instead!", she said, landing with her forearm in place. My sword fell from my right hand, as my body refused to continue.

She drew her blade again, shedding tears.

"Ash, damn it! You can't die here! If I'm your will then live, or I'll kill you all! That's my will!"

Those words awoken my spirit. Those words restored my will to push forward with the fight.

The power of the Tri-Force of Wisdom awoke once again, pushing Zelda backwards with a powerful gale, and causing me to finally land on my hands and knees.

She skidded a distance away before regaining her footing in a complete halt.

I grabbed my blade from the ground, and began to pick myself up, noticing the golden aura surrounding my body again.

"Okay...if I have to kill you to set you free...", I began, until I finally stood up, "...then it's time you met the goddesses again, love."

She smiled.

"Alright. It's up to you now.", she said, charging me once again. This time however, I charged too, meeting her blade with my own.

I deflected her attack with my blade and attempted a jab at her chest with my gloved, left hand. She moved to the side, and attempted a punch of her own to my face. I ducked to avoid the hit, and swept at her legs with my own. She jumped back, and I did the same.

She readied a ball of energy in her left hand, and threw it towards me in quick succession.

It met my blade in a reminiscent fashion, as I sent the blast skyward, hitting the ceiling with a boom. Debris was showering the battlefield, as our swords met one another again in a series of strikes.

Dust was scattering from the falling debris. Sparks were dancing around us as our blades met. The thought of fighting my love was making my heart race under the pressure.

We back-peddled from each other, until we were at a safe distance. I was breathing heavily, as I was tired. She was in the same condition I was in.

"You've...gotten stronger Ashei.", she said through her breathing.

"Thank you.", I replied.

"But now...", she started while channeling a dark energy in her blade, "...I'll be charging you with all I got."

I mimicked her action, charging as much energy from Wisdom into my Uchigatana as possible, giving the blade a golden hue.

She ran towards me, and I ran towards her.

We both drew our swords back.

"Asheiiiiiiiiii!"

"Zeldaaaaaa!"

We screamed each others' name as we neared one another, with the intent to kill.

...or save.

* * *

**Link's POV:**

"Ugh...my head...what happened?" I asked no one in particular. I sat up, and immediately noticed Ashei and my sister were about to collide into each other with full force.

"Hey, WAIT!"

Next thing I know, before I could get up, they clashed, sending so much force and blinding light, I had to grab hold of the ground and close my eyes to remain in the area.

As the winds from the clash subsided, I regained my footing. I couldn't see within the strange force field due to dust and crackling energy of both light and dark.

The field then cracked from the center of the area I was facing. Before long it began spreading to each inch of the wall before finally shattering, and dissipating.

"Ashei! Zero!", I yelled, as I ran within the clearing area.

The scene I saw was enough to get me to halt dead in my tracks.

"But...why..."

Ashei looked up at me with blood dripping from her mouth and tears raining from her eyes. In her lap, lie my sister. Impaled with Ashei's blade.

"Link...", She began in barely an audible whisper, "...I'm so sorry...I..."

"I don't understand...", I began, drawing my blade. "...Why did you kill her?!"

"Link stop...Don't hold...a grudge with Ashei...", Zelda coughed with barely any life left in her voice, turning her head to face me.

"I asked...her to free me from...his eternal prison."

"Prison?"

"Link...you heard every word...of what he said. I would rather die...than be his slave forever. He would have made me kill her...then you...then Midna..."

I withdrew my sword and walked over to them, kneeling beside Ashei.

My sister wore a smile, even though she was passing.

"I leave everything up to you two now...stop this evil madness...for me."

"I will." I replied. All Ashei could do was nod.

"Brother...believe in your courage...Ashei...continue to live your...life...", she said with her dying breath, as she finally collapsed within Ashei's arms, eyes turning hollow and shut.

My sister, the Princess of Hyrule...now lie dead and free cause of her lover, within her grasp. All while smiling still.

I balled my fist, and tried to fight back tears. Ashei laid her down, and placed one final kiss on her forehead, before crawling to where I was, before I dropped my head.

"Link.", she called to me. I couldn't respond due to spiraling emotions.

I felt her place her hands on both of my shoulders.

"I know nothing I can say will ever make you forgive me for this.", she said. I raised my head to look at her. Her eyes was bloodshot red. She had to endure soo much pain through this all.

"If it makes you feel better...after this...I'll leave Hyrule. I wouldn't want you second guessing yourself if all you're reminded of when you look at me, is Zelda's death. I'll find something, somewhere to commit myself to, so that I'll never cause you worry. I'll never intentionally hurt you...Link...talk to me...please.", she said in an apologetic tone.

All I could do was stare at her during this moment. Here she was, placing my sanity above her well-being and bracing herself for my answer. This strong woman, who just gave my sister her mercy death, would be willing to give her way of life in exchange.

Ashei...she's definitely something. I closed my eyes for a couple of seconds before sighing, and retraining my vision on her.

"That can't happen." I said, to her shock.

"But I..."

"Listen. When I drew my sword, I didn't know what to believe. I didn't know what was in the right, or the wrong. But after calming down and listening to what my sister said, There's no way I could possibly hate you for the kindness you did."

"Kindness? Link, I took her life."

"No, you gave it back to her. Ganon took her life by taking her free will. Your blade granted her the sweet freedom she sought for."

"Link..."

"I will NEVER hold you with scorn Ashei. Besides Midna...you're the closest person to me right now."

Her expression changed to a smile, and she pulled me in for an embrace, and I returned the gesture.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you.", she repeated.

"You...foolish girl!", Ganon shouted, interrupting the moment. I quickly stood, drawing my sword. Ashei did the same, albeit a little weakly.

"Do you have ANY idea on what you done?! Killing Zelda ruined everything I planned!", he ranted, jumping from the Throne with his blade in his hand, landing at a closer distance from us.

"You bastard...", Ashei said.

"I second that.", I chimed in.

Just then, an overwhelming current of raw magical energy enveloped Ganondorf.

"I'll kill the both of you here, and now! ENOUGH GAMES!", he roared, transforming himself inside of the whirlpool of power, growing in size.

When the dark energy subsided, what was Ganondorf was now an enormous flaming head entity.

"Link, what do we do now?", asked Ashei.

"I really don't know..." I replied.

There were no ideas left until...

"Let me handle this part you two."

"Link, that voice. Its..."

Just then, Midna appeared in a flash of twili energy directly in front of us.

"Midna...", I began but was at a loss for words. She turned around, and smiled. She had a scar on her face.

"You're hurt.", Ashei said.

"Meh, don't worry about me. I think I should focus on the here and now.", Midna replied, turning to face Ganondorf again.

"But wait, Midna, how will you..."

"Fused Shadows.", Midna replied, answering my question before I could finish it.

Just then, she pulled the three pieces from our shared inventory, and they encircled her.

"I'll be sending you two away from here now.", Midna said.

"Midy, are you friggin' crazy?", Ashei asked.

"No, but when I transform, I cannot guarantee yours and Link's safety. That's why I'm sending you two out of here, and you can't change my mind."

Just then, I saw Ashei's body began to dematerialize into black particles, and vanish within the air as they accelerated upwards.

I tried to reach out to Midna, but she warped me as well.

I heard her whisper a faint ' I love you' before I was fully warped away.

_Moments Later..._

* * *

**Ashei's POV:**

"Ugh...my head...where am I?", I breathed as I awoke on a field in Hyrule. I sat up and noticed we were quite a distance from the Castle, which was still in its place above the ground.

I picked myself up from the ground in a bit of a stumble. I quickly noticed that Link was on the ground a few feet away from me, face up. I hurried to his side.

"Link...", I began while shaking him, "...wake up, Link. Come on."

he groggily opened his eyes.

"Ugh...what happened?", he asked while I sat him up and placed his head in my lap.

"Midna sent us here."

"So all of that really did happen...Ash...", he began, unable to finish his thought.

"Link, I'm sorry for what I did.", I replied.

"Ash, you're already forgiven. I was going to say I'm sorry for preparing to strike you down.", he said, looking away.

"Oh, that. I understand what you saw. If I was in your shoes and Zelda didn't tell me what happened, I would be dead already.", I answered.

"Its also because of you, that I'm alive. I have no delusions of this, Ash. You saved me.", he said, looking at me again.

"It's what I'm for, right?", I replied with a smile.

"Hey, Ash...how do you think Midna is faring in there?", he asked me as his gaze shifted from me to the Castle in the Sky.

"If you ask me, I'll say she's already won the whole thing. I have faith that she-"

_BOOMMMM!_

Cutting me off, was an explosion from the Castle, completely destroying it in the process.

"Wha...what happened?", I asked to no one in particular.

"Not good...", Link Chimed in.

Just then, we heard an evil laughter echoing all around us. Link stood from my lap on his own two feet, and I followed suit.

Following after, something caused an earth-shattering explosion directly in front of us, causing a dust field to blind us from the area in front.

"Who's there?!", Link asked.

"You better answer, yeah!", I replied, moving to be standing beside Link.

"I believe all I have to show...", he began as the smoke cleared, revealing Ganondorf in his original form, "...is this.", he finished while holding out Midna's helmet.

I grew wide-eyed upon seeing her headpiece being crushed within Ganon's hand. Evidence proven...he killed Midna.

"No...no no no no no...", I repeated to myself grabbing hold of my arms to stop myself from shivering.

"You...", Link began while stepping in front of me, "...on my life, I'll kill you."

"Just as I thought you would try.", Ganon replied, snapping his fingers.

Just then, another one of his barriers appeared in thin air in front of me, separating me from the two of them.

* * *

**Link's POV:**

"Just how this should end.", I said when the barrier trapped us within it. I turned around to see Ashei beating on the barrier in an attempt to get through to aid me. I walked over to where she was.

"Ashei, don't worry about me. I'll end this."

"But Link, you're tired still! You should let me-"

I cut her off by placing my hand on the barrier.

"Then aid me by believing me. Believe that I have the will to save this land. Believe that I will not let Midna's and Zelda's deaths be in vain. Believe that here and now, I'll stop this psychopath before he reins his 'justice' down on every innocent man, woman, and child."

She lowered her head for a moment, then placed her hand in the same spot my hand was, as if our hands were touching.

"Okay...I believe you. But please don't die...you're the last one I have left...please..."

"You can count on it, Ashei. Oh and one more thing."

"What is it?", She asked, looking up to meet my gaze through the barrier.

"Ditto...on what you said last night in the clearing."

She smiled.

"You mean that?"

"Why would I lie?", I replied with a similar smile.

"Alright...Link...go get him. Kick his ass, yeah?", She said while balling her fist. I did the same thing to match hers.

"You got it.", I answered her.

I turned and walked towards Ganondorf, but not before turning my head to face Ashei one final time. She gave me a reassuring nod, and I returned the gesture.

"This ends NOW, Ganon.", I said, drawing my sword.

"Your witch friend drained me of my magic power before she died. So you finally have an even foothold.", he said while drawing his blade from his back as well.

"You don't deserve to live after the chaos you caused. I'll kill you right here on this spot!", I said in a determined tone.

"Link, you can bark all you want, but it won't phase me. I'll end your pathetic life here, and now.", he replied, dropping into his battle stance. I did the same.

He charged me and attempted to swing horizontally with his enormous blade, and I ducked underneath it. He then tried to knee me in my face, only for me to block with my blade. I rose with an upward swing, for him to jump backwards.

I charged him with a series of slashes, only for him to either block, or dodge them. I swung first vertically, and he sidestepped it. I then swung in a spinning fashion, only for him to block it with his blade.

He then decided to thrust the sword towards me, and I sidestepped to avoid any damage. I seized this opportunity to land a punch in his face, sending him backwards.

He rubbed his face with his left hand, before charging me again.

I thought he was going to swing his blade, but he ran towards me with full force, landing a shoulder tackle, sending me flying backwards to the ground.

I heard Ashei shout my name, as I picked myself from the ground. I probably just gave her a mini heart attack, taking that hit.

As I stood, Zelda's words rung in my head again. '_Believe in your courage'_, she said to me before she died. Believe in my courage...

I noticed Ganon charging me again, and I closed my eyes so I could focus on the meaning of her cryptic words, along with other thoughts.

"_Link...Believe in your courage"_

"_Link...stand so that I can borrow from your strength and stand beside you"_

"_Link...the world is depending on you."_

"_Your resolve is steeled enough to push through, young hero."_

"_You can take Epona...only if you promise to save everyone Link."_

"_Link...lets save our worlds together."_

I opened my eyes feeling completely reinvigorated, as if someone put twice as much life energy inside of me.

"DIE!", Ganon shouted as he swung his mighty blade downward.

I sidestepped his blade, and quickly slashed Ganon's chest with my blade, causing him to stumble backwards.

"It's time we called this a day, Ganondorf.", I said as I noticed my Tri-Force was glowing.

It was as if each step I took, an energy deep within me wanted to awaken. As I walked, I closed my eyes in search of it.

…

…

…

"_Zelda?!"_

"_Hey! You're growing strong, Link."_

"_Are you alive?"_

"_No. This is all the energy I have left in this world. I stored it within you so that I could talk to you if once more if I were to die."_

"_Oh, I see."_

"_Link, shake any doubt you have. You have the power to end this. We are all depending on you Link."_

"_Yes."_

"_I love you Link. Let the will of truth guide your heart to awaken your courage. Open your eyes!"_

I opened my eyes, and in that instant, a pressure of energy emerged within my very body, causing me to stop walking.

"This...energy!", Ganon said while covering his face.

"Is this...", I began while looking at the golden aura surrounding my hand, "...my true potential?"

After a couple of seconds of letting my new might coarse, I began walking towards Ganondorf again.

"Grr...what ARE you?!"

"I am Link, from Ordon Village, part of the Hyrule Kingdom. I will always fight for what I believe in."

"Then you will DIE for it!", he replied, swinging his sword horizontally, at my left side.

Using the energy I just obtained, I caught the giant blade with my bare hand, stunning Ganondorf to no end.

"Okay...", I said to myself, as I quickly slashed at Ganondorf again across his chest, causing him to fall over.

"Finishing blow!", I yelled, as I took a leap in the air and aimed my blade directly towards Ganon's heart.

"HaaaaaaAAA!", I screamed as I used all of my force to plunge the blade in Ganondorf's heart.

With his scream in pain, the barrier around us fell. I jumped off of the fatally wounded Ganondorf, and made my way towards Ashei.

"Link, you did it!", she exclaimed in joy as she rushed to embrace me.

"No Ashei..._we _did it." I replied, returning her gesture.

We did do it...we finally won the fight.

* * *

**E/N:**

**Link: **That was freaking fantastic!

**Fire: **You think so?

**Midna: **Yeeeeeea, lets kill me of why don't we? That outta piss people off.

**Alice: **Midna, you died in the game too...

**Midna: **Wait, I was in a game?

**Topaz: **You stupid b****, this story is loosely based of the game.

**Midna: **Why was I never informed of this? Lemme see this game!

**Misty: **I'm currently playing. Wanna watch?

**Midna: **Lemme see...I am NOT that fat! Link, am I that fat?

**Link: **What? I don't believe in judging people.

**Midna: **My f****** goodness...Fire, am I that fat?

**Fire: **you're perfect the way you are, my sweet.

**Midna: **Am. I. That. Fat?

**Fire: **Midy...the game is based off your exact design...so um...well...

**Midna: **You're calling me fat, aren't you?!

**Topaz: **That triggah is calling you fat! Waste that B**** Midy! Whoop his ass!

**Midna: **I am going to dissect your intestines and feed them to the hell hounds so they can catch your sent and maul you to death while you lay in your hospital bed.

**Fire: **Oh, come on! Isn't that a bit graphic?

**Alice: **Not in this.

**Arkaine/Link/Misty: **Me either.

**Midna: **Time to die, Fire. -Rushes Fire-

**Fire: **Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh!

* * *

**Tongue twister, or what?**

**That took me a non-stop three days to plan and work. Some parts of this were harder to write than others due to my lack of proper material, but I did it. And I must say, this chapter was my hardest worked on throughout this entire story.**

**Thank you all for sticking with me through this entire journey. It's been years. It's been pain, headaches, joy, excitement, frustration, and angst while writing this. Your eyes are what keeps me going, and this story is about to come to a close.**

**The war is all over now. The heroes emerged victorious. Only one thing to do. Every story cannot be closed without the "Epilogue".**

**See y'all soon!**


	38. Closure

**Closure**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** This has been one hell of a ride. But like always, I don't own any bit of the Zelda Franchise.

* * *

**Fire: **What up, what up, what uuuuup?

**Alice: **This is it, huh?

**Midna: **Yea...this'll be the last time we see each other.

**Fire: **Friggin' Midna. You weren't even supposed to be here. You're 'dead' remember?

**Midna: **Trick, this isn't even canon.

**Fire:**...I hate you.

**Link: **So, Alice, Misty, Arkaine, and Topaz, what are all of your plans after this?

**Alice: **I'm a Konoha ninja, so...

**Fire: **Obviously.

**Misty: **I'm not really sure...probably wherever my beloved Arkaine goes.

**Arkaine: **I'm going to return to my elemental training.

**Misty: **Neat! I get to learn Elements.

**Arkaine: **You get to watch.

**Misty:**...I'll take what I can get.

**Topaz: **Well um...what I do, depends on my character's review. (You know who you are.)

**Fire: **I can't believe it's all finally coming to an end.

**Alice: **Me either. It's been so long, yet it seems it was over soo fast.

**Fire: **That's life for you. You never realize what good you had until it's gone.

**Link**: True enough.

**Fire: **Without further adieu, let's get straight into the story. This is it. The Final piece to "A Twili's Hero".

* * *

**Link's POV:**

"So, it's finally over.", Ashei said while looking away. She wore a smile free of anxiety when she turned to face me.

I nodded to show confirmation. Finally, a hard fought battle ended with Ashei and I as its victor. We lost a lot, but in the end, we saved the land. Zero would be proud.

"You know Link...", she began, "...when I met you...I didn't think I would be going through any of this with you. All of this...power of the Tri-Force, will of the Goddesses, and the freedom of two realms."

"Things have a way of working out, that's for sure.", I replied.

"You're right. You're so right, you know.", she said.

I saw her then hold her Wisdom hand towards the sky in a fist.

"I'll live my life. I'll keep moving forward, just like you asked.", she said to herself.

"I'm proud of you, Ashei.". I said.

"Me? You're the big bad chosen one, yeah? All I did was follow your example.", she replied with a smirk.

"What? I didn't do anything out of the ordinary.", I said. She scoffed.

"Oh really? Quit being so modest. You're brave, compassionate, kind, strong, and fiercely loyal. You make an excellent leader, Link."

"You think so?", I asked. She nodded.

"In fact...I believe you have what it takes to lead Hyrule..."

"Hold on now, I don't know about that.", I said, throwing my hands up to stop her.

"He he, I know. Do whatever your heart tells you to, yeah? I'll follow you till the end of time, Link. You have my word.", she said, extending her fist towards me. I closed my Courage fist, and placed it against her extended hand.

"Sounds like a plan Ash. But first, I...I mean we, need to make a couple rounds. There's some things needing to be taken care of first."

"Okay. I'm ready to leave when-"

Just then, the Tri-Force on her hand began emitting a glow.

"Ash, you didn't activate your power just now..."

"Oh no...Link when it glows, that means...", she began, but stopped.

She then pulled her blade, and pointed behind me.

"Link, Ganon is NOT dead yet."

"He what?!", I replied, spinning around and drawing my blade.

Just then, Ganon did indeed pick himself up, albeit very weakly, off the ground. I saw he was not even capable of holding his sword, so I sheathed mine. I then heard Ashei put her blade away.

"Ganon...", I began but found myself at a loss for words.

"Link...", he began with withered breath, "...do not think that this ends here."

"Ganon, you're done. No use fighting with Link now, yeah?", Ashei said.

"Foolish woman...the history of light and shadow shall be written in blood!", he retorted.

The Tri-Force of Power on Ganondorf's hand began to glow wildly, and then something strange happened.

It dimmed, and vanished from his hand as if leaving him.

As soon as it did, he exhaled one final breath, and remained motionless where he stood.

Ganondorf died on the spot. As proof, I turned and reached for Ashei's Wisdom hand. Her Tri-Force was no longer glowing.

"Poor guy...do you ever wonder what happened to make him so evil, Link?", Ashei asked when I let go of her hand.

"I don't know...I don't know." I replied.

"What the...hey, Link! You gotta see that! Look!", Ashei exclaimed excitedly while pointing in a different direction.

I looked towards the hill she was pointing towards, and over the hill, I saw the gathered Light Spirits. Ordona, Faron, Eldin and Lanayru.

"Hey, what do you supposed they're doing over there?", Ashei asked me while staring at the spirits.

"I dunno...but I got a good feeling about it.", I replied.

Then, a small flash of light was visible atop the hill. As it dimmed out, a figure was kneeling where the light stood.

As I tried to figure who it was, my heart began racing at a hundred rupees per hour.

"Ashei...I think that's...", I began but noticed my legs began to move on their own.

"Hey, Wait!", I heard Ashei reply, only to began chasing after me.

As we made our way atop the hill, the figure came into view, clear as day. We stopped when the person stood.

I took note then that he or she was covered in a black veil like coat, preventing me from gaining any details about this person.

"Young hero...chosen by the Goddesses. We thank you in our time of need.", Faron said.

"We shall continue to protect this land's light with all of our virtue.", Ordona said.

"Our power will restore the kingdom to its glory before this war began.", Eldin said.

"With this final boon, we leave you, hero. Farewell. We will always be watching over you." Lanayru said.

With this, the four spirits vanished as quickly as they came in a bright light, making me cover my eyes. After they vanished, I noticed the person still stood there, with their back turned to us.

Seeing this person caused my heart to cry out in angst. It was Ashei who spoke up first.

"Are you...", Ashei began but stopped when the person turned around.

"Good job you two done.", the woman replied with a smirk that was so familiar.

"Wait...you're...no way...It's im...", Ashei said in a clear shock. She never did finish her sentence.

"Link...thank you. This is my true form, love."

_Midna...she is alive...the spirits revived her. Thank you...she's so..._

"What? Say something!", Midna said, a bit irritated. She then smiled.

"Am I so beautiful that you've no words left?", Midna asked.

All I could do was smile.

* * *

**No One's POV: (Third Person)**

All across Hyrule, the citizens rejoiced with the victory that Link, Ashei, Midna, and the deceased Zelda achieved.

A proper ceremony was performed for Zelda's passing. Every able-bodied man, woman, and child of Hyrule and its nearby provinces appeared. Some of the Zora Tribe, the Deku Tribe, and even a single Goron appeared to honor the land's greatest leader and hero.

The ceremony was held within the halls of Zelda's throne. The entire chamber was lined with people to mourn her departure into the heavens.

Shad, and the resistance were visible, all wearing their most fanciest of clothings for this occasion.

Telma appeared closer towards the throne, wearing a black dress with white trimmings. She never did look so upset in her entire life.

They even allowed the rhythmic Yeti and his wife to attend after they explained how they helped Link and Midna retrieve the shard.

Somewhere along the crowd stood a woman claiming to be from the sky itself. Several of the people had questions for her. All she had time to say before the next question was tossed her way was 'Oh My'.

A man walked from the crowd, atop the steps leading to the throne. He bore the symbol of the Royal Family on the back of his white robe he wore. The man was carrying a book of some kind, and a golden staff.

When he turned to address the crowd, the entire room grew silent.

"Here ye, here ye.", he began. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"We are gathered here today, within these divine and glorious halls to honor the sacrifice made of our very Princess, Zelda of the Royal Family. When she was born, her sitters turned advisors sensed the greatness she possessed. She had shown benevolent signs of prosperity, truth, kindness, and compassion to all that she interacted with. When she arose to the throne after she turned to her elder teen years, she led this land with hands of justice, and a heart of gold. Truly, no one here can deny her kindness for any reason."

The man paused for a reaction, and he gained the applause of everyone in attendence. When the claps fell deaf, he continued his speech.

"I will not sugar coat the cause of her death to any of you. We were invaded by a corrupt being from another realm named Zant. When his forces stormed this very temple, she was given an ultimatum. Either to surrender, sparing the lives of everyone, or die and take the populace with her. She chose the former of the two options presented to her, in the belief that in giving herself, she once again saved the lives of all she touched."

This earned a couple seconds of 'Zelda!' chants. When they subsided, he continued.

"While she suffered the grueling events of this time, she reached out to a young man in the Ordon Providence. This man, guided by Zelda's hand while she was forced under cover, managed to restore the stolen light to all of Hyrule and its surrounding areas, solidifying himself as Zelda's champion. It was then, Zelda took a more direct approach to the battle, going to personally assist this young man and his companion during their recuperative phases. This lasted for some time until...the day of the battle that took place here occurred."

The crowd went dead silent as the man continued his speech. Not a single eye trained its focus anywhere else but him at this moment. For this was new to the populace.

"Just when we were at our moment of weakness, a violent battle broke out within the streets, lead by non other than the evil Ganondorf, Zelda's lifelong enemy. It was then she killed what bombarded its way through hordes of knights. She then was forced into hiding in order to reach out to the champion and his companion. She then returned to the streets to attempt to assist as many people as she saw. She was then rescued from an early grave here by a member of the resistance, Ashei, daughter of a Royal Knight. Ashei followed Zelda up to her final moments, a direct confrontation of Ganondorf, which ended in Zelda's second capture. Before she fell, she used the remaining of her power to send Ashei to safety, once again proving her compassion towards others before her own life, entrusting Ashei to find Zelda's champion."

The man stopped, and picked up a small glass of water he set upon the arm-rest of the throne. After taking a sip of it, and setting it back down, he continued.

"Even while she was enslaved, she continously fought her captors, almost killing one of Ganondorf's subordinates, before Ganondorf finally sealed her soul, rendering her unconscious, yet still alive. When the Champion, and Ashei arrived to confront Ganondorf for the final fight, Ganondorf used his evil power to awaken Zelda and, against her will, forced her to fight Ashei. During this confrontation, Zelda ordered that she be killed by Ashei, so that her slave body did not go on to kill her Champion, who was this land's last hope. Ashei did as ordered reluctantly, driving her blade through Zelda's torso, fatally wounding her. Zelda's self sacrifice drove both The Champion and Ashei to the point of despair, but Zelda parted with final words to both of them, steeling their resolve and giving them enough courage and will to defeat Ganondorf, and restore peace throughout the entire kingdom."

A single tear dropped from the mans eye, and he swatted it away with his left hand. He then noticed that several other civillans were also brought to tears upon hearing of Zelda's demise. But he had a job to do, and as such, he continued.

"We are here, not only to mourn her passing, but to also admire her courage, bravery, and unbreaking will to the very end. She was the most insturmental figure during this conflict, and she never backed down from evil. Her sheer bravado will be remembered by me, and by each of you as I'm sure of."

It was then that a thunderous round of applause began. Every man, woman, child, and race of bodies in the room gave their opinion of Zelda in the form of cheers, claps, 'We love Zelda' chants, and more. This continued for several minutes, before subsiding.

"She will forever be remembered as this lands greatest leader and strategist, and her chosen champion, Link of Ordon, as this land's hero. It is at this time, that I ask all of you to direct your attention towards the main doors, as four suitable bearers carry Zelda to the front of the throne room."

Just then, everyone turned towards the main doors just in time to see the doors being opened by two of Hyrule's finest knights. As they held the door opened, in walked the four elected bearers of Zelda's coffin containing the princess's body.

One of the bearers was Midna, princess of Twilight, brother of Zant. She wore exactly what she was ressurrected in, albeit with her hood down, letting her fiery orange hair flow freely to her lower waist.

The second, was a woman from Ordon namned Ilia. She was the Champion's most trusted friend, and was vital in getting Ashei where she needed to go to reach him in time to unite their strengths. Her attire consisted of a black knitted long-sleeved shirt with a skirt to match in color. The skirt reached to below her knees, showing her choice in glossy black heels, made by some of Hyrule's finest detailers.

The third bearer, was a warrior woman, and aid of the Champion, by the name of Ashei. She wore exactly what she fought in, minus the steel-enhanced glove, and she wore a see-through veil over her face. The sympathetic eyes of the crowd caused her to shed a few tears while carrying Zelda.

The fourth and final bearer, was the Champion himself, Link. He wore a specially designed, black tunic to overcoat his golden chainmail which was crafted by Zelda's personal blacksmith. He did not wear a cap, and his boots were still a trademark brown color.

They made their way towards the throne, and after ascending, placed Zelda directly before the throne itself as the man who gave the speech moved out of their way, but not before nodding to the bearers.

As they then gazed upon the crowd, they received a well-earned round applause and 'thank you's from everyone in attendance.

Ashei personally thought everyone would scorn her for what she done, but even she was being praised. She truly felt at peace with herself.

Midna was still saddened by the loss of her best friend. Through her smile, one could see the pain ripping away at her very heart.

Ilia was nervous to be in front of so many people she never seen before in her life. Even still, she waved and tried her best to not breakdown in front of everyone.

Link thought to himself as he looked the crowd over, wondering if Zelda would turn in her peaceful sleep if he could not continue to save the land. He smiled upon the thought of Zelda finger-wagging him if he ever seemed to not be doing properly.

The speech-giver signaled that it was time for the four bearers to give their say. Ilia decided to go first, and stepped forward.

"Um...you guys gotta forgive me, I'm extremely nervous.", she began. Link face-palmed, and Ashei, Midna, and the rest of the audience laughed a bit before she continued.

"I never knew Zelda personally...but from what I heard, she was an astounding woman of class. I would strive to follow in her example if I even had the slightest chance. But then again, we all have that chance with each day of our lives. The fact that we are standing here today, is testimony of Zelda's heart. If she wanted us to aim for true peace and prosperity, I don't see why not. Ill do my part in moving ever forwards towards this goal, and I think we all should."

She was given praise throughout the area for her small, yet effective speech. Ashei smiled at her confidence. Midna wiped her tears, and let what Ilia said sink in. Link gave her a thumbs up.

It was now Midna's turn, and she stepped forward with Ilia moving backwards to her position by the Coffin.

"My name is Midna, and I am part of the Twili race as its princess. I don't necessarily come from this realm. My home is through an ancient device called the Twilight Mirror. Even still, I felt the affects that your land was suffering, as its curse originated through my own. Furthermore...my brother was part of the plot that put this kingdom in turmoil. His name was Zant, and his accomplice was...Ganondorf."

This sentence earned the mention of their names 'boo's for a couple of seconds before being allowed to continue.

"I feel the same way...even though he is my brother, I do NOT condone acts of merciless bloodshed in the method that he did. His twisted mind lead to several unforgiving actions, such as restoring power to Ganondorf, the enslaving of the light of this realm, and...the burning of our own mother..."

Midna stopped for a second, because her tears began interfering with the speech. You could hear 'aww's coming from the crowd as they sympathised with her. After a few moments, she cleared her face and eyes, and she continued.

"These crimes were unforgivable, and as a result, I made sure personally he felt the weight of his actions kill him. As I returned here, I noticed Link and Ashei had already freed Zelda from her eternal enslavement, and were facing down an empowered Ganondorf. I then used the ancient magic of my tribe, and drained him of his immortal-like power, before finally being struck down by him."

A young man raised his hand, and Midna pointed to him.

"How are you alive if you were killed?", he asked.

"Well, after Link and Ashei defeated Ganondorf, your land's guardians, the four Light Spirits saw fit to revive me. And I will not do their kindness wrong. I will continue to work with them, Link, and Ashei towards a brighter tomorrow. I will follow the example set by Zelda...who was...will always be my best friend."

Talk about praise, and it will ensue. Midna was given enough praise to last her a lifetime as she bowed and gave her 'thank you's to the crowd as they chanted her name. Her smile was as genuine as her tears as she stepped back.

Now, it was Ashei's turn. She stepped forward.

"Well guys...I...don't really know what to say to you...all the events leading up to now were some of the most dangerous moments of my life. Even now, I stand before you all, all I can think about is what we had to do. I can't say if ill forgive myself for that. That fateful moment changed me forever. As Zelda's blade was pointed at my throat, she asked if I would give her peace. For a time, I couldn't bring myself to ablige her request. I mean, if you were in my shoes, would you have hurt her?"

The entire crowd said 'no' in unison.

"Right...even now, I still feel cold...desolate...isolated...demoralized because of it. Zelda, she...I mean, she was more to me...was more to me than..."

Ashei couldn't finish before she started crying. Midna caught her before she fell, and Link, and Ilia quickly moved to comfort her. As she showed open emotion to everyone in attendance, more and more silently cried with her. When Ashei assured Midna, Link and Ilia she would be okay, they allowed her to continue.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. I feel like a caravan-wreck every time the events play through my head."

The crowd's responces ranged from 'it's okay', to 'we still love you', to 'Ashei', and other various positive replies. When they died down, she continued.

"You all are so kind to me...I swear to you, like Ilia and Midna already did, I will continue to follow Zelda's example and her advice. Her final words to me were to continue living my life. I'll do enough living for the both of us. Zelda will always hold a special place in my heart personally. I...love her. And I thank the heroic efforts of hers, Midna's, Link's, and Ilia's that we are given the chance to live."

When Ashei bowed, her response was nothing short of awe-inspiring. Some even threw flowers at her feet. She was moved by this display and waved to the populace, for everyone to wave back and cheer her name.

Ashei felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to learn it was Link's hand. Ashei gave him a reassuring nod and told him, 'the floor is all yours, hero'. Ashei moved aside to let Link step forward.

The crowd didn't even give him a chance to begin before they began cheering for him. He remained silent with an unwavering smile as they continued cheering for the Champion. This lasted for several minutes before he was allowed to speak.

"Wow...you guys are something, you know that?", he asked them all. They cheered again for several minutes. When they died down, he continued.

"I believe in Zelda's wisdom. Her intellectual feats as of late far surpass anything I could ever hope to accomplish. When she foretold the events of the war to me, I was astounded by her brillance and her werwithal of the matter. When we spoke, she displayed unrivaled amounts of heroism and bravery. She asked me to do what I could to save the kingdom. When I replied with a yes, she said she would do what she could as well. "

Link stopped to gauge the audience's reaction. It was a mixture of cheers, applause, 'thank you Link's, and wildly waiving hands. After all of this subsided, he continued.

"...And that is exactly what she did all the way to her end, even beyond that point. During the fight with Ganondorf, his power had me outclassed until Zelda appeared in my mind with the last existance of her power, and awakened my latent strength, giving me the edge I needed to defeat Ganondorf. She saw me through the most difficult times of my life, and for this...and so much more, I thank her. I will never forget what she has done for me, and I will never forget the impression she left. She strived for peace, harmony, and clarity from all races, not just Hylians. Deku's, Gorons, Zoran's, the Kokiri tribe, the Twili, and every other race in between can learn from Zelda's example. And here, in front of all of you, I will take the pledge these three ladies made before me. I will strive to follow Zelda's example, and her last words to me. 'Believe in your own courage'. And ill do just that, for her. Our bond will never be broken, Zelda."

The guards had to hold back some of the crowd from wanting to bombard Link with hugs, praise, and kisses. Link's praise outmatched the praise everyone else before him, barely excluding Ashei, received.

Link held up his hand in a fist, and Ilia, Midna, and Ashei followed suit.

They all chanted, 'Long Live Zelda!', and the entire crowd mimicked them for what seemed like half an hour.

After the ceremony, the four bearers then took Zelda's body in a grassy field behind the castle, where someone erected a statue in her honor.

As everyone that was still in attendance offered their final respects, the bearers then placed Zelda's body within the grave that was already dug out.

The four bearers stood side by side as the gravekeeper finished burying her.

"You three must have gone through soo much.", Ilia said.

"You have no idea.", Link answered.

"But we're the stronger, thanks to her.", Midna said.

"That's right. She'll always be in my heart.", Ashei added in.

The four then embraced each other in a group hug. They vowed to each other right then, that if anyone of them would ever be brought to war again, they would do their best to protect everyone.

This would be one of their final times together for a long time.

The next day, Link and Ashei met Midna atop the Arbiter Grounds, where the Twilight Mirror stood.

Ashei stood beside Link, as Midna was facing the mirror.

"Well...I guess this is farewell, huh? Light and shadow can't mix as we all know...", Midna said.

"But Midy, shadow and light are two sides of the same coin. I believe the reason the goddesses left behind the mirror...", Ashei closed her eyes for a couple of seconds before coninuing, "...it was by their design we met. This is what I believe."

"Link...Ash...if all of Hyrule could learn from you two...then you all will be alright. It is true that so long as the Twilight Mirror holds, we could continously see each other.", Midna replied.

Then, a single tear fell from Midna's face. As she seemingly caught it mid-fall, and seemed to enhance it with her magic, she spoke to Link one more time.

"Link...I...Love you.", she said to the hero.

"I love you too.", he replied.

"Continue to live your life...as we will never see each other again.", Midna said as she threw her tear through the Mirror, shattering it where it stood.

"Wait!", Link shouted, but to no avail, as Midna begun to teleport herself.

She turned to Link and Ashei one final time.

"Ashei...please protect him...do for him what I cannot.", she said to Ashei.

"Midna...you got it. Vier ra...I mean..._by my life_...", Ashei replied, finally revealing the words meaning.

"Link...don't put your life on hold for me...See you later.", Midna said as she vanished beyond the Twilight Mirror.

As she did, the artifact finally shattered into countless pieces to the point of being unrepairable.

Link dropped his head, and was embraced from behind by Ashei. She comforted him in his time of dire need, and he silently thanked her for it.

"I'll be at your side forever, Link...", Ashei said after moments of silence.

"Thank you...Ashei...", Link said as tears fell from his face.

As the days passed, several events took place.

Midna took the throne of Twilight, and as her first decree, banned the magic of her ancestors from ever being used. She deemed the ancient power too great, and did not want another tragedy like the one that befell Hyrule to occur.

Ilia decided to learn how to fight with the sword. She thought that as long as Link was not around, someone else would have to take up the mantle of protector while he and Ashei were venturing the world. Her trainer never saw a student with so much potential as she had.

Shad, and the remainder of the resistance took the oppritunity to share what they new with the Royal Knights of Hyrule. Shad and their superior would always exchange words, not always positive, with each other. It felt like they were looking in a mirror at each other, and would always remain at each other's throats. Through the arguing, their bond was solidified as good friends.

Ooccoo frequently visited the Castle to assist Telma at her bar. Ooccoo loved to meet and greet with various citizens as she asked for the whereabouts of the Champion and his companion. No one there knew where they dedcided to go.

The speech-giver was elected as the chief advisor, or temporary King of Hyrule. The people backed him one hundred and ten percent. He truly followed Zelda's example, leading with a pure heart.

Somewhere on a far off plain, walked the Champion and Ashei horseback. They reflected on the events leading up till that point. It was when Ashei stopped after remembering something, did Link turn around.

"What's wrong, Ash?", Link asked as Ashei stepped down from her horse.

"There's something you owe me, yeah?", Ashei replied as she distanced herself from Link.

Ashei then placed her hand on the pummel of her sword.

"Remember? After the war...I'm still going to kick your ass.", she said as she drew her blade.

"Oh? I'm not sure if you have that in you.", Link replied as he also stepped down from his fateful horse Epona, and drew his blade.

"Link, you don't want me.", Ashei replied with a smirk.

"You're still talking?", Link scoffed with a smile. Ashei fumed a bit.

"Oooooo, that's it! Get ready!", Ashei said before dropping in her battle stance.

"Ashei..", Link mocked her by holding out his spare hand and beckoning her, "...bring it."

"Grrrr...", Ashei fumed as she rushed Link. Link charged her as well.

If anyone was in the distance, they would say this fight would be one to remember. No one had an advantage over the other. It was as if their styles complimented each other like a glove. Moves were countered, swings were dodged, and the sparks flew as no one would be able to touch the other.

Through it all, they both smiled.

As the fighting subsided, and they both lie tired next to each other, they felt as if reaching a new level of friendship between the two.

"You're pretty good, Loser.", Link said. Ashei scoffed.

"You're the one that lost.", Ashei replied. They both laughed, then Link held his blade towards the sky.

"To whatever the future holds, we will be ready.", Link vowed. Ashei brought her blade to meet his.

"Right. I'll be with you until time itself seperates us, Link." Ashei vowed.

It was at this moment the bond between the two became stronger than ever.

As they set out after half an hour of resting towards the unknown, they would remain ready for anything.

* * *

Somewhere in the world, a lone figure's wicked smile stretched across his or her's face.

"Perfect...all according to plan. Hahahahahahahahahaaa!"

An omen of things to come...

* * *

**The Final E/N:**

**Fire: **Well gang, this is it...It was nice getting to know you all.

**Alice: **Yea...it's saddening to be leaving such wonderful friends.

**Link/Midna: **Likewise.

**Arkaine: **I actually will miss you mortals.

**Misty: **Not me though honey!

**Arkaine: **Ughhhh.

**Topaz: **You sluts were definitely entertaining. I guess it's time to find new weak minded fools to torture. Actually, I may stick around for the sequel if my real life counterpart will let me. (THAT MEANS YOU WOMAN!)

**Fire: **I'm glad you aren't killing anyone.

**Topaz: **Don't push your luck, whore.

**Fire: **Noted.

**Arkaine: **Well, goodbye you all. Come on, woman.

**Misty: **Yes! Bye you all! -vanishes with Arkaine-

**Topaz: **Ill probably see you later Fire. He he he he he...be scared b****. -vanishes-

**Fire: **Oh my goodness.

**Link/Midna: **See you later. -vanishes with twili magic-

**Alice: **Fire...thank you.

**Fire: **What for?

**Alice:** Well...just sticking around. I'll remember you forever.

**Shikamaru: **Alice! It's time to go!

**Alice: **See you around, Fire...I mean...Jermaine. -vanishes with Shikamaru-

**Fire: **Maybe it's time I put my pen down...yeah...I came a long way...I just wonder what should I name the sequel.

* * *

**We did it you guys...years of build-up paid off. We present to you, the complete 'A Twili's Hero' for you all to read as your hearts desire.**

**With this, I'm signing off till the next time we meet. I promise, this wild ride is just beginning between us.**

**See you all next time!**


	39. And now

**Hey my friends! Just dropping this note here for you all. The promised Sequel, "****A Hyrulean Journey****", is now up and running!**

**So why don't you go on ahead and drop by? See you there!**

**- Undying AS - Fire -**


End file.
